The Adventures of Andraste the Dragon
by black dragon
Summary: A woman was summoned from our world into the kingdom of Ferelden to fight off the Archdemons. There is only one problem though; She was turned into a dragon! Ferelden watch out for the misadventures of Andraste the Dragon! Maker help us all!
1. Summoning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE ORIGINS; OR ANY OF ITS DOWNLOADABLE PRODUCTS I JUST PLAY THE GAME AT HOME. **

**A/N: Just to let you know my other story for those of you who read Stargate fanfiction Soul of Destiny is currently put on hold due to lack of muse. Right now I am playing Dragon Age Origins Ultimate Edition. This is good for someone who does not have internet and wants all the cool downloads. The only time I am online is when I go into town to the nearest Wifi spot. So don't expect too many updates soon I go when I have enough of a muse to do so. **

**Just to warn you. **

**And now on with the story**

**Summary: A girl from our world is suddenly summoned by the Prophetess Andraste to fight off the blight in the Dragon Age world. There is only one catch however and that has to do it as a dragon! Now trapped in the land of Ferelden the dragon now known as Andraste must help the Grey Wardens fight off not one but three Archdemons. What good is a talking dragon worth to anyone? **

**Well we will see now shall we?**

**Warning though there will be errors since I am doing this after work (which is the only time I can do it) and have little time to ask for beta's so bare with me. **

**ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

"_Awaken!" _

_Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by nothing but white. Looking around there was nothing to see but white and then black. _

"_Awaken!" _

_I opened my eyes again and saw a figure standing in the darkness. She was dressed in white her hair flowing gold like the sun. I tried to blink but I found I could not move much as my body refuses to respond. _

"_Ah good now that you are awake I can finally talk to you," she said walking slowly up to me. _

"_Where?" I asked looking around and suddenly the room shifted to something out of movies. _

_The room itself was made of what appeared to be stone with wooden beams and a fire place on one side. Fur rugs lined the ground and a rather large and overly muscular dog lay sleeping on the ground near the fire. The furniture looks to be made of bone and wood and the plates on the walls…brass and tin. Something I only see in those fantasy movies. _

"_You are safe my friend this is my home," she said and I looked at her strangely. _

"_Am I dreaming?" I asked_

"_No, you are not, at least not yet; you are in the Fade a world between the land of the living and the land of the dead." She said as she sat down on one of the wood chairs and urged me to sit in the other opposite of her. _

_Slowly I sat down and I noticed that I am still in my work clothes. The nurse's uniform is still on me as I appear rather funny to her in her tight flowing dress. I even still have the stethoscope around my neck. _

"_Do you know why you are here?" the woman asked me. _

"_No, all I remember is working on a patient in the mental ward and then nothing," I replied which is true I was working on a mental patient to make sure he gotten his shot of insulin since the guy was diabetic. _

_Maybe I should start at the beginning before I find myself sitting here. I am a doctor at the hospital I work at and being as the hospital is under staffed I work in many areas even though my specialty is pediatrics. Being as the recession made a lot of our doctors quit I am stuck having to learn everything from the E.R. to Dentistry which in my opinion is a lot. The town I live in is small perhaps and the population no more then eight thousand people. All I remember was helping this patient make sure he gets his shot when I found myself feeling light headed and then a bright light and nothing but darkness. _

_That is until I found myself here that is…_

"_I summoned you here," the woman said _

"_What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts_

"_I summoned you here because I need your help," she said as she petted the dog. _

"_Ok this is so not happening; I find myself in some sort of strange possibly ancient house with a woman who thinks she is still living in the middle ages…what have I been smoking and I must be dreaming," I said looking at her clothing for the first time and saw that they indeed looked like something out of a King Arthur movie. _

"_I assure you this is no mere fantasy you are in the Fade and I have need of you," she said with a warm smile. _

"_And I am Merlin; ok guys the party's over I really need to get back to work now," I said_

"_They can't hear you my dear and surely you don't think that I can't either. Don't worry when this is over it would be as if you never left your world," she said walking over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. _

_I looked up into her ice blue eyes as she smiled warmly at me. _

"_Alright fine I am listening," I said figuring the faster I listen to what she has to say; the faster this charade is over and I can get back to my patients. _

"_I summoned you here because of the blight," she said_

_Now my ears perked up, "Blight?" I asked_

"_Not in the way you are thinking, this is not an illness… but an invasion," the woman said getting up and walking towards the fire. _

_She waved her hand and the world changed into that of a battle field of some sorts with monster all around me. Lifting myself off the chair faster then super man I looked around. One even passed through me and that made me leap back. _

"_What the fuck!" I called _

"_They are the Darkspawn children of my enemy the Archdemons," as she said it I heard a thundering roar and looked up to see the sight I thought I would never see. _

_A rather ferocious fire breathing dragon soared over head its face melting and covered in blood which made me want to throw up. _

"_That creature is an Archdemon an abomination of its own kind and once revered as a god. Now it is free to destroy my world and bring it to the brink of destruction." Just as she said it two more appeared along side it._

"_You got to be kidding me? You want me to kill all three dragons!" finally figuring it out. _

"_In a way yes, I want you to defeat all three," she said_

"_Ok you got the wrong chick I am a doctor not a knight!" I practically shouted at her watching a man get slaughtered in front of my eyes by the biggest, ugliest creature I have ever seen. _

"_You are the only one I saw with a heart strong enough and sturdy enough to take on the task I have for you," she said with a smile. _

"_And that is?" I asked_

"_I already told you defeat all three Archdemons and free my people from destruction." She said _

"_So you want me to figure out how to wield a sword that probably weighs more then me and fight these so called monsters!" I nearly shouted at her. _

"_In a way yes; but you will not be wielding a sword," she said as if laughing at me. _

_I turned and gave her a strange look. _

"_You will be fighting as one of them," she said and before it finally registered what she said I found myself surrounded by darkness once again. _

_TBC_

_**A/N: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER WILL REMAIN ON THE FIRST CHAPTER SO YOU ARE NOT AFTER MY THROATS THIS IS AN EARLY WARNING. **_


	2. Awakening in a Forest

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**CHAPTER 2: AWAKENING IN A FOREST**

I slowly opened my eyes to a canopy of trees and the sounds of birds singing. Slowly I looked around and found that I am in a deep forest of sorts.

_Ah good you are awake_ a voice said in my head and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked to the right and found the same lady as before standing before me.

_I forgot to tell you one vital rule_ she said and I glared at her.

_You can't use your real name_ she said

"What!" now I felt strange as my head shot up and up and up and I found myself towering over her.

_You can't use your real name; if you did then your enemies will use it against you in binding spells. Then you can never return to your world. _She said and I was stunned

"So let me get this straight you want me to save your people and I can't even tell them my name!" she nodded and smiled again.

_Before you get all blustered about it hear me out!_ She said and walked closer to me.

I finally managed to look down at my body and it was then that I finally had it.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" I shouted leaping into the air and felt something on my back.

Turning I was stunned to see wings like those you see…

Oh no…

Dear God no….

I finally looked down at myself and found my entire body covered in scales and a sort of purplish blue color. Looking down at my hands….err claws and then finally turning around over the spikes on my back and at my ever so long tail and talon feet.

"You bitch turn me back this instant!" I shouted at her and felt something in the back of my throat like bile.

Well until bits of smoke and steam rose.

_Now, now calm down and let me explain_ she said

"Explain! You turned me into a fucken dragon! I don't know how the fuck you did that but I am a fucken dragon! What the fuck woman!" I shouted at her

_I did it in order to help you defeat the Archdemons it was the only way_ she said

"The only way!" I stomped my foot on the ground near her and she did not flinch.

_The only way to save my people from this horror of all blights is to destroy the demons in the form that they came from. You my friend are now a dragon the mightiest creature to exist in our world. I have chosen you because you heart is strong and true and can hold its own against the darkness that the blight brings. In this time of sorrow and suffering I beg of you outsider from the world of Earth to protect my people. Please I beg of you to save them._

Ok there is one thing I hate more then anything and that is a sob story and this beats the worst I have heard in the mental ward back in the hospital.

But as I turn my head and looked around the forest around me one chain of thought caught my attention. Slowly I turn my head down and let the anger that fueled my rage leave me and let me look down at the woman before me.

"You said I can't use my real name why is that?" I asked

_You cannot use your real name for the reason that blood magic is forbidden in our world. If any of those horrible mages gets a hold of your real name or worse a demon from the Fade then you will become like those you fight against. That is why I chose you. Your will is strong and if you resist enough they will leave you alone._ She said

"So if you say my will is strong then why can't I use my real name?" I said to her

_For the reason I explained…you see Blood magic here uses the life force of the user or the user's victim. By knowing their real names they bind their magic to the party intended and force you to bow to their will. That is one thing I can't let you do. I need you to be fully functioning and by not revealing your real name they have no power over you. So tell me this my friend since you are here are you willing to accept the task that I have force you into._

Ok now some of that anger has returned to me and that is not cool. Being forced to come to a world that is not my own and worse a body that is not mine! Growling to myself I glared at this woman before me.

"And what name shall I give myself then if I can't use mine?" I asked her

She smiled at me, her bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief as waved her hand on me as if to give me a blessing.

_I shall name thee Andraste the dragon protector of all living things in the land of Thedas and master healer to the sick. You have the power to use magic if you wish, but I warn you that you must be weary of people who wish to use your abilities to gain power. A dragon such as yourself does not exist in our world and such you must keep it a secret; except to those you trust the most. _She warned with stern look.

I glared at her back, "And how do I know who these people are?" I asked

_Your heart will tell you for now seek out the lady of the forest and learn from her the healing arts of this world. And then when you are ready seek out the Grey Wardens in Ostegar they are the sworn protectors of Thedas from the corruption of the monsters known as the Darkspawn. _With that she started to fade and was gone.

I was left alone in this strange forest and looking around found myself in a clearing of sorts. Slowly I placed on foot in front of the other, well my front foot.

But when I placed my back foot towards my front foot I used my left instead of my right and landed square on my face.

"Ow! Fuck!" I growled as I slowly stood up again.

Only to fall flat on my face yet again.

"Ok I think I can walk on two legs; at least I think I can," I said to myself.

Getting up I found that it is worse trying to walk on two legs and fell flat on my face…yet again.

Looking behind me I noticed that the lower part of my back legs are backwards jointed meaning that the ankle is actually the back knee so I am like walking on my toes like a bird, or a four legged mammal.

"Ok forget that," I said to myself.

Try as I might I started to practice placing one leg in front of the other and failed again, and again.

"This fucken sucks!" I hissed feeling rather frustrated.

It was only when I heard a rustling in the forest did I notice that I was not alone.

There in the forest in front of me was a beautiful white stag. Hell I have never seen an albino stag before.

The only thing odd about this stag was its horns. This creature had antlers that criss cross each other. I watched as it approached me slowly as if not afraid that it would be eaten by a rather large and ugly dragon. So entranced by this creature it took me a few minutes to started to notice how it walked.

It walked with one leg after the other by pulling its back leg and then moving it forwards first then the front leg moves forward like someone doing the wave.

Ok I can do this.

As soon as I moved the deer looked up and noticed me. By doing so it turned and ran back into the trees.

Oh great,

Slowly I copied the movement.

Until my wings gotten in the way and I fell flat on my face yet again.

Shit… this is going to take a while.

Again I got up slowly trying to find my balance as my wings spread out to help. I guess it is instinct getting used to walking. I feel like such a baby doing this.

Ok first things first get my wings under control before I start walking again.

And I had to think _close, close you wings close!_ But they still stayed spread. Sighing they finally closed and I stared at them with hate.

Ok whoever said that wings are cool has never been a dragon before.

Let's try this again my wings have to be relaxed so I can walk so here goes nothing.

Taking a deep breath I tried again and this time I was able to slowly get it right with my wings tucked close to my body. I had to do a lot of concentration on the stepping and the wing control to keep everything going smoothly.

Ok one step, two step, three step go! I thought to myself as I slowly but surely walked on my feet.

As I gotten more and more used to moving the less I felt like a baby. I started to walk more and more and finally everything became fluid.

_YES!_ I thought as I moved around and around to keep up with being able to walk. I tried leaping and ended up back on my face again.

Ok note to self get better at walking; then work on the running and jumping.

My mouth at this stage felt dry as I was really thirsty. The sound of running water alerted me to the fact that there is some water nearby so hopefully I can get a drink. Slowly I turned to find what I am looking for. And there around a few trees was a river.

Slowly I made my way to the stream to get some water. I figured that I am now an animal I might as well drink like one. No better way to get sick then to drink straight out of the river. Who knows how many things pee in these waters?

Slowly I dipped my head into the water and took a drink.

The water was surprisingly cold and fresh! Man I have never tasted water this good in my life as I drank further. Well when my thirst was sated I looked for a place where the water was not moving so much. Slowly walking upstream I finally found a pond large enough for me to look at my self. So looking down at my reflection on the water as the water slowly flowed down outside of the pond.

Man am I ugly or what! My eyes were rather large and cat like; typical of dragons, but they were bright red like flames. Opening my rather large mouth I found two full rows of dagger-like teeth, one on each jaw. On top of my head are horns kind of reminds me of that fake documentary they had once on animal planet with dragons. Looking down at myself I could now clearly see my wings. Spreading them out as far as I can without hitting anything I found them to be quite huge. In fact I think most of my body is all wing.

It was around then that I could feel my tail behind me. It felt weird having this thing shoot straight out of my ass and hit things like trees.

But then again it was not as hard to control nor took as much concentration as my wings did. All I do is sway my hips and my tail follows or just sway from side to side with a single thought. With that I decided to take a better look at it.

Pulling my tail to the front of me I saw first hand that it had a few spikes near the middle, but nothing at the end which is kind of boring. I also noticed that my hind legs are larger then my front for jumping into the air perhaps?

Well I don't exactly have full control of my body yet so I might as well explore this world on foot till I do.

As I began to walk I noticed for the first time that my vision is sharper. In fact I can zoom in on a single insect in the ferns below as well as the ants crawling along near my foot. Talk about super vision!

The smells of the forest started to get to me as I walked as well; from the flowers in the trees to the smells of nearby animals. Something I wish I hadn't but then again I am a dragon now so I might as well get used to it.

My hearing it seems also is very acute considering that I have no ears only horns. The sounds of the birds singing kind of got to me as I kept walking.

Who knew that birds can be so loud!

All this natural smells is surely different from the sterile smells of the hospital. It smells fresher, a lot cleaner then it ever was. Feeling as if I don't belong I kept on walking the branches of the trees scrapped against my wings, but given that dragons have tough hides I did not care. At least these people don't have to worry about pollution and the likes.

The sounds of whimpering have caught my attention as I turned my head towards the sound. Strangely the smell that hit me was that of blood and for the first time I have never smelled a dog like I did now. Growing up on a farm you get an instinct for the different animal smells. Dog was one of the smells I constantly smelled everyday when I lived there. I had a dog as a pet once an Australian Sheppard. Nice dog but I am getting off track.

Seeing as I have a long neck I lowered it to the ground so I could smell the animal better. Sure enough it was the smell of a dog…or is it a wolf?

Or a fox? Who knows?

I kept on walking being careful not to trip over myself in these woods. I finally came over to a group of strange rocks. Craning my head I could see what appears to be a chain and slowly and as quietly as a dragon about the size of a large bus can handle. Slowly I raised my neck over the rocks and found to my surprise neither an animal nor a person.

What the hell?

TBC

**I had to add a few things in here since a few of you had told me that it was too short and not descriptive enough with Andraste's troubles. So here you have it a rewritten version of chapter 2 at two in the morning. I am going to bed. **

**Well what do you think? Give me a review not a flame if you wish to flame go somewhere else don't even bother to read.**


	3. My First Werewolf

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**CHAPTER 3: My first Werewolf**

Ok so now I am confused.

I am looking over the rocks and I see a creature that clearly is not a wolf or an animal in that matter.

Is this the people that the woman Andraste wanted me to save.

Thinking back I had to shake my head…no they were human.

This creature is not human.

And it is obviously caught in a trap. Slowly I lowered my neck back from over the rocks and crept out from behind them. As if sensing me the creature whimpered and tried to growl. Only to make it sound pitiful as if in pain. Now that I see the trap I can clearly tell that it was one of those old fashion animal traps that people put out in the wilds to kill animals such as wolves or bears.

This one however had teeth and from the looks of it this creature is clearly bleeding to death.

Hissing softly with my best crooning sound I lowered myself and inched my neck closer to the creature to study the trap further.

Ah there is the switch.

Seeing the switch on the side of the device I placed a single large claw there and used the tip to open the trap. When the trap opened the creature looked at me with its yellow eyes a deep star as it looked into my slitted red ones. Back away a bit it tried to run deeper only to fall flat on its face. I looked down and noticed that it was more then one of those horrible traps that the creature was stuck in. Doing the same trick again I opened the trap and the creature slipped out. Being unable to walk he whined and don't ask me why I know it was a he I guess the sacs hanging between the creatures legs is an indication.

I am getting off track again.

He growled at me menacingly a clear warning. I lift my claws away from him for a bit then remembered that my fore paws are like those of birds very strong and durable so I can handle him. He claws at me with his claws and did little more then leave a scratch. He tried to run but because of injuries he fell. Shaking my head I gently picked him up in my forepaws like I would do to the rats in the lab.

Struggle as he might I sat back on my hunches the doctor in me going to work as I looked at his wounds.

Boy they looked pretty bad the wolf-thing struggled in my so called hand without trying me to hurt him further. At least I can count on all my experiences living on a farm as a kid and working in the labs in the hospital with this creature. Turning my head I saw where the slices are and boy they are bleeding badly.

From my observation the triceps brachi might be damaged but I am not sure. If you are reading this and don't know it is located in the upper forearm region towards the back side. This creature is suffering from injury to this area and if not treated could become infected and the bleeding from it alone could kill him.

I gently extended his foreleg and found a vine from a nearby tree and tenderly as best I could with huge claws tied the vine his leg.

I also bound one for his wrist to slow the bleeding and provided tourniquets for the wounds on his limbs. The entire time he was whimpering as I hobbled over to the nearby stream. Dipping each limb in; they did wonders in both numbing the pain and cleaning the wounds. Hopefully the vine I am using is not poisonous.

The creature whimpered further from the numbness, but form the even breathing he went unconscious when I tried to provide help for it.

It took a few tries with a pair of claws as my hands but I managed to find some materials to use when stitching the wounds closed. As I did so the cold water helped to keep the wounds clean while I used some bones from a nearby fish-thing and some home made string from some spider webs.

Big fucken spider webs too and used them to sew this guy up.

Thank God I have never met the owners of the webs.

When I was done I slowly laid him down on the grass and hoped to God that he will live. If not then this would have been all for nothing.

It was then that my stomach decided then and there that it would growl. Feeling rather sheepish that I had not eaten for what appears to be several hours and well after dark I was surprised that I could still see as if it was still day.

Dragons might have excellent vision at night.

That is something totally new.

Now how to find (or rather) catch dinner.

I began to walk away from the wolf-thing and travel back to where I found him; hopefully to find a way to catch my meal.

As I walked there I noticed the different smells that permeate the area. My stomach growled yet again and I didn't realize that dragons would get so hungry.

At first I tried to reset the traps; only for my claws to be caught in it. Luckily for me being so big they could not get to anywhere so fleshy. Growling to myself I shook the trap and it flung into a tree leaving a nice size dent.

Ok

Not to self watch your strength.

Ok back to hunting back to hunting.

Ok I am a dragon so I have to have some sort of hunting equipment born into me other then claws.

Looking down at myself I checked to see and all I have is sharp teeth and claws. The wings don't count and the tail in my opinion is more like a balancing pole then anything else.

Ok let me think dragons can do something other then claw there way through things right? Now what was it that Mother always read to me about or I have watched on T.V. about dragons?

Ok think…think…

At this time I barely noticed the steam coming out of my mouth until my nostrils began to smoke.

What the fuck?

Ok calm yourself Andraste calm yourself smoking is something new right….wait a minute!

Dragons can breathe FIRE! That was what I now remember reading! Dragons can breath fire.

Ok deep breaths lets try this out on the river so I don't accidentally burn this place down.

I walked back to the river and took a deep breath thinking fire. When I tried nothing came out but smoke.

Damn!

Tried again a few more times and found that breathing fire is useless. All I could do is breathe smoke and that in itself is useless.

Unless….

Ok try to hunt again and see if this trick works.

Ok now that I figured that out I suddenly began to pick up a scent and one of which I have never smelled in a while. The smell of wild pig filled the air as I lowered myself to the ground and took up the scent.

As I neared my prey I kept low hoping it does not smell me as well.

Ok time to learn how to hunt.

A FEW HOURS LATER

It had taken me a while but I was able to catch a few wild bears out in the wilds.

And it sucked royal

One of the things I learned about hunting is that catching boar is a pain in the ass!

Who knew that boar for pigs can run that fast.

Took me several hours of learning how to follow my nose trying to play cat and mouse and then finally killing a pig to learn how to kill like a dragon.

I tell you this hunting thing sucks!

After eating my fill of several wild boar and a deer I managed to catch another boar to take back to the wolf-thing.

Traveling back I noticed with this new body is that Dragons are able to navigate really well on the ground as well as in the air. Though I have never flown yet but I was able to remember where the wolf-thing was.

Backtracking my way back to where I left the wolf thing I remembered every tree and bush there was. I guess dragons are gifted with good memory.

Having a wild boar that I had caught in my mouth I managed to make my way back to the wolf-thing.

His even breathing shows that he is out of danger and still asleep. I sat down for a bit to explore what I did today.

Ok being called here by this lady called Andraste…check

Being turned into a dragon…check

Having one fucken bad day…check

Rescuing a possibly rabid dog thing…check

Learning how to eat raw meat….check (gross!)

Learning how to walk on all fours…check

Learning how to breathe fire….nope

Learning how to fly…nope

Ok so I have a few things I have to work on but everyone has got to learn right?

Just as I laid my head on the ground to go to sleep after a good meal I heard some rustling. Lifting my head up in surprise I looked around and then finally at the wolf thing.

He moved!

I turned to look at him and saw that indeed he had moved. Slowly at first he raised one ear and then the other twitching as he did. I saw a lip rise and fall but his eyes remained closed. Sighing in relief I turned to rest my head when I heard a whimper.

Turning my head again I saw that he was dreaming of sorts. It appears to be a bad dream and seeing as I went through all the trouble to help him he will only tear open the wounds. So I carefully used my jaws to wrap them around him and brought him closer to my body. Seeing as the nightly breeze is chilly even to my tough hide I let him settle in my arms and I settled down to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

The sounds of something stirring had me open one large red eye and I found myself once again staring at the wolf-thing. He was well awake and as I lifted my head to stare at him he was trying to move shaking my head and staring at the carcass of the boar which I gladly buried under the ground to avoid having other animals eat it I quickly dug it up and offered it to him. He tried to move away from me by I knew this game well enough.

I placed the food in front of him and nudged it with my snout. Making quiet whimpering noises to show that I am not a threat and laying down low to appear non-threatening. I even folded my wings tightly against my back. Nudging the dead boar again the Wolf-thing backed away and growled again until he saw that I was no threat.

Slowly I backed away to show that I will leave if he wants me to. Seeing this he slowly approached the carcass and sniffed. Seeing that it was not poisoned he began to savagely tear into the meat and feast on the still warm flesh of the pig.

Well it seemed like hours before the carcass was nothing but bones for the ravens and crows circling over head. I just kept to myself as the wolf thing ate.

My biggest surprise however was when the wolf thing went to the stream to drink and then turned to me.

"Thanks," he said in a deep guttural voice.

"You spoke!" I said rearing back

"You speak as well!" he replied equally as shocked as me.

We both stared at each other for what appeared to be a few hours when in fact it was seconds before the wolf thing replied to me.

"Dragons don't talk!" he growled

"Well I do!" I shot back at him

"How can you talk? Dragons never speak they only wish to burn you to the ground," he said

"Well sorry for being so nice," I shot back at him feeling slightly offended.

What he did next surprised me. Looking down at his wounds he inspected the clumsy stitch work that I did on his forearm. Sniffing it and grimacing he saw how the bleeding was stopped and then surprisingly bowed to me in the way someone bows to show respect.

"Longfang thanks you dragon for healing me. Though I thought you would have enjoyed eating me?" he said

I just cocked my head at him.

"Why would I eat you? I prefer pig or wild game to you anytime Wolf-thing," I said

"I am Longfang and I am not a wolf thing!" he said

Now that got my attention.

"Ok then what are you?" I asked now rising to my fore limbs

"I am a werewolf!" he said

Ok that explains the whole manly kind of appearance.

TBC


	4. The Lady of the Forest

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**CHAPTER 4: Lady of the Forest**

Now that got me by surprise; a werewolf?

A real stinking, sappy Twilight werewolf, ok now I am shocked and also feeling satisfied knowing that the looks do suit the form.

Looking down at the thing I realized that this is not one of those sappy werewolves at all.

This was a true werewolf; the ferocious, slobbering, tear you apart and eat you alive werewolf.

And right now he is glaring at me.

"Look err Longfang I am just as lost as you are so don't try to kill me ok?" I said trying to appear sheepish.

Longfang had to look at me really well before sighing.

"You saved me when you could have eaten me dragon why? Your kind have no regards for anything other then themselves!"

Ok now that has gotten me going. I glared back at the werewolf (well as best as a dragon could give).

"Ok buster listen up! First of all I was not born a dragon! I was a human who was taken from her work place and thrown here by some crazy woman saying that I needed to save the world from the Blight," I said rearing up and spreading my wings in agitation. The reminder of that day was still sore on my brain.

Longfang tilted his head a bit, "You were human?" he said in a guttural voice.

"I was yes, but I was told never to reveal my true name so for now you can call me Andraste," I said looking down at him.

The wolf then sat on his hunches looking rather cute mind you. His dark grey fur and patches of black and brown kind of get me. His yellow eyes roamed up and down my body while he scratched a hidden flea careful not to open his wounds. I saw that he was still favoring his back and fore paw that I bandaged up for him.

"You saved me from that trap dragon and Longfang is grateful. Now only if I could return to my pack and tell the others of your good deeds maybe they can get you an audience with the Lady," he said

"The lady?" I asked curious

"The Lady of the Forest! She is our queen and our creator she is the first Werewolf and through her we became as she was. It was a long curse and only she is allowed to tell the sad story." Longfang was trying to get up and since I am such a nice dragon I decided to help him by gently grabbing him with my forepaws.

"Can you howl or something?" I asked

"No, they are too far away from here. They reside in some old ruins on the western side of the forest just south of here," he said pointing the way.

"Well then show me the way and I can take you there," I said sounding like a good way to start a long friendship.

SOMETIME LATER

Indeed Longfang had been right that it was indeed a long walk and thankfully due to my immense size most creature stayed away from us. I had to hold Longfang in my mouth while I walked because even though dragons have longer hind legs; they still have to walk on all fours. I walked for a good part of the day and I was feeling the effects of not sleeping the night away. Longfang remained awake while I walked pointing in the direction I should be heading.

It was not long just as the sun began to set away from the trees and the shadows of the forest began to return to the land that I spotted the old ruins for the first time. Having a long neck does have some benefits as I use it to see over the trees. Longfang appreciated the fact that I would rise on my hunches and he could get his bearings from being up so high.

The ruins was about another hour's walk from where we were and headed due east. I kept a good pace even though my body was dead tired. I only perked up when I heard the distant howls of the nearby werewolves and Longfang let out one long dreadful howl. It was accompanied by many more howls in greeting as I exited the main part of the forest into the clearing.

The reaction was almost immediate as many wolves went low on their hunches and started growling some appeared frightened and hurried inside.

"Wait my brothers and sisters she will not harm you!" Longfang shouted and I gently lowered him to the ground and let him out of my mouth.

When I did several wolves rushed over to his side and inspected his wounds. In I guess was the guttural language of the werewolves Longfang through hand gestures was explaining to them about me. Seeing as I was no threat some of the wolves approached me. They were followed by ordinary wolves I guess a sort of kinship in a way.

One in particular stood out as it walked into the clearing. This one was clearly the alpha as the other wolves and even some of the werewolves gave it some space. Longfang tried to race to her only to let out a screech of pain. I immediately reached down with my forepaws and grabbed him supporting him. The wolf was pure white with vines that seem to growl from its paws and some around its chest. Slowly it approached Longfang and I and sniffed at his wounds and then gave him a questioning whine. Longfang replied with a whine of his own and I guess in his language explained about me.

The wolf then turned to me and gave me a long hard stare. Its eyes were dark unlike the others which were the classic gold. Then something happened that nearly made me drop Longfang. In a bright flash of light the wolf transformed into a beautiful but nude lady. She had long flowing black hair and a slender body. The only thing though was that instead of hands she had branches. These also covered her crotch and legs.

The woman's skin was also strange a light green color like a plant and her eyes were deep dark shadows without the cornea at all. After hearing Longfang she turned to me and smiled.

"I have been expecting you Andraste the Dragon," she said with a warm smile.

It was then I knew.

This was the Lady of the Forest.

She turned towards two of the wolves and they quickly walked up as I lowered Longfang down to them. They quickly gotten something which I figured was a stretcher and carried him away towards the temple.

"So you knew I was coming?" I said

"I was told in a vision that you would come Andraste. The Prophetess herself came to me and told me that a dragon that speaks would appear and that I would have to teach you about the healing plants of our world," she said.

"Yeah she did mention something about that," I said remembering it.

"But where are my manners you must be tired after your long journey and from the looks of it taking care of Longfang. He can be a handful after all he is only twenty summers old. Still young but foolish if those wounds serve him right. He has gotten himself caught in a trap didn't he?" she said sounding like a scolding mother.

"Yep at least that is what I saw of it," I replied

"Get some rest when you awaken we will talk more then," she said and it was indeed that I turned to find a nice open spot near the temple entrance. I had a decent size stone slab perfect for someone of my size.

Crawling up onto the slab I curled up and the next thing I knew I was out like the sun.

TBC


	5. Conversations with a Spirit

**ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**CHAPTER 5: Conversations with a Spirit**

Morning brought with it an aching body and a very empty stomach. The sounds of a nearby stream were enough to draw me towards the sounds of water. Looking around though I found nothing. I turned when I finally noticed the spring by where I was sleeping. It was there that I noticed that the wolves bathe in this spring and another near it where they drink. Shrugging I dipped my snout in and drank.

When I was done I washed my scales in the stream. I had the strongest urge to preen like a bird. Shrugging I did as instinct told me and started preening from head to tip of my tail. I paid more attention to my wings then anything else given that they allow me to fly.

When I was done I allowed myself out of the water where I found a nice size bear along with some wild game for me to eat. After eating my fill I washed my mouth in the spring again and turned to find the Lady waiting. She had an amused smile on her face.

"Now that you are done bathing and eating come we shall talk in private," she said and I followed her into the ruins. A rather large hole allowed me to enter and I was surprised that it was quite spacious. Following her down towards the heart of the ruins allowed me to see for the first time how ancient this temple was.

"Where is Indiana Jones or Lora Croft when you need them," I muttered as we entered the largest area.

There she resided as another werewolf walked up to her. He muttered something to her and she smiled softly.

"Swiftrunner tells me that Longfang is going to be alright. If you had not acted as you did he would have died from blood loss or he would have lost his limbs. I thank you for it Andraste," she said smiling.

"Well can't you call me Angie or Rusty or something because Andraste well sounds a bit too formal on my tongue." I replied to her and she shook her head.

"Be honored that you have such a name dragon because it may help you in the future."

I cocked my head, "Really? Because I thought it was some silly name that sounded a bit too…I don't know royal. And what is this I hear about some Prophetess?" now that the subject has been brought up I felt it was time to let it out of the bag.

"Andraste as the humans call her is a prophetess gifted with the power of sight. Humans and some elves believe that she was the wife of the Maker himself. To me she is just another spirit a mage perhaps but still I keep to myself about these things." The Lady said as she walked up to me.

"Tell me now Andraste you said that she changed you into a dragon is that correct?" she asked

"Yes, I was human once before I came to this world. That woman said that I am needed and that my human body was not exactly right for fighting off an Archdemon." I said now that I thought about it.

"I see, I have sensed the presence of the Darkspawn for years but only during a blight have they dared to come to the surface." The lady said

"What do you mean come to the surface?" I asked

"They normally ruled the deep roads a place where only dwarves dwell. Underground the dwarves have lived in harmony living in the tunnels that they dig under ground. When the first Darkspawn came they destroyed the Dwarven nation leaving only Ostegar behind." She said

"Ok," now it was starting to make sense demons from below the earth terrorizing innocents I can live with that…sort of.

I cocked my head at her, "What did that bitch want you to do in all this?" I asked

"She wanted me to teach you about the healing plants of this world. She said you were a skilled healer but have not known the arts of magic and the herbs that grow here," the Lady replied

"Oh,"

It was then that the door opened and several wolf cubs ran in tumbling over each other along with several werewolf cubs. The lady looked at them sadly as they played. It was then that a werewolf entered a female from what I could tell and she bowed her apologies to the Lady and ushered the little ones out.

"Sorry about that," the Lady said

"Not a problem I specialize in children's medicine so if you'd like I can look at them if you wish," I said figuring I return the favor of her hospitality.

"You can do so after you learned how to tell plants apart in our world," the Lady said.

"Alright my lady when do I begin?" with a mock bow I might add.

"Now," she said.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

When they said that Dragons have very good memories they where right! In about a week I memorized every single plant in the forest that can be used for healing. I even learned how to properly mix them into healing potions. The old tomes found in the runs helped a lot. As well as using the spider's silk that I found lying around to help fashion some very rude bandages.

As for the spiders themselves…

Learning how to breathe fire was helpful in killing off the pests. Taking their venom was an added bonus to my healing balms.

It seems as if the wolf cubs constantly suffer from spider bites so my new healing balm helped them out a bit. As for learning how to fly…

Well that still takes on some practice.

It was on the seventh day of my stay that the Lady waited for me in the same chambers that I had taken as my quarters, and my learning area. At the time I was practicing my flying seeing as the chamber was spacious enough for short flights and practicing my muscles, strengthening them. The werewolves in the temple seemed to like breeze my wings provided as it was very hot for them outside. Quite good for me however being as I am a giant lizard.

One thing was bothering me though when she entered.

"I see that something is on your mind my dear; please care to share with me?" she asked

"Well I was wondering about something," I said as I gently lowered myself to the ground on all fours.

Folding my wings I lay there on my stomach and lowered my head to make it easier for her to address me.

"Go on," she said

"Well I realized that when I left my world I am speaking a different language then the ones found here. How is it that I can understand and speak your language?" I asked

And it was the first time I heard her laugh. Her laughter rang like a chime bell throughout the ruins and many wolves came in to investigate. She held her head back as she laughed hard and true. When she finished and caught her breath (if she even breathed) she smiled.

"I believe Andraste the Prophetess has done something to ensure that you can understand our language my friend," she said

"So let me get this straight. She not only turned me into a dragon, but she also changed my language barriers?" I asked

The Lady smiled, "I believe so or else you and I would not be having this conversation," she said.

"So what brings you here?" I asked

"I came to inform you that you have exceeded my expectations when it comes to learning the healing arts. You truly are a adept healer Andraste and I am also afraid that it is time to leave," she said

Sighing I knew this would happen one day. But as I was brought here for a reason there is no denying it.

"I understand," I said might as well get this quest over with so I can return home.

"You will find the Grey Wardens camped out to the west in a ruined city called Ostegar in the Kacari Wilds. You seek the one called Duncan he is their leader," she said

"I guess that woman told you so is that right?" I said and the lady nodded her head.

"Well I think I should leave in the morning that way I have plenty of rest," I said and the woman smiled

"You are welcome to leave when you are ready. And I again thank you for saving Longfang for me. You also did wonders here for my werewolves we are in your debt dragon," she said.

As soon as she left my head rose up to the hole at the top of the ruin leading up into the sky. Then looking down towards my wings I realized that if I am to survive I need to fly and fly I will. Getting up again I once again began to flap my wings in a sort of forward circular motion like how I see the birds do.

Getting on my hunches I reared up and took one mighty leap into the air and pumped my wings with all my might. I suddenly found myself in the air and flapping for dear life. The air suddenly became my plaything as I felt the burn in my muscles to get higher and higher. I suddenly felt the wind and spread my wings out wide and let them rest. The air current cradled my body as I rose higher and higher catching a thermal. Flapping every once in a while to stay airborne I suddenly felt free.

If this was what it meant to truly fly I now know what the birds go through. Flying was hard work! The only side to it thought was that I felt free. All those guys who wrote about flight...

Well they got nothing on me.

Raising higher the clouds became nothing more then cool vapors of water against my scales and the sun that shown when I past them became my bath. I finally felt free of the world for the first time in my life. Deciding to give it a try as to what I can do I did a few flips and twists as if dancing. It took some effort and practice but I managed to do it.

I spent the next few hours in the air well after sunset and flown under the gaze of a full moon. The world below me was like a jewel and my binocular vision played a good part in. Finally getting the feel for flight the freedom that it brings lets me soar above the forest and the endless trees.

It also makes me tired after a while.

As soon as the moon started to set and dipped my wings in and dove. The wind rushed past me and a new thrill started as I near the ground. The temple came into view again as I angled myself for a landing with legs out and wings flapping to brake my flight. Gently landing in my chamber I settled down on my fours again. The impact though was a bit shocking and clumsy but I managed. Feeling rather hungry I was surprised that the werewolves managed to bring me something to eat.

Now normally during my weekly stay here I hunt my own food but this was new. I guess it was a sort of goodbye feast. There is two huge bears and one small doe just ready for me to eat. I guess it was a good thing since I was practically starving.

Tearing into the first bear I saw its flesh was buttery to my draconic taste buds. It was only after I had eaten and washed myself in the nearby spring that I noticed Longfang at the entrance to the chamber.

He slowly walked up to me his injuries not fully healed but given his tender steps they were still bothering him. Now with all the healing potions made and given to him it still takes time for the tendons and muscles to fully recover.

"So you are leaving?" he said

Nodding my head I laid down on my stomach. "Yep I have to; I got a quest to finish," I said with a dragon's equivalent to a smile which in my opinion looks more like a snarl.

Oh well Longfang's smile looked just as vicious. He came up to me and I lowered myself further to make him more comfortable. The pale moonlight shining down on us as the moon once again rose in the sky. It seems as if the nights here are longer then back on Earth. Maybe the planet's rotation is slower who knows!

"You really have to leave?" he asked a completely childish expression.

I barked a laugh, "I'm afraid I have no choice! The Lady err Witherfang reminded me that I have been brought to this world for a reason. That reason was to fight the Archdemon or Archdemons as that stinking ghost calls it." I replied back to him.

His head slowly went down and his ears wilted from their usual perky position on his head. It looked rather cute in my opinion. He then slowly walked up and surprisingly curled up in the crook of my forearms. He reminded me so much of the kids at the hospital I worked at it made me want to cry.

Well if dragons could cry.

"Andraste will you forget Longfang?" he asked

This time I did give the bark of a laugh, "Now why would I do that?" I asked

"Well a lot of people would want to forget hanging with werewolves even me if I was not what I am," he said

"My dear I am a dragon I am sure people would want to forget hanging with one too." I said letting him get comfortable

"Andraste?" he said

"Yes," I replied

"Thank you again for saving me," he said

"No problem in my world we never leave a friend behind," I said and felt my exhaustion for the first time and so laid my head down to sleep.

The problems of the world seemed to float away as my mind succumbed to darkness. I could feel Longfang to the same as he gotten better at being comfortable. And I have a feeling that Witherfang was off watching somewhere probably laughing.

TBC

**A/n: Kind of pointless I know but Andraste has to learn healing somewhere. **


	6. The Witches of the Wilds

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 6: The Witch of the Wilds**

I stopped to walk the rest of the way out of the forest seeing as I am not used to flying yet. I have traveled west for about several hundred miles, but found myself walking the rest of the distance.

I wish I hadn't now.

"Ah gross!" I said to myself

I am currently covered in muck and trudging through mud. If it was one thing I hated more then anything it was being dirty. Seeing as I am tired and sore from a long flight and unable to find a dry spot to rest I found myself awfully cranky. Growling low to myself I walked further into the swamps my need to find this Ostegar and the Grey Wardens exceeds that of my predicament.

Looking around the fog filled swamps I could hear the distant cries of birds and animals in the swamplands. Turning my head I could make out their forms picking insects from the water or scouring the swamp looking for food. It was only my presence that has alerted them and they kept a wide berth from me. Only after some time I found a dry patch of sand good enough for my scaly hide. Pulling myself onto the sandbar I curled up to sleep.

As the darkness began to take hold of me I could hear the distant war drums of something approaching. Ignoring it I kept on sleeping hoping that the pounding in my head would go away.

It was after nearly an hour of trying to sleep that raised my head and looked around. It was a good thing I was in the middle of a muddy lake for I saw the army for the first time. I counted nearly several thousand things marching towards the north. This I now know to be Darkspawn the thing I was sent here to this world to fight. Rising from my stupor I examined the army closely. Using my superior eyesight I caught a good look at the creatures that march in the army of evil.

"Holy shit!" I muttered to myself as I saw for the first time just how ugly these creatures are. They were gross to the opinion; kind of reminds me of the Reavers from Firefly.

They wore armor that was coated in blood and had faces that would make even their mother's puke at the sight. There were big ugly ones with huge horns on their heads and faces of monkeys. Some with scales and fangs others look like something out of Lord of the Rings. Even the weapons that they carry show the signs of being used for murder. I kept quiet thanking God for giving me a dark colored body.

It was only when I stood up figuring that I had enough of watching the thing of nightmares that they spotted me. Looking bewildered the calls of war suddenly filled my eardrums as they began to shout.

Oh shit!

Flapping my wings I hoped to get enough distance but the mud clung to my feet made me too heavy to fly off. Struggling to get airborne I was no match for the thing that came for me. It was one of those big horned monkeys. I snapped at him and tried to slice him with my claws but he held on to me.

Others pinned me down with chains and I struggled with all my might as they herded me towards another area. I fought them but they held on and still I struggled the need to escape filled me with dread.

The huge wagons filled with monsters from other places and other creatures had forced me to keep quiet. Who knows what they can do to me. In fact the one pulling the wagon looks like he could crush me with his bare hands. I stayed still hoping beyond doubt that he would leave me alone. The mud clung to my legs as struggled to get out. The monsters then coated my wings with more of the swamp's mud. I struggled even further but was held down by thick heavy chains. My tail even was held down.

Oh what a way to die out here.

Three days

It has been three days since I became captive to the Darkspawn.

Boy am I hungry…

What ever it was that they tried to feed me I was repulsed at the sight. From human legs to something I don't want to mention because it was too gross to describe I would not submit myself to eating anything they gave me.

As we trudged on exhaustion is the only thing keeping me alive was my wits. My mouth was sealed shut when I refused to eat by more of the mud. What ever is in this mud is sure strong stuff.

They also fed me blood, dark stinky dank blood.

They would pry my mouth open and force a whole bucket of it down my throat and hold my mouth shut till I swallow it. The blood made me weak and unable to do anything else but live in nightmares. I could barely move as it seeped into my flesh bit by bit.

And then a burning agony!

I have never felt this agony in my life. Not even when I gotten into that car accident five years ago. It was as if my body was on fire.

Day by day they repeated this and day by day I felt weaker and weaker. I could feel its poisonous effects on my mind as voices tell me to give in. They sounded dark and scary and I tried to shake them off.

Was this what it feels like to be a psycho! Hearing all these voices in your mind telling you to give in or to kill something. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy as my mind grew exhausted and I felt myself starting to give in. My memories began fading as I sank deeper and deeper into darkness. I could not even remember my name at some point nor what I was called. All I could hear, and feel were the dark whispers of something telling me what to do and how to act.

It was only then that a voice unlike any other screamed into my head with a vigor one that was the total opposite of the whispers.

One I heard **very** clearly.

_You must resist it!_

I recognized that voice! A memory of a woman dressed in white with golden white hair and flowing robes came into my vision.

_Resist! they are trying to make you like them! Resist! Do not give in!_ It was that damn woman from before!

I felt weak and at the same time the pain of something burning through my blood kept me from thinking straight.

_Do not become like them! Do not become another Archdemon!_ She practically screamed in my head.

An Archdemon?

It was as if something started to click in my head.

The nightmares I have been having of dragons underground; three to be exact and a massive army of Darkspawn! They were the things that plagued my mind with nightmares. They tried to kill me just then with their poison. The darkness started to crawl back into my mind from its corners and in my weakened state I was just about to tell that woman to shove it.

I just could not take it and yet another memory arrived.

It was of me at Christmas last year.

I saw myself human with my family…my brother and his wife and their three kids, Lou, Misty, and James.

My parents and my sister with her family all together eating turkey and ham while singing Christmas songs,

My coworkers at the hospital on my birthday; giving me one massive party since I have been there the longest,

It was these memories that had me going as I fought to hold them. The blood of those monsters tried to erase them; make me forget them and to give in to the darkness, to be like them!

I won't let that happen!

I can't let that happen!

They are who I am my memories belong to me! They are who I am and they are what makes me strong!

For I may not speak my real name nor think of it but I know my name here. I was named after the Jesus Christ of this world and it is here that I will fight to keep who I am safe.

For I am Andraste Dragon of Ferelden and chosen to come to this world to defend it. The Darkspawn who dare tell me a woman from Earth to come here and become a monster like them can just shove it up their smelly…godforsaken…mutherfucken….ASS!

I began to struggle in the chains weakly then as each memory started to return and grow stronger and stronger something else filled me. The burning hatred tried to consume me and grow stronger as I fought. But hatred was replaced by something else entirely.

I could feel myself grow stronger as this burning sensation began to build and build. The air suddenly took on a new look as I struggled and the chains suddenly grew hot as they turned a golden color. With each memory of what I left behind grew stronger as I grew stronger.

The memory of those werewolves and especially my friend Longfang and the spirit Witherfang grew stronger and stronger. My eyes if one were to see me were on fire as I felt the mud around my mouth grow softer and softer.

My struggles suddenly drew the attention of the Darkspawn as the chains suddenly broke!

I was starting to get free when they came at me with swords and spears. I broke the chains around my mouth and suddenly fire erupted so burning hot that many around me melted in a single blast. My wings came alive as I pumped them harder then I ever did before. I saw a flash of light as I let out the loudest roar in the world. The entire army must have heard the whole part of the army was slaughtered in one flash of light from my body. Leaping into the air I pumped my wings faster then I have ever pumped them before. Opening my maw I let loose a blast of fire that was white hot and many fell by my flame.

Finding myself free I rose higher and higher into the sky. I roared to the heavens above as I let them have it. My captors tried to bring me down again but I was too far away and they had too many dead in their squad to stop me now.

LATER

I could barely keep my eyes open as I flew northwards. The wind in my face as I felt blood pouring from the many wounds on my hide from the arrows and a few spears. I know I have to land soon but I needed to keep going. I don't know how far I am from the army of Darkspawn but I could not stop. I felt myself begin to lower as my muscles begin to tire out and my body started to fail on me. I could see smoke up ahead a battle perhaps?

I could not tell as my body neared the ground. I tried to keep my wings angled so the landing would not be so hard. The only problem was my vision was already gone by the time I came close to the ground.

Along with my mind as it succumbed to the darkness.

FOUR DAYS LATER

Oww my head sure as hell hurt!

Then again so is my body.

I tried to open my eyes but they too hurt as soon as the sunlight hit them. Groaning I tried to get up only to find that my body feels like lead.

"I would remain there my friend unless you want to feel more pain," said an old raspy voice.

I tried not to move as someone began to wash my body with a very small sponge. I could feel it on my scales and it felt cold to the touch…but soothing.

"My, my aren't we special a dragon such is you is a rare find out here in the wilds. From the looks of it the Darkspawn have pined you up quite nicely I see," she said as she continued to rub me down.

"It was fortunate that I was flying home when I found you my friend. I am still quite surprised that you are still alive. After all with that many spears in my hide and the amount of Darkspawn blood I drank I would be long dead. But here you are still alive and kicking! You really do have a strong spirit dragon I am quite impressed," she said

I remained silent I was too weak to talk anyhow.

I felt her open my mouth and poured something fowl down there. At first I thought it was blood but then the taste felt wrong and the after taste was actually quite pleasant. She held my mouth shut as I swallowed. I could feel my bones begin to mend and my muscles begin to regain strength.

Not by much but some.

It was with this thought that I succumbed to the welcoming darkness once again.

THREE WEEKS LATER

I could feel a massive amount of pain but at the same time I no longer felt weak. Slowly I opened my eyes and found that it was dark out. The sun had set and the stars were out shinning like little beacons. Though I don't recognize any of the constellations though. The pain of moving was all to real as I tried to move my leg to get up from sleeping for so long.

Hissing I waited till I gotten feeling back into my feet and then started to slowly walk to get some blood back into my body.

"Ah I see the dragon has awoken. Mother the dragon is awake!" the woman yelled.

I turned my head and saw a young woman running towards the house. I shook my head to clear it while slowly flapping my wings since they have been out of use and getting some blood into them.

I turned my head and spotted an older woman walking up to me with some bowls of fowl smelling stuff. Walking slowly up to me and saying soothing words like she was talking to a horse or a dog I found that my throat still hurt so I decided to remain quiet and let her speak. Lowering my head to her I sniffed her taking in her scent along with the woman beside her. Rumbling softly to myself and satisfied that I had gotten that instinct down it was time to eat.

Well after I had gotten something to drink. She had obviously thought about me since right next to me was a tub of water and a…is that a pig?

My mouth watered as I drank the water and began to eat the pig.

"Well someone is hungry," said the old woman.

She had walked away and brought a rather strange animal that reminds me of a rhino. Seeing that animal I could not help myself and dug into his flesh.

It was delicious!

I continued to eat till there was nothing left. Boy was I starving! I managed to clean my claws and my snout with the water of the nearby swamp. I also drank my fill seeing as dragons don't have to worry so much about disease as humans do.

Finally satisfied I raised my long neck to look at the humans for the first time.

Now the old lady looks like any typical hermit living in the swamps like in Louisiana State. She just looked at me with amusement, but something was off about her. She gives me this vibe like there is something else amiss with her. It was then I looked at the younger woman with her dark hair and golden eyes. She was rather beautiful if you know what I mean. Thought her dark lips and rather gothic appearance made me think more of those city punks going to a club late at night.

I turned my head to get a better look at both and it was then that I noticed the large stick coming out of the younger woman's back.

Deciding to leave the talking for later I sat on my hunches and wrapped my tail around my legs. I looked like a cat more then a dragon but who cares as I made myself appear less dangerous to these two as possible.

"Well Morrigan I see we made ourselves a new friend," the old woman said

"Who knows mother I think it will make a nice pet," the younger woman Morrigan said to her mother.

"I don't think this dragon would make a good pet my dear. _She_ looks to be quite intelligent from the looks of it and would not like to be treated like a dog," her mother said.

"Oh sure rub it in mother," Morrigan said as she walked back towards the hut.

I only watched as the older woman gave me a strange look before she too vanished into the thick of the swamp towards the house in the distance. It was then that it clicked,

This must be the Kacari Wilds and these two must be witches.

Oh how fun.

TBC


	7. Flemeth the Shapeshifter

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 7: Flemeth the Shape Shifter**

It was not till about a week after my awakening that I was caught doing something I was not supposed to do as a dragon.

The two women whom I learned was named Flemeth and Morrigan were indeed the Witches of the Wilds. Flemeth I can sense is _very_ old and very cunning for someone of her stature; while Morrigan is just as cocky as anyone about twenty five or older.

Now the reason I was caught was rather simple. I had gotten careless in my observations of the two.

I managed to figure out a routine for the two of them. Every morning Morrigan would wake around the crack of dawn and shapeshift into an animal such as a wolf or a bear and go out foraging for food. Flemeth being very old would mind the fire in the hearth and tend to the small livestock they have behind their home. After regaining my strength I went out hunting for my own food and managed to steal some cattle from a nearby village and share it with the old woman while she was sleeping. Being that I do this at night during the day I am seen as a very lazy dragon rather enjoying my naps in the sun rather then doing what other dragons do.

It was one rather moonless night that I yawned and stretched myself out getting ready for my flight when a shadow flew over me. Startled I never noticed it till the sound of flapping wings drew my attention. Turning my head I spotted another dragon landing next to me.

The dragon hissed at me; spat fire and flared its wings at me…

Like any typical dragon…

I just rolled my eyes and pulled myself to my full height. I was in fact slightly bigger then the other dragon and when I flared my wings and gave it a good draconic glare; it cocked its head at me at first then in a flash of light became Flemeth.

"Well it seems I was right when I believed that you are not as you seem my friend," she said

I figured I might as well let the cat out of the bag.

"Well what gave you that idea," I said.

"My, my this one can speak! Flemeth is quite surprised by this," she said truly surprised

Rolling my eyes at her laid down on my hunches, "Well tell that to the woman that did this to me in the first place," I replied back to her.

Now Flemeth was curious as she looked at me strangely.

"Now normally when I am in my dragon form other dragons would challenge me for my territory, but alas you were not impressed aren't you?" she asked

"For God's sake no!" I said laughing.

It was then that the sound of footsteps could be heard and Morrigan stepped out of the hut.

"Mother I heard someone else talking? Is everything alright?" she said

"I believe our guest could speak for herself ain't that right dragon," she said

"What ever old lady," I said.

"By the Maker mother that dragon is talking!" Morrigan said

"And by all means she is, isn't she," Flemeth replied with a knowing smile.

"You knew didn't you? You knew this whole time that the dragon could talk and never said a thing!" Morrigan said

"Um said dragon is still here," I said to both of them before they could get into any fighting.

They both stopped whatever argument that was about to take place and gave me both cold glares. I shrugged used to such antics back at the hospital.

"Look if it is not too much trouble I need to find the Grey Wardens do you know where they are at?" I said to them.

"Well if you are talking about Ostegar they are only a few soldiers there. If I were you I would give it few days time by then you would see the Wardens. Why are you looking for the Grey Wardens in the first place?" Flemeth asked

"I was told to seek them out and offer my help," I said

"By whom?" asked Morrigan

"By a ghost who thought it was funny to pull me from my work place and my home and drop me here in the middle of nowhere looking like this!" with that I raised my clawed hand.

"Oh so you are actually a spirit of sorts in a dragon's body?" Flemeth asked

Shaking my head I began to explain how I had gotten to Ferelden in the first place. By the time I was done dawns light began to show and the sounds of battle approach. Turning my head in that direction I noticed that Flemeth also saw it.

"Ah so the battles have begun," she said

"Really? Between whom? I know one side is the Darkspawn the other must be the Grey Wardens!" I said getting up.

"I don't think it is them my dear there are not many left and last time I checked my sources tell me that there are too few to be an army." Flemeth explained.

"Oh," I said sitting back down on my hunches. My wings folded against my back as I looked down at the two women.

"You have not fully recovered from your ordeal with the Darkspawn how would they react if you flew over a human army and they saw a dragon? Why they would kill you of course! Dragons around here are savage creatures and would stop at nothing before everything is destroyed. And by your size I would say they could mistake you for the Archdemon," this time it was Morrigan who spoke.

"The Archdemon is a dragon?" I replied

Thoughts to that night sleeping with the werewolves and my time in the fade have shown me that indeed the so called Archdemons are in fact very large dragons. Now in all my stupidity I would have known better then to show up in front of an army of trained soldiers who would gladly cut me up and sell me as trophies.

Now that is a scary thought.

The sounds of battle have been going on for some time and seeing as both Flemeth and Morrigan hid well in the wilds I might as well look at my new surroundings. Opening my wings I took flight rising into the sky and letting the wind take hold of me.

Soaring high into the cloud line I hid being at this height I know no arrow is going to get me. My keen eyesight took note of the battlefield and saw the carnage for the first time. Another set of wings joined me and I knew it was Flemeth taking her side being smaller as we road the winds together. She remained with me as I fought not to fly down there and burn every one of my former captors while the battle raged. One human in particular caught my attention for he was dressed in gold. I guess he is royalty of some sort. I watched as he fought off some of the worst of the horde of monsters.

It seemed like hours before the fighting finally stopped and the wounded men were dragged away back towards the ruins. The king (at least that is what I would call Goldie) is dressed in blood. I guess for men it is some sort of trophy as they cleaned themselves in the nearby river and then polished their armor. Very clever at least they know that blood can cause the metal to rust.

As they battle ended I turned back towards the hut and allowed myself to land in a heap. Morrigan was gone so I assumed he had gone to hunt. Flemeth flapped her wings and landed beside me. Returning back to her human form she folded her arms around her body.

"So is the doctor going to scold the disobedient patient?" I said with amusement.

"No, but I do hope you are satisfied with what you saw," she said and turned to leave.

LATER THAT EVENING

After finishing the third kill that I have made in the wilds that was untainted with Darkspawn blood I sat down on the nice warm earthen clearing I call a bed. My head in my lap as I listened to the sounds of insects and pests. I heard from Morrigan that they had visitors from the ruins not too long ago. They seemed to want the scrolls that Flemeth had hidden in her hut to protect them from destruction.

Another thing that struck me in curiosity and I was meant to ask Flemeth that when she comes out the give me my dose of medicine. After all I am still slightly in pain and from what she said exerting myself like that has reopened a few wounds that took some time to heal. I never noticed this till I looked on my back and saw them for myself. They were burn marks from the chains that held me to the wagon. Flemeth said that they were magical chains so anything that has to do with magic takes longer to heal. Well the salve she put on me had numbed the pain that is why I could not feel it at first. But now that I feel it now I regretted it. I bet that is why Flemeth did not scold me.

Speaking of the hag here she comes now.

Walking slowly up to me with a cup full of that horrid medicine I opened my mouth and gulped it down. Man was that nasty! Oh well I've had worse in my experience.

"So Flemeth tell me what were on those scrolls that those soldiers came to get?" I asked

"They contain the ancient pact between the Grey Wardens and the armies of Ferelden." She said sitting down and enjoying the night.

"A pact?" I asked

"Yes, my dear an ancient one made long ago after the first blight when the Grey Wardens were honored as heroes. They were made to ensure that should more blights come then the Grey Wardens can count on the kings of all the different races to come to their aid. I guess you don't know much of the different races here don't you?" she asked

"No, I don't; I only know of the humans such as yourself and Morrigan and the Werewolves," I said

Laughing Flemeth began to explain about the different races here in this continent called Theadas. Ferelden is one of many countries in this world the others are Orlay, Antiva, and Tivinter, these lands have their own kings and their own rules. Well I am all too familiar with those. What got me is the different races that occupy this land. From what Flemeth explained there are many races here and one underground! There are elves, humans, dwarves, werewolves (if they are counted as a race), mages, Darkspawn, Qunarri all of them are different and all of them have their own cultures.

I told her a bit about myself and where I came from along with trying to explain a bit about my world. All the things that went on in my world and how it works.

"My if Flemeth has the chance I would like to see this world for the first time," she said, "A world without magic and sorcery is surely to make me cringe a bit but worth while to see," she said.

Shaking my head the woman and I spent the rest of the day conversing about meaningless things such as potions ingredients to even using the Darkspawn's own blood for poisons. I for one would rather not but I learned a bit that night and into the next day. The sounds of battle never bothered me only Morrigan when she came to give her mother dinner or me when I have to fly off to use the bathroom, or find my own dinner.

It was not until three days later that something terrible happened.

Something that would change my life forever.

TBC


	8. The Grey Wardens

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 8: The Grey Wardens**

It started out at dusk I was busy preening myself after catching a rather nice size fish in the river. The fish itself was something I have never tasted before! Now as I finished the bones off I began to preen my scales seeing as they needed it. I was nearly finished with my tail when Flemeth came out to me. Her head turned towards the northwest. I watched as she narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"Something is not right," she said

"How so?" I asked

"The battle near the city is not normal at all. I sense a dark presence one that I have never felt in nearly four centuries," she said

_Four centuries!_ Damn this bitch is old!

"I need you to fly over the army and see what is going on my friend," she said

I nodded to her and stood up to stretch getting some blood into my wings. Opening them I watched as Flemeth leaped back as I took off into the night. The air began to stink as soon as I gotten to a good enough height.

It was when I turned northwest I saw the city ruin for the first time just about a half a days walk for a human but a five minute flight for a dragon. I could see the cannons and ballistas going off with their works. I flew high enough to get away from the projectiles. As I soared above them I heard something that made my blood chill.

It was the sound of distant roaring something that I knew was another dragon.

As if the confirm my fears I saw for the first time another dragon about the same size as me. This dragon however was the same ugly bastard as in my dreams! I could hear his hissing voice as he called to his soldiers.

_Onward! Kill all there is! Leave no prisoners. Kill the Grey Wardens! Find them and kill them all!_

The Grey Wardens! That is the wrongness that Flemeth is sensing! Letting myself look around I could feel something dark and foreboding. I then saw the dragon begin attacking the ground his dark fire burning as the screams of thousands of men could be heard. I looked around and saw the carnage for the first time as the first of the bodies began to appear. There was dogs and Darkspawn along with some humans as I flew closer to the ruin.

It was there that I saw the fighting.

It was chaos!

I turned towards the east and saw a patrol of humans over the hill I guess they are the back up. What are they waiting for then!

It was then that I felt a presence and looked down to see Goldie fighting alongside another man this one looks like he is wearing a dress. But I remembered the old Scotts or was it the Irish well I have to remember to look it up when I get back to my world. No matter I watched Goldie as he fought hard against some of those Orc things. It was then that I saw the tower light up on fire and I turned to see the men look and then leave.

Leave just when the battle was going wrong! I saw one man in particular he was a rather rugged looking guy. He was in charge and so I shall call him Silver since he is wearing silver armor. The screams and cries of the men being slaughtered was getting worse as more Darkspawn showed up. It was then that I saw one of those monkey faced things approached Goldie and so I dipped my wings and dove.

By the time I reached ground it was too late. Goldie had been crushed to death by one of those monkey things. Skirts as I call him tried to come to his aid only to meet the same fate. Well not totally as I pounced on the giant horned ape.

The creature screamed as I bit down on his head and tore it off from his shoulders. The dragon's savagery coming to me as natural as breathing as I flew the body back towards his companions. Feeling the fire burning within me I let it loose on the army of Darkspawn. Skirts needed help as I bent over to him the doctor going at it again.

I saw that he was fatally wounded as I started emergency aid on him.

"Why did you save me dragon?" he asked weakly.

"Shhh don't talk save your strength," I whispered to him

He was surprised at first, "I guess you are a spirit of the Fade then coming to take me away," he said

"No I am a healer and was about to heal you but your wounds are too great," I said to him.

He smiled at me, "It was my time anyways I was getting too old to stay on my feet."

I had to look at him as he coughed up blood; too old my ass!

"Dude you could pass off as forty," I replied

"Thanks for the compliment my friend but as a Grey Warden I am old. We only live for thirty years or so before the taint in our blood calls us to go underground and die," he said

A Grey Warden!

"You are a Grey Warden?" I asked

Explosions from the tower alerted me to its top.

He started to cough blood up and I knew his time was near. He lifted his hand towards the tower and pointed weakly.

"Please save the other Wardens they are on top that tower and need you my friend; it is too late for me but let them know that I am proud of both of them. All I ask is they stop the Archdemon," he said and with that I watched as he passed on in death.

Eyes burning as his hand hit the ground I spread my wings and roared to the heavens above. Leaping into the air and avoiding all the spears since arrows have no effect against my tough hide I flew towards the tower.

As I neared I could clearly see the damage done to it as well as get a good look at the wings of the so called Archdemon. I could see his dark fire burning into the night as I rose above the tower and landed with a heap. I used my tail to fight off the two monkey faces and sent them off with a good acidic luggie. Roaring my defiance I managed to spot two people lying on the ground badly wounded. The Archdemon was over them his claws ready to deal the killing blow.

I rammed into him full force using the horns on my head for the first time. His screams could be heard as he flapped his wings.

_What is this? Another dragon! A female dragon! Sister why are you saving them they are nothing but useless mortals. They should be killed off like vermin to make way for a new empire. _

Ok talk about arrogant pricks.

"Ok buddy listen up I don't care for your 'useless mortals' thing but I will tell you one thing if this is a way to hit on me then you can shove it up your scaly ass because I am not interested!" I shouted at him and flared my wings to do so.

_My, my, such spirit for such a young and beautiful dragon_ he said as he approached me. His breath and his stench burned my nostrils. I growled low in my throat as I glared at him hissing while I sharpen my claws on the ground.

There were two soldiers at my feet after I knocked monkey face off the tower. I spread my wings in a threatening posture as he stood up looking as proud and disgusting as any of these smelly creatures.

_Why sister do you hesitate I thought the sounds of battle would excite you do not hold back that instinct let it out. How about you start with those soldiers at your feet?_ He said sounding smug and I really hate guys like that.

I smirked as best as a dragon should, "You know what asshole," I said rearing up.

He looked at me as I gave him the bird,

"Fuck…YOU!" with that I grabbed the two soldiers who were surprisingly still alive and took off from the tower. Wings spread I started flapping them away from the city towards the wilds and Flemeth's hut.

Unknowingly that dragon back there was smirking at me.

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Urthemiel watched as that dragon took off into the night a sigh on his nozzle as he watched her disappear amiss the smoke and death. His brothers would be most curious at the sight of this fine beauty. Smirking he need to mate would be fulfilled tonight in the caves of his fellow demons. This victory against his enemies was sure to make any demon proud.

_We shall meet again my dear for such a fine dragon you will be a prize worth breeding with_

With that he spread his wings and soared into the skies calling out to his troops. His roar reached the high heavens as he gone in search of his brothers they must know of this.

BACK TO ANDRASTE'S POINT OF VIEW

Whoa that was too much talk about as I flapped my wings and gently placed each body on the ground. My mind already seeing the injuries for the first time and being a dragon I can already tell what needed to be mended.

"FLEMETH!" I screamed for the old hag as she ran out with Morrigan each having a bag of herbs and tools as I stripped the first of the two soldiers from their armor.

The first was a male who was screaming in agony as I saw the puncture wound for the first time. It seems like a piece of his armor has punctured a lung so I immediately set to work. After practicing on werewolves my movements with my claws became legendary. The cut was clean as I opened up his chest and removed the piece of bone that has nearly hit his heart. I also began stitching and repairing some of the damage done by the monkey faced Darkspawn. I will keep my promise to that Grey Warden Skirts as it managed to repair the lung. It was a rather difficult surgery one I had done many times back at the hospital. The only difference was that I was human and I had hands now huge massive claws.

His stomach after getting the rest of his armor off was another issue as an axe had apparently sliced through exposing some intestines and so I began to tedious work of stitching that up as well. Flemeth was offering healing spells to the areas that I have worked and made sure that they were clean and disinfected. Washing my claws every once in a while with a large pot of boiling water I was able to repair the worse of the damage. Flipping him over I began to remove the arrows from his back and take out the tips that have lodged themselves from behind. The worse was in the opposite lung to the one I just repaired. After removing that I had to bandage up his leg which was badly broken and dislocated. That part was tricky as his spine showed signs of being cracked and his head had a massive concussion.

It took several hours but I was able to heal the first of the two soldiers and since I had him bandaged and Morrigan began pouring droughts down their throats I began to work on the second one. This one was female and if it wasn't for her armor she would have bleed to death. She was in worse shape then the male and seeing as she was nearly crushed to death it was her armor that had kept her alive.

The surgery was more extensive to the last as I had to remove bits of debris from her body and gently take the armor off. When it was revealed her heart was exposed to the world I immediately began to do some emergency surgery to close the gaping hole in her chest. Fixing the artery was the most important thing right now and I had to do it. When I finished repairing the artery I moved towards her abdomen where I am sure her spleen was crushed. This has to be repaired quickly. Taking some Elfroot that I had found in the wilds I began to put a few drops on the ruptured organ. I found that werewolves share similar traits to humans being that their reactions are the same. The elfroot if used in its raw form on an organ for example has remarkable clotting properties. The seeds are used this way and as I used it to stop the blood flow I was able to stitch up her wound.

I had to elevate her at some point because too much blood was cutting off her air flow. The broken nose and ruptured face showed signs of intense head trauma probably caused by monkey face.

"Morrigan I am going to need some Andraste's grace here; just the petals mind you," I said to her and the younger woman had gathered the flowers that I had picked earlier in the week. I had begun to smash the petals into a sort of paste; mixing them with my acidic saliva and a bit of deathroot extract. They work well in treating these sorts of injuries as I placed the paste on the woman's nose. It took some effort to set it straight and careful work reconstructing the damage done by the monster. Her neck however was I think is going to be the last if not the trickiest of her injuries to fix. I clearly showed signs of trauma from the bruising I see on the spine. Taking some thick wrappings I carefully made a collar of sorts to hold the next in place and began to work on the concussion that she had suffered in the back of her head.

After finishing that up and using some of the healing draughts to close the wounds all I had to do now is clean off the bodies and get them to bed.

"This one looks tired I see," Flemeth said as she too had taken to watching the fire and ensuring I had enough healing items to help my two patients with.

"Nothing like emergency surgery to help keep you sharp!" I said as I finally sat down on my hunches while Flemeth and Morrigan help to take the two into the hut and out of the elements.

Sometimes shapeshifting does help when carrying patients into the house.

When they were settled Flemeth returned to see me on my grassy bed after I returned from hunting. I had to travel farther to hunt because of the Darkspawn blood on the ground. As I found some game in the rivers near here I managed to feel a lot better now that I returned with a full belly and a need to rest. Settling myself onto my grassy bed I finally gave in to my exhaustion and while I know Flemeth and Morrigan will take good care of my charges I can finally get some rest.

SOMEWHERE IN THE DEEP ROADS: THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Urthemiel watched as his brothers gorged themselves on there latest catch. The humans and cattle that were brought in from Ostegar still struggle as they were torn apart and then swallowed armor in all. Razikale and Lusacan both Archdemons fed like there was no tomorrow after their recent awakening. Urthemiel felt jealousy at first for having to share this invasion with his brothers but seeing as there is still their arch nemesis the Grey Wardens still in Theadas then three heads are better then one. As the god of beauty he was all to careful to watch his back amongst his brethren.

His servants returned with some wash cloths and scrubbers to clean the blood and guck off his scales and to make sure he was preened just right. After all he must look his best before the dragon beauty he had met on the battlefield.

_So Urthemiel tell me I have heard that you met a female dragon is that correct?_ As Lusacan as the dragon raised his thickly horned head above his meal to gaze at his brother.

After all they are the only dragons who defied nature and grew wings…a gift normally kept for females.

_Why yes brother aren't thou jealous of thee? For I have found such fine beauty while thou art resting after being awakened from thy slumber,_ Urthemiel replied looking rather smug.

A growl was the answer, _how can a high dragon show such beauty they are nothing more then common whores none of them are worth our time brother and you know it_ Razikale was all to aware of his brother's 'habits'

_On the contrary dear brother but this one speaks like we do and shows intelligence that even I am aware of. Should I see this beauty again I will gladly take her as my mate. She will produce fine offspring for us. Behold an army worthy of our cause and who knows generals who can lead us to victory over Theadas._ Urthemiel seemed pleased with himself as he stood to full height.

_A female? Showing that much intelligence?_ Lusacan rose this time from his meal interested in what his brother had to say.

He walked over to Urthemiel his tail swinging back and forth from behind him in interest.

_Does this female whom you claim have intelligence has a name?_ he said

_Actually I have never asked she fought me with the ferocity of a mother dragon trying to protect those two Grey Wardens that I was just about to kill. But she did give me a most curious hand gesture and told me to her exact words, "fuck you," then she flew off with the two grey wardens. _Was the reply from Urthemiel as he sat with his tail curled in front of him.

Now the other two Archdemons rose from where they were sitting to face their brother.

_She took two of the Grey Wardens? _Lusacan demanded

_A minor set back brother_ Urthemiel said with a wave of his hand.

_The grey wardens are the ones who killed our brothers in the first place they should all perish for their crimes! _Razikale said as he too walked over to Urthemiel.

_What makes you think she would help them they would never trust her for she is a dragon? _Urthemiel replied smoothly.

_Hah! Don't get too horny you windbag if she is with them then she is no use to us! We would kill her for what she has done! But if there is proof that they are indeed dead by her claws then we shall reconsider. But from the gesture you showed us I would say that was more an insult then an invitation to your caverns is that right?_ Razikale said his voice sounding quite amused.

_As you with brother it shall be done the female will die if we find her_ Urthemiel replied as he started to walk back to where his servants were busy cleaning him.

Yet somehow things have just took an interesting turn.

TBC

**A/n: ok I wrote this being ready to fall off my chair but it was bugging me from the start! So here you folks go with the long chapter I think you would like the next one coming up don't you say. **

**Now I am playing the game again just for the sake of this story so I can keep the muse going so if I did anything wrong just shoot me with that fifty caliber rifle you have hiding under your bed. **

**Black dragon **


	9. Surprises when Waking

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 9: Surprises when Waking**

Now it has been nearly a week and a half since I have brought my patients to Flemeth's hut and things started to get back to normal. I was away hunting when it seems that one of my patients awoke. When I returned however Flemeth assured me that he is kept to bed because of his leg. Shaking my head I sat down on my bed as Flemeth told me of the happenings in the wilds and her observations.

It seems that the two of them are in fact the other Grey Wardens that I was sent to rescue. It was a good thing I guessed right when I saved them. Their scent was similar to Skirts and I had to choose either them or the others at the tower. I owe that much to Skirts as I observed as much as I can with my patients.

It was around dark again when I decided I would take flight back to the ruins where I saw Skirt's body. Flying near I could see where the Darkspawn had camped. Flying carefully and as quietly as I could I land near where Skirt's body lies. Using my sensitive nose I managed to find his corpse which was frozen in the snow and gently took him into the wilds near another ruin. I noticed a seal on his shield one that matched the one on the ruin that I have seen in my exploration of the Kacari Wilds.

I neared a place where a dome was once kept and landed amongst the debris. Sighing to myself I began to gather some wood from around the forest. Flemeth told me that the people in Ferelden do not bury their dead but instead burn them. They fear that these people will become possessed by demons and will come back as walking corpses. Well I for one have seen enough of magic in this world to believe the tale.

So I made a funeral pyre and placed the body of Skirts on top. I don't know anything about any 'Maker' as Morrigan and Flemeth told me but I assume it is with any religion God.

So I said a prayer to God for Skirts.

"Oh Lord that art in Heaven,

Take this soul upon thee,

May you watch over him Lord and bless him,

He has served thee well and shall his spirit rest in peace with thee,

In Jesus name Amen,"

As soon as I finished not that I am a church person or anything I took a deep breath and felt the fire build up inside me and let it loose upon the pyre. It blazed white hot as I saw Skirts body with shield in hand burn. I let out a roar to the heavens a way to ensure that no demons trespass on this human's journey to heaven.

I do that with all my patients that pass on; I have seen enough death.

Even in hospitals not everyone is saved some do die; whether their injuries were too severe to mend causing them to bleed to death upon arrival, or the disease that they caught was too advanced for us to deal with. Anyways I am getting off the subject; but looking at that fire burn into the night I could not help but think about all those that died.

It was not till the crack of dawn that I flew over the ruins once more searching for Goldie's body. I figure that since I had grown attached to watching that human I figure I give him a proper burial as well. The only problem is that I couldn't find the body. Flying around the ruins for hours on end all I saw beneath the snow and crows was bodies. Letting loose a strip of flame I burned all that there was in the ruins every body Darkspawn and human so that way nothing could be tainted even more. It was a sad sight as I flew away into the forest to find my meal and a place to rest.

I figure that I would not be in a good passion to return to Flemeth's hut yet so I slept near the ashes of Skirts. Placing my head on my forepaws I felt the darkness of sleep come to me as I welcomed it for the first time in a long time.

HOURS LATER

I awoke as the sun began to set spreading my wings out to get some blood into them I took flight once again. I let the wind guide me further south till I found some suitable prey. The ashes of Skirts have been buried so that no one would find him. I had to fly as far as the southern mountains to find any clean game before returning to Flemeth's hut.

As I soared near the snowy peaks I found for myself some strange creatures indeed. I did find other dragons like me mostly females but what I found interesting was the solitary herd of Gryphons nesting just to the southwest of the dragons.

Landing I observed them for the first time and they strongly reminded me of the shield that Skirts had. On the shield itself was a gryphon picture and I assume that these animals are a rarity somehow.

Now I can see why.

They are indeed an endangered species if I see them together in their nests trying to breed in the cold. I also saw some dragons in the nest as well. Dragonlings also cuddled next to the gryphon chicks trying to keep warm in the mountains.

Now from what I read in the ruins back in Bacillian forest is that dragonlings are voraciously hungry and need to be fed constantly. I could see the gryphon parents returning with very few offerings to their young.

Thinking to myself I figure I might as well help…just for today; after all a child is a child.

Turning my wings towards the north once again I flew over the wilds but angled myself further to the west. There the ocean awaits and with it food. Flying low over the water I spotted what I was looking for and snagged it. I took in my fill first and then while still on the wing found a few more. Taking flight once again I headed south back towards the mountainous wastes.

When I returned there the chicks are clearly starving along with the dragonlings.

Landing on a nearby ledge the parent gryphons began to scream in protest as I clung to the cliff and made my way to them. I held my kill in hand and placed it in the nest. The dragonlings were the first to gorge themselves on such a feast and when they were done I did what any parent eagle did. Lifted my back talon for another kill and fed it to gryphon chicks. When the chicks had their fill the parents circling around landed as I placed the kill there.

There was a total of ten such mixed nests and I hunted for all of them for a time. When I was done the parents seemingly grateful settled down in their nest to keep their chicks warm. Feeling good for doing something good I flew back towards the wilds and Flemeth's hut.

It was time to check on my patients.

FLEMETH'S HUT

It was well after dark when I returned and flaring my wings to land softly on the ground I was a quiet as a mouse.

And also dead tired.

Morrigan was waiting near a fire making more medicine for my patients. I slowly walked up to her and sat on my stomach, "So what has been happening since my untimely departure?"

Morrigan smiled at me, "Oh that same Warden woke up again he is rather whinny; not at all like the legends say about them," she said

Laughing at the poor man's predicament I decided to finish the conversation later. My head feels like lead and I had a long flight. Going back to my bed in the grass I curled my tail up and tucked my head in my wing like a bird and was fast asleep.

TWO DAYS LATER

There was a strange scent in the air as my nostrils flicked I kept my third eye lid closed as I opened my main ones.

It was a good thing I did. I could barely see through my wing membrane other then the shadow of a man standing next to it. I could feel his hand on my wing as I tried to hold back a purr. The sound of barking alerted me to the fact that there was a dog present. If he pees on me he is lunch!

The dog happily sniffed around my body and sat down like I was his best friend. Feeling quite safe the man whom I have never met yet; other then being patched up was busy petting my wing.

I tried not to purr because it felt so good.

At last I could not hold it in any longer and began to purr like a cat. My eyes closed in delight as the man continued to stroke my wing.

"This is an interesting rock, I mean it purrs but something is not quite right," he said to himself or was it the dog he was talking to.

"I mean Loki is that there is no way a rock could feel this loose and organic as well as alive," he said; a bark was the answer.

Ah so he _was _talking to the dog.

I never noticed the dog's arrival; probably came this morning. I waited till the human stopped stroking me before I felt an all too familiar itch on my shoulder blade right where I can't reach with my claws. I tried not to move as the man began to walk but it was unbearable! Try as I might to relieve myself of the itching it would not go away! Growling to myself I must have been too loud because the sound of the man's footsteps suddenly stopped.

The dog rose up and whined then began to bark.

Oh well might as well ask.

"Um excuse me, but could you do a really big favor?" I said keeping my head hidden in my wings.

The man looked around then pointed at himself which I found quite amusing.

"Yes you! Can you climb onto the top of me and scratch where that last spike is! Please the itch is unbearable and I can't reach it," I said

"Ok a talking rock…or wait a minute you are not a rock are you?" he said finally getting it.

"No I am not, but I will not reveal myself unless you relieve me of this horrible itch. Just climb up to the top of my back and scratch near the last spike farthest from you," I replied

"Um…" he had to think about it.

"PLEASE!"I begged

"Oh alright then," he replied with a shrug.

He climbed onto my back and the scratching from his boots felt good on my scales and I sighed in relief as he began to scratch that part of my back. Now normally I would be rolling over to get rid of this itch but I don't want to intrude on my guest.

Sighing to myself I finally unwound from my curled up position and turned my neck towards him.

"Thank you human that feels so much better," oh the look on his face when he saw me for the first time was priceless.

His mouth was agape as I rose to my full height with him on my back still. He backed away slowly as he tried to get off only relieving the itching even more.

"Sorry about that," I said when he finally stumbled and I used my wing to help him to the ground. It was rather fun actually to see him go flying into the air only to be caught in my talons.

Gently placing him back on the ground he was struggling with words as well as footsteps. I just could not take it any more and started to laugh my scaly ass off. I had to hold my gut while I laughed seeing as the poor fellow was too in shock by my presence to even think straight.

The dog however joined me in my fun rolling around in the dirt. He was barking happily as well seeing as I am no threat to him. The man was lost for words when even Morrigan started laughing at the sight of a dragon on the ground laughing like a drunken idiot.

It was the need for air that had me stop to breathe and the man was looking rather pouty. Finally giving myself up I stood on my hunches and lowered my head to get a better look at the man dressed in common clothes.

He turned one hateful glare at me, "Oh laugh it up you over grown lizard! Just laugh at my expense!" he said

Chuckling since he is so adorable that way; kind of reminds me of a teenage boy I once treated. "Well have it your way human, you are in fact quite amusing to my eyes. After all who would have been brave enough to climb onto a dragon's back and scratch its itchy spot eh? I would put you as the bravest of warriors," I ended it with a chuckle.

"And since when have I hit my head or drank enough to dream of dragons talking to me?" he said

"Oh I am no dream my friend; I am real unless you want me to bite you," I said and he back way.

"No, no none of that!" he said holding up his hands in surprise.

"Don't worry humans are not on my menu; they are too scrawny and not enough meat," I said in jest.

It was then that he finally caught on, "Oh ha, ha very funny dragon! I was just coming out here to see if that healer had returned and instead I find a talking lizard," he said

"Oh you mean Andraste?" I said sounding amused even more.

"Yeah that would be her," he said

"Well don't look for any blondes in white clothes because you are looking at her," I said

He had to take a good look at me before he too fell down laughing. Smirking in amusement I waited till his sides hurt and then he looked at me again. The amusement gone from his face.

"You are not joking are you?" he said

"Nope," was the reply from me.

"YOU saved me? What about my fellow Grey Warden!" he said

"From the looks of it she should be up in a few more days," Morrigan said bringing up some food. "She has taken quite a beating after all and Andraste had worked for hours to save her life and didn't sleep for days till she was stable," Morrigan said.

"You saved us! You are a healer? How can that be?" he said

"I am a skilled physician if that is what you are asking fixed humans, werewolves, probably an animal or two…" I exaggerated on that last one, but he does not need to know that.

"Wow I was told that dragons are in fact…" "Savage beasts," I finished for him with a smirk.

"Yeah," he replied

"Well my good sir I am unique among my kind. The name's Andraste and I am a dragon healer," I said with a smile which to him probably looks more like a snarl.

He started to sweat for I can smell the salt on him, "Well nice to meet you Andraste and um…thanks for helping me and Aleria," he said

"Aleria?" I asked then it clicked

"Ah your friend that I also saved; mind you she was in worst condition then you and it took me longer to help her," I replied leaning down to him.

My red eye met his brown and he gulped in embarrassment for I could smell it on him. I noticed that he started to look a bit pained so I sort of helped him by letting him trip on my tail and sit on it. He is rather light to me after all.

"You know you could have asked me to sit," he said

"Why? Where is the fun in that?" I replied laying down on my stomach. My wings were partial spread to catch the light of the sun and to also give the poor man some shade.

The dog happily ran up to me and curled up to sleep. He was quite content that I was no threat and so his soft snores was a tell tale sign that the Dog excepts me as a friend.

"Ok I guess I still have that wolf smell on me if this mutt likes me so much," I said

"Loki is a Mabari War Dog and a very old breed." The man said

"Really?" I asked kind of reminds me of a husky then.

"Well they usually sense danger but since he sees you as no threat then you are indeed a friend," the man said with a smile.

"Ah I understand," I replied

"So tell me human do you have a name since I gave you mine?" I asked

The man blushed again and I rolled my eyes at him in amusement, "Where are my manners to such a fine lizard I am Alistair; Junior Grey Warden and only joined six months ago," he said

I bit back a snort, "Well Alistair Junior Grey Warden how old are you anyways?" I asked and he had to think about it for a while.

"Um I am actually twenty four," he replied

Cocking my head and getting a good look at him up and down the doctor in me going at it. He does seem a bit young muscles in fine condition, heart is normal no signs of high blood pressure, diabetes and any STD's. Eyes seem normal with their dark brown color, hair though a bit short in a military sort of fashion is about strawberry blonde. I could not help it I poked him in the stomach and his mouth opened enough for me to inspect his teeth a bit…ah yes he has some rather healthy teeth. His breathing is normal though a bit winded from my hit.

"Why did you hit me?" he demanded

"I had to make sure that you are perfectly healthy young man! I don't want you to later on develop some sort of disease that is incurable after all," I said.

Flemeth heard the commotion and her laughter was enough to cause even Morrigan to smile.

"My you are a spunky one Andraste, but please give the poor man a break he has been through a lot after all," she said laughing.

"Very well then," I said and Flemeth walked up to Alistair, "As for you young man Andraste has just returned from a long journey and is in need of rest since she has been lacking it lately. So I would recommend that you let her sleep the rest of her day off while you return to bed. Don't make me come up there and turn you into a frog because you neglected your leg," she said

Alistair began to protest but Flemeth would have none of it as she dragged him into the hut and out of sight. As for Loki the dog he was still snoring away and I curled up around him to resume my rest as well.

TBC


	10. My Scaly Friend

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 10: My Scaly Friend**

I awoke to find that Alistair was looking rather lost. The evening was beginning to get underway as I yawned. Loki must have wiggled his way out at one point since he is next to the Grey Warden male. Stretching like a cat and then scratching an itch I looked at them both. I wanted to take a picture if I had a camera at how adorable they looked. A man with his dog sitting down looking at the sunset.

"You know they make me sick," Morrigan said as she walked up to me and leaned against my scaly leg.

"Oh? How so Morrigan?" I asked curiously as I leaned in.

"You did not have to hear him moping about because his partner is still in bed and he was going on and on how he should have been in the battle," Morrigan replied

"Ah, someone is wanting to fight," I nodded

"Not really he wanted to die and his master Duncan to live," she replied back.

"Duncan?" I asked

"Ask him who he is I have no idea probably another Grey Warden," with that Morrigan walked away towards the hut probably to check on Aleria.

Flapping my wings at least three times getting some blood back into them as I walked towards Alistair and Loki. The two never noticed me, or at least Alistair didn't notice as I sat down near them.

"So tell me Alistair who is Duncan?" I asked

He jumped and I saw the hairs rise out of him. I wanted to laugh at him when he did that and turned towards me. He looked rather nervous at first but visibly relaxed when he only realized it was me.

"Maker you scared me!" he said

"Sorry about that, I was just curious Morrigan complained about you mopping around and crying about this 'Duncan' as she put it." I said

"Duncan was a Grey Warden and our leader…at least in Ferelden," Alistair asked

"What did he look like this Duncan?" I asked might as well get him to talk and help him heal on the inside.

"Well Duncan was rather tall or at least taller then me. Darker skinned with a black beard and black hair in a pony tail…oh he wore a kilt that goes to his feet.

Ah I think I know with whom he speaks.

"Did this Duncan by chance have a shield with a white gryphon on it?" I asked

Alistair turned to me, "You knew Duncan? Have you seen him?" he asked

"Unfortunately he was too far gone for me to help, all he asked is that I help you and Aleria escape the tower before he past away. I was able to give him a proper burial if that is what you are asking. I did not know his name at the time and I can take you to him when you are ready," I said

"I would like that very much thank you," Alistair said and Loki whines next to him.

His head suddenly perked up as he began to bark happily. I could hear it as well Morrigan talking with someone other then Flemeth I guess my other patient has awoken. The door opened and a rather pale young woman walked out. Her hair was dark and she was dressed in a simple tunic (since they are wearing their armor in the game I might as well make it look like they were dressed differently). Alistair rose up relieved and…was that interest I caught in his eye. Smirking I kept it to myself as she slowly walked out to sit on my tail.

I don't think she noticed my presence yet as Alistair grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh thank the Maker you are still alive!" he said

"I am glad to be alive thanks to Andraste," she said

It was then that I noticed Alistair looking rather sheepish, "Um you might want to thank her yourself after all you are sitting on her tail," he said

Oh wait a go lover boy.

"What?" she said

"You are sitting on her tail Andraste is right behind you," he said

I saw that smirk on his face as Aleria turned around and looked up and up till finally she saw me. The scream that came from her mouth as she looked for something to use as a weapon was more then I can handle and both Alistair and I started laughing. Flemeth walked around the corner to see what the commotion was about till she saw us and she too started to chuckle.

"I see that you have struck again Andraste since the poor dear just woke up and from the looks of it be put back to sleep," she said as I looked down at her.

"Oh come off it Flemeth give her some time and she will come around," I said.

I wanted to fall over laughing again as Aleria struggled for words trying to get something to come out.

"Maker kill me I must be dreaming!" she said

"No I had the same reaction when I woke as well; this is Andraste the dragon and our savior might I add," Alistair said to her.

"Our savior! Alistair she is a talking dragon!" she said

"I was not always a dragon you know," I replied to her.

"Oh and what were you the prophetess?" she said with her arms crossed.

I like her already!

"No but you can tell that bitch if you meet her that I do not appreciate being a lizard so much as drinking a whole horde of Darkspawn blood before meeting you both!" I replied to them.

"You met the real Prophetess?" Alistair said

Rolling my eyes I might as well get a story underway. Flemeth had gathered some wood while I lit the fire. I told them of my adventures in the Bacillian Forest and into the Kacari wilds. I even told them of how I came to this world and what I used to be before then. I even described the woman Andraste to them the only thing I told them however is that I can't reveal my true name to them.

"Ah I get it Andraste is just a name given to you by the prophetess herself so you don't reveal yours?" Alistair replied

"Yes, for fear of being used by blood mages to bind me to their will like they have done to the Archdemons," I said.

"Well then Grey Wardens are you done listening to Andraste's tale? Would like to get ready for bed?" Flemeth said as she rose from her seat after enjoying a bowl of stew.

"Yes, that would be nice," replied Aleria

"That's right you have just woke up today! Where are my manners you need to rest my dear," I said as she rose from her seat and walked back into the hut.

Alistair watched her with interest mind you and I caught it. Chuckling when she closed the door he turned to me.

"What are you laughing at?" he said

"Nothing except you staring like a hungry dog after a fresh piece of meat," I whispered to him.

His face flushed a deep red and he stood up in embarrassment, "Um I should get to bed too," with that he was gone.

Morrigan stood up as well, "I am going to bed mother do enjoy your time with the lizard," she said.

"Wait," she said and Morrigan turned to her, "You will be going with the Grey Wardens Morrigan I have a feeling that you need to experience outside the wilds for a time. And I also feel that they need your help more then I do here in the hut," she said

"Wait what?" Morrigan said

"You heard me girl! You are going with them when they leave," she said

"What about you?" she asked

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," Flemeth said and with a huff Morrigan stormed back into the hut slamming the door behind them.

"I guess I will be leaving as well," I said

"I knew you were leaving the day those Grey Wardens came to me," Flemeth said

"Yes well I for one want to get this quest over with so I can go back to doing what I was supposed to do before that white cunt sucked me here in the first place," I said looking towards the sky and the stars above.

"I wouldn't curse Andraste's name in front of anyone from the Chantry they would get very offended." Flemeth said with a smirk.

"Sounds like the Muslims back home if you curse out their prophet Muhammad they will cut out your tongue and make you eat your words out," I said getting up

"I will be back in the morning," I said and took off into the night long enough for her to say, "Good luck my scaly friend,"

TBC


	11. Bandits Meet Andraste

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 11: Bandits Meet Andraste, Andraste Meet the Bandits**

We were several hours away from Flemeth's hut and had to avoid several patrols of Darkspawn. Morrigan though reluctant had to show us the best routes to get out of the wilds. She did not like to have to resort to walking like I was but it was better then nothing. I preferred to walk anyhow and it helps to strengthen my legs. Though I could use less muck though to walk through as we neared the end of the forest and near what is known as a plain of sorts.

But something was on the wind as my nostrils picked up a scent. It was not Darkspawn that much is certain for I don't smell blood and death more…

"I smell someone's cooking!" I said

The others stopped in their walking.

"I said I smell someone cooking!" looking this way and that I turned towards a distant smoke on the rise of a hill.

"Lothering is just over that hill; you might want to stay out of sight Andraste after all a dragon would scare up the locals," Alistair said to me as I looked further down the road.

"Oh alright then," I said as I hid in some bushes not to far away.

The others you see had gotten into some armor that Flemeth managed to scavenge and clean for them when they were in the hut that night. I was off hunting and then resting for the day ahead when she was doing this. When the morning came they were dress in armor and I should say that Aleria kind of reminds me of Xena the Warrior Princess from back home. The only difference is that she kept her hair up instead of letting it float down like Xena did. Alistair was too busy staring at her ass when she was walking that Morrigan thought it was fun to set his rear end on fire.

Of course he blamed me for it since one breath and you burn. I also had to remind him that if it was me he would be dead. Loki was busy happily trotting along with the rest of us as we walked for hours along the road.

But back to the present as we neared the end of the forest and kept to the bushes. The others stayed on the road as they neared an end pass which was blocked by several men.

All of them looked to be armed.

I could hear Aleria speaking to the group of them and I had to bite back a snort. Bandits are not one to trifle with but being as I was stuck in the bush while I was board made it all the more entertaining. You see negotiations are not going very well which in my opinion is quite amusing. Poor Aleria is trying her best to negotiate with these people only to land poorly in square one. Now to see swords drawn I was just about to intervene when I saw for the first time why the Grey Wardens were revered.

Aleria and Alistair moved as if their weapons were part of them swinging and slicing. While Alistair went for the front of one; Aleria went for the back stab (yes my character is a rogue) with a swiftness I could only compare to a ninja and a samurai. Maybe I am exaggerating on that part considering Alistair is wearing pretty heavy armor. Well he moves in it like it weighs nothing at all! Well when I saw him without any clothes on bleeding I never really paid attention to his physical during the multiple surgeries I did to him. Aleria was quick like a snake striking when they least expect it as the last bandits fell only three remain.

Out of those three was the leader. Loki had him corners his mouth bloody from taking the lives of two of the men. He was quite a dog! I wish I had his breed in my world. He reminds me of a pit bull mixed with a Rottweiler and a German Sheppard's intelligence or was it a Retriever? Anyhow I wish I had a dog like that! He was smart that one pinning the bandit to the ground with his teeth but not taking his life.

I could make out Aleria as she walked up to him knife in hand.

"Leave!" I heard her say and the man with his hands in the air got up and ran off with the other three.

Loki could not help himself as he took a bite out of the rear end of the last bandit ripping his shorts off and leaving him in what I call a 'man in a woman's G-String!' I have never seen underwear like that! Well maybe in those magazines my coworkers tend to hide in the hospital break room when they snag it from the maternity ward. Shaking my head at the memory I watched as the group walked into the town. Morrigan having done some damage herself with the few frozen corpses walked behind the rest. I remained in the forest for a bit before I decided to take a flight around the village.

Keeping hidden I neared the river that ran through the grounds and took to the air. Getting a good height I was far enough above the village to avoid detection. I saw the other's head towards a scuffle with Aleria asking questions about the situation.

At least that is what I guessed at.

Growing hungry I circled around looking for prey when I spotted just beyond the village a cave or a borrow entrance. Hmm what is down there? Taking a dive I dipped down and swooped in to investigate. When I landed I looked in and with my night vision spotted several giant spiders sleeping. I really hate the sight of those giant monsters even in the ruins back in the Bacillian Forest they disgusted me. The only reason I had not killed them all was because I harvested their silk for my medical kit.

But seeing as they are near a farm and a little too close to humans for my liking I decided I should have a little fun. Smirking I took a deep breath and felt the flame build in my belly before I unleashed it down in the cave. The spiders came running out as fast as they could only to fall dead to my flames as I laughed. Taking out my claws I watched as they burned to death and smashed any flames they made to the vegetation outside the cave. I did not want to accidentally catch the field on fire no.

My stomach growled again letting me know that I still needed to feed it. Turning around I spotted a small lake and went to find something to eat. I also needed to get this guck off my forepaws since it sort of hindered my flight a bit.

I dipped them into the cool refreshing water and cleaned them off with a satisfied sigh. A rustle in the bushes caught my attention and I turned just in time to see a nice black bear come charging my way. From the smell of him he is a bit tainted but seeing as I no longer am vulnerable to Darkspawn taint I still prefer my game clean. Oh well this will have to do.

The bear rose up to fight me only to meet my claws as I caught him in my talons and then bit him in half. He was rather small but he tasted alright. Swallowing and not leaving a single drop of blood I followed the bear's scent and found three more bigger bears to eat. Drooling the bears were no match for me as I had a decent size meal this very afternoon. Satisfied I licked my chops and resumed my cleaning in the lake eventually bathing in there to get the rest of the guck off me and to preen my scales till they shown like the sun.

I then walked around the outskirts till I heard a woman's scream. Lifting my head up I walked around for a bit till I smelled blood. Ok that is not very good and walked out to see for myself where she is.

By the time I got there the woman was dead having been stabbed in the back obviously far too late for me to help. Her killers on the other hand started to walk away. Smirking I think a little justice should help.

"You know it is rude to just walk up to a woman and stab her in the back you know what I am saying?" I said looking rather relaxed.

"And who the fuck….oh shit it's a bloody dragon let's get out of here!" the first man said and they started to run.

Smiling I leaped into the air and landed right in front of them wings flared out to add to the whole 'I'm a ferocious dragon thing' and lashed out with my tails. The first man was disarmed and ran for his life while the other two tried to get away by wetting themselves. Shaking my head I picked them up with my claws and held on in my front talon while the other one tried to struggle. I think instant kill should do.

I tossed one in the air and used my tail to send him directly in the direction of the village. Seeing that he landed in the village square I repeated the same with the second guy and then the third. The forth however tried to get away only to end up squashed under my foot. Lifting his corpse up I rolled my eyes and tossed him in the opposite direction. Well now I know how to have some fun around here.

I got up on my hind legs like a dinosaur and looked around trying to see or at least pick up the scent of anymore bandits. Turns out the direction I came from had bandits. Getting up I walked towards the campsite seeing as it is not very far from where I killed the spiders. I decided I would have some fun with these boys.

Going back towards the cave of spiders I crouched down low and began to whine.

"Help me! Someone help me! There are spiders here please someone help!" I tried to make my most girlish screams possible.

I could hear the men pull their swords as they came near me and I hand to smirk on that one.

When they finally arrived they were in for a surprise when they saw me.

"Hello fellahs," I said and let loose a roar.

They wet themselves and ran as I stood up from where I was crouched down and looked at some of their loot. Ok now this is interesting! I found myself staring at a sheep that obviously belonged to someone. Time to do my good deed of the day. I stretched out hand and took some of the silk from the Spider's cave and seeing as some was already burned I had to dig deeper to find more and when I found another spider just waiting for me.

Perfect

HOURS LATER

I could not help but hum to myself as I soared over the village. I could clearly see my friends as they were speaking to a few other people two new people in fact. I floated higher this time as I waited for the right opportunity before diving in.

Letting lose a roar made people scatter as I dropped the net full of struggling bandits in the middle of the village and took off back into the wilderness. Keeping aloft I watched as the people stared stunned at the number of bandits I spent the last few hours catching. It was actually quite fun trying to catch these elusive thieves as I dived in again. This time with something else in hand and gently dropped it in the village before taking off again.

It was all the loot that they stolen including a small lamb. I took flight once again into the woods and landed near the road to await my punishment (If the look on Alistair's face was anything to go by.

While I waited I heard a cry for help not too far away. Turning my head I made my way to the road to find two men being attacked by Darkspawn! Ok I just have had about enough for today and so with one leap I was airborne again. With the speed of a falcon I caught and killed each Darkspawn bandit leaving the two men alone. They never knew what hit them as I tossed them as far as my arms could toss and swung them away with my tail. Feeling rather good I circled down just as the others caught up.

Loki ran up to me his short tail wagging as he barked a happy hello. I leaned down and nuzzled him with my snout.

"Andraste! By the maker what did you do?" Alistair demanded as he and Aleria caught up with me. Morrigan wore a smug look on her face as she walked up to us.

"My we do have a sense of humor eh?" she said

"Yes we do don't mind me," I said

"By the Maker she speaks," Said a new voice and I turned to find not only a rather tall dark skinned guy with white hair but a woman dressed in priest's clothes with a sword on her back.

"Of course I speak I always could is there a problem?" I demanded back at them.

"Andraste be nice," Aleria said with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Andraste? Her name is Andraste?" the woman said

"I was named by the said woman herself she told me to take her name instead of using my real name; which I can't reveal by the way," I said rising up on my hunches and folding my arms.

"Such an interesting character for a dragon," the taller man said

"Well she is a fine healer the best there is," said Aleria

"Yes and she is also very clean so you don't have to worry about any bloody mess on the ground either," Morrigan added, "by the way nice job with that man in the chantry I wish I could have done the same." She said with a smirk

"What man?" I replied back now curious.

"We were talking to a templar about finding some note in a dead soldier's body when all of a sudden a man comes flying from sky right into the Chantry window. Gave the Reverend Mother a heart attack you did and scared a lot of the refugees. They thought it was a Darkspawn attack. The poor man died upon impact and landed directly in the alter of Andraste," Morrigan said with some amusement.

"Oh so that is where that thief landed I thought it was the village square," I said and the woman started to laugh.

"Well if I wanted to get rid of bandits I should just call you lady Andraste, by the way my name's Liliana," the woman said bowing.

"Nice to meet you Liliana and you my friend?" I said to the taller man.

"I am called Sten and I am a Qunarri," he said not the talkative type.

I leaned in a bit closer to him and slowly examined him head to toe, "My friend you lack proper care I see that you are nothing but skin and bones," I pulled away from him.

"Sten was released from a cage," said Aleria

It was Alistair who had enough, "You! You have embarrassed us in front of the village elder with your antics lizard! First you made men fall from the skies having people think we are the cause of all this and then that man in the Chantry! The worst was the fact you play Black Fox and dropped thieves in the middle of the village when we told you to STAY HIDDEN!" he practically yelled my poor sensitive ears off.

"And remained board in the forest I think not daddy." I said and that earned a laugh from Morrigan.

"Look Andraste unless you like a spear up your scaly ass you will remember to remain hidden! It is not safe for a dragon to go wondering around doing good deeds," he said

"And you think I can't take care of myself?" I said now feeling insulted.

"I know that but you don't know if someone were to cast a binding spell or worse use blood magic. That stuff really hurts Andraste trust me I have seen it with my own eyes. You even though are a dragon you are still unique and many people can take advantage of that," he said

Now I started to feel stupid.

"Oh come off it I am sure Andraste here was just wanting some fun after all and being a dragon not many things can bind her to them anyways," Morrigan said.

"We should be going Darkspawn will be here any minute now and I am afraid we can't help these people anymore then we can," it was Aleria who spoke the truth this time.

Nodding our heads we headed out this time with two new companions and a world of trouble ahead.

TBC


	12. Opening old Wounds

**ADVENTRUES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/n: I am so sorry for a late update my computer crashed! My sound card has bit the ghost so I have no sound and after a clean reinstall it still would not work. Another thing my backup drive did not back up all my files! So when I wanted to do a profile picture of Andraste in her dragon form there was no pictures! I had saved a whole bunch of profile pictures of a high dragon and thought of modifying it to fit Andraste's profile only to have them not be saved! Also all my originals for the previous eleven chapters are gone! I am so pissed! I thought I had it all backed up and the drive did not even back them up! How shitty is that! So now I had to rewrite this whole chapter once again just to get it up! So this is not the chapter I intended to go online but oh well life is a really shitter you know that!**

**Anyways on with the story **

**Chapter 12: Opening old Wounds**

The road led far to the west of Lothering and might as well call it the woodsy walk. I decided to walk along with everyone else since my legs needed the exercise. That and the fact that all the muck from the wilds is back and so slowed me down. I'd rather walk anyhow seeing as our group had gotten larger with the inclusion of both Liliana and Sten. The walk was just southwest of Redcliffe and figuring that we take the southern route past a patrol of not only Darkspawn scouts but this guy named Logain. Apparently Silver had a name and that was his name.

From walking with these people I learned a bit more about Ferelden as was walked past the Korcari wilds (I finally gotten the spelling right). It took us several days to do it and with heavy hearts we made it towards a plain. That plain was at the bottom of what is known as the Frostback Mountains a rather emulous place full of mystery. I kind of reminds me of those old fantasy novels I used to read back when I was a kid.

"My feet are hurting!" Alistair complained as he looked rather uncomfortable walking in that heavy chain mail armor.

"Oh shut up! You were the one who wore that out of Lothering and…whew smell worse then the dwarf's cow back there," Morrigan complained.

It was by luck that the rest of the party remained quiet while both Morrigan and Alistair fought about who was worst off. Rolling my eyes I spread my wings out a bit to provide some shade.

"At least you are considering our options Andraste," said Aleria as she patted my front leg.

I merely snorted to that remark, "You are lucky I am here or we will have to listen to Alistair complain about how hot it is as well. It has been a while since we left the shade of the wilds, but even here I can sense the Darkspawn are near,"

"You are not the only one Andraste," said Aleria

The shouting apparently had gotten worse and I decided that my poor ears could not take it any more.

"Will you two both shut the fuck up! Jesus Christ you both sound like a pair of siblings fighting over a cookie that mommy just baked! I swear on my fiery breath that both of you were both denied mommies nipples for milk when you were both young! So do us all a favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE!" I shouted with a roar at the very end.

Morrigan looked stunned to have someone finally talk back to her in such a fashion that she immediately looked chastise. Alistair on the other hand looked like he wanted to cry…oops.

He pouted the rest of the way towards the plains and finally at the foot. The so called Hinterlands as they called it is like a sparsely forested plain. It was unusual that we are traveling in the wilderness instead of along the road, but I think it was more for the sake of avoiding Logain's men then anything else. I often wondered why we were taking this side road but I found it was more convenient then anything else. The heat however was another issue for my companions.

You see being a dragon does have its uses such as absorbing vast amounts of heat and solar radiation. My companions on the other hand are wearing armor with the exception of Morrigan, Liliana, Sten and the Dwarves. The two dwarves Bodahn and Sandal rode in their wagon so they don't have to constantly run to keep up with us longer legged folk. Their ox was still a bit giddy of me but after about the forth or fifth day she seems to settle down and even let me pet her a few times.

By the time we neared an outcropping which was along a river side. The perfect place to finally set up camp.

You see we had to keep moving for we were exposed for nearly a week to both the elements and from attack. I had kept watch for most of the night allowing everyone to go a few hours ahead of me and then flying after them when I had my fill. Now that we neared this place it was time to rest.

I left my companions to find something to eat. Seeing as I can travel farther on the wing I flew further south hoping to catch something in the distant mountains. As I flew I saw smoke from below and had to do a quick pass to find it. I stayed well in the air away from prying eyes when I noticed a village on fire. The village was being horded by Darkspawn of all things! As I flew over it with the boar that I had recently snagged from the fleeing pen….good thing it was still clean. I saw something that caught my eye. It was a statue of some sort standing in the middle of nowhere looking as if it wanted to scream at the world.

I had never seen a statue like this before and instead of investigating I flew back north well away from the Darkspawn. The time to check this statue out would be later as I would need some help in getting it. Flying northwards I was deep in thought seeing as I passed the camp that my companions had made. I felt that they needed time without me.

So without further a do I flew further northwest seeing that the distant mountains provide an excellent spot to think. As I flew over them however the sound of a mule reigned in my ears. Looking down I spotted the poor thing stuck to a bush and its foot obviously caught in a trap. Shaking my head I flew down and landed gracefully next to it. The wound was very bad and the foot was only being held by the trap itself.

Now for mules that is a death sentence. Already I could pick up the scent of wolves in the distance. Already I heard the shouts of a man as he saw me.

I quickly turned in his direction and heard his screaming… "MAKER IT'S A DRAGON! HELP SOMEONE HELP DRAGON!" with that I saw him tear off into the distance.

Oh well.

Looking down I yanked the trap free of the mule and quickly put it out of its misery…in my stomach. Now mule is not bad to the taste! A bit gamy but after picking my chops of the savory intestines in strode my way after the screaming man.

"Help! Get me a sword or something there is a dragon out there!" he shouted to what appears to be another man.

"What in Andraste's blood are you talking about!" the man said.

"A dragon I saw a dragon a monster that one is! Not like the drake we saw earlier this one is massive!" the first man said as he clawed at the other one.

"Where is the mule! Don't tell me you left it out there you bastard; not with all the wolves and bandits around!" the second man shouted.

"You mean that delicious mule that I had for supper it was quite tasty you know what I mean," I said finally making my presence roam.

Both finally took one look at me and started to scream before they ran for their lives… "DRAGON!" they shouted.

Now I huffed as I looked down at their stuff the things they looted were quite interesting. I began to gather them up for myself seeing as the supplies that these two carried could be of some use to the rest of the posse. After gathering it up I took wing again seeing how far I traveled it would take me the rest of the night to travel back.

As I traveled I noticed that the land flattened out again meaning I traveled into the foothills somehow and ended up in the Frostback Mountains, or at least the foothills of the mountains. Flying back actually surprisingly took less time then I thought for not even four hours later the camp came into view.

As I circled overhead I could hear the argument going on between Liliana and Aleria as I landed. Being careful of the wagon I deposited it near the dwarves who quickly ran to see what was inside.

It was Alistair who came with a scolding face. Hand on his hips he was out of his armor and in some more civilian clothes looking much cleaner.

"Where have you been Andraste?" he demanded

"What can't a dragon go hunting?" I said clearly mocking him.

"Hunting? More like looting it looks like," Aleria added looking at some of the wares that I brought.

"Well what do you know a control rod!" said Bodahn as he held up a most interesting looking stick.

"Um Bodahn it is just a stick," I said

He shook his head and faced me again, "My dear Andraste this is a control rod a hidden piece of dwarven history lost for ages because the original creator had destroyed the secrets to making more. They were essential in our fight against the Darkspawn in the deep roads." He said

Ok now I am confused

"The Deep Roads?" I asked

"Aye, it is where the Darkspawn now dwell a place that was once the gateway to all the dwarven kingdoms and now that only Orzammar and Kal-Sharok remain as the last of the Dwarven Kingdoms. The rest have fallen to the Darkspawn long ago. It is a sad tale one that I have not enough knowledge to tell. Perhaps the next time we are near enough I can get some books for you to read Andraste if that is what you like?" he asked

Now that is something new, "Sure," I said

"Now about this control rod what does it control exactly?" I asked taking the stick from Morrigan and holding the tiny thing up in my hand.

Now if I was human it would be as long as my arm and perhaps a thin as Harry Potter's wand. It looked like an ordinary stick except that it was made of metal and gems. Though from the looks of it the stick seems a bit off.

"Um Bodahn this stick seems a bit off," I said showing it to him.

"That is because it is broken," he said looking at it further.

"Oh,"

"Well before we were interrupted you owe us an explanation Andraste!" Alistair said

"Why daddy," I said

He crossed his arms and gave me a good glare, "You disappear for nearly two days perhaps and we wondered where you disappeared to. Only to find that you returned with a whole wagon full of junk!" he said showing it to us.

Or more preferably me.

"Well I did find something for the dwarves," I said poking at the control rod.

"Very funny dragon," he said getting angry now.

"You should know better then to go wondering near anything civilized! What if Logain's men caught you? Or worse some blood mage? Andraste I know you are not from Ferelden Maker forbid not even from Thedas! You have no idea how dangerous our world is!" he said waving his hands like an angry mother.

I found that amusing.

"Is the great Alistair of the Grey Wardens worried about the life of one miserable lizard," I said putting my clawed hand to my heart.

I was having too much fun teasing him.

"Look Andraste whether I like it or not the Prophetess has placed you here for a reason and Maker forbid I will not let anything happen to you while you are here!" he said

Now that is just too sweet even for me.

"So you are worried!" I said

"Andraste's Blood I am worried! You and Aleria are all I have left of the Ferelden Grey Wardens and I don't know what I would do alone!" he said

Now that had me stumped.

"Me a Grey Warden?" I said

"Well you did say that you drank a massive amount of Darkspawn blood and lived right?" he said

Well that is something new.

"I thought it was a dragon thing?" I said now sitting down on my hunches.

"I don't think so the blood of the Darkspawn is highly poisonous and anything it touches kills it instantly those that survive become ghouls serving the Darkspawn for all eternity," Morrigan said to me.

Oh now I felt stupid.

"So let me get this straight you become Grey Wardens by drinking the blood of Darkspawn?" I said

"Yep," was the reply

Rolling my eyes I laid down on my stomach letting my wings relax against my body. I let myself drift off into nothing as I laid my head on my hands while Alistair continues to rant about how stupid I acted and now there might be dragonslayers and bandits out looking for something when something occurred to me.

"You know when I was out hunting I passed a village just south of here," I said

"A village?" asked Aleria now sitting down with some stew that someone thankfully made with the meat I brought in the wagon.

"Now you are changing the subject," Alistair ranted,

"I stopped listening about half an hour ago," I replied and he huffed and walked away.

Aleria smiled softly to herself then faced me, "You know you could be a bit nicer to him; after all he was worried Andraste; we all were with the Darkspawn and Logain's men posting us as criminals,"

"I am a bloody dragon for crying out loud! They will just think I am some sort of wild animal, I will try not to talk Jesus!" I said spreading my wings out for emphasis.

"Please leave Andraste alone and she is right, she is a dragon and not a child! She can take care of herself and besides if she remains in the air not even arrows can hurt her," this time it was Liliana who spoke up after hearing the argument between me and the Grey Wardens.

"No one around her knows about Andraste and those that do are long dead. Andraste can take care of herself though from what I understand you are not yet familiar with our ways yet." She said

"Well I may not be from around here but I am fast learner," I said

"And that can cause all sorts of trouble," Liliana said.

I noticed something was off about her when looked at her good.

"Liliana is there something wrong?" I asked

Aleria turned and noticed that Liliana was holding her side. Rushing over she helped the other woman to sit while Morrigan just stood and watched.

"It is nothing ladies I am just suffering from old wounds," she said

I decided to help with that one by leaning down further and examining her hand, "Move the hand please," I said

She slowly did as I asked and poked her side. Something did not smell right.

I watched her body language as she winced each time I did this and did it a bit more gently with the same results. The doctor in me was turned on by this and rose up a bit to get the cricks out of my long neck.

"Liliana take off your dress," I said

She flushed with embarrassment as she did this, "You must be joking! In front of the men?" she said

Rolling my eyes I placed my wing and tail behind her for privacy.

"Better?" I asked

"Well alright then why do you want me to take off my clothes?" she asked

"Not all of it just down to your underwear will be fine I just want to check out that area," I replied

Sighing she stripped down to her underwear and I finally gotten to see what was bothering her for so long.

There was a jagged scar along her right side not very noticeable mind you unless you count the inflammation around it. Leaning down and making my eye level with her I could clearly see where this was going.

"How long did you have that scar?" I asked

"About six months now," Liliana replied

"Well it is highly infected and if it continues you would not have been walking," I said

Getting up I walked over to where the dwarves had kept our stuff and pulled out a tiny vial. It was a special antibiotic that I created using the venom of the spiders in the temple, werewolf saliva, elfroot sap and blood lily nectar. It appeared to have worked on the Grey Wardens to keep the infection down so now it is time to test it on Liliana.

"What is that?" asked Liliana

"Something to help fight the infection I am going to reopen the wound if you don't mind and apply this to it." I said holding it up the stuff I found was really potent so only a few drops should do.

"Why does it require me to reopen the wound?" Liliana asked nervously.

I smirked, "In order to kill the infection at its source I need to open that scar again and drain it of all the puss that built up under it. If not then you will most likely die within a few months or weeks," I said

The blanched at that,

"Listen to her Liliana for she knows what she is talking about, she saved my life and Morrigan could help with that one," Aleria said.

"A dragon, a healer? I have never heard of such a thing; now don't get me wrong Andraste dragons are normally savage beasts that would rip you to shreds should they see you. You on the other hand are the only dragon I have known to be civil…and polite of a sorts." She said nervously.

"That was because I was once human and turned into this form by Andraste the prophetess. So if you are expecting a savage beast there are plenty of that down south just beyond the wilds." I said smirking and Aleria bit back a laugh.

"So how do I do this then?" asked Liliana

"Just lie down over there on that slab while I get to work," I pointed to a rock slab just a few feet from me where it matched her length and watched as she laid down on it.

"Now I am going to tell Morrigan to put you to sleep is that understood?" I said

"Why do I need to sleep?" Liliana asked

"Because I had too many patients squirm and ruin a good surgery and jam their insides up even worse so this is just a precaution." I said

"Well if you insist," she said and I nodded to Morrigan who surprisingly stayed quiet.

She slowly walked up to her and said a few words. Then out like a light went Liliana and I began to do my work.

I gathered a few things from Morrigan's pack that she had made for me such as cat gut string and a needle used for sowing. Placing the bag near me I had a cauldron that I had stowed from the wagon I looted and gathered some wood for a fire. Taking a breath I sent a fireball into the pile lighting it. I then filled the pot with water and placed it over the flames to let it boil a bit before I was ready.

I placed the metal objects I was going to use into the pot and washed my claws in the boiling water. Even though I am massive with how huge my clawed hands are I had learned in med school how to do surgery on something as small as a worm. So doing this often with babies was practice. Liliana was no exception to that rule and so with precision born from years of practice I slowly slit into the scared tissue.

To my surprise Sten came to watch along with Alistair but remained at a distance. I quickly drained the wound of all the infected fluids since it was full of it. And then I decided to see how deep this wound went.

Sometimes I love a dragon's keep eyesight as I looked further into the wound and found to my horror that the wound went deeper then I thought. I cut into the intestines and nearly punctured the kidneys. Shaking my head whoever helped her did not know a thing about stitching up the wound. (But then again this place is like the Middle Ages back home). So with a doctor's skill I cleared out the infected areas and stitched up the wound being careful to use a rag provided by Morrigan to clean out the fluid. Then with the vial in hand I placed a few drops on each of the open infected organs. Almost instantly they were cleaned as the sound of sizzling bubbles rose from them.

I then used the catgut that was provided to stitch up the wounds. Bit by bit I worked my way out of her body and each time Morrigan would chant a spell to seal it up. The only reason I had her not fully heal her is because the healing spells do not include infection. So I sowed up the rest. The main wound was magically healed leaving nothing behind. Cleaning myself up I asked Morrigan to revive her and when she did Liliana's eyes opened slowly. Turning around she looked at the three of us before feeling down to her side.

"By the Maker!" she said only to hold her side again when she felt a sudden pain.

"Easy there love, Andraste had just performed surgery on you and you need not rush to rise yet. Those stitches need to heal after all," Morrigan said to her.

"What?" she said looking at me.

"I did what I told you I would do. I also had Morrigan seal up the wound to prevent further infection so you can just thank me for it. I did not use magic however to seal up your insides so you need to take it easy for now I did this to make sure all the infection is gone and to drain any further illness from you. It would take about a week or so before you are fully healed so I suggest taking this draught once a day every day for a week to make sure that you don't get sick." I said holding out the flask.

I had placed the medicine in water skin so it would be easier to drink and laced it with wine. The alcohol seems to help boost it up a bit so she can consume it easier. She slowly gotten dressed in a dress that Aleria provided that was not so restricting like the Chantry dress she wore. By the time I cleaned up Alistair and Sten had moved back to where they were near their respected tents.

Lechers (at least that is what I thought of Alistair)

Sten just snorted and returned to his tent to rest.

Well at least I thought Alistair would be more…screeching but seeing as he saw me perform surgery on Liliana he remained quiet. I guess it reminded him of when I did surgery on him. He kept quiet as I approached him and sat down near the main bond fire. He sat alone staring into the flame a worried look on his face. Now that is something I am used to.

"Ok what is on your mind Alistair and don't give me that 'I'm worried crap' I can handle myself thank you very much!" I said this time I growled to show that I am serious.

He gave me a sad look.

"Look I am sorry I shouted at you Andraste it is just that I am afraid that you would do something stupid that is all. I know you are a dragon but seeing as you told us your story as to why you are here you need to understand a few things." He said and I sat down near him letting my tail kill the last of the fire that I made for my medical tools.

"Really what is there to understand? This place reminds me of middle age Europe with all its castles and mages and sword and sorcery thing." I replied folding my front legs into each other with my wings tucked into my body.

Sighing Alistair gave me a sad look, "Andraste they are fine and dandy where you come from, but here you need to understand that there are forces in this world that can bind you to their will. Take a look at the Archdemons and the Darkspawn for example. The Tevinter Imperium has magic that has created all this! They have mages that made ours look like nothing more then puppies because they practice the blood magic that is forbidden everywhere else. If they somehow get their hands on you Andraste then…."

"Then what? They will use me in their experiments? I think not for I am an American Citizen born from the streets of the city where I come from. I know a thing or two about getting out of places," I replied with pride.

"When you were human! You are a dragon and dragons have instincts also some of which you might not be able to fight," he said

I rolled my eyes, "You mean mating and being a savage beast please I past that part thank you," I said settling down.

"Really? How did you get past that instinct?" now Alistair was curious

"My secret and you're changing the subject. I know a liar when I see one; I have dealt with too many patients and that little outburst earlier was uncalled for especially from a grown man. Now I am an adult and know my place…well sort of but that is not the point I saw the way you stormed off earlier after that argument with Morrigan. So tell me Alistair what is wrong?" I asked this time I sounded concerned to help him a bit.

Sighing he looked to the flames a bit.

"Alright if you will shut up I will tell you. That comment you made about the mother's nipples," he said

Oh, oh

"Well I never knew my mother you see I am an orphan of a sorts, I never knew my father and my mother died when I was very young. My sister disappeared and I am too young to remember her." He said

Now I finally got it, "That comment I made about mother's milk kind of killed your happy day didn't it?" I said _wait a go Andraste_ I thought.

"Yes you did and I know you never knew and snapping at you when you returned was no excuse. In a way you are right; you can take care of yourself it is just that…well you are the first person to really care enough to help me beyond bandages other then Duncan and Arl Eamon when I was hurt. The others well…you get the picture." He said

Smirking I laid my head down near him, "That is not what I saw when we were exiting the Korcari Wilds, Alistair," I said getting off a bit.

"Really? Now what is that?" he said

"I am not going to tell you yet for you have to figure it out for yourself," I rose up onto my hunches, "As for the bad case of wording I apologize on my own behalf I never knew," I said

"You are forgiven Andraste," he said as he made his way to his tent.

"Before you go," I said

"What?"

"I need to do a physical on you so strip,"

"WHAT!"

**TBC**

**A/n: there you go folks a nice long mince meat chapter for you I hope you like. **

**As for me I just got this sweet new computer since my old one bit the ghost. The mother board went bad so all my saved stuff is all backed up on my other drive. Well except for the latest stuff. I hope this satisfies you while I figure out my new computer. **

**Black dragon **


	13. Golems and Female Conspiracies

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 13: Golems and Female Conspiracies**

After the talk that Alistair and I had the night before it was decided that we would keep this to ourselves. After all I do have doctor/patient confidentiality oath there. Walking with the others along the roads kept most of the bandits away but the Darkspawn…

Well that is what is going on now.

I swung my tail and sent a number of them flying. I lifted my hand over my head to see where they went and saw one land in the far distance.

"Nice shot!" yelled Morrigan as she swung with her staff and sent another one into a frozen heap.

Well the dwarves seeing as they can't fight were under my body with their cow screaming for me to save her. Well I sure as hell am going to do it.

"Quickly everyone get under me!" I shouted as more came in from the hills.

Aleria and Alistair quickly ran back under me. Sten in his new armor also followed suit as I raised my wings to their full height and began to flap them with maximum force. The amount of wind generated from my wings was enough to blow them away from us. Those that did not blow away met my baseball arm as I grabbed at least three of them and threw them as far as I could and the rest met my tail.

Well at least those that remained were burned.

"Well that is the last of that patrol," said Alistair as we began our walk again.

"Well at least we know that no more of those monsters will bother us considering the army is heading north," Morrigan said as we walked but she could not help but snicker at the thought of what happened the night before.

LAST NIGHT

"Strip!" I said

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alistair shouted

"Do you want me to burn your clothes off I said Strip!" I said

"Not in front of the others it is embarrassing!" Alistair shouted back

"How about by where I was helping Liliana will that help you strip better?" I asked

Alistair grumbled as he walked over to where I was resting. Seeing as he was really shy I flared my wings for privacy and he turned his back to me and started to strip out of his clothes. If I were human I would have been drooling, but seeing as I no longer have those feelings and because I am trying to be professional as a doctor I restrained myself.

As soon as he took off that tunic I could see why the women were taking an interest in him. When I examined Sten earlier he had a body built like a football player; When healthy anyways, but I found it my mission to get him healthy again.

Alistair on the other hand had the body of an athlete with muscles in the right places. The only thing though is the scars that went down his back. My doctor's eye swept down as he stripped off his pants and I took a good look at his muscle fixture. Hmm

"Where did you get those scars from?" I asked

"I was the son of a servant woman so I slept in the stables with the dogs. If I didn't do anything right I would get beaten. How is that?" he said and I nodded in understanding while running a claw tip along the scars testing them for infection or incorrect healing. They seemed alright but bothersome to some so I dug into the bag that Morrigan left for me and pulled out a salve that I had used with the Werewolves. The deeply tanned skin was the mark of a man who was trained to be a warrior, or a worker, but the scars have already stiffened the skin restricting flexibility with their thickness. So with a gentle claw I rubbed the salve on his back.

"What are you doing?" Alistair demanded

"Doing something about those scars the way they are built over one another it's restricting your movement. I can tell but just watching you twitch. I said looking at his behind and going with my snout down his body towards his legs. I can see where the boots of his armor had affected his feet. They were blistered and had a bad case of second degree burns. Well at least from behind that is.

"Turn around," I said

He slowly turned around with his hands on his crotch.

"Take your hands off now Alistair I am not a human female you know!" I said

"But you once were!" he nearly shouted.

"Can I see if he is well endowed?" Morrigan shouted from her camp.

"No!" Alistair yelled back.

"I am not a human female that will ogle at your goods so HANDS OFF!" I shouted.

Alistair slowly removed his hands showing his package and I now had a full view of his front.

He was slightly haired like any normal male making him a handsome male for any female to get at. I spread my wing out more to cover Alistair from outside eyes. He was blushing a deep red as I gotten a good look at him from head to toe. He threw his hands behind him and with a slight poke I managed to get his hands to stand still. With my keen ears I listened to his breathing and some of his inner workings making sure he is healthy. From head to toe every detail was taken in to his embarrassment and when the wind blew he shivered from the cold. Even my poking with my claws up he rear end has him shouting in protest. At least he does not show signs of prostate cancer.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted at me.

"Making sure you can take a shit without screaming bloody murder," I said

"Oh thanks a lot! I hope you poked your claws up Sten's ass too?" he protested

"Did it this morning along with the dwarves," I said

"What about the girls?" he demanded

"They don't have prostate glands only males do and I already checked them for any disease thank you very much," I said feeling smug.

The wind blew again and he really started to shiver from the cold.

Oops don't want to make him sick when I am trying to keep him healthy. He even had several scars along his arm and his leg and well, well, well what do we have here!

"Alistair is that a tattoo!" I said looking at his arm.

"What this?" he said lifting his right arm up to show me the mark.

"Yes, that tattoo that looks exactly like Skirt's shield!" I said

"The gryphon? This is the symbol of the Grey Wardens Andraste, it was said that we used them as our mounts before they went extinct two hundred years ago," Alistair replied.

"Really? I saw a group of nesting gryphons just south of the Korcari Wilds a little after I rescued you. Fed their chicks and helped to keep them warm. Mind you there are few of them there and I am surprised that they are with dragons." I said as I finished poking his legs and examined his phallic area for any signs of disease.

"There now you can put your clothes back on you are healthy enough," I said making sure to check his mouth for signs of strep.

Feeling _much _relieved Alistair put his clothes back on and raced out of the clearing when I folded my wing again. Clearly he was embarrassed by such measures but I had to be sure. Aleria was not as troublesome as he is and not so finicky.

PRESENT DAY

Clearly the relationship was getting better though the constant arguments have been getting on my nerves by the time we reached the edge of the Korcari Wilds once again. Somehow the roads pointed back to this place but the town here is nothing like Lothering. For starters it is crawling with Darkspawn and the smell of rotting flesh from the corpses in the distance hanging on spikes and what ever overhang is there is enough to make my stomach churn.

I watched as more of the Darkspawn swarmed this village and many fled from their homes. The shouts of innocents could be heard underground.

"Alistair! Aleria there are people trapped in the building over there!" I shouted to them as they battled their way past the invaders. The dwarves stayed well hidden and Morrigan was shooting spell after spell.

The two Grey Wardens along with Morrigan and Liliana ran into the building while Sten and I kept the Darkspawn busy. Soon more poured out from that same building. They demanded the same thing our heads (without saying a word of course). Sten was overjoyed by the site of battle and soon had his sword polished and ready to go. He wore heavy armor that looked more like scales hence it was called 'Scale Armor' I on the other hand just stick to what I got.

As they came out he cleaved them in two and I could tell he wanted to get some frustrations out so I let him go at it for now. When it was about time to get rid of the rest I just simply let loose a fireball and they went down for the count. Laughing the last of them are now only smoking ruins.

Cleaning his sword off in the grass Sten turned to me.

"Not bad dragon," he said

"Sure not a problem how's the arm?" I asked noticing that his arm was a bit tender after much time misused.

"It will heal in time perhaps that tea that you had me drink will help," he said

"Ah I am sure I will brew some more for you later," I said

You see thanks to my herbal skills I have made a variety of medicines with the various plants and herbs here as well as some things like venom and blood. (I guess you can figure that one out already) the rest I learned from the Lady of the Forest with my stay with the Werewolves. I had Sten drink this tea I made with a few plants that I found. I used the extracts in an herbal tea drink that the dwarves found in their travels. It seemed to help Sten a bit as he is showing signs of becoming healthy again. I guess the nutritional value in those herbs helps when keeping him free from infection.

They also seem to have a calming effect on him as he stood next to the statue.

I had noticed it from my first trip past the village and now that I see it again I am intrigued by it. Settling down next to it I could feel something off about it. As I looked at that statue I saw some villagers emerge from the building.

They seem to be not afraid of me though they are nervous. The Grey Wardens probably told them about me so I am quite entertained as children came closer. Their parents were afraid at first seeing as I am so large but after a time seeing as I am safe enough the children began to play with my claws. I kept them tucked under my body to protect them more then me. I spread my wings mildly to provide some shade. Though I kept my mouth shut seeing that would probably end badly.

The sound of a wagon showed the dwarves as they entered the village with supplies and some medicine for the wounded. I let them do their work and played stupid. Settling on my stomach I played with the children for a while letting them pet me. Sten getting the idea scratched that area that I so liked and started to purr. The children giggled as they played with my snout and I opened my mouth to let them play with my teeth.

They even did the favor of removing some rather annoying bones.

"Well this looks like fun to watch," Alistair said as he and Aleria exited with a child in his arms.

The poor child was clearly frightened as he held her close. Now that is a dear sight and a good new material for teasing. But I seems as if Morrigan has beaten me to it as she was busy teasing him and his red face clearly showed his embarrassment as he let the child down. The girl ran towards another human who was near me but not too close. The adults seemed to be frightened of me so I remained still while their children played.

You see my specialty is pediatrics after all and children's medicine is my best strength. I saw that most of them carry minor burns and the girl that they rescued was no different, but I could not help but examine each and every one of them.

They all seemed healthy to me so I let it go. Though one of them carries a clear sign of lice and meeting Sten's eyes he has seen it too.

"You know that child has a bad case of Lice and I would recommend that you keep him away from everyone else!" he said

The mother of the boy quickly ran to him and grabbed him checking him over. Indeed her disgusted face showed that she too did not like the idea of her child carrying such parasites.

"Well this is fine and dandy for us to be here in this village but you did help us after all…oh no is that what I think it is?" the man who I found is clearly the head of this village said as he saw the control rod that the Dwarves carried out of their wagon.

"Um is there a problem with that?" asked Aleria

"I recognize that rod! That is my father's rod and that controls that Golem over there!" he said pointing to the statue that I was clearly liking.

Golem? I turned my head and looked at it better and indeed it felt off being stuck there in one place. Now I know what that thing reminded me of!

Slowly I saw Aleria approach the man with the rod in hand, "So this rod controls that Golem?" she asks

"Yes it does! And we prefer if you keep him that way?" he man replied

"Now I was thinking of taking that Golem off of your hands and having him help us," Aleria was now trying to persuade the man.

"Oh no! Shale has caused us enough trouble and even killed my father in the process!" he man waved his hands about.

"We could clearly take him off your hands if you want and that way this Shale would bother you no more," Morrigan spoke up for the first time.

"You want to take Shale from us even if we told you all there is to know about him?" the man said

"Yes he could be useful against the Darkspawn," Aleria said

Sighing the man whispered the words which I could not understand to Aleria and walked away with everyone else in tow.

I watched as she approached the statue and said the words while pointing the stick. Immediately the statue came to life and with a mighty roar the statue was alive again. He (and I will assume it is a he) began to look around feeling that need to see the world from different points of view again.

"I am free once more this one thanks it," he said then gotten a good look at Aleria

"Oh good you are not another mage," he said

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Aleria demanded

"The last person this one had to deal with was a mage who treated me no more then a common servant, 'Shale get this, Shale get that! Shale kill that bug, Shale scratch my back!' I grew tired of it after a while and…" he said

"You killed him," Morrigan finished

Sten and I exchanged looks while Loki whined, "If you lift your foot at least an inch in my direction POW!" the Golem Shale said (at least I figured his name is Shale).

Loki flattened his ears and whined even more. I on the other hand tried not to laugh.

"So it has freed me and thus I feel different somehow. Quick tell me to do something!" he said

Aleria thought about it, "Walk over there!" she pointed and Shale did not more a huge smile on his face.

"HA! I can no longer feel the pull of the rod! I am…free!" he said happily and swatted a chicken in return as a means to revenge.

"So what will you do now?" asked Aleria.

Shale had to think about it some before he came to a conclusion…. "I would like to stay with it for a while you seem an interesting bunch," he said

"Sure…do you think this is a good idea?" Alistair said and Aleria smiled at him a look that would make any man melt.

"Oh I think he would make an interesting member to our menagerie," Aleria said before walking away.

"I would like this interesting group even if it does have a mage in it," he said looking at Morrigan for a while.

Sten and I looked at each other before walking away towards the exit. The dwarves followed and Shale kept pace only to stop and kill another chicken. Loki seemed to wag his tail as he followed Shale. He remembered what Shale said but since they had come to an agreement both golem and dog seemed to get along fine. I felt tired of the ground so as soon as I left the village with the children trying to follow I took to the wing the skies seemed to be a comfort for me. I took a flyby by the village to make sure that there are no surprises and flown onwards with the rest of the group.

Being as I could fly faster then they could walk I decided I would keep a lookout for any patrols and do a flyby when one was spotted. With Shale in our group we had a little more muscle when dealing with Darkspawn patrols and I don't have to do a check up on him. The only thing that has me though is that I never saw a single horse! I guess horses are not a commodity here. I saw mules and buffalo but not a single horse! I might ask Liliana on that one as I flew over the plains once again and spotted the camping site we had some time ago. Flying higher I looked for food and after feeding returned with my catch to the camping site.

By the time the others had returned I already had the meat salted and cleaned for them. The guts were mighty tasty so they gotten the rest. As I was cleaning my claws I saw for the first time that everyone was quite solemn. They stood over a pile of papers on a table that was prepped for them by Bodahn and Sandal. They looked like old scrolls written in a language that I do not recognize. It is probably ancient as the age of the paper was anything to go by.

"What are those?" I asked and I forgotten that I have not spoken to Shale yet.

"It speaks! I thought as much seeing as a lizard such as yourself do not just land and be friendly to humans so easily. I have seen your kind once before when my former master an I were in the mountains searching for some minerals to use for his spells." Shale said

"Really?" I said

"She was rather most aggressive mind you she did not excrete on me but her tail was something to go by. My master just walked away with broken bones but he got the message," he said

I really need to look up more of my kind later on when we have the time.

"So anyways back to subject what are those?" I asked looking at the scrolls.

"They are the ancient contracts the Grey Wardens used to rally an army of Elves, Dwarves, and humans from all over Thedas to fight off the Darkspawn," Alistair said

"Oh I get it we are going to raise an army is that correct?" I asked

"Yep," was the reply from him as he went over the scrolls and then to a map of what I assume was Ferelden and another of Thedas. I saw many names under that same country and the letters resemble old English or at least Anglo Saxon.

"So what are these countries here?" I asked pointing with my claw.

"These are Orlaris, Tevinter, Anderfels, Antiva, Nevarra, Free Marches, Par Vollen, Rivain, and Sehron. They are the countries of Thedas and the blight has effected them all not just Ferelden." Alistair explained also the different cities on the map of Ferelden and I was amazed at how many places there are here.

"Wow this is interesting just like the fact that there are no horses here," I said looking around.

"Horses have been whipped out or at least nearly extinct due to the blight," said Aleria.

"Oh just like what you said about the Gryphons then," I said.

LATER

After our discussion about where we are heading and about three hours later. I had my head tucked onto my arms and curled up to sleep when my snout caught the scent of someone approaching. Several people in fact. Opening one eye I spotted Aleria talking with Morrigan while Liliana was giggling. Now this is interesting as I lifted my head a bit. They seem to find my presence the most private as they sat down on my tail.

"Ok ladies spill!" I said to them

"We were just wondering about something that we noticed the other day," Liliana giggled as they whispered to one another.

"Ok I give up what is it?" I demanded.

"Well we were wondering…" said Liliana

"You mean you were wondering, I just happened to listen and spy for a bit," Morrigan interrupted

"We were wondering about…" and all three of them turned beet red.

Now I had to think about it for a bit seeing as I just gotten up from my sleep when it hit me. With a smirk I felt like a little girl trying to hold in from telling a secret. Giving all three of them an evil look along with my smirk I had to laugh at him.

"You wanted to know how well endowed Alistair is isn't it?" I said and Morrigan made shhing sounds.

"Not so loud you overgrown lizard before they will hear you," Morrigan said holding out her hand.

"Well I have to say ladies this is a surprise," I replied as I cocked my head at them.

"Well don't look at me I was dragged into this," Morrigan said, "By the way I was teasing the other night I have already seen his endowment and I must say I was quite impressed,"

"Why didn't you say anything!" Liliana said shoving her playfully.

"What? And ruin the fun I think not," Morrigan replied.

Aleria on the other hand remained quiet and I can see her yawning not really in the mood for fun.

"Well I can see where this is going but your companion is ready to fall from her perch on my tail," I said looking at the poor Grey Warden.

"So much for Grey Warden endurance," Morrigan said

"I think it has something to do with the fact that she had to walk for several miles, plus deal with a demon, plus deal with a child and then a golem so I think poor Aleria is at wits end ladies," I said and she gave me a grateful look before running or stumbling back to her tent.

"Now you just ruined our fun Andraste," Liliana stated

"And that fun would be?" I replied

"We wanted to know if there was something going on between her and Alistair?" Liliana said to me.

Rolling my eyes I met hers, "Now why would you want to know?" I asked her.

"Because I think it is romantic and unheard of! There has never in my entire life heard of two Grey Wardens becoming lovers ever!" she said excited now.

Morrigan smiled at that one, "I for one am curious myself and I guess Liliana wants to know Alistair's endowments because she thinks the size matters on the relationship," she said.

"Well how about this then," I said my smirk getting bigger, "We give them a slight push in the right direction then."

They both looked at each other, "Me? The matchmaker?" Morrigan said.

"I love it! I would be absolutely romantic! Love during a Blight! It would be a song worthy of listening for generations to come!" she said getting up while Morrigan followed her.

I just placed my head on my forepaws and resumed my sleep.

TBC.


	14. Its Off to Denerim We Go

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/n: I am a little tired…ok I take it back I am really tired. After a long day at work I am here writing just to wind down and my hands are still shaking from the adrenaline rush! **

**But on the flip side I have some good news! **

**I am done with the drawing of Andraste just to let you know. **

**If you want the link you have to go to my profile page to get to the site and then go to my gallery. You will find Andraste there in all her glory though I have to say it took me long enough of studying the profile pictures of high dragons to get it right. If you are too lazy then here is the link http: /blackdragon21 .deviantart .com/ art/ Andraste –the –Dragon -196972149**

**Though I kind of made her look older but then again according to the stats on Dragon Age Wiki a high dragon is about 1000 years old. **

**Oh I also now have the correct spelling for Leliana so when I am done with this story I will go back and make the corrections. **

**Anyways on with the story**

**Chapter 14: It is off to Denerim we go! **

In the deepest part of the deep roads something stirs. Vast armies of Darkspawn march towards the crags that would take them to the surface. Above them in the highest parts of the caverns another being soars over them Lusacan soars above them.

_Onwards you fools! We march towards Tevinter and the ancient mirrors of time! Onwards you fools!_ He shouted and with that he let loose a blast of black flame that burned several and others marched on.

Lusacan smirked as he flew onwards down the tunnels of the deep roads. The destruction left by his brother Dumat during the first blight was most pleasing to watch. Soon all of Thedas will pay for throwing them in the darkest pits of hell and eternal sleep. His loyal followers those who ruled the former empire of the Tevinter Imperium march this day and soon more of the dead follow as they march northwards towards the ancient capital.

Lusacan knew that the ancient mages had created a series of mirrors that they used to travel through the depths of time. That was how the destroyed the Elves immortality by traveling to a time where they first became immortal. 

Borrowing stolen magical technology from the elves the mages created the mirrors. The elves had mirrors themselves but used them for traveling into the Fade when it was time to die. But the mirrors the mages created does not travel through dimensions they travel through time.

And the three demons plan to use them to gather their fallen brothers before the wretched Grey Wardens killed them.

Laughing as he flew down another tunnel Lusacan knew that the time was at hand. For there are very few Grey Wardens now to stop them and soon there will be none. His brothers Urthemiel and Razikale are already in their places marching as he thought about it. Urthemiel marches towards Antiva while Razikale marches towards Anderfels through Orlaris destroying all he sees. It makes him proud the Grey Wardens will be most surprised to find three dragons awake.

It was all thanks to a device one of his servants found underground the first mirror. Lusacan knew that he had to awaken his brothers before they were killed. Coming form the future he knew what it would be like to be the last Archdemon. The only hope for his people is to go back in time and awaken his brothers and together they will destroy the Grey Wardens and have revenge of Thedas and the Maker himself! The only reason they were cast into the earth was that bitch Andraste and her damn husband.

His brother Dumat battled the bitch before his was killed by those Grey Wardens; those who took the darkness and resisted it upon themselves giving them the power to kill him and his brethren. Four of the seven were killed and if he had not come back into the past then his brother Urthemiel would have met his fate before the blight truly began. Laughing he landed on a piece of dwarven ruin and spat flame out again.

_ONWARD! TEVINTER AWAITS AND OUR REVENGE ON ALL OF THEDAS!_

ON THE ROAD TO DENERIM ANDRASTE'S POINT OF VIEW

We had been traveling for about three days and already we were low on supplies. Hunting helps a bit but still we needed other supplies such as medicine and herbs to keep a balanced diet. Morrigan and I being the only two who knew a bit about herbs traveled out when we stopped to find some. Though finding anything that was not destroyed by the blight was something. We ran into some wolves that were tainted by the blight driven mad by the agony of their pain. A few werewolves of the same stature had met their fate though I knew for a fact that this is a different tribe then the one in Brecilian. The road was rough and we ran into a few refugees some were weary of Shale. The golem proved to be a huge asset into the patrols of bandits we had seen. I myself also helped by being the eyes in the sky. Flying to keep watch has been a pastime for me.

I could already see that it would be time to rest soon as the sun was starting to set on the western horizon. I no longer can see the Frostback Mountains but towards the east a new mountain range is starting to make itself known. The mountains known as the Dragon Peaks started to show and on the other side Denerim capital of Ferelden. Alistair thought it would be a good idea to visit the capital to see what in the world is going on there. Being as I am not from this world I had Leliana tell me tales of Denerim.

And I found it quite funny really….

From what I understand Denerim is not only the capital of Ferelden it is also the capital of the whole Chantry! It was the home of that damn witch who turned me into this lizard. Might as well see what her hometown looks like eh?

Flapping my wings to gain more height I let the clouds and the skies get me. I had already fed so I was good. Might as well make use of it

As I flew closer to the site where the group was camping I saw to my delight Sten being chased by Leliana.

She was currently holding a towel around her as she ran after the Qunnari screaming. Now that was something funny as I landed in my usually spot near both Shale and the dwarves.

"What is going on here?" I asked Shale

"It tried to clean itself and the one called Sten tried to take her armor to wash only meet a very unsatisfactory result." He said clearly amused as he watched Sten running as fast as he could.

"Leliana I told you have extra clothes! I just told Sten to take your armor to wash! Maker forbid!" this time it was Aleria who spoke up.

I turned towards the Grey Warden, "So why did Sten take her armor again?" I asked

"I was just trying to get Leliana to take them off and go wash herself in the river over there when I guess she thought that Sten was peeking. From what I understand Qunnari don't peak," she said Alistair was too busy laughing to speak so I let him be.

Morrigan was busy with her own supplies and the dwarves were taking stock of what they have.

Shaking my head I settled down to take a nice long nap.

TWO DAYS LATER

We neared the end of our journey the mountain pass that lets us cut through the dragon peaks was a dull trip. Well I mostly kept to the air since walking was out of the question. Flapping my wings I kept aloft for about three more hours as the group came near the end of the pass that leads out of the mountains. When I cleared the peaks myself I landed on the last known ridge before the mighty city of Denerim.

Boy was I in for a surprise.

What I thought would be a small town with a castle standing in the center was nothing compared to the sight that blew my breath away.

Denerim was a _huge_ city completely taking me off guard at its sheer size.

Already I could see the palace looming in the distance along with a huge tower and several smaller palaces. From what Alistair told me the smaller palaces were actually estates to some of Ferelden's nobles.

Well at least the higher ranking clans.

I could see several massive buildings and some smaller ones it kind of reminds me of Stargate almost with the way all the buildings were kept. Though I can see what represented the ghetto from here with its old rundown buildings and a huge tree in the center.

I looked down the ridge to see the group finally reaching the gates to the city. There were two guards there and I was too far away to make out what they were saying but I did not need to. Already the dwarves were taken to the market district while the rest of the group wondered the city. Upon entering Loki was busy marking his territory and I had to smirk at the sight. I saw a citadel not far from where the group was so I figured that was the Chantry off in the distance. Taking wing once again I flew over the city knowing that I am not allowed to land anywhere for fear of a screaming population and a lot of arrows and spears in my scales.

Flying towards the nearby Drakon River I bathed myself getting cleaned up and preened since I needed it and flew towards a place where I can catch my meal. It was just off the city and far enough away from shore that I don't have to worry about being spotted.

Well that was a filling meal.

I flew over Denerim once again trying to see where the others were only to find Shale being the source of some stares from people. Shaking my head I continued my patrol only to find that my stomach was giving me issues.

Oh great

As I flew and watched the city the pain started to increase and I knew I have to let it go sooner or later. Smirking I decided that a group I saw in an alley was good enough seeing them rob an unfortunate fool. Dipping my wings I dove towards the ground getting ready to let it loose.

As I neared the group I did a quick pull up letting the contents of my stomach go from my rear end and splattered the group before flying off back towards the mountains. That was a sight to see they will be smelling for weeks.

I circled over the city and repeated the notion to several other shady characters before settling down again on the mountain peak to await the return of the others.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

I was heavily board as I circled the city again and again remembering not to eat that particular fish ever again. It seems that fish had a mild agent that causes your stomach to become upset so I harvested the fish's scales and slime which I found was the source of the upset stomach. I just wish my ass is not as sore anymore as I waited for my friends to exit the city.

When they finally did they looked a whole lot fresher and Shale looked a lot less like a stature full of bird shit. In fact he had a bird on his shoulder (in the game I got him the unbreakable pigeon)

When they neared an area where I can land I gladly took it seeing as it was well away from prying eyes.

When they neared me I landed on the road with wings spread and folded them neatly against me.

"Do you know how board I was waiting for you?" I said

Alistair just could not hold back a fierce laugh as he fell over holding his stomach. Aleria and the others followed as they all started laughing. The dwarves shook their heads with a smile.

"What? Is there something on me that causes such amusement?" I said looking around not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"No, no it is not that Andraste we were just wondering if that was you who bombed those bandits in the city?" Alistair said while practically crying in between laughs.

"Really? Why?" I asked innocently

"Oh it is just that we were asked by the city guard to find and dispose of some bandits in order to gain some allies in the city. Well lo and behold they came screaming at him smelling like something died and covered in a very smelly brown goop. Well the captain of the guard gladly arrested them after they had a very long bath. They stunk up the whole market place and claiming that a dragon took a shit on them. Of course no one had seen a dragon flying over the city but then again you are known for surprises.

Even the ever stoic Sten was trying not to die laughing at the though.

"Oh so they were bandits! Sorry I ate this fish that gave me such a stomach ache that I could not help myself. Besides they were hassling that poor woman in that one alley that they became the perfect target. So I did a flyby on them to give them what they deserve." They fell over laughing even harder as we neared the place that we were going to set came.

They told me of the jobs they had to do and the various stuff they traded to get some room and new armor. As well as a new place to travel.

"So we are sent by the Chantry to find this Brother Ginitivi?" I asked having to pronounce the name right to make sure that I did not say anything wrong with the pronunciation.

The rest of the day was spent at camp going over supplies and counting how much money was made trading. Not bad for about thirty pieces of gold which in my opinion is a lot. I had some new herbs and some fresh supplies to make my potions with and everyone else had some nice new armor. It seems that Aleria was collecting my scales after I had a good scratching and traded them to a blacksmith who wanted to make something with them.

We were to head back to Denerim in about a month to see how they turned out.

Who knew I was a walking bank as I walked alongside the dwarves. The cow that pulled the dwarves cart loved me now as I fed her some grass and tobacco. Tobacco was good for cows seeing as they help with the stomach lining. Back at the hospital I had a friend who was a very strong Mormon and she said that in their scripture the reason why they don't smoke is because the tobacco is supposed to be used for cows not man. So I took the lesson to heart as I fed it to the said cow.

"So let me get this straight we have to find this priest and bring him back to the Chantry?" I asked

"Well he is not just a priest but also a member of the Archeological group that was scent out to find Andraste's ashes in the Frostback Mountains," replied Leliana.

"Oh, what is so special about some ashes other then the obvious? It is like everyone trying to find the tomb of Jesus along with the Dead Sea Scrolls," I replied back.

"Well Andraste's ashes is said to have mystical healing powers, powers given to her by the Maker himself. It is said that if one were to use the ashes to cure an aliment they would be instantly cured of any disease or injury afflicted them. But it is also said that the tomb is filled with traps and an ancient guardian watches over the tomb. The ghost some say of one of Andraste's holy guards is said to guard the tomb but who knows it is all fairy tales to me," Leliana said as we walked further along the road.

"Well what about talking dragons?" I said teasing

"You are right in front of my face speaking so you are no myth," Leliana said

It was then that her eyes were focused elsewhere and I turned my head to watch as Alistair and Aleria seem to glow with an aura of happiness. I heard Leliana sigh as she had that look on her of a giddy little girl.

"Now Leliana why are you sighing?" I asked

"I just think it is romantic how those two look at each other, but oh how shy are they are! I can just write a song about it!" she said while going through her pack and pulling out a parchment and some ink to write with.

"Oh please! Why would anyone care about love it is just a useless thing. Flemeth said that love is for the weak," Morrigan stated as she came alongside us.

"Now Morrigan just to let you know that love is a driving force and more powerful then you seem to give it credit for. Love can be a double edged sword which an both strengthen and kill one person from the inside. What you perceive as weakness is in fact a very powerful strength. But misusing it can lead to some very dire consequences." I replied

"I still think it is a weakness!" Morrigan said

"Then why are you still with us? I know it is not because Flemeth ordered you to. From what I understand you are beginning to like us Morrigan," I smirked as she gave us a huff and marched forward.

"I think she likes us?" Leliana said

"She will come around I know it," I replied

Of course as we walked away from Denerim we ran into a group of bandits. They took one good look at me and ran. Now confused we searched their dropped items only to find a body.

"Hey isn't this the guy we were asked to find in Denerim?" said Morrigan

"Why yes! I think this is! We have to take him back to Denerim for a proper burial," said Alistair.

Sighing myself the dwarves and Shale stayed behind while the others returned the body. When they returned with heavier pockets we started our walk again.

We came to the fork in the road. Thankfully I learned how to read from Leliana as she pointed out that one way (the way we came was full of Darkspawn by now) so we took the northern route called 'The South Road' for some reason.

As we traveled it seems as if we headed into the foothills of the dragon peaks. Looking at the map Aleria grew excited, "We will be passing Highever! Can we make a stop there! I want to see if my brother is still around!" she said happily.

"Alright we can stop for supplies there," Alistair said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush deep red as she had a new spring to her step.

"Oh! That is going to be fun!" Leliana stated as we continued our walk.

Little did we know at the time that things are going to take an interesting turn…for the worst.

TBC

**Whew! That took me all night and into this morning to write. I was playing the game with all the side quests when this muse came up. I just had to write it! I also found out that if you go to any place that does not require you to get an army (Redcliff, Mage's Tower, Brecilian Forest, Orzammar, then you can return to Lothering and it will still be there. Go to any of those places and you can kiss Lothering goodbye. **

**I just found this out this morning! So avoid those areas if you want to get some extra stuff. Oh and for the toxin extract quest you can buy some from the merchant near the chantry in Lothering and then the dwarf in the party camp. That is how I beat it! Anyways have fun reading this one I hope you die laughing hahahahaha!**

**Black dragon **


	15. Of Haunted Castles

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/n: I am on a roll now that I finally got the ball going! I have the scene set and everything while I am on my after work wind down. As a reminder if you want to see the picture I drew of Andraste here is the link http: /blackdragon21 .deviantart .com/ art/ Andraste –the –Dragon -196972149**

**I really busted my ass to get that one done and I am damn proud of it. I might do more if enough people comment on it both here and on Deviantart. So if you review and fav the pic please PM me and let me know what you think. **

**As for reviews I have to really thank you people for such positive reviews even for all the spelling and grammar errors. (I am rather famous for those since English is not my first language) **

**Even if the reviews are few it shows that people actually like the story even if it is a major humor issue. Oh well that was the intention after all since a human turned into a dragon is rather challenging in itself. **

**So without further a do on with the story**

**Chapter 15: Of Haunted Castles**

Since we are taking the 'North Road' not the 'West" or what I thought was the 'South Road' the trek is going to take longer to get back to the Frostback Mountains. Seeing as that is the case it was decided that we would camp about two days walk from Denerim to avoid any patrols and to give me time to rest my wings. For those two days the longest I get to stay on the ground is about an hour and then endless flight. My wings needed exercise sure, but after going up and down, and up and down I was rather tired and hungry since hunting is out of the question.

The constant patrols have been driving me wild and I am constantly hungry now. Being as we had to wait a while before I am able to land I had to eat seafood just to be fed. But the amount of energy flying constantly is starting to wear on me so when we finally found camp I was more then glad to be able to land.

"You look absolutely exhausted Andraste," Alistair said when he finally saw my sorry state.

"Fuck you! I had to fly and eat and fly without rest while you people get to enjoy camp." I snarled at him.

Wincing he made an apology of it and even scratched that itchy spot on my back to show that he meant it. I sighed in relief when he did this and I even felt something close to a pat.

"Andraste where have you been eating? You are covered in salt!" he said

"I was eating out to sea thank you very much! But the energy used to stay aloft in the strong winds was tiring to say the least. Dragons are not meant to fly for such long periods, but I outlasted that other female a few days ago," I said bragging.

It was true there was another dragon with me for a time and she looked to be ready to burst with how full her belly had been. From what I understand and from what instinct was telling me; that dragon was pregnant and full of eggs. When the time comes near to lay she would gorge herself on meat storing enough fat reserves for the long process of laying eggs. I on the other hand have not mated so I am not so full. But then again she was not the only dragon I have encountered.

There was that other female who was not carrying eggs but she was just as tired as me. I saw her near the coast, and she flown out with me. I was already tired by then and she was fresh off the rocks. Now I outlasted even her but I am getting off subject.

I must be tired

All I remember was Alistair's scratching of my back and me drifting into a long and peaceful rest.

ABOUT THREE DAYS LATER

I slowly opened my eyes to the darkness of the late evening already everyone had their evening meal. I could hear the sounds of sheep nearby and something feeding that smelled wonderful to my ears. Lifting my head I could make out the fully plump buffalo. My mouth watered as my stomach let me know that it was time to feed.

"Go ahead Andraste we got them just for you," Aleria said as she sat there polishing her swords.

I was all too happy to rush into the feeding and gorged myself on the buffalo and ate at least five of the ten sheep along with a fresh horse. I was so full I had to rest again seeing as I had much strength to regain after my last exploit.

TWO DAYS LATER

It had taken me two more days to recover just enough to travel as my strength was nearly totally depleted. I have never felt like this ever. But then again I am from a world where the only thing that wants to kill you besides the infrequent terrorist threats are the local street gangs.

Here danger is constant; you always have to watch your back. But being as I am still too weak to fly I am stuck walking. The two Grey Wardens made it their quest to keep me company. Leliana would often sing to me songs in Elven which I found most soothing. Sten well I have to coax him to tell me stories of the Qunnari people.

The dwarves would tell me tales from their underground kingdoms and often tell me what the other castes do. Though they are traders by caste they are considered casteless because they were thrown on the surface. It was found on our long and boring trek that Sandal is the way he is because he was exposed to too much Lyrium.

"Now you people keep mentioning this Lyrium what is it?" I asked one day about a week's journey out.

"Lyrium is a very powerful mineral full of magic. You could say that Lyrium is raw natural magic in a crystal like form. The people here in Thedas depend on it for trade and for keeping their mages in line," said Alistair.

"So Lyrium is a means of controlling people?" I asked

"Not at all Lyrium is also an ingredient in many potions including some healing potions because it helps accelerate the healing process. The only downside is that only dwarves and tranquil are allowed to harvest the Lyrium ore because of its deadly effect on people." Alistair replied

"Really?" I said

"Yes," this time it was Aleria who decided to reply since Alistair was needed up front.

"Why is that?" I asked

"Because of its magical properties and the rawness of it anyone other then a mage, dwarf or tranquil who touches it will instantly be turned to dust. Dwarves have a high resistance to magic and because of it they are not effected by it that much. Only after years of harvesting the mineral will it effect you. It is also a clean source of energy especially to the dwarves as they use it in a lot of their machines when they harvest the minerals," Aleria spoke up that much.

"Wow that is the most out of you yet," I teased.

"Well you asked for an explanation so I gave you one," she said with a smile.

Shrugging we continued on out trek with Shale taking up the rear seeing as the Golem kept most bandits away.

The road was a bit rocky due to how close it is to the coast at times. I don't mind as several stops were near a few lakes and a beach where I could fish for food by swimming and help to relax my wings a bit. They are still a bit weak but are healing. I would say another week or so and they would be good enough for short flights.

It was not till about a day later that we encountered a trader. He wore a worn out red tunic with faded brown trousers and what looked like boots that could be remade since they had a hole in the left one.

I remained well away from the rest as it was Aleria that approached the trader.

I just sat down as they talked for a bit having sharp ears I heard the conversation rather well. He explained about a keep that is hidden in the nearby mountains which is at the base of the Dragon Peaks. He said that his family once owned that land but after the disgrace of someone named Dryden he lost everything that was important for him. He wanted Aleria and the others to help him since it was once a Grey Warden stronghold. He apparently heard about them from other traders and people in the towns that they visited.

I for one would rather move on but seeing as this does have some interest to the two Grey Wardens I don't see why not. After all they are just junior members of the order and seeing as their senior officer the man who is supposed to guide them is dead. So the two of them are walking around blind as to what they are supposed to do as Grey Wardens other then stop the blight. So what opportunity is there to explore more of what they are supposed to do then go to this Warden's Keep?

As soon as the trader started going with us he began to talk to the dwarves and they both started to exchange some things.

I on the other hand remained back a ways to avoid scaring the poor guy off. His steer on the other hand knows I am there and would start baying and bellowing when the wind blows in its direction. Not that I care of course Betsy seemed unaffected as she wanted my attention later at camp.

"Alright we should be coming up to the tunnels in about a day's journey. From what I heard however I would watch it for undead creatures for they lurk in those areas." The merchant whom I learned is named Levi told us.

"So we have to go through these tunnels in order to reach this peak?" Alistair asked

"Yes," in order to find the peak we must search through here and from there make up through this tunnel into the passage in order to reach the top," he went on to explain the various traps in the tunnels and how through time they have aged but still can be dangerous.

"You are lucky that Leliana and I can dismantle them," Aleria said as it hid in the bushes my head in my forepaws.

I was told to hide and make sure that no one outside of the party saw me. It was rather boring after all even Shale as shameless as he is, is allowed to mingle. It is so not fair!

"You look rather lonely there Andraste," I heard a voice and turned to the source.

"Yes it is thank you very much! Pretending to be a rock is not by far an easy feat might I add," I protested to Alistair as he came up to me a bowl of stew in his hand.

Aleria is too busy talking to the merchant Levi to pay us mind as he sat down on my forepaw.

"Now my friend tell me are your wings still sore?" he asked

"Yes I'd say give it another week and then I would be good to fly," I said back to him.

"Ah*sigh* all this hiding must be awfully boring to you isn't it?" he asked

I smirked at him, "Are you referring to me or are you referring to your feelings?" I said to him.

He blushed slightly but to a dragon's eye it was very crimson indeed. I watched how he sighed as he stared off into the distance towards a certain female's body. My all knowing eye can see all that much.

Alistair sighed again before addressing it, "I figure I can tell you about it Andraste since you didn't tell them about the scars on my back," he said I huffed.

"I am a doctor Alistair I am obligated to protect the privacy of my patients and all their needs unless they choose otherwise." I replied as the others still went on with their business. Morrigan having lost interest returned to her camp to take care of her own needs. Shale, well Shale is being Shale in trying to kill birds. He even let his pigeon attack the other birds. It was only just the dwarves, Leliana, and Aleria still discussing some means to an end. The dwarves showed interest because it could be a possible trading post if they could help Levi out.

"Well I just wanted to ask you a few questions seeing as you was a human woman once," he said I leaned down closer to him so that he can meet one of my large red eyes.

"Alistair are you telling me that you like someone?" I said

His face turned even redder, "Well I would not be consulting you of all things if it wasn't," he said I huffed, "Does this have something to do with your fellow Grey Warden?"

Now the truth comes out as he turned away rather shyly. It was absolutely adorable!

I smiled showing my razor sharp teeth, "You don't have to hide it form me I have seen it already and so have the other two women," I smiled at his reaction.

"Oh please don't tell me I am that obvious?" he said

"Well you are both of you," I said and he looked at me in shock.

"She _likes _**me**?" he blurted it out and choked on his food.

I could not help it I started laughing like an idiot. When everyone turned I quickly tucked my head under my wing and used my third eyelid to hide the glow of my eyes. Thank goodness because judging by the smell it was Levi that came to check on Alistair.

"Are you alright my friend?" he asked as he looked around.

Thanks to the darkness I remained hidden from him.

"I am alright yeah," Alistair replied

"I thought I heard something? I heard you choking and then someone laughing," he said looking around

"That was me remembering the old days," Alistair replied

"No, no I sounded like a woman," he said

"Are you sure that is not Morrigan playing tricks on you she tends to do that you know," Alistair replied

Looking at the witch of the wilds he then huffed and then disappeared back towards camp. I for one am glad he is gone and slowly uncoiled my head again to face Alistair. Keeping my eyes hidden behind my third eyelid I faced the camp.

"Alistair?" I said watching as he kept silent the stew was already eaten yet his poise was that of a silent bird watching the world below.

"Alistair?" I said again.

He turned to me his body posture ashamed as he watched Levi walk away. "That was close," he said

"You started it," I stated

"I know that! But I need to be more careful on how I choke on my food," he stated with a smile.

I huffed and revealed my self again, "You know you are lucky Aleria knows that I am here or else she would have thought that you were cheating on her," I stated with a laugh.

"Me cheating on her? We never even started dating and already you are speaking as if we are already married," Alistair said.

"Well that is a possibility now isn't it? She likes you; you like her and both of you have the same occupation…" it was then that I realized that I said too much as I watched his face became solemn again.

"Oh dear God Alistair! I am so sorry," I said and did something I never thought I would do.

I leaned in and nuzzled him and he hugged me. I remember that Grey Wardens from what they told me are bred to fight the Darkspawn to the death. Both of them Alistair and Aleria are there to fight the most horrid of demons. And here I am making like they are in high school. How stupid could I be…then I again I keep forgetting that I am no longer human.

"It is alright Andraste I know you didn't understand that bit." He said as he released me and then sat down on my foreleg again.

I relaxed as he leaned into my side, "The reason I wanted to speak to you is that I have no idea how to approach the subject. I have no idea how to deal with women other then what others have told me they are. The sisters at the Chantry said that sex is forbidden unless married and yet here I am a good little boy who has no idea how to deal with the subject. So that is why I am asking you since you seem to know more about the subject then me," he stated.

I began to understand where this is going now…

"Alistair are you asking for my advice on sex? Or how to court a woman?" I asked him

"Actually a little of both I think," was his reply.

I had to turn my head to look at him good and then snorted.

"Why are you asking? I thought you knew that by now?" I asked and then another thought occurred one that he mentioned not just a few minutes ago.

"You were raised in the Chantry I thought you were raised in Redcliff?" I asked

"I was but Arl Eamon took me to the Chantry when I became of age to be a Templar." He replied, now I remember him mentioning it to Aleria once when she asked the same questions.

From what I understand from my world and from college is that Templars were once crusaders who fought the Muslims. Here they are nothing more then guardsman for the church and witch hunters.

"So you never been with a woman?" I asked him

"No, I'm afraid that between training to be a templar and what the Chantry tells me I had no chance even if I wanted to," he said looking down.

"So you are still a virgin?" I said bluntly.

He blushed

Ah now I know why he is asking me for my advice, "You want to woo a woman to your tent yet you don't know how to do the deed?" I asked.

"I know how it is just that I have never been with a woman, and well this is my first time feeling this way for a woman. Sure I have lusted I am sure any man would tell you that Andraste when you were human. But with this one it feels like well…" he just could not find the right words.

"Your head is about to explode from a walking bomb spell?" I asked remembering Morrigan's favorite spell.

"YES!" he replied

I lifted my head a bit making sure that everyone else is occupied and it seems that they settled in their areas. Levi is too busy going over trade with Bodahn and Sandal while Leliana is playing her guitar thing. Sten for once is not going on and on with his pouting and actually talking to Shale about fighting. Aleria was busy tending to Loki who was rolling around on the ground. Alistair sighed as he was watching the two interact.

"So Aleria isn't it? Well why this sudden interest in your fellow Grey Warden?" I asked

"I don't know I guess it started when we met back at Ostegar. I remember that day well. This mage was pissing me off when all I was doing was relaying a message from the Reverend Mother and he gets all pissy at me. Well when I feared he was going to turn me into a frog Aleria shows up and breaks up the argument by just standing there. I guess after that things were stale till I saw how good she was with a bow. Never had I met a woman other then an Elf who could shoot like that. Then the attack happened and the fighting to the betrayal by Logain. I thought I would have lost her there when the Archdemon appeared…" "Urthemiel," I said, "Who?" Alistair replied

"Urthemiel the dragon that you saw…the Archdemon his name is Urthemiel," I replied.

"How do you know?" he asked

"I am a dragon I came for you when skirts told me to protect you. I fought him off at first and then took you and fled. He told me his name when it happened I remember him well."

Well who couldn't after all his breath smells worse then my dirty laundry back home.

"Oh I guess dragons can understand each other then we give them credit for," Alistair replied.

"Well if you like her so much when the time is right and you both are ready then tell her the truth but don't lie! Women don't like that at all! Be yourself and don't try to hide behind that macho act. We females can't stand when a male tries to hide behind that wall of masculinity. We prefer men who are not afraid to show their true colors. Men who are loyal to them and won't back out from a commitment, that is what true love is for women. Though once in a while you do get horny and there is the sex part of it; which I am sure that you know all too well." I said

"Yes I do," was the reply

"Well do me a favor then when you finally get the guts to ask her out," and I leaned in on this one, "Don't get a nose bleed because you are thinking of dirty thoughts," I said and he tried to shove me with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up Andraste," he said laughing now.

He grabbed for his bowl and began to head out, "Thanks for the advice I will remember it," he said and walked away.

I smiled as I laid my head back down on my forepaws. The sounds of Leliana's guitar thing made me think of all the times I spent on my dad's farm growing up.

I closed my eyes and let the sound drift me off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

We began our trek again and once again I remained behind to make sure that the others were well enough away from me before I do anything. The reason being that Levi was still with us and being as they don't trust him enough to tell him our little secret I am to remain hidden until they are a good distance away and then I would walk after them. The only one who knows of my presence is the cow.

It was about a few hours later that I reached the edge of a rather large cave. The cave goes a ways in but seeing as I am too big to fit in the cave the only way around it was to climb. Setting my claws into the rocks I began to climb upwards and around the gorge. It was up a slope in the mountains that I climbed and boy are my arms hurting. Thank goodness for climbing those old trees in Brecilian. If it was not for that I would have been in even more pain.

When I reached the top I managed to see what appears to be a very large castle in the distance.

"Damn," I whispered. The castle was on a snowy peak here in the Dragon Peak Mountains. I was astonished that it was hidden here all this time.

So this is the castle that the trader wanted us to find and retrieve for him. It looks strong enough after all judging from the bottom it withstood an assault of some sort. But my dragon instincts tell me that death is lingering in these walls. And as such I am constantly weary of such places. It would be some time before the others get out of the tunnels by what Levi told them so seeing as my wings can only glide for the time I decided to use them.

It saves me from the walk.

Spreading them out and getting some blood into them I let the strong mountain winds lift me up and I floated over towards the looming castle.

It really reeked of death here and I can smell it as I glided over the many skeletons and the rickety old towers. Landing in the courtyard as softly as I could I took a look around. It was quiet enough. I opened my wings and decided to use them to plow an easier path for the others as I let loose the power of a dragon wing. The strong winds carried the snow away from the castle and away from the main door which I dug up. Man is this place ever creepy.

As soon as I dug up the snow and made it so that it was easily accessible I could hear voices coming from the tunnels. I quickly hid around the building on the other side of the far eastern gate. It was a good thing the winds were still blowing so I leaped up and flapped a few times, then glided over to my hiding spot on the other side of the wall.

Sure enough I seen the others walking out of the tunnel the fresh snow falling from the sky helped to hide my footprints. I could see them exploring the place that is until the dead bodies I stepped on came to life!

I looked down and felt something stirring under my foot and lifted my aft foot to see one of the skeletons getting up.

Eh gross!

I smashed my foot down on this guy killing him instantly.

Another rose up from the ground and grossed me out with his hanging clothes so I did what anyone looking at roaches would do.

I swatted the skeleton and watch him fall apart as he flew through the air. The others that were crawling from the ground grossed me out as is swatted them all and then deciding I had enough I burned them.

Well that took care of it. Looking back over the wall the others had already killed their corpses and had already headed for the door. I saw the main door open and closed behind them. Figuring it was safe I crawled over the gate again and saw to my surprise Loki and the dwarves.

"Well we figured it was you Andraste swatting the skeleton over the wall." Bodahn smiled as I walked up to them with Betsy demanding attention as she bayed at me.

Happy to obliged I gently scratched her ear with the tip of my claw and stroked her back. She was happy to have her little scratches after all and if she were a cat she would be purring. The other cow however the one owned by Levi was so frightened that she wanted to flee for her life. Growing tired of her attitude I grabbed her and stroked her down a bit. I even offered her some grass which I found sheltered from the snow in some old dusty barn.

The cow was too far gone in her fear and so I had a quick snack. Betsy did not mind at all since she knew that I was not into plants in the same way she was.

Seeing as this is going to take a while I curled up near the dwarves as they set up camp with a few traps to keep the undead things away.

A FEW HOURS LATER

It was well into the afternoon when the sounds of a storm approached. Sighing Bodahn and Sandal began to collect their things when I placed a wing over them. I was due for a bath anyways. All that hiding has made my scales chap and itchy to the max. I tried preening them but there is only so much that can do the keep them in top form. Sometimes a bath takes away the dust and grime that gets under them.

The sounds of thunder could be heard as the first drops of rain started. The dwarves had a fire going and Betsy was lying down in the crook of my large arms. She was fast asleep…I swear that cow was a cat in a previous life. Loki also was curled up next to the cow snoring away and dreaming of rabbits I bet; if the running in your sleep has anything to go by. I laid my head down to try to sleep again when the feeling of snow came down. That felt so good to feel the water melt and then seep into my scales even if it is ice cold. The clean feeling was just refreshing after several long days of walking. It even numbed the pain in my muscles as it cleaned my scales.

"If you want your bath you can now we set up a shelter where the fire won't get drenched when to take off," Bodahn said to me and I eased my wing back under my body from them. The animals I appeared had not moved when they put up the shelter for them.

Both Loki and Betsy were fast asleep from exhaustion when I stood up and began to clean my scales. I was surprised at the amount of dirt and grime that could get under them. Rubbing myself against the snow was also helping as it got rid of some nasty things that took shelter there. Is that a hand stuck in my belly scales?

Plucking it out while I clean myself in the snowy ground I managed to get the rest off and felt a lot cleaner. Still I wish there was some water to clean myself with more through but I no longer had that itch with me since I rubbed it off. The sounds of thunder roared in the heavens as I looked up towards the tower.

It was then when the sun had set and everything was settled except for the storm that I could hear it.

It was the sounds of swords and the smell of ozone.

Looking towards the tower I managed to get a good look at it. There was lights coming from that part of the castle! Not only that there was the occasional lightning strike on the bridge of the tower along with the flash of swords and fire.

"I will be back!" I said and opened my wings.

They were numb enough where I can risk further damage by flying so I leaped into the air.

Flapping my wings I took off and flew just below the bridge. I managed to see the battle that was going on, on the tower bridge as the others fought off the undead soldiers.

The worse part is there is more of them! Ok time for a fire bath.

Flapping my wings to get better height I was well above the tower when I dove.

Toothless eat your heart out!

I felt the fire build up in my belly as I saw the wisps of smoke rising from my maw. Diving further and faster with each foot I pulled up just in time and blasted the whole lot of them with a fire ball.

I saw a live person go off from the tower just after the fireball hit.

Oops!

Diving down I plucked the person out of the air and using the wind placed him back on the bridge. The raced on into the tower for I have destroyed what appeared to be straps on the bridge. I caught the look of someone screaming in fear as he ran with them and figured it would probably be Levi.

I tucked my wings in and dove back towards the ground spreading my wings wide for a soft landing.

Man that was cold as I curled up on myself. I was lucky that I don't get hypothermia out here because of this body. I found the dragon bodies are warmer then humans at least by 30 degrees if my math is right.

I curled up and waited for the others to return after their visit to that tower.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was well into the morning when I felt someone poke my nose. I opened my eyes to find Alistair there with a huge smile and a sword.

"It is about time you got up!" he said to me

Ok I opened my other eye to find Aleria also smiling holding up a stick.

I raised my head a bit to glare.

"You had us worried!" Aleria said and I smiled back.

"There is nothing that would take me out!" I said and with that I rose to my full height and puffed my chest out.

"Yeah I bet and I wanted to thank you for saving me," Alistair said

"Well that is what friends do and they do it again and again." I replied

I got up to see Levi standing there pale as a ghost.

Oops!

The two Grey Wardens laughed their heads off as Alistair stroked me like I was a horse. Of course I bent my head down so he could scratch a spot I like the most. I purred like a cat again because it felt so good!

"Don't worry she won't bite!" Aleria said

"She is not going to kill us is she?" Levi asked

"No she will not; but she will force you to strip so she can stick her claws up your ass to check for disease," Alistair said and I glared at him.

The others started laughing when Levi wanted to cry so I decided to play the friendly house cat and leaned up to him to take his scent. Well he does have a nice smell to him other then the obvious scent of blood from the night before. Rumbling softly to him I started at him in the eye with my right eye and then laid my head down. I felt his fingers slowly started stroking me above my eye ridge and continued to pet growing more confident each time. It felt rather good and I could feel him take some dead scales off which was rather nice.

"Well my friend you just made me some good money this day," he said

I looked at him lazily.

"Your scales are rather beautiful lets see if I can get my brother to makes something with them eh?" he said happily and gave me a good pat.

I just decided to go back to sleep there and then till it was time to leave.

TBC


	16. Frosty Mountains and Spooky Towers

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/n: I am on a roll now that I finally got the ball going! I have the scene set and everything while I am on my after work wind down. As a reminder if you want to see the picture I drew of Andraste here is the link http: /blackdragon21 .deviantart .com/ art/ Andraste –the –Dragon -196972149**

**I really busted my ass to get that one done and I am damn proud of it. I might do more if enough people comment on it both here and on Deviantart. So if you review and fav the pic please PM me and let me know what you think. **

**As for reviews I have to really thank you people for such positive reviews even for all the spelling and grammar errors. (I am rather famous for those since English is not my first language) **

**Even if the reviews are few it shows that people actually like the story even if it is a major humor issue. Oh well that was the intention after all since a human turned into a dragon is rather challenging in itself. **

**So without further a do on with the story**

**Chapter 16: Snowy Peaks and Spooky Towers**

It has been nearly three weeks since we left what is now known as 'Warden's Keep' and my wings have thankfully been back to full health. It was decided that we had spent the week recuperating and cleaning up the place for Levi and his family to make into a trading post. The Grey Warden's from the north would want a strong hold as well as a trading center. Already the place was bustling with activity as we repaired what was centuries old damage and who knew that Sandal was such a talented mason. Then again he was a minor and dwarves dig their homes so I should not have been that much surprised.

What helps' was the constant winds around the peak allowing me to exercise my wings without anyone noticing and to help repair the old Mage's (whose name I'd forgotten) tower which has fallen under disrepair since the demons took over. With some help from me I was able to help with the plumbing as well. Who knew that Fereldens knew about modern plumbing!

The plumbing was a big help so they could harvest the river water and then heat it up for the now in use kitchens. Good thing Alistair was a servant's son for at least the guy could cook for the others. Me I would hunt for the nearby wild game till the traders arrived. But we helped Levi stock up on supplies till the others came with more goods. Being as I was playing the 'good pet dragon' I remained quiet about my speaking abilities till late at night when either one of the party comes out to talk to me.

The only thing that also held us back was that Sten had caught a cold. Apparently it came from one of the undead Qunnari that we had found and killed. The creature apparently died of disease and Sten had caught it. That part I was well prepared for as he is now taking a concoction of mine. I found that my own blood adds a boost to the healing potions. I think dragon immune systems helps in fighting off disease.

Sten healed up nicely and the place started to look more like I should long ago. The dwarves felt right at home working with stone and the others well we made some finds.

Apparently when I beat my wings in the snow I unearthed a door containing documents and history books on Grey Wardens. The so called blood mage up in the tower is also a Grey Warden who was experimenting on people to find a way to keep the strengths of the Grey Wardens but forgo the call of the Deep Roads as they call it. From what Alistair told me it is when a Grey Warden goes to die. Their right of death you see for the taint in their blood eventually makes them ghouls if they don't resist it. Now in my world a ghoul is a ghost or a zombie depending on where you live and what you read, but here a ghoul is a person who has gone mad with the taint of the Darkspawn and become a servant to them. By taking the taint onto themselves the Grey Wardens take the risk but they take longer then a normal person because of their resistance. I would have to research that with the mage sometime in the future (minus the whole 'experiment on the humans' thing). I found from Aleria that the mage wanted to try to find ways of getting rid of the call all together and to allow Grey Wardens the chance to be normal people. Things like having kids has been denied them because of the taint. And even when they are tainted it is sort of a sterilizer preventing them from having children even if they wanted to.

Well at least if Alistair and Aleria do something they don't have to worry about accidental pregnancy.

But eventually our quest forced us to leave the Keep and make our way back onto the road. At least this time I can stay longer in the air then before and it helps a bit to keep a lookout for enemy patrols.

Right now we are on the road and I am in the air gliding high above to keep a lookout. If I see anything I would blow out a puff of flame to let the others know. Seeing nothing at the moment I let myself drift along the upper atmosphere and enjoy the view.

The distant mountains of the Dragon Peaks began to fade away as we crossed the valley of which this country was named after. I saw for myself from high above how the land was different as we crossed past different villages and farms. The people waved at the others as I watched. I only landed to rest my wings every few hours and to eat. Each day my time in the air grew as I would constantly rest and then fly again. Having a wider wingspan sure as hell helps as I watched how the birds flew.

As the gulls glided on the wind when we are near the coast so I copied them learning more about flight then anyone could imagine.

I also watched the eagles as they soared on the thermals and so found myself doing the same. Each day I watched I found that I grew stronger and more knowledgeable about the sky then anyone else. I kept a lookout for food while I waited and landed to the best of my abilities which is getting better and softer with practice. I can now land with barely a whisper in the dirt which is amazing according to Morrigan who understood the dragons landed with a heavy thud.

By now the week has turned into two and as we crossed over another village and beyond I could make out something in the distance. It was a wagon of some sorts with a lone person on it. Letting loose a puff of flame and then diving I approached the others.

"What is it trouble?" asked Bodahn

"I see a man with a wagon up ahead looks like some sort of trader or a thief," I replied.

"What does the man look like?" asked Alistair

"A dwarf," I replied

"Probably a traveling merchant these days was he wearing any armor?" Bodahn asked again

"No only regular clothes and he was alone." Was my reply and so the others nodded.

I took to the air again and they settled on traveling for another two hours till at last they reached the man. It turns out that Bodahn was right and he was a trader. With my sharp ears I could hear what they were saying and he said that the dwarven city of Ozammar has shut itself out for the time being because of the death of the late king. Damn I must be tough to run an underground community.

After trading a bit with the trader we were on the road again.

The road was long and at times like these I wish I could carry everyone with me. It was about six hours out when the distant shadow of a tower came into view.

Well for me anyways as we neared the village. I landed near the others just about two hours walk from the gates.

"What is that thing standing out of the water there?" I asked

"That is the tower of Magi," said Aleria as she stayed behind while the others walked into the village.

"The tower of Magi?" I asked

"It is where the Chantry places all those who have magic that they could find in the tower to teach them how to correctly use their powers. But there are those like Morrigan who prefer not to follow the Chantry's teachings and they are known as Apostates. Templars like Alistair were made to hunt them down and force them to the circle, render them tranquil or kill them," she said sadly.

"Ok I can understand the whole govern magic thing but to really punish them just because they are users of magic I don't see the point?" I asked

"Well in history it was the blood mages that gave any sorcerer a bad reputation. It was they who unleashed the Darkspawn upon our world or so the Chantry teaches us," replied Aleria.

"Or so they say," I replied and she nodded, "The Chantry controls everything and everyone mostly those that are not human are rated as second class citizens, like the elves for example and lower then them are the mages. I don't know why they do this and I am sure that the real Andraste would be mighty pissed if she saw how her Chantry is run," she said sitting down.

Besides the two of us Shale stood watch as he stroked his feathered friend.

Maybe there is hope for him after all.

I figured that they might take a while and so I lowered my head for a slight snooze.

DREAM WORLD

I found myself once again human standing in the fire place of the same hut as the golden haired woman before me; The real Andraste the so called prophetess and Jesus Christ of this world. I raised one eyebrow at her and folded my arms over my work clothes.

"Do you know why you are here?" Andraste asked as she approached me.

"No, but I bet it has something to do with the conversation I had with Aleria is that correct?" I said

"Yes," was the reply

"Well?" I said

A deep sigh has come from Andraste herself as she approached, "I am ashamed to admit it but a lot of things happened when the Chantry was formed," she said and I snorted.

"Yes well the same thing happened to Jesus in my world the church became power hungry and took control of history and government is that right?" I said

She smiled at me with her pale lips.

"Perceptive as always my dear," she said as she walked around towards her dog for a long stroke.

"I should warn you however to watch your back around the Chantry and protect your friends. Those who do not follow in the ways of those mongrels will find themselves on the receiving end of the sword. You were lucky at least with that mage in the Warden's Keep for he was only using his powers to help others of his own kind. But to take control of a gift and use it against you now that was something I was adamant against. The blood mages of my time were vicious and cruel but they learned their magic from demons and not dragons. You must know this my friend for not all blood magic is evil only those taught by demons as a means of taking over a mages body." She said

Ah now I understand where this whole hate the mages came from.

"I guess we are in agreement then," she said and I nodded

"Good just remember true magic comes from within and only from the heart will the power unleash itself," with that I saw nothing.

REALITY

Slowly I opened my eyes and found the others approaching Aleria must have dozed off as well for she too awoke with her sword in hand. Shale remained as he was calm as always.

"I would have alerted you if anything were to happen," he said

Smirking at him I was glad I had someone to watch my back as they others approached.

"Well it seems that Ginitivi was here," Alistair said

"Really?" I replied

"He was only here to gather supplies and to hear of anymore tales as to Andraste's ashes…the human Andraste," he said looking at me.

"I know whom you are talking about," I said rising up onto my feet.

"Let's get out of here we should be near the cross roads by daybreak and then head south towards the mountains. Thanks to that trader north is being blocked because of the Dwarven problems. We go south towards Redcliff for about a day and then turn west deeper into the mountains there we will find what we will find Haven," he said

"So Haven is where we are going then?" I asked

"Yep that is where we will find Brother Ginitivi and hopefully the Urn of Sacred Ashes," Alistair said

A DAY LATER

I could see the snowy peaks now standing in all their glory the Frostback Mountains. It was here that we are to find the village of Haven. Already the others were wearing warmer clothes because the bitter cold of the mountains would freeze you till nothing was left. Me being a creature of high altitude is protected from the bitter cold. We journeyed onwards towards the mountains only having the others stop at an inn to sleep and restock on supplies.

I took to walking a bit more because the downdrafts are quite spooky at the base of the mountains. At least no one was on the roads. It seems the armies had gone south to fight off the Darkspawn and aid Redcliff on killing off the undead.

The roads around the mountains were windy and cold but at least I did everyone a favor and used my wings to keep most of the snow off. Autumn had already settled in on the ground but here in the mountains winter was already settled in. The Frostback Mountains are even taller then the Dragon Peaks which makes the weather even harsher. Aleria was good with a bow and killed some game for the rest of the party while I fed off some large Brontos that stray on the surface which happens quite often in the mountains.

It was not till the fourth week in the mountains that we spotted a village gate or at least signs of civilization in this harsh climate.

At last we came to the village of Haven.

Though why does it feel kind of creepy to be in. I landed in the outskirts of the village next to the dwarves.

"We will remain here for the time being this place looks like it does not have much to trade with," Bodahn said.

"Alright the rest of us will go on into the village to look. Andraste stay here and look after them," Alistair said and I gave him a mock salute.

THREE HOURS LATER

The winds shifted and a new scent awakened me from my light doze. I opened one eye to look around and found nothing that will satisfy me of my curiosity. Getting up I looked around Bodahn and Sandal were busy eating their late afternoon meal. Loki too lifted his head up a deep growl came from his throat.

"You smell it too eh boy?" I said and he looked at me and then barked.

Just as he said it a new smell came…it was the smell of blood.

Aleria and Alistair's blood…

TBC

**Whew I finally did it! I wrote this story and I am finished drawing my comic book Project I.C.A.R.U.S. now I have to ink it and put words in it for the rough draft. **

**As for those of you who waited thank you very much your wait is over. **

**Now I just have to get a few of you to review again without flames then it would be worth it. **


	17. Dragon Flight equals Dragon Fight

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/n: I am on a roll now that I finally got the ball going! I have the scene set and everything while I am on my after work wind down. As a reminder if you want to see the picture I drew of Andraste here is the link http: /blackdragon21 .deviantart .com/ art/ Andraste –the –Dragon -196972149**

**I really busted my ass to get that one done and I am damn proud of it. I might do more if enough people comment on it both here and on Deviantart. So if you review and fav the pic please PM me and let me know what you think. **

**As for reviews I have to really thank you people for such positive reviews even for all the spelling and grammar errors. (I am rather famous for those since English is not my first language) **

**Even if the reviews are few it shows that people actually like the story even if it is a major humor issue. Oh well that was the intention after all since a human turned into a dragon is rather challenging in itself. **

**So without further a do on with the story**

**Chapter 17: Dragon Flight equals Dragon Fight**

I was at my full height now growling low in my throat. Loki's hackles were raised as I heard the sound of a sword being drawn. The dwarves also seemed alert when they saw the shift in both me and Loki's body posture.

"What is it?" Bodahn asked

"I smell blood both Alistair and Aleria's blood," I said

Loki growled low in his throat his back hairs rising even higher. I knew that smell all too well after saving them from the Archdemon in Ostegar. I knew I had to help both me and Loki.

"We will hide here it is safe and we set traps just in case you and Loki are needed off." Bodahn said

Nodding to both dwarves for their forethought I grabbed Loki and took off into the sky. The dog knew to trust me as I flapped even harder to get enough height. As I did I followed the scent of blood towards the nearby mountain in which it resides. It was there that I heard it.

The roar of a dragon

I knew I had to hurry as I pumped my wings faster with Loki being awfully quiet. But I knew that he is a war dog and war dogs are trained for this sort of stuff. We flew higher and higher as we heard it coming from some caverns nearby. Steering Loki towards the entrance the hole already too small for me the dog knew what I wanted him to do.

"You ready boy?" I said

He barked his reply.

"Alright here we go!" I said and tossed him into the air.

I did a back flip and swatted him with my tail something I have only seen done in movies. The dog rolled into a ball just as I did it and went flying into the hole. I was just about to come through the larger entrance when something hit me from the side.

I felt myself falling towards the mountains below but before I could hit I righted myself and angled my wings to control my fall. Twisting in the air in pumped them as hard as I could to gain height again as I rose once again into the air. I turned to meet my opponent and found myself face to face with another high dragon like myself.

She was clearly old and haggard but she seemed desperate somehow.

Then it occurred to me that she might have a nest.

Deciding to try something I meant to do I took several deep breaths as she rushed me and I dodged the attack. "Look I am not here to rob your nest I am here for my human friends!" I called to her as she blew fire at me.

"_Save your lies for someone who cares!"_ she said in her guttural dragon growls.

You see dragons speak through growls, snarls, barks, clicks, squeaks, screeches and the likes which also includes body language. Like whales and dolphins dragons normally are highly social. High dragons are considered the mother of all a dragon colony like a bee hive. The only difference is that it is more like a wolf pack or an orca pod.

She came at me again and I dodged the attack once more. She swiped with her claws and I avoided the fight.

"_Fight back! Fight back intruder!"_ she bellowed at me as I dodged another fire ball.

"I don't want to fight you!" I shouted back at her.

"_Then why did you come! This place is taken! Go nest somewhere else!_" she hollered at me and I turned around and decided enough was enough.

I had friends to save.

I turned around and with claws extended I dove towards her. She dodged me at the last minute and I managed to get her side with my tail spikes. She screamed in pain as blood poured out and I rose up with claws extended and got her in her wing. She turned around and came at me with her snout and got me around my throat. I could feel the blood gushing out as I kicked with my rear legs and so did she as we both went away wounded. I could tell she was in several fights because the scars on her body told of experience where as mine had none. We both rose again to fight and brought her flame down on me right into my wounds. I screamed in pain as she came again and I dodged at the last minute. Opening my wings again I slashed out with my wing claws catching her in the face.

I've been in enough bar fights because of coworkers to know how to fight dirty.

But this is the first time I did it as a dragon.

It was clear she had more experience as she dodged another attack and came at me again with her tail; catching me in the head and causing my vision to go blurry. I was now angry as I came spouting flame at her and she again dodged and with a fist slammed me in the stomach causing me to lose my breath and to stumble from the air towards the ground.

Regaining my senses I righted myself and landed gracelessly in a mound of snow.

As soon as I slowly lifted my head she came at me again with claws unsheathed and I could not dodge her in time as she pounced on me. The blood on my neck was making my vision swim and grow weak as I bit into hers. Her screaming made me use my back legs to shove her off.

I then suddenly saw something glowing from around her neck.

Was that a chain?

_You will suffer for your intrusion!_ She screamed and with the last of my strength I moved out of the way and watched in slow motion as she slammed her head into the stone wall behind me.

The chain was barely visible but I saw it was not metal at all.

Was it magic?

She barely moved as I came up to her and grabbed her form around her neck and yanked her to her feet. I then heaved with all my might and threw her into the mountainside that I landed Loki in making her crumble the wall and into the chamber below. I took off after her already I could feel the wounds in my body from where her claws penetrated and the blood wound around my neck from her fangs made me growl low in the throat.

Unable to roar due to the blood loss I stood proud in the cave entrance with wings stretched to their fullest as she slowly rose to her feet. Already I could bare see Alistair and the others also getting up from the party crash.

"My Lady Andraste!" a man yelled and rushed to the fallen dragon.

I landed in front of her and roared a challenge for her to continued this fight.

"_Go ahead bitch! I want to see you take me on again_" I growled low in my throat.

She let loose a ball of flame at me her defiance was clear as her wounds showed it.

I too felt the strain of the fight.

I prepared myself to fight further when she suddenly collapsed. Exhaustion and wounds finally getting to her as I approached slowly knowing that there are some who will fake a fall to strike again. My vision was swimming with the loss of blood but I managed to stay awake.

I approached slowly with claws ready to kill. I could see her heavy breathing as I came closer, blood dripping from where I managed to get her with my claws. Slowly I lowered my head and made myself in a position where if she were to awaken and strike I would give her the killing blow.

But it appears as if she were really collapsed her eyes glaring at me and she was breathing heavily. She rolled over exposing her throat and her belly to me. Wincing as she did so and she gave me a look of fear on her maw.

"_You win I submit to you my lady_" she said heaving each breath as she said so.

"Now why should I spare you since you tried to kill me and my friends?" I said to her as she rolled over again wincing and I managed to look at the now broken wing and back leg. She would not be flying anytime soon.

"_I was only trying to protect my young and my servants! Please have mercy on a worthless prisoner," _she begged as I could clearly see the deep gouges in her sides that I have inflicted on her.

"Now why should I have mercy on you after all you attacked me first and tried to kill my friends? It is I who should ask you to spare them!" I said to her

She whined like a dog and whimpered her next reply. Already I could hear the sounds of other dragons as they approached. The Grey Wardens raised their weapons along with the others.

"Lower your weapons guys they will not harm you," I said noticing the posture the other dragons and hatchlings had when they came closer. They were not threatening as they slowly came to their mother clicking and whining.

"_It is ok my little ones; it is alright mother is here," _she said crying to them.

"I will not kill you this day," I said to her showing mercy.

She raised her head in shock, "_But am I not your enemy?" _

"You are, but you are also at my mercy and should I wish it I could kill you with a single swipe," I replied.

She bowed her head down in submission.

"Good now that we have an understanding Alistair take Shale and Sten and run back to the camp tell Bodahn that I need all the medicine I have. Plus a shit load of bandages while I rest here," I said

I leaned into the other dragon both of us having lost the will to fight as we took separate resting positions and I felt myself fall unconscious due to blood loss.

TBC

**SORRY!** **It is taking me a while to write this because I am replaying the Urn of Sacred Ashes Quest just to get these scenes right. **

**So right now I am so dead tired between my comic book and the story plus work and real life. **

**And to make matters worse there is a centipede hiding somewhere near my bed. The bugger crawled under the door and is hiding somewhere in my storage totes. I have tore my house apart several times trying to find it (close to throwing the cat in there she eats centipedes) I have not been getting much sleep. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better. **

**Till next time**


	18. The Power of Andraste

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/n: I am on a roll now that I finally got the ball going! I have the scene set and everything while I am on my after work wind down. As a reminder if you want to see the picture I drew of Andraste here is the link http: /blackdragon21 .deviantart .com/ art/ Andraste –the –Dragon -196972149**

**I really busted my ass to get that one done and I am damn proud of it. I might do more if enough people comment on it both here and on Deviantart. So if you review and fav the pic please PM me and let me know what you think. **

**As for reviews I have to really thank you people for such positive reviews even for all the spelling and grammar errors. (I am rather famous for those since English is not my first language) **

**Even if the reviews are few it shows that people actually like the story even if it is a major humor issue. Oh well that was the intention after all since a human turned into a dragon is rather challenging in itself. **

**So without further a do on with the story**

**Chapter 18: Power of Andraste the Prophetess**

Ok the first thing that hit me was the pain. I awoken to this intense pain all over my body and I wondered if I hit something or ate something and what time was it? I looked over to turn off my alarm clock when I noticed that I was in a cave.

Then the memories returned.

The woman in my dreams

The Grey Wardens

The fight

Me being a dragon

The blood

I groaned but it sounded more like a growl.

"_I would not move if you want to live,"_ said a rather hissy voice.

I groaned even further as I looked up at the face of the other dragon. She clearly was worse for wear as she was being treated by the humans that my friends had tried to fight off. I on the other hand am barely holding on. I could see myself lying in a pool of blood. I already knew I was chained by the feel of the shackles holding me.

"Ah shit," I cursed.

"_Not even I can break those chains so I would not bother," _the other dragon said.

"Why am I here?" I asked

"_I am quite impressed my friend it seems that I have finally found someone worthy of my time,"_ she said as she stared at me with her golden eyes.

They were shining with amusement as I rolled my ruby red ones. I looked around unable to move thanks to the chains and to the fact that the pain that is coursing through my body has made me very weak. I can't even lift my hand much less my head.

"_Your friends are safe I'd made sure of it; my children guard them as we speak the human servants will not harm them," _she said her breathing heavy with labored breath.

"Why did you spare me since I am the one who is your enemy?" I asked

"_You did the same for me when you defeated me and so I shall do the same my dear sister dragon. I am not so heartless as to let a dragon who has fought tooth and claw against me to defend her friends die such a meaningless death," _she said

"So you are showing me mercy like I've shown you?" I said rising from where I was and regretting it.

My head felt light and dizzy as I slowly lowered it only to have a pair of strong claws hold me up and gently wrapped something around my throat. It was soft so I assume it was a bandage. The other dragon held me up as smaller ones went to work cleaning the rest of my wounds and bandaging what I have loss.

"_You have lost too much blood I have helped you all I can but I too am weak from blood loss. It takes all my efforts to hold you up and care for you. Even my children know that I am weak and soon I will die," _

She said

I looked up in shock.

"Die?" I said

"_I have been here for so long trapped by the magic that bound me to this mountain. The wizards that the humans used took my real name from my mind and abound me here. My children also are bound to the mountain and are used to fuel their strength. The one who spoke is their leader, so please sister when you are free leave this place." _She begged me as her strength gave out and she sank lower allowing my head to rest on the rocks once again.

Slowly my senses return and I was able to lift my head and face the other dragon. The bandages prevented much movement; but I was able to see her for the first time.

She was old and haggard for a dragon and bound by the now visible chains. I can clearly see them as they disappear into the mountain. The smaller dragons also wore chains that bound them to the mountain. the drakes or male dragons looked worse for wear and the young look like something out of an old holocaust movie.

"You know I can treat your wounds you know I have powerful medicine," I said to her

"_If you were not bound then that would be possible but they have chains on you that hold you here so it is unlikely for you to leave." _She said

"Why don't you burn them?" I asked

"_The magic that bounds me prevents me from doing so. I have my own free will to a point but they will use that magic to hold me." _She said

"From what I saw they worship you as a goddess," I replied

"_More like a revered princess who is unable to leave her tower," _the dragon replied

I looked across the cave towards the cages that hold my friends. Their armor is gone and they are naked and worse for wear. The young dragons protect them from the humans just as the other high dragon said. I looked towards the mountain and the ruins it holds. But one thing caught my eye and it was a symbol that I have not seen except on Leliana's clothes.

"Is that the symbol of Andraste?" I asked

"_Yes, the original inhabitants of this mountain where her guardians forever protecting her remains until they became twisted in their beliefs and bound me here," _she replied

"What about those ashes? I heard they have healing powers?" I said to her

"_Only the humans can enter the mountain or her faithful the woman Andraste is a sacred being to them. They believe that I am her return…huh I'd rather fly the skies for all eternity then find myself bound here. This is not my place the sky and the ever flowing rivers, to the endless mountains are my home. This place is my prison." _She bowed her head down low and I could not help but feel sorry.

If my legs were not bound I would have hugged her seeing her as someone who was only trying to protect her young and her territory from invaders was enough for me. It was then that I remembered something.

"Hey is there a man a stranger here? My friends and I were looking for him when we were attacked_."_ I said

"_He is alive the others have found him. I made sure he stayed safe away from the extremists. One of my mates guards him from the shadows to make sure that they don't kill him like they intended_." She was sincere that part I saw and then another thought came to me.

"If you release my friends and strike a deal with the human leader we can get to the ashes of Andraste hopefully they have a way of releasing you," I said to her.

She looked down at me her golden eyes meeting my blood red ones. I did not look away showing her the sincerity of my deal. She then leaned in an took my scent.

"_We have a deal I will see what I can do to help your friends and make sure that they get to the ashes safely. But I must warn you it will not be easy. There is a guardian there, he protects the ashes your friends must get through him first before you see the ashes for yourself," _she warned me as she sat down.

I nodded as I too drifted off.

The next morning as the first rays of the sun shown through the cracks in the roof I saw to my dismay that I was not in the cave of the dragons, but instead in the same old cabin with the same old hag.

Well she does not look old but I know for a fact she is rather old.

Once again I stood before her in my hospital scrubs. She was busy preparing a fine dish of her making which to me smelled a lot like some sort of stew. My mouth began to water at the taste.

"Do you know why you are here?" Andraste asked me.

"Um does it have to do with the fact that I just nearly killed myself and I was talking to the enemy?" I said sarcastically.

"Now don't make yourself seem like it was a stupid act my friend. After all you did what you had to, to protect your friends." She replied

"I know and I think I am dead," I said to her

"Not yet," Andraste replied as she stood up and handed me a bowl of soup.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You still have a quest you need to finish," She said

"Oh," I replied

"To find my remains," Andraste replied

I raised an eyebrow at her for that was totally unexpected of her.

"You mean you want me to dig up your grave?" I asked

"No, I want you to protect my ashes. Your fellow dragon is true to her word as all dragons are, but it is her human servants that you need to watch." She said

"Oh great now I have to be suspicious of those who enter my new friends home eh?" I said

"Or you can give your friend the means to set her free of her torment," she said

I looked up at her in surprise.

"My ashes contain healing powers blessed to me by my husband. If the case were different then I would not have said anything. But at the moment I must intervene once again. The dragon you see there the chains slowly suck her life out of her and her children. The magic in them is very dangerous. I know they will try to use it on you, but they lack one thing…" she said

"My true name," I replied

"Yes, without it they can't use you for their own whims. Their worship of dragons is warped and their powers are twisted by twisted means so be weary of them."

With that she faded from existence.

SOMETIME LATER

Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself in the open skies the other dragon also chained to the mountain. From the looks of it there appears to be ruins around us the humans also had been caged. Shale was shackled to a rock as the leader of the humans walked up slowly. "So dragon you decided to wake. Behold my beloved Andraste has come to purify you by stripping you of your blood," he said and I felt something stab me in the side and I winced in pain as they took some blood.

I turned towards the other dragon she kept her head low as she had the humans bring my companions up to her for inspection. Her eye caught mine and I gave her my blessing. She then roared into the mountain and leaped onto the cliff face showing that she has indeed blessed them.

"The beloved Andraste has deemed you fit to pass. But I warn you go back on our agreement and you shall taste first hand my blade. As soon as they vanished into the building I was left to worry.

_You have good friends_ a voice said to me and I turned towards the other dragon.

She looked recovered enough as her color was a healthy shade of blue while I was white as a ghost. I was now too weak to lift my head towards the sky and could only nod.

It took nearly six hours before I saw the doors open again and they stood out amongst the others. I slowly tried to rise by the other dragon held me down gently.

_No I will deal with this_ she said

_Please don't kill them _I hissed back to her.

She gave me a dragon's equivalent of a smile when she leaped towards the cliff face. Landing as hard as a dragon could she sat down. I could see Aleria walking out with an urn in her hand. It was indeed the ashes of Andraste. I can tell by the markings on the urn.

Aleria rushed to my side and touched my dying brow as blood still poured from me.

"What have you done!" the human worshiper shouted as he screamed at them.

"You betrayed us! Andraste will have your heads for this," the others raised their swords out to us and so did my companions when the number of people appeared.

A mighty roar filled the mountains and the dragon that I fought once again appeared and this time with her brood. Landing in front of me she breathed fired and roared her anger at them. They all bowed low to her as she did so.

"Oh beloved Andraste forgive us!" the same man shouted and if I was healthy I would have tossed him.

The other dragon's growl was low a deep along with the rest of the brood.

Well those that survived…

The others stood shocked as she bent her head down low and nudged Aleria towards me. Aleria understood the message as she came up to me with the urn and held it up.

"There are too many wounds Andraste," she said looking at the damage.

I smiled slowly at her.

"_And I can help heal them," _said another voice and they all turned to see none other then that wretched woman.

She was a woman translucent in white with her flowing blonde hair. I thought at first she was under water as she walked up to us. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"_You have done well my friend and I will heal and release you from your imprisonment_," with that she placed her hand on me and I felt my self grow stronger and stronger still at last I felt whole.

Not only that I felt the chains fall.

She turned towards the other dragon her children close to her. In her hand was a vial of my blood that I guess she took as she began to pour it into the urn. The others were stunned as she did this and turned towards Morrigan.

"_You know the ritual that must be don;e use this urn and its contents to set them free,_" Morrigan nodded in understanding as she vanished leaving everyone stunned.

"That was Andraste the prophetess isn't it?" said Alistair and I only nodded weakly.

"By the maker!" said Aleria.

"You must do the ritual Morrigan since you are the only mage," I said weakly.

Having understood Morrigan began to draw symbols on the ground. As she drew those symbols I watched as another figure shown itself. It was a ghost just like the prophetess but this one was male. He worn silver armor and he watched from the top of the cliff. The other dragons understood what was going on as they too helped Morrigan draw the symbols on the ground I could not help but watch as they repeated the same thing. Soon the ground was covered in symbols. I watched as Morrigan placed her hand upon my side and I saw a tear slip from her face.

"You have done well Andraste but there is still much work to be done my friend," I sighed as she said this.

The other dragons watched as she walked out of the symbolic circle.

"You must all gather around your fallen friend for I will need your help," she said to the other dragon.

She then flew down and held me up.

She then called the other dragons to her. All her children gathered, those that survived the Grey Warden's slaughter.

"You too!" she said to those cultists that have gathered.

They too entered the circle and the Grey Wardens having sensed the same thing entered.

Taking a deep breath Morrigan began to pour the mixture of Dragon's blood and Andraste's ashes into the ground right in front of her. It seems as if the ground was thirsty as it absorbed the mixture and it vanished. She made sure all of it was out and there was not a single drop left before she began to chant.

I could feel the magic begin poured as she began to sweat. The ground began to glow as she poured her essence into the ritual and as if responding the markings began to fill with blood and ash. It was then that I realized that Andraste's ashes mixed with dragon's blood is a powerful magical tool. The glow from them began to surround us as she continued to chant in some strange language. It was ancient language that much I could tell.

As she continued to chant my vision began to get blurry as rest was needed. Slowly I slid my head back down feeling the chains on my neck clatter as they did so and my wounds began the painful way of healing.

When I opened my eyes again I saw that something did indeed happen. I rose up again and found that the weight of the chains was gone! Shocked I felt where the wounds on my neck were and felt that they too were gone. My body felt whole again and fully healed. Stretching my wings my saw it was healed and well and my body looked as if there was not a single scar to it.

_You are truly a healer Andraste the dragon_ a voice said and I turned to find the other dragon whole and unblemished unlike before.

"Thank you," I replied back.

It was then that I noticed something….

The chains there were around her binding her to the mountain.

They were gone!

"The chains?" I said

_Have been removed by the magic of Andraste the prophetess; the true Andraste she has freed us from this mountain and the binds that kept me and my children here. She also told of your adventure and how you were sent here to protect Thedas from the Darkspawn blight. I guess I should owe you an apology ten Andraste, _she dipped her head down low and then exposed her throat a dragon's apology.

"There is no need to apologize my friend you have only done what you have done to protect your children. If I was in your place I would have done the same. So tell me um….I did not get your name?"

The other dragon laughed I sound that is equal to a dog's bark.

Speaking of dogs….

Loki was down near my feet happy that I was alive and well as he snuggled like a cat on my side. I picked him up and pet him with my claws careful not to scratch him with them. He was only content to let me spoil him a bit. I then placed him on the ground while he ran off to get the others.

_Skysong _

I looked up suddenly at the other dragon.

_My name is Skysong of the Southern Mountains daughter of Rageflyer and Noclaw. You are Andraste the dragon healer and I am grateful for your help in setting me free. _She said and I was stunned.

"I set you free?"

_Yes if you did not put your blood into the urn of Sacred Ashes with the permission of Andraste the prophetess then I would have still been bound to this mountain. You have also freed the humans who have become my slaves. That is the price one pays for dragon's blood. Drink it and you will gain a dragon's strength but the price is the loss of sanity like that of the Darkspawn only not so severe. The twisted ones the dragons who have enslaved the peoples of this world; they are the ones who have been rejected by all dragons. In turn they turned the humans against us when we worked together for a time. Now however that bond can never return. I am in your debt Andraste a debt that can't be repaid. For you have given me the greatest gift one can imagine and in return just call and me and my children will come. _She said

I was stunned as she started to leave and then it hit me.

"Wait!" I said

She stopped

"There is one thing you can do for me," I said to her.

A FEW DAYS LATER

The people of Haven those that wished to leave rode away on mature dragons while Skysong herself has left for the south. She seeks her family those that are still alive and to do me a favor. She is to take care of the rookery of gryphons that I have discovered and take care of them. I need an army and she volunteered to have her children gather them. The dragon hatchlings those too young to fly stayed next to their human companions. Like dogs young dragons are very affectionate. It shows a different side to them if they choose it.

My companions and I after restocking and reuniting have gathered once again and are heading out of the Frostback Mountains. On much friendlier terms the human who led them named Kolgrim promised to protect the sacred ashes as his ancestors have done centuries ago. This time with the dragons in tow as Skysong promised also to return after a time. I waved goodbye and began to walk away towards the others. Then taking flight I rode the winds once again.

Oh what adventures await us again as we travel. Hopefully we get to see that spooky tower in the east.

TBC

**Whew it took me a while to write this one. Sorry tsunami's do that to ya! I live in Hawaii and what that wave did to the main town of Kailua Kona was nasty. If you want to see look it up on Youtube under Kona Tsunami. Though my neighbors in Japan took it worse and I feel for them really. I am part Japanese though I look Mexican thanks to my Native Hawaiian Blood but I really feel for them. Hope you donate to the charities I know I did. **

**And please review! Nice ones please! No flames! **

**blackdragon**


	19. A Crow Named Zevran

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/N: As a reminder if you want to see the picture I drew of Andraste here is the link http: /blackdragon21 .deviantart .com/ art/ Andraste –the –Dragon -196972149**

**Rants of the day! **

**Things on my 'I hate you' list**

**Tsunami's **

**Bosses**

**High gas prices $ 4.75 in Kona**

**Parents giving the last minute notice that they are coming. **

**Last minute schedule changes at work**

**Oh and don't forget the all so delectable…..unable to upload my chapters problem on !**

**There now the rant is over on with the story. **

**Chapter 19: A Crow named Zevran**

Oh how in the hell could the smell of a rather fat cow make me drool!

I was flying for hours as the others traveled north towards the Warden's peak once again after leaving Denerim. They managed to find the so called priest named Ginitivi who rewarded them handsomely for his rescue. They also had to do some other things to get some money and supplies like give the drake scales to a guy named Wade. I was more then happy to just stay aloft this time and watch how the city moved from far below. The dwarves also traded while in the city when I landed just at the outskirts. The river that flowed into the city was rather cold since it came from the mountains. I enjoyed cleaning myself and giving my scales a good preen. I rubbed my back against the stones at the bottom of the river to scratch off any unwanted parasites.

I also took this opportunity to wash Loki since he is still covered in dragon's blood. The odor was rather distinct and I could not stand it no more. The dog however took no mind as he rolled around in the water. I was mindful of my claws as I cleaned him up. Being as he was staying with me outside of the city of Denerim I remained with him. The dog however started to whine after a while for his owner so I well as inconspicuous as I could launched him into the city.

Man is that dog ever a masochist!

After that I was board seeing as they will not come out for some time. I watched the comings and goings of the many people of Ferelden. I lowered my head into the rocks and decided to take a little snooze. Being as I am rather tired the high cliffs provided an ideal means to pass the time sleeping.

A DAY LATER

It was not till a day later after I finished off some unfortunate mountain goat that I spotted the group leaving again. Taking flight I waited till we were at least a day or so away before I landed again.

Well I was going to land but a smell came to me. That is how we got into this situation here right now.

The scent of a freshly dead cow filled my nostrils and I wanted something to eat. Betsy was off the menu since I was fond of the cow. The cow too sensed trouble since she started to wail at the others. Alistair gave the signal to halt as a woman appeared calling for help. Seeing as this was a trap I flew overhead and gave a puff of smoke.

Seeing the signal Aleria signaled to the others. I seen Sten already reaching for his sword slowly while Leliana and Aleria both readied their weapons. Loki gave a warning growl as we neared the group. Alistair appeared to be relaxed…

But I knew better then anyone how dangerous he can be.

And I was right…

There was a strange looking guy standing right in front of the group his posture relaxed as we approached. Shale was not impressed when arrows tried to get into his tough skin. Slamming the ground with all his strength the ground began to rumble. Alistair and Aleria were fast on their feet as you can see the blades going. Sten was already on the ledge taking out the many assassins on the tops while Morrigan was providing support with a number of spells. I just circled overhead keeping an eye on the dwarves. It was then that I spotted something. Diving down I made out about six more assassins behind them and decided to do a sweeping run.

Coming down in a falcon's stoop I dove and sent a fireball their way. The resulting explosion made them all fall to their knees as I rose up again. Bodahn waved as I rose up again and catching a thermal rose even higher. As I lifted myself amongst the wind again I saw for myself something was amiss. It seems that my friends have managed to catch the main assassin and is interrogating him. I kept my distance just in case remaining in the air to make sure that they were not followed. It seems as if this guy was on his own since there is no one else around. Turning back I watched as Aleria helped this guy up and from his pointy ears (thank God for eagle vision) I would have to say that he is an Elf.

THIRD POINT OF VIEW

Zevran had never felt so embarrassed!

Never before had he been humiliated by someone who clearly was far superior to him…and a woman no doubt.

Man was she gorgeous! But Zevran knew that there was no way anyone could ever hope to get this one. She was tough as nails and with claws to match. If she is indeed a Grey Warden then she is way out of his league.

As he stood amongst them he gotten a growling warning from the Qunnari just behind him. Gulping he knew that he was caught and there is no way out of it. The only thing that caught his eye though was the constant shadow that kept passing them, but every time he looks up there is nothing there!

"Um excuse me my friend Alistair?" he said

The other Grey Warden turned his head towards him, "What," he said slowly

"Um I don't mean to disappoint you but we seemed to have been followed," he said pointing to the shadow across the ground passing them by.

"Oh don't worry about her she will join us later, and would probably like to examine you to make sure you are clean," Shale said.

"Clean?" Zevran started to stare at the Golem in curiosity.

"What Shale means is that Andraste would like to make sure you are carrying no diseases and any extra weapons. There is no other healer fit for the job if I do say so myself," Leliana said

"I don't need to be examined! I am perfectly healthy!" Zevran said

"Oh Andraste would be the judge of that!" was the reply.

FIRST POINT OF VIEW

I heard every single bit of the conversation as I swooped down low and made a pass at them grabbing the elf by his waist. His thoughts of protest came to him as I landed. Poor guy was screaming his head off as I held him gently in my talons. Folding my wings in to get a better look at him I got him nice and firmly so he could not escape.

"Please you said I was going to live!" he said to the two Grey Wardens.

The began to laugh as the smell of something familiar came through to my finger tips.

He peed on me! The bastard peed on me!

I now held him up for me to examine as I sniffed him to take in his scent. Whew! Damn he reeks of old leather and urine. Well that and the smell of blood on him.

Making a rumbling sound in my throat I held him close. So I could examine him as he begged for mercy.

The others were laughing their heads off even the dwarves could not hide their mirth.

"Please I beg you put me down I don't want to be eaten!" he begged.

"Oh shut the fuck up will ya! If I wanted to eat you I would have done so already!" I said dangling him with the tips of my claws.

He stopped his struggling to stare at me in shock.

"It seems as if the Assassin has been 'Ass-ended' don't you think!" Leliana said and I could not help it I burst out laughing.

The others were laughing at the expense of the elf as I poked and prodded him to his protests. Finding nothing wrong yet I unlatched his clothes and the others continued to laugh as I continued my examination…and humiliation.

Boy were they loving it.

"Alright! Alright! I give just put me down!" he protested

"Well not until I see how loud you scream when I stick this up your ass!" I said holding up one claw.

He then went limp.

I think he fainted.

The others stopped laughing when I held a very limp elf. Shrugging I began my examination of him since he insisted of being put under.

Boy will he be sorry!

TBC

**Sorry it is so short but in the game before I headed towards the mages tower after completing the Sacred Ashes quest Zevran showed himself. So I had to make a few changes after I finished playing in Denerim. So here you go!**


	20. Of Spooky Towers and Mages

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/N: As a reminder if you want to see the picture I drew of Andraste here is the link http: /blackdragon21 .deviantart .com/ art/ Andraste –the –Dragon -196972149**

**Rants of the day! **

**Things on my 'I hate you' list**

**Tsunami's **

**Bosses**

**High gas prices $ 4.75 in Kona**

**Parents giving the last minute notice that they are coming. **

**Last minute schedule changes at work**

**Oh and don't forget the all so delectable…..unable to upload my chapters problem on !**

**There now the rant is over on with the story. **

**Chapter 20: Of Spooky Towers and Mages**

After the introduction of Zevran we refilled our provisions back at the Warden's Peak and headed west again back towards the Frostback Mountains. I once again took watch in the skies as the others trekked on the ground. Too bad horses are such a rarity in Ferelden. The trek did not take us as long as it normally would save for the occasional bandit. In fact this trek was rather boring in a way what with the Darkspawn and such. I guess everyone was running from the blight.

It was then that we came to that fork in the road again the one leading towards the Mage's tower on Lake Calenhad. I for one am rather spooked by the tower seeing as I could feel the magic that pours from that place. I often found myself wondering what would have happened if I was a human.

Would I be a mage?

Or would I be like the others a warrior or a rogue as they call it? Who knows.

We set up camp that night seeing as I have already fed for now I sat down contemplating some things and humming to myself when Leliana appeared by my side. She was dressed in her normal clothes seeing as sleeping in armor is rather uncomfortable.

But she was not alone in a sense.

Zevran was with her.

I waited till they came closer before I said something.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" I said

"We just wanted to say hello and to properly introduce Zevran to you since your introduction was rather ackward," Leliana said to me.

I lifted one eyebrow.

"Well pleasure to meet you Zevran I am Andraste," I said lowering myself to him so I could get his scent.

He smelled of leather for a new car and is that fish? Well that sure adds to something it was not unpleasant just a smell that I am used to back at home. You see the part I did not mention is that my home town is close by the sea. I could smell the fish from the docks from miles away.

He still appeared nervous of me since after that incident I would be scared for life too.

"Don't worry Zevran; Andraste only did it to make sure you are healthy for she is one of the finest healers in all of Thedas." Leliana said

"Well it was a bit embarrassing! Ok extremely embarrassing considering that is the most creative way of interrogating your prisoners. But since I am not a prisoner no more the pleasure is mine. I am Zevran of the Antivan Crows and it is a pleasure to me such a fine…dragon." He said rather nervously

"Crows?" I asked

"A group of well known assassins that reign in Antiva a country to the northeast of here," Leliana replied

"Oh," was my response.

Felling more comfortable Zevran sat down on a good size rock. He was no longer wearing his armor in fact his armor looked cleaned and polished fresh from the nearby river. He was wearing some spare clothes from the dwarves. It appears as if elves are smaller then human when in my world the tales of elves are the opposite.

"You are not human are you?" I said to him playing stupid.

"I am not, I am an elf and from what Leliana told me you are not from Thedas," he said

"No I am not," and so I told my story seeing as why not? He looks like a fellow who could keep a secret.

When I was done with my story he seemed impressed, "I have heard many tall tales in my days and this one is the most true I have ever heard. The prophetess Andraste summoning someone from another world unaffected by Darkspawn and magic to this one in a form that would make even the bravest men cower is amazing. I bet if you were in your true form you would be quiet sexy," he said.

"Oh an what if I was actually an old hag?" I replied

"Then you would be my mother," said Morrigan as she came to join us seeing as being by herself is rather boring.

Sten was busy polishing his sword while Aleria was playing with Loki and Alistair…what is he doing?

Stretching my neck so I could see better I saw that he was writing. I figured he probably is keeping a journal of our journey and so returned to the others.

"Well you and your mother seem to do quite nicely," I said to Morrigan in jest.

"Oh please! I have nothing on my mother," she said.

"So…Antiva?" I said to Zevran

"It is a small country not like Orlaris or the Free Marches but it is home. I was originally scent here to assassinate your Grey Wardens and finding I was unable to; my contract if forfeit and returning home is fatal." Zevran replied to my comment.

"Oh cool the country I came from in my world is called the United States of America…kind of like your Free Marches." I said to him

"Ah most understanding…so a healer?" he asked the same way I asked him.

"In many fields from psychology to pediatrics and surgery I am a well rounded doctor," I said

"I guess I am the first elf you have encountered," he said to me

"Yes you are," was my reply find some humor to his words.

I turned towards the distant wind as my nostrils suddenly picked up a scent. It was the smell of blood and death. Turning my head I rose up my wings suddenly spread slightly. Seeing my body movement everyone else was alert.

"What is it?" Alistair yelled from his place by the main fire.

"I smell blood and death…and smoke," I said being as I was higher then the trees my head barely could see over them but I could make out the spooky tower in the distance.

The smell was coming from there.

Lowering myself I turned towards the others, "The scent is coming from the tower there over the lake." I said

"The tower of Magi something must have happened to it," said Aleria

"We can't leave yet for we will never make it," said Sten rubbing his already swore leg.

"I will go," I replied

The others backed off as I rose from the ground and took to the air once more. Pumping my wings I angled myself towards the tower and rode the wind there. Being quiet I was able to see the destruction on the tower's face. The smell was coming from there I could see through the windows that there are several bodies all dead while creatures feed on them. It was rather disgusting really as I flown back down the tower face. I could see several soldiers in strange armor fighting them off and still others are barring the doors to a room.

Satisfied a flown back towards the others seeing that it was a short flight for me but a several hours walk for them.

Landing in the clearing again I was immediately assaulted by questions. I filled them in with what I found and it was not good.

The only good thing was that according to Alistair the Templars; the men I have seen with the strange armor are keeping the creatures at bay. We are well in need of rest and rest we do need. So the others decided to turn in.

Well except for Leliana as she played with her lute.

Bodahn and Sandal also joined her just to ease some spirits with a few dwarven songs. They sounded a bit depressing though and I laid my head down by Leliana.

"You know Andraste I heard you humming a song earlier what is it called?" she asked

"World of Stone by a group back home named Blackmore's Night," I said

"Could you sing it to me your voice is actually very good for a dragon," she said

Now I gave her a friendly glare, "I thought I sounded horrible," was my reply.

"Nah, you sounded alright besides we could use a happy tune here so why not? Plus the wind has shifted so the song might give those in the tower some hope and I pray to the Maker that it would be so," she said.

"Oh alright I will sing just to make you happy." I rose up on my hunches and sat down on my back legs, my tail in front of me like a cat in a relaxed position.

"You know we can play the tune if you tell us," Bodahn said to me.

"Fine," I said and gave him the beat to play on his drum.

He began to play the beat as I slowly tried to remember the words to the song. When it did come I hope Candace does not kill me for fowling it up around this campfire.

The others started to listen too as I thumped my tail to the beat as well to keep up the rhythm. Unknown to me however the wind was blowing towards the tower and along with it our song.

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

The Tower of Magi is in shambles and all Senior Enchanter Wynne could do right now is keep that barrier up to protect the young apprentices. She looked out towards the full moon shining through the window. As the glow of the moonlight touched her face she looked to see the last of the children being comforted by her only two remaining companions. They huddled the children together hoping to provide comfort when the wind started to blow into the window.

Wynne could feel it against her pale skin and with it the cold night of the autumn.

But there was something else there too….

The noise of the children's crying was quickly silenced as they too heard the sound. It was the sound of drums and with it music.

It was not the music that caught her attention it was the voice and the lyrics…

"_Bring to me all of my arrows  
Bring to me my crossbow too  
I fear we might need them both  
Before the night is through"_

The song was sung in a slow beat but Wynne could feel the hope in the voice.

"_Once a world of glittering hope  
This world is not the world we knew  
The only light left to shine  
Is between me and you"_

The children paid attention now even the enchanters as Wynne could understand the story being told in this song.

"_On our own  
In a World of Stone  
We are not alone"_

It was then that Wynne could hear the loot being played as well along with…is that a flute?__

"I had once believed in angels  
They were everywhere I looked  
A gentle hand guiding me  
To give more than I took"  


"I guess someone lost faith in the Chantry," Wynne said to herself.

_"But I have died a thousand times  
Watching all these angels fall  
Their lonely eyes haunt me still  
We will avenge them all"_

"_On our own  
In a World of Stone  
We are not alone"_

It was then that the lyrics ended and the woman flute became the main singer for a few seconds. Then like an opera singer in a theatre the woman filled her voice to the winds. Like the roar of a dragon the song was sweet and filled with hope as Wynne could hear the wind carry every note in this song. The children could feel the power from that voice as well. __

"Bring me mead and bring me ale  
To help us face this fight again  
Good fortune will shine down on us  
Together we will win!"

"And they will never break our spirit!  
We will never turn and run  
And we will rise stronger still  
When we stand as one!"

"_On our own  
In a World of Stone  
We are not alone"_

"_On our own  
In a World of Stone  
We are ALONE"_

Now when the song ended Wynne saw that the children had all fallen asleep and she smiled at their faces shining in the moonlight. She leaned back a bit knowing that the other two mages are keeping watch just in case. Wynne knew that things will be alright and the Maker will provide for them.

FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW

I ended the song and the others laughed as they suddenly felt merry again after that performance. Alistair and Aleria also joined us as they clapped to the finished tune. Aleria was the one who played the flute. Sten also sat along with Shale to this merry tune. When I was done we felt better seeing as there is hope still yet.

"Well seeing as there is blood in the air we might as well get a goodnight's sleep before we headed towards the tower," Alistair said and Sten agreed.

"Yes it would be most unfortunate to fall in battle because we are tired and unable to stay alert to danger." With that the Qunnari felt more alive as he went back to his tent to rest.

The others slowly one by one departed towards their beds. That left only me, Zevran and Leliana.

"That was amazing! I did not know that your world held such songs. Here most of the songs are sad yet beautiful at the same time. I guess with so much death here that there is nothing to be done about it." Leliana said as she rose up towards her tent to rest.

"Well you have a good night Leliana," I said to her.

Zevran remained behind obviously he felt strange being in the presence of a dragon for very long.

"This is a most interesting group you have here my scaly friend," he said to me.

"Well you get used to it. I mean look at us we have dwarves, a mage, two Grey Wardens, a Qunnari, a dog, a dragon, and now an elf; we make quite a group eh?" I said to him.

The elf laughed at that, "Yes this group is quite different then the ones I am used to. In fact there is something I want to ask you?" he said

"Oh? And what is it?" I asked, "I've already told you my story if that is what you want,"

"No, no it is nothing like that! What I was meant to ask is that how is it possible for so many people of different back grounds to be together? I mean that Grey Warden has taken me in when she could have easily killed me back there." He was indeed lost with that answer and I shrugged.

"Why did I save them when I could have done the same thing? Sometimes mercy plays a role in this and sometimes fate brings us together I guess. The crows from what Leliana tells me and from what you had mentioned made you what you are is that right?" I asked

"Yes, that is true," Zevran replied placing his hand to his head in a classic thinking mode.

"Well tell me this then, if we are to stop the blight then instead of fighting over our difference we should get along. Though I wanted to know why you alienate yourself like Sten does or Shale? Is that something wrong with being an elf? I don't understand much of this world," I admitted.

"Well maybe I can help you in a sense; you see Elves are second class citizens here in Thedas. The Tevinter Imperium destroyed our nation of Arlathan which was not very big to begin with. They then scattered us making us slaves to be used on the market. Some of the elves revolted but where destroyed for their efforts. Legend says that elves were once immortal but the Imperium's magic made us mortal able to die. Personally I would not know what to do if I was immortal. I rather live my life to the fullest and then die an old happy elf. When Andraste…er Andraste the Prophetess rose up she freed the elves to fight the Imperium and…well after that we were just second class citizens. Kind of hard don't you think? Do you have people that are second class citizens in your world?" he asked.

It was a lot of info to take in but I managed to get the gist of it. That last question was kind of a left handed one and it caught me off guard.

"Yeah there are, some countries are known as third world or second world countries. The first world countries are the ones who are the riches and have the most advanced technology. The country where I came from is called the United States of America it is kind of like the Free Marches here. I was rather surprised that there is a place like that here. But no matter most of the people who are rated second class are the indigenous people or those of dark colored skin. They are rated the most as lower then dirt in some areas," I said

Zevran nodded his thanks and rose up, "If I were you I think being a dragon is better then being someone like that I mean all you get to do is fly and do what you wish. No one bothers you much though sometimes I wish I could be someone better," Zevran said.

As he got up to walk away I felt as if I was the camp's shrink. People are coming up to me to tell me their problems. I guess not being human sure as hell helps. Maybe we should try that again in the hospital that I work at or worked at….how long has it been since I have been gone? That woman said only a fraction of a second would have passed in my world or maybe a few hours after this is all over no matter how long it has been. Maybe I should write this down when I get back? It would be good to know.

I placed my head in my hands and laid down to rest for tomorrow is going to be a long day.

THE NEXT DAY

The very next day I was up an awake but the others were gone. They had left me here to rest knowing that I would be more of a hindrance then a help if they go into the nearest town. I took off into the air seeing as I was by myself and decided to hunt for my prey instead.

After eating a nice size steer not far from where we camped I took flight again. It was already late in the afternoon by the time I gotten to the tower. I spotted the dwarves wagon just outside of the town where the docks lay. I could clearly see the smoke now as the tower was clearly under attack. Flapping my wings I made my way upwards towards the top of the tallest window. When I neared the window which was steeped in clouds (it was as tall as a skyscraper) a sudden explosion hit me and I figure flew out of it.

It was an old woman by the looks of it.

I did not hesitate as I rushed down to meet her and caught her on my back as I righted myself and flown upwards.

The woman clung to me with all her life as I swung around to get a better look at the hole that she emerged from. Seeing the rather large gaping hole I was shocked to see my friends fighting a rather large…

And _ugly _thing…

"Oh this can't be good," I said and I heard a gasp as the old woman held on.

Turning in the air I dove towards the hole in the tower and when I was close enough let loose a fireball. The impact knocked the creature from his feet forcing him to land on the ground. Taking flight again I rose with the old woman still clinging to me. I felt something from her as bolts of lighting headed in the direction of monster. He screamed as he looked up towards us. Letting loose a powerful wave towards us I dodged the attack and the woman on my back held on.

I twisted and turned to avoid the spells thrown at me from those creatures and I swear I heard the woman mutter, "Abominations!"

I turned my head and winked at her.

Something else was thrown off the tower as another person fell and so I dove after him. Tucking my wings in I rolled in a stoop and dove at top speed towards my target. It as an older man and I managed to grab him in the nick of time and rose back up again.

What is up with people falling from the Mage's Tower? Holding onto the old man I flapped my wings again avoiding the rocks falling and sent a stream of fire upwards. I think I burned something when one of those things fell. Rising just for brief second to stare at the creature I rose again into the sky. Pumping my wings with two passengers as I came down again. This time my back claws were stretched out and ready as I made the final approach.

Grabbing the creature I took off again as he struggled. He was not light you know he needs to lose some weight. I pulled some impossible G's as I was well above the clouds.

"Hey lightning lady do me a favor when I throw this guy blast him with all the power you got understand?" I said to her

She nodded still slightly in shock but at least with enough focus at what to do. I did a looping maneuver and tossed him into the clouds. The woman and surprisingly the old man in my hands let loose some lightning which caught in the clouds as they too let loose their power.

The creature screamed as it was hit by all sides with massive bolts of electricity. Sizzled the charred corpse was then frozen by the old woman and we watched as it fell towards the earth and smash into the ground below. Dipping downwards I flew just above the now many scattered remains of a monster.

A roar was heard as another creature could be heard from the tower.

"I guess time for round two then eh old lady?" I said to her.

"Wynne," she said

"Excuse me?" I replied

"Wynne, that is my name," she answered back

"Nice to meet you Wynne I am Andraste and who is this old man here?" I asked

"Irwin, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi," was the old man's reply.

"Nice to meet you both gawk and scream all you want we can save it for after I deal with round two."

With that I pumped my wings and rose faster then anyone could think towards the tower.

I let the wind catch as I used it to rise. More of those monsters were there as I could hear the swords and shouting. As I neared the top at full speed I unsheathed my back talons again and got that creature straight from the behind.

Just as I did it Zevran and Leliana did the killing blow. Two exploding arrows and Zevran's blades into the creature's heart was enough to knock it from the tower. Wynne froze it and sent it over while I burned it.

Having that finished the tower lay in shambles as I descended with my cargo.

Having landed safely on the tower the others quickly rushed up to us. I gently laid the old man down the others immediately rushed to his side. The woman on my back leaped down when I lowered myself enough for her to get off. She quickly rushed to his side.

Getting down on my belly to appear less hostile to these two they all came to help the old man up. Some words were exchanged but were too soft for my sensitive hearing. The old man then slowly came towards me with the help of Alistair and Wynne.

"You a dragon I have never heard of one speak? Are you a spirit in a dragon's body?" he asked

"Actually I was sent here by Andraste herself and given her name to protect Thedas from the blight," I said to him.

"Well that is surely a story to tell another time, right now I need to tell the Templars that the place is safe," with that he was led out by the others.

The only one who stayed was Wynne as she slowly turned to me. I lowered my head and she moved back a bit…I am quite use to that.

"You need not be afraid of me I don't bite my friends," I said

"You a dragon here in Thedas to help against the blight? Where were you at Ostegar when the Archdemon appeared?" she asked

"I was in the Korcari wilds being force to drink Darkspawn blood by the horde and then in the service of Flemeth the Witch of the Wilds. I rescued Aleria and Alistair from the Archdemon after he killed skirts and your king. I wish I could have been there sooner but given my condition at the time I could not have done much," I said to her.

She sighed having accepted that answer.

"At least you kept those two Grey Warden's safe…I didn't know what could have happened had you not protected them," she said

"I know," and with that I bowed my head and she stroked my snout.

"Now I better get down there before they send a search party," she said with a wise old smile and departed down the stairs.

I rose to my full height and was just about to go out when I heard a roar.

Turning around I spotted another one of those creatures and simply stepped on him using my weight to crush his heart before I burned him and took off into the night.

SOMETIME LATER

It was near dawn when the others caught up to me resting in the same old spot we used for camp. I see they have Wynne with them as a new companion. Our party just gets bigger and bigger and with the differences in people here we just might make a civil rights movement here.

As they all gathered to rest Loki once again made his appearance to me and sat down. I scratched his hear with my claw and he leaned in.

"You are dirty again," I said

"At least you and I agree on something," said a voice and I looked up to see Wynne approach.

"Oh hello Wynne," I said

"The others tell me that you are skilled at the healing arts," she said

"I am," was the reply

"I want you to help me out here," she said and I nodded.

She began to strip and I looked to see a blushing Alistair and a very interested Zevran. Sten paid no mine as he was busy sharing some stories with Shale and Aleria.

Oh this will be a fun examination.

TBC

**Oh boy I am glad that is over! I am playing Dragon Age 2 and I am loving it. Just to let you know until issues are resolved the story will stay on Deviantart till further notice. **


	21. Into the Deep Roads

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 21: Into the Deep Roads**

The smoking ruins of the city of the Imperium reigned as Lusacan settled on the highest tower. His wings flared in a full show of his might as his army swept across the now ruined city in search for the mirrors of time.

It was then that a lowly shade approached his slinking in the dust left minor unsettlements as he bowed low to the mighty Archdemon.

_My lord we have found something in the ruins of the Chantry_ he said

Opening his wings Lusacan flew towards the ruins and landed with a thud. His curled horns displayed his mighty brow as he approached.

_Well show me!_ He demanded

Two ogres appeared carrying a large dark mirror with them. At the moment the mirror is dark but the symbols on the side are truly Elvin in design. Pleased the gently laid the mirror before him as Lusacan strolled up to it.

_Very good my servants this pleases me well send a messenger to the other Archdemons; inform my brothers that I have found the first mirror_ he said

Two shrieks nodded as they vanished into thin air leaving Lusacan to study the mirror. As he studied the mirror his smile could not be kept as the shrieks return also brought good news. His brothers also found the other two mirrors that they needed to summon their brethren from the depths of time. Satisfied Lusacan rose from his position _ready the troops we march for the Elven capital and with that our victory is near my brothers!_

The cry went out to all Darkspawn as they began their march towards the capital of the ancient Elven lands.

MEANWHILE

I stood out amongst the traders of the Frostback Mountains being as I am a dragon. Morrigan stood on a stone slab that was found in the middle of the stand up village. I used it as my examine table and was currently checking her.

She was not feeling good ever since we left the mages tower and she had told myself, and Aleria about the grimore; a book of spells and rituals that Flemeth wrote that she recovered from the Mage's tower. But I fear that the book was probably cursed to protect its contents. Though what I found instead of the usual findings of a curse in my travels were dragon scales.

"What is this?" I said holding up the scale I had plucked from her leg.

Shocked she snatched it out of my claws and examined it. "By the Maker!" she cursed

"By the Maker indeed," said another voice and we both turned to find none other then Flemeth standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Mother!" Morrigan said shocked

The woman was nothing like I remember her. Gone was the old cripple woman look. Even though her hair was still white and her face still had the signs of age. However she stood taller and her clothes were more defining her figure. Now this side of the woman I've never seen before. Even now she still walks with a grace to her.

"What surprised to see me?" she said

Other vendors chose this moment to back away even the guards from the Ozammar gate drew their swords.

"Why are you here my friend," I said trying to defuse the situation.

Flemeth laughed at this but then turned somber at the sight of Morrigan. Slowly she walked towards her daughter and looked at her arm which shown light scales and her leg which was a little worse. Smiling to herself she stroked the little bulges on her back.

"My, my it seems that your time is drawing near," she said to Morrigan.

"My time?" Morrigan said

"That book you hold is not the true grimore that I wrote. It only contains my experiments and only basic rituals that have long since forgotten by the circle of Magi. I have the book at home back in the wilds should you need it; but don't wait too long. Andraste my friend bring her to me when the Wardens leave those gates the time has come to prepare. Oh and the part in that book of me taking your body…." She said with a smile and saw Morrigan's confused look.

"Did you read up to that part yet?" she asked sweetly

"I did sort of," she said and Flemeth laughed

"That part is a lie! I do not take my daughters bodies as my own in three moons time when the moon is at its fullest seek me out in the wilds. But come by air the horde is upon it fully by now. I am in the ruins of the old Warden's library. Until then do not shapeshift it will only make it worse," she said and with that she transformed into her dragon form and took off towards the south.

Shocked by all this Morrigan turned towards me, "What doe this all mean?" she asked

"I guess we will find out sooner or later in three moons times," I said to her.

Morrigan could only give a nod in reply as how her mother knew about it but she looked down at the book and figured that it was probably enchanted. As she slowly stood up from where she was laying down she looked rather solemn.

"Are you alright Morrigan?" I asked her

"No, how could I play the fool for reading this?" she asked me while she held up the book.

"I don't know; perhaps she did it to fool the circle and the church," I said to her.

"Is that what you call the Chantry in your world?" Morrigan said

"Yes that is what we call our chantry it is called a church." I said to her and she seems to accept that role quite well.

"Is everything alright," said a voice and we turned to find Leliana walking up to us.

"How are the others faring?" Morrigan asked

"Not well I'm afraid in order to elect a new king a Dwarven Paragon is needed and the only one who has any sway is in the Deep Roads somewhere. The others went to find her but I was sent back up here to tell you the news. We also have her husband going with us to find where they went," she said that with a sad note.

"So the dwarves are lost without a king eh? Mind telling us the news," I inquired.

Leliana filled us in on everything and we did the same.

DAYS LATER

Ok all this waiting is driving me bananas Morrigan, Leliana and I have waited for a few days for the others to catch up. Bodahn and Sandal had gone underground to visit some family with the permission of the guards. Meanwhile we are all stuck up here in the snow with the other merchants who insisted I fix minor aliments from them. Ok enough is enough and I am worried.

"We need to find them," I said to the other two.

"How? The guards are not going to let us in again; and how is it that we will find a way into the Deep Roads?" said Leliana

I smirked at them…

TWO HOURS LATER

Soaring high as the clouds flowed past us the other two girls hugged their furs to themselves as I raced away through the mountains. The girls were amazed at the sight as I insisted that they were some eye guards to protect their eyes from the wind. I need not worry for dragons; like birds have special tears which are thick and oily to keep our eyes clean of debris and moist in places like this. Holding on to my back scales the girls were armed in armor and ready to fight.

"There!" said Morrigan as she pointed towards a chasm in the ground.

Some of it was caved in but the entrance was clear with signs of ruins and a hole; large enough for me to fit in.

Diving I felt the girls hang on as I entered the hole at full speed towards that entrance. As soon as we were in I saw the rivers of lava far below.

"Just how deep are these chambers?" I asked the girls.

"The Deep Roads as is there namesake go very deep underground the dwarves built these roads long ago before the Darkspawn came to being. If we are to find the others we have to go deep and find them when we can," Leliana said to me.

Smirking I pumped my wings and used the heat of the lava below to guide our way. I rose upwards again through the cracks and again I flew into a wider chasm filled with statues of dwarves and golems like shale. I landed with the girls in tow.

"It seems like they were here not too long ago," said Morrigan who had better tracking skills then Leliana and I took in the scent of the others.

"The were here I can smell them," I said

"Yes and I appears as if the tunnel they went through is blocked," Leliana said.

I turned my head and spotted the river not far from here and followed it down a tunnel…the same that the others had taken.

"I know a way how to find them but we will have to fly again and follow the river," I said

The girls quickly ran up my back with my help and we took off again.

The river was indeed long and cavernous as we avoided stalagmites the size of skyscrapers. The blue glow of Lyrium had me weary as we neared another exit and another dwarven settlement. This one just as abandoned but that is where the water ends and the lava begins. For the river disappears into the rocks and the rivers of lava still boil from caves deep below. We took the warmer of the two routes and prayed to any god out there that we will be alright.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The rivers were endless as I flew higher to avoid the heat for the women's sake. My body can handle it but seeing as they are both human I had to get as far away from the heat as possible. At least we were making good time in the Deep Roads.

As we traveled further northwest a smell hit my nose. It was a scent I knew all too well. Traveling at top speed we came upon a chasm where the lava split and the deep roads where going into many directions. A fork if you will and with it the horde of Darkspawn.

"Holy shit!" I whispered to myself.

The horde was marching towards a destination to the south probably the split where they emerged from seeing as that is the only place where they can safely climb out.

Looking towards a ledge we were surprised to see a few dwarves there and rose up to meet them.

Landing they were startled at first till Leliana reassured them that I was a friend.

"By the stone! We thought you was the Archdemon Urthemiel come back to kill us!" said the first dwarf a commander named Jatson.

"You have no need to fear from Andraste she will not bite we are just looking for our friends. Two Grey Wardens, an elf, a Qunnari and a mage did they pass through here?" Leliana asked

"Yes about a day or so ago across that bridge but it is littered with Darkspawn so be careful! We are only here cleaning up the mess and report back any activity to the council." With that the girls leaped back onto my back and we were off again.

Flying at top speed across the chasm looking for the others grew tiresome but at least we were on the right track. My nose tells me that we are getting closer to them. As the scent grew stronger I could hear barking in the distance. The tell tale signs of Loki could be smelled and when the roof was too low for me to fly anymore I landed with the others leaping off of my back weapons ready. We could hear fighting going on at the other end of the tunnel and the sound of something sickening.

"Oh dear Andraste don't let that be what I think it is?" said Leliana.

"What is it?" I said

We rounded the corner and to our surprise I saw the most hideous thing in the world stare right back at us.

"HOLY SHIT!" I said out loud and she roared before sending Alistair and Aleria towards the side.

Zevran was busy protecting Wynne who was firing spell after spell at the creature. Loki, Sten and the Grey Wardens were trying to get to the main part of the body.

Suddenly a single tentacle came out of the ground at us and grabbed Morrigan around the legs. She fell down hard with her staff clattering away. Leliana slashed with her knives at the next one that came from the ground and I burned another.

"Man when you guys are in trouble you sure as hell don't go in small doses eh?" I teased.

"Shut the fuck up Andraste!" Alistair said

"Why ca….!" I could not speak any more when a tentacle wrapped itself around my snout and pulled me to the ground.

I struggled to get free lashing my tail out hoping to get her but she gotten me good. I could hear her voice as she whispered of devouring me and I struggled even harder. I will not let this multibreasted bitch eat me like the fat pig that she is! I struggled even more but her hold on me was good.

"Andraste!" I heard a faint voice as she wrapped her tentacles around my neck and squeezed. I could not even lash my claws out at her.

Her grip was good as I struggled to breathe and struggle I did until I felt the tentacle that was around my snout suddenly gave way as that thing's screams was any indication to go by. I felt the fire in my throat before I thought about it and burned the remaining tentacles around me.

This bitch has pissed me off and now she will die!

Rushing at full speed I bit down hard on her largest tentacle which was just behind her and she screamed in fury. Suddenly the room was filled with Darkspawn as they came out to defend this creature.

What the fuck is this thing?

I held on as she lashed at me with all her fat might as she sent another tentacle at me. I met it with my tail and swung it in her face. Alistair it seems was the one who freed me and used my tail as a ways of stabbing the bitch where she deserves it.

"Andraste! Her face! Burn her face!" Alistair yelled and I let go of her rear end and let loose a white hot ball of flame.

She screamed in agony as she held her face in her hands. The Darkspawn came again and again a whole horde of them but I was ready for them as I roared my fury at them. The Grey Wardens were at my side also Aleria firing some arrows while Loki went for some throats. Wynne and Morrigan firing spell after spell and Sten with a new comer a dwarf from his size swinging some serious axes.

I lashed out with my tail and took most of them out my main focus is on a bitch whose fat won't let me kill her. She shook herself free of me her tentacles swinging wildly reminding me of Ursula from the Little Mermaid. Well an uglier version of Ursula but no more. Growling low in my throat I let lose all the fire I had while Alistair came with his sword and plunged it into the creature's heart. She seemed to still be alive after all that so I grabbed Alistair and stung my hand palm out smashing the sword into her breast…well her main pair of breasts anyways.

The screams of agony that I have received from her was all that I know to be her death throes as she struggled to breathe only to end up with blood as black as pitch darkness oozing from her body. She fell flat along her rolls of blubber and tits.

"Quickly Andraste burn her so the Darkspawn can't use her again!" Morrigan shouted and I burned her with the sword in all. The fire was enough that she looked as if she was melting the flames were so hot.

As soon as the flames died down and nothing was left but burning ash I turned towards the others, "What the _FUCK _is _THAT_!" I practically shouted at the Grey Wardens.

"That was a brood mother a creature created by forcing females of any race to eat the flesh of humans and Darkspawn. They in turn become corrupted and become what you see…they are the breeders of the Darkspawn and they create more had we not kill this one," the dwarf said.

"You mean that _thing_ is like a queen bee?" I asked

"I don't know what bees are but yeah you could say that," the dwarf replied.

"So Mr…I did not get your name, but do you know what I am?" I asked him

"Yeah you are a talking dragon nothing scares us dwarves down here. We are used to seeing Darkspawn and all sort of creatures here so your presence does not bother me the least," he said to me.

Oh well that explains it other then the fact he might be drunk as hell.

"Um Andraste meet Oghren; Oghren meet Andraste our healer," said Wynne as she slowly stood up again.

"You alright Wynne?" I asked

"Oh I am fine just I am not a spring chicken no more," she said

Getting up from after burning that thing…err Brood Mother we started down a deep hole when….

TBC

**A/n: ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry the chapter was getting too long so I had to cut it here but look to the next one to see what happens. **


	22. It was Gross and Ugly and Smells Like

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**Chapter 22: It was Gross and Ugly and Smells Like…..**

Recap….

"_You alright Wynne?" I asked_

"_Oh I am fine just I am not a spring chicken no more," she said _

_Getting up from after burning that thing…err Brood Mother we started down a deep hole when…._

The ground gave way and we all fell down into the darkness. When we landed however the pain was intense but bearable; at least we are still alive.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked

"I need some help as in Oww!" Alistair grumbled as he slowly stood up his armor dented as well as dirty. The others bore no semblance at all except Wynne when she stood she gave a shout.

"Are you alright?" Aleria asked her

"I think my leg is broken," she said and I slowly inched over seeing as the others don't know I am there.

I am glad I can see in the dark as I gazed at her leg.

"It is broken alright Wynne so I can carry you if that would help," I said

Loki started whining as well as he slowly gotten out of the hole he hid in. Aleria quickly went to her dog and comforted him.

"We need to get out of here," I said and gently picked up Wynne and held her close to keep her warm since the cave we fell through is cold.

"I agree we need to leave as fast as possible can you fly Andraste?" Alistair asked me

"No this cave is too narrow for me to spread my wings fully," I said to him.

"Ah shit what are we to do now," said Morrigan.

"Now we continue on I suppose and find Branka speaking of which where is Oghren?" Alistair replied and I turned to find his unconscious with blood coming from his head.

"He is here and he is hurt," I said and thankfully Wynne was smart enough to cast a quick lighting spell. The glow on her staff illuminated the entire chamber that we fell in.

Sure enough Oghren was out cold and I scooped him up as well. I turned my head again trying to get a feel of this place but the roof was also kind of low for me so I remained at a crouch. I could not even move my wings as the narrow passage held them close to my body. We began to walk in the direction of the tunnel that we fell in deeper into the Deep Roads. The veins of Lyrium glow like soft streaks against the sky.

From what I understand Lyrium in its raw form is dangerous to handle unless you are a dwarf or a tranquil both are immune to magic. From what I am thinking the way Lyrium works sort of reminds me of something back home…something I should remember but being as we are passing just under an overhang of the stuff it suddenly occurred to me.

"Does anyone feel like something is burned? Anything at all just tell me ok?" I asked

"Apart from you burning us on accident really," Alistair tried to joke but I was not laughing.

Now that I am walking under it the thing made sense…Lyrium is radioactive!

How could I be so stupid the properties that make Lyrium so dangerous is not because of the magic it contains at all…it is radiation! Or something similar to it…

As we walked further and further down the old shaft my mind began to wonder even more about the radioactive properties of Lyrium and how it effects this world in such a way. To have such a mineral do so much damage to one's body is such a mystery to me. Then again I am no physicist and no Alchemist either. Walking further and further into the dark tunnel I had kept watch for anything suspicious.

It was finally after hours of endless walking that we found ourselves back on the deep roads.

Well this is not the deep roads that we came in though. This was another part of the deep roads somewhere sinister by the smells of it. Loki started to growl low in his throat and I could smell the death that rings here. It was then that we suddenly saw movement in the shadows. Drawing swords the others waited till the figure emerged as a dwarf. She was dressed in silver armor with a shield on her back. Her stature was that of a woman who had gone mad almost. Her eyes were blank but the tell tale signs of mental illness was already there.

"Branka?" a voice said and I turned to see Oghren finally starting to stir.

"Oghren? I did not know you finally came to look for me after all this time," the woman replied as she came closer.

"By the stone woman! Do you know how long I pleaded and begged for the assembly to let me go after you!" he said happy to see this Branka before us.

"Yes well I would have figured you would be drinking your wallows away in a tavern somewhere," she said and turned away from us.

"I bet some political bastard sent you here as his errand boys eh?" she said

Oghren slowly stood up and I helped him up a bit, "Show some respect woman! Those are Grey Wardens you are speaking too!" he practically yelled at her.

"Oh some important errand boys then," she said.

It was then the earth shook a bit and Branka's eyes lit up in fear. I could smell the death coming closer as Loki too sensed it. He started to growl low in is throat while everyone else kept ready. Branka came closer to us her steps heavy and tired.

"This place is not safe Oghren you must take your friends and go," she said

"I thought you were going after the anvil of the void?" Oghren said to her

"I was till I discovered this place…I fell into the same pit you did and managed to find something that should not have been opened. I wish I'd never gone on this expedition…I succumbed to madness for a time till I came here then when I saw that thing…the obsession vanished. The Anvil was no longer important to me the obsession I had with it no longer my concern. Getting back to Ozammar was but as I was coming back it followed me here. And now I am trapped fearing that if I were to return to the city then that thing would follow me and destroy it," she said

"Where did you first find this thing?" Alistair said weary

"And how do we kill it?" Sten asked

"Like I said I fell into this pit and wondered for hours maybe days who knows. I finally came here to Amgarrak the place where they were doing research on making Golems without Calen's help (Until I get my hands on a reliable source of names misspellings will occur occasionally). As I explored the place trying to find my bearings that is where I stumbled upon some journals. They belonged to a few dwarves that came here to do research on the history of this place. That is also where I found…the monster," she said

"The monster?" Aleria said now alert.

"It was created using casteless, prisoners, commoners alike; blood magic beyond anything I have seen and twice as twisted. I also found how they made golems in the original Anvil research. It was horrible something I would never dream upon a fellow dwarf or any other." She said

"Does this mean we get to pulverize what ever it is down there?" asked Shale and Branka gasped in shock at the sight of the golem.

"A real golem here?" she said

"Careful now one wrong move, or you touch me in any way and I shall break you here," she said

"Calm down Shale she is not a pigeon you know," I said to him. The bird on his shoulder seemed to protest at that and ruffled its feathers at me.

"We must go quickly!" she said

"We can't the way we came is blocked," I said and it was then she also finally looked at me.

"By the stone! The Archdemon!" she said backing away in fear.

"Calm yourself woman Andraste is no Archdemon! She is a healer and has done well with my head," he said noticing the bandaged I used to wrap his head up.

Calming down at her husbands reassurances Branka began to back away from the steps she came from. The fear was still there and it was then that I could clearly see it upon the roof. Letting loose a ball of flame I burned the thing crawling there and letting it fall towards the ground. It was fleshy and the sounds that it made clearly were ones of agony.

"What the fuck is that?" I said

"One of the creatures I don't know its name but clearly it is a monster one created by magic that not even we dwarves understand." Branka was now shivering in fear so Oghren placed an arm around his wife trying to comfort her.

"We need to get out of here back to Ozammar," said Alistair

"I know I was here with another Warden when it happened," Branka said

"Another Grey Warden?" asked Aleria

"Warden Commander Hathor she and several others are still in there. She told me to run while fighting other creatures and I did as she asked." Branka said

"Why didn't you say anything sooner," I said to her

"I was sacred! I did not know if I could trust you," just as she said it the sounds of spell casting could be heard from further within the cave.

The others rushed into the hole as Wynne with my help held Branka while Oghren went to fight. As they fought the sounds of swords and spells being thrown were enough to alert me to the danger of this place. Seeing as the door was far too small for me to fit all I could do was watch and wait.

It was only a few minutes later that Shale returned carrying someone in his arms…an elf mind you while Zevran and Sten also carried survivors while a wounded Bronto followed behind. It was only then that I realized that I was voraciously hungry, but seeing that Bronto comforting that dwarf that Sten brought out was enough for me to know he was not on the menu. The sounds of fighting could be heard from below still as the others came out with a few other people with them.

"Try to seal that exit!" Alistair called out to the others.

Zevran threw a grenade down the hole and nothing happened at first then suddenly an explosion happened. Still they kept coming…eww what the fuck is that thing?

Something came out a monster of sorts made of twisted flesh and bones and even Shale looked afraid of it.

"By the stone what the fuck is that thing?" yelled Oghren.

"The keeper! You must destroy the Keeper! That abomination must not get to the surface you must destroy it!" the soft voice of the elf in Shale's hands said.

"ANDRASTE!" Alistair yelled at me.

Taking a deep breath I let loose a whole pile of fire at it but it seems to do nothing but burn its children which came out in swarms.

"Fuck, I can't kill this thing," I said and seeing as there is no room to maneuver I head butted that thing back down that hole.

"I tried everything; every spell I knew but still that thing keeps coming," the elf Hathor said as she stood her strength nearly gone.

"I tried everything myself and still nothing," said Morrigan and even Wynne as wounded as she was could not keep that thing and the children it spawned from coming after me still.

I looked around trying to find a way out seeing as those things just kept coming…until

An idea struck me like a bolt of lighting…of course!

"Everyone get behind me!" I shouted to them

"What are you doing lizard?" said Shale

"Something stupid," I said

Hathor and the newcomers looked up at me in shock, "A talking dragon?" she said

"Get behind me and take cover," I said

The others quickly ran behind me hiding behind the rocks as the thing came right at me. I used my claws to keep it at bay and burned it back down the hole. Then taking two of the largest veins of Lyrium I could find I held on to them feeling the burn of magic as it flowed through me. The thing started up the long flight of stairs again and I continued to feel the burning power rise still but I have to wait.

Then when the time is right I chanted a line from an anime I watched back home.

Hopefully Lina Inverse does not sue me for using this stupid idea…if she existed.

When the power was at its peak I let it loose!

"_Darkness beyond twilight _

_Crimson beyond blood that flows_

_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows_

_I pledged myself to conquer all the foes who stand _

_Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy maw_

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"_

As soon as I said it I let the power build up in my maw like I was going to breath fire but instead of the normal flame that came from within this was a power unlike anything I have felt before.

The thing was just upon me now when I thought it out in my mind _DRAGON….SSSSSLLLLLAAAAAVVVVVEEEEEE!_

With a mighty roar I unleashed that power into the tunnel causing an earthquake of sorts and burning that thing to atoms. The power I unleashed however was so strong that I destroyed the place where that thing was kept and everything that came with that monster also was burned to atoms as the tunnel lit up all around me and things started evaporating all the while I felt the power leave the Lyrium vein that I grabbed till it became nothing but ordinary crystal. Feeling faint I felt myself collapse and my last thoughts were the stench of those things…

TBC

**A/n: I added my other character in for a short cameo my first character I played in Origins is an Elven mage named Hathor so I made the quest for Amgarrak at the same time as the deep roads quest in origins. Branka I can see some things change for her in this story such as accidentally finding this place with Hathor instead of waiting for the traps. Seeing the dark magic and reading the research journals of that quest I decided to humble Branka a bit. Make her sane for I will need her later in the story. So for now I changed it a bit since it is already an alternate universe. I will just to let you people know include elements form Dragon Age 2 including Hawke later in the story. For now I am combining both Awakening and Origins into one story along with all the downloads and making Flemeth seem more mysterious hopefully so enjoy it. **


	23. Warden Commander Hathor

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 23: Warden Commander Hathor**

It was a few days later judging my internal clock that I finally awoke. The others had made camp just outside the ruins and Sten was currently on watch with our newest companion Warden Commander Hathor. The mage from what I understand with her wooden staff weapon was currently fixing her arm which is trapped in a sling.

"Let me look at that will ya?" I said to her slowly as I rose my head up a bit.

"Andraste isn't it?" she said

I nodded

"Your friends have told me much about you and your feats. I am quite surprised to see a dragon such as yourself here in these tunnels. Normally dragons live in caves that are well ventilated; they do tend to get claustrophobic," she said amused.

"No not me I am used to it by now," I replied.

"Yes a feat that has me interested." She said as she fixed her sling and her boots.

Her boots and armor are well worn but holding firmly in place. The Grey Warden Commander's insignia on her shoulder plates show her rank even though it is stained in blood. Her head was wrapped in bandages but I could see clearly the Elven ears from the side of her head. Her dark hair and light tattoos shows an elf of Dalish decent.

"Tell me Commander how is it that you are down here and not up there where these two were stationed?" I asked

She sighed, "Like I told the others I was called away by the first Warden to investigate any activity that is in the Deep Roads. I was to confirm any sign of an Archdemon's awakening and report it right away to the First Warden in Weisshaupt. Unfortunately it is worst then I fear," she said looking down.

"Because there is more then one Archdemon awake," I finished for her

She looked at me startled, "Yes that is what Alistair told me when he said that you were brought here by Andraste herself to protect our world from them. I never believed it at first till he told me how you fought off Urthemiel at Ostegar. That is quite a feat for a dragon." She said

"Well I had experience in dealing with assholes back in my world." I replied to her

"I am impressed to see a dragon first hand without having to kill it is quite amazing. And what you did back there? That was something I have never seen before. Magic at its strongest without the use of blood at all. A creature such as you taking hold of pure Lyrium and channeling its power towards the keeper like that. A warrior beats in your heart Andraste and you have both my thanks and my respect." She said to me.

"Where did you learn how to summon a spell like that?" asked Wynne who also awoke to my conversation with Hathor.

"A sorceress named Lina Inverse she is from my world. A story character…and since there are no circles in my world sort of like Morrigan an apostate." I said to them and told some stories of the Slayers to them and how Lina chants her spells to fuel the energy needed to send it out at her enemies.

The two mages listened and I know that Morrigan sleeping in the distance is too. At the moment however the currently spider form is busy keeping watch for enemies.

After some time though they too went to sleep leaving me to wonder as the shifts changed and Alistair took over the watch. He came up to me and stroked me above my eye ridge a gesture that was both a comfort and a reassurance of things to come. The silence was mutual for a time till finally he began to speak.

"Why did you come for us?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Why? Did you come into the Deep Roads a place that is dangerous for a dragon?" he asked

"I was worried something happened to you guys; I mean after all that is what friends do isn't it?" I asked

He smiled at me and continued to stroke my eye ridge, "In any case I am glad you did if it wasn't for you we would have died in the stomach of that broodmother," he said

"Yes it was a good thing she did to," said a voice and once again Commander Hathor rose from her sleep.

"Nightmares?" I asked her

"Yes, a blight brings out the worst of a Grey Warden's dreams. No longer are we tied to the fade our dreams are of the Deep Roads and the eternal calling of the old gods. But now that they are awakened all I see is the destruction they are causing to the world above," Hathor said as she sat down.

"Yes, it does and it also brings people together," Alistair replied

"That it does my friend, that it does," she said

"Hathor, you said that in order to kill an Archdemon a Grey Warden has to sacrifice himself in order to do so?" Alistair said with sadness.

"I'm afraid that was the way," she replied

"Was?" I asked

"When you told me that you were brought here to destroy the Archdemons I believe it is a liberation act by her grace herself to end the sacrifice that we Wardens have to do to protect Thedas. For generations we have fought and guarded the world above from the taint of the Darkspawn. For ages we have watched, protected, and sacrificed ourselves to do so. And now the maker I believe has blessed us with you Andraste the dragon. Andraste the prophetess herself has called you here for that purpose and I believe the time has come to finally end this," Hathor said.

"How long has the Warden's been at war with the Darkspawn?" I asked

"Long before Andraste created the Chantry. It was because of the Tevinter Imperium that the Darkspawn are here," she said

"Again with the Tevinter Imperium! It seems to me that they are the reason why this world is suffering," I said raising myself up.

"Exactly the Magistrates of Tevinter were cruel blood mages that ruled Thedas for as long as the mountains remain standing. Their cruelty knows no ends and their blood magic is the most twisted I have ever seen. They thought themselves gods when they journeyed to the fade to challenge the Maker in his golden city. Instead they were cast out and became the first of the Darkspawn. The golden city became the black city because of their sin, or so the chantry teaches." Hathor replied.

"The Hubris of men eh?" I said

"I guess you also have a tale," Hathor said

"Yes I do…many in fact that teaches one not to be so prideful in his ways," I said

"Well we should be going, we are running low on food and you have not eaten for some time," Hathor said.

"No, but I can manage," I replied back to her.

"Good for I think we are near the Anvil now," she said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because it was said that Amgarrak was near the place where the true anvil was kept. My only concern is finding a way to destroy it," Hathor said as she rose up to return to her sleeping bags.

"Get some rest we still have a few hours more before we need to move," I said nodding she returned to her corner to rest leaving me with Alistair.

"So what do you think?" I said

"About what?" he asked

"About this whole thing?" I asked

"The death part? Well it terrifies me to think of it and it scares me even more to fear for Aleria as well…to have to go through that," he said to me

"I guess sacrifice is what matters to the Grey Wardens eh?" I said to him.

"Yes, protect Thedas at all costs that is the old way. I don't know Andraste with this all going on I don't know if I could bear losing you as well?" he said

"I don't think I will die to kill a few Archdemons," I said to him with a reassuring smile.

"If it makes you happy…" he said

"Get some sleep for you will need it," I said to him.

Nodding he turned towards his sleeping bag but before he did he turned back to me, "Andraste?" he asked

"Yes," I said

"Can you sing for me? Sorry! It is just that your voice reminds me of one of the servant girls who comforted me when I was small and this…" he said

"I understand," I said to him.

I took a deep breath and started a low song for him.

_When the last eagle flies _

_Over the last crumbling mountain_

_And the last lion roars _

_At the last dusty fountain _

_In the shadow of the forest_

_Though she may be old and worn _

_They will stare unbelieving At the Last Unicorn…._

TBC

**It is late and this was playing on my computer so I figured why not. **


	24. The Anvil of the Void

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 24: Anvil of the Void**

It was several days later that we finally ran out of food and reached the Anvil. Branka explained the traps that protect the Anvil from invaders and intruders.

It was also littered with Darkspawn.

The others took care of them quickly while Leliana, Zevran and Aleria took care of the traps.

While they were doing that I was busy protecting Wynne, Hathor and Oghren who was still suffering from that concussion earlier. From the distance both mages were casting spells while Morrigan kept the Darkspawn away from them.

I just burn them…

Or tried to….

You see after that episode in the tunnel with the Keeper I could not even light a match if I wanted to. Hathor thinks that I've overloaded the organ that creates fire in my gut. So she said with healing and with time it will return. Until then I am to keep taking my potions as well as use my claws and tail to keep the Darkspawn at bay.

As soon as it is finished the way was clear Branka was still weak from being in the caves and the others who were with us a dwarf whose name I don't remember and his brother. Both of them decided to also check for traps. Seeing as they are injured also their Bronto was currently carrying all the supplies.

It seems he was also starving because he refuses to eat the fungus off the walls (I read that part along the way) the taint was in everything and so he refuses to eat it. Loki also was showing signs of starvation in the tunnels. I was giving him all the spare meat that I had brought along with us.

The dog however was loyal to a fault of not turning on his owner which is impressive to me. Normally after a while of starving a dog would turn on his owner because its mind is on food. I have a lot to learn about Mabari hounds in Thedas. Maybe when we get out of this I would visit a library and study them.

The tunnels grew thinner and I could go no further. The two dwarven brothers also could go no further for their Bronto also could not fit into the tunnels.

"You guys go ahead we will search for another way through," I said to the others.

"I will go with them, Alistair stay with Andraste and treat the injured, the rest of us will continue on," Hathor said as she slid from my back.

Her wounds seemed alright enough for her to put some damage into some Darkspawn so she was left with the others. Alistair nodded as he walked towards me.

"I will go as well," said Oghren as he walked up to Branka.

"I have waited two years for this and I am not about to lose you again!" he said

A quick kiss was all it took to keep him from falling over.

As we went our separate ways Alistair and I talked about many things while Wynne slept in my hand. She was very old that much I could tell and so needs her rest. On days where I had to place her on the wagon she did not seem to move. I know that she is still alive by her breathing but not in a coma. So I think she is just exhausted from her ordeals.

SOME TIME LATER

Sure enough I was right Wynne was exhausted as she rose from her slumber on the back of the wagon that the Bronto was pulling.

"Where am I?...oh right the Deep Roads," she said and Alistair held her hand like he would his mother.

"We split into two groups to find our way out," he said

"I see, what about the Anvil of the Void," she said

"I think we found it," I said and pointed

Sure enough we entered a massive room one that allowed me to stretch my wings out to the fullest. Finally cracking a few bones and stretching out I was able to take a short flight to get some blood back into them. Just as we entered the others did as well.

The ground suddenly shook as a cave in happened around us.

"Great now we are trapped!" complained one of the other dwarves.

"This place is full of golems I wonder if I am related to them," said Shale as she looked around.

"Welcome," a voice said

"Oh my!" said Branka as she and the others also looked stunned.

"Another talking golem?" asked Oghren

"No, I am a Paragon lost in the ages and trapped in the body of a Golem placed here by my servants so that they can preserve my knowledge for all time," he said

"Preserve your knowledge or steal it," Branka said

"I think steal it is what you are asking, for centuries I thought about what I did for my people and what the Anvil could do for them. However it comes to my attention now that it can no longer serve the people of our world for the price is too high," he said

"You and I agree both," Branka said to him.

"Who are you to come into this chamber and tell me you agree when countless others have not?" he asked

"Paragon Branka of Ozammar I was like the others at first but with the discovery of Amgarrak my eyes have been opened. That anvil of yours has stolen the souls of innocents even though they volunteered for this their lives were forfeit." She said

"Look at me as an example," Shale said

"You speak? Most golems were voiceless save myself but you speak?" he said

"Thank the mage who was my former master," Shale replied and his pigeon cooed in response.

"The anvil must be destroyed but I can't do it. The anvil that has created me also has a failsafe spell that protects it from being destroyed by its own creations." The golem said

"I can smash it then," said Shale and he ran up with his fist fully intended to smash it.

Only to fly back and slam against the back wall.

We all cringed at the sight like a cartoon on T.V. as Shale slowly peeled himself out of the wall. Shaking himself free he could only stare at bewilderment at the anvil. The pigeon slowly flew back towards Shale and landed on his shoulder cooing comfort to him.

"I am fine Rocky don't worry," he said to the bird.

"I do not want to know how he gotten the name Rocky for that bird," Alistair said.

I turned towards the anvil, "If it is protected by Magic how do we destroy it?" I asked him.

"You must destroy the means in which it gains power the Lyrium veins below it are the key," he said

"So destroy the source and then free the anvil no problem," I said

"It is not so easy as it seems Andraste," Wynne said

"She is right there is a catch," Hathor also replied

"Good now that you are paying attention we must disable it," said Aleria as she now stepped up to the Anvil of the Void.

"I can feel the energy it is only a matter of finding the vein in the Lyrium that feeds it," she said

"The vein is not very deep I get it," said Alistair as the others all searched around for it.

I remained keeping an eye out for more Darkspawn while the others search for it. But something gets me about that anvil something off about it. I finally turned to that golem that introduced himself and from the looks of it Sten felt the same way.

"Tell me Paragon why does the anvil need all that power?" he asked

"The Anvil needs it because the transfer of souls into the Golem body requires a lot of magical power." He said

That gave me an idea.

"Guys I think I got a way on how we can destroy the Anvil," I said to them

They all came near me, "Ok listen up I know that the anvil is run by Lyrium lines right?" I said to them and they nodded.

"Now in order for the anvil to work it needs those lines. Who knows how deep the line goes no matter how short they are. So I think we should do what we do at home when something like this comes up?" I said

"What?" Alistair asked

"Actually it was Sten who came up with the idea. We overload the Anvil," I said

"Overload it?" the others replied to it at once.

"Yes, we fuel it so much power that it overloads destroying the anvil. By doing so the anvil explodes and by then we would be far enough away that it won't hurt us. Not only that this place would be destroyed so no one else can come after it again," I said

"Sure it sounds good but how are we going to do it?" Morrigan asked

"The Dragon Slave," I said

"The what?" they asked

"That spell I did back at Amgarrak, we use that power," I said

"But Andraste that nearly killed you; you were sleeping for days you don't have the strength to pull that off again because your not a mage," said Alistair.

"Who said it was going to be me," I replied.

I turned my head to the only mage I know who could do this without restraints. I placed my clawed finger on Morrigan's shoulder. She looked shocked that I would do that to her. She turned to me like she wanted to strangle me.

"Why would you say that to me?" she said

"Because I know you can and remember what Flemeth said you have potential." She said

"I don't even know the words to the spell!" she proclaimed

"I can teach you," I said and whispered it to her ear and she seemed shocked at first.

"Alright I will do as you ask but you need to do something for me first," she said

"What?" I asked

"Get everyone on your back that way they are safe. You are large enough for this Andraste so you can always carry the Bronto." She joked and that earned everyone else's laugh.

"Alright I am ready," she said to me.

I lowered myself to the others and they quickly climbed onboard. As soon as they were on I lifted myself up and spread my wings ready to fly. The Bronto thank goodness he had a saddle was safely in my mouth. For some reason he was not afraid of me I guess because I am rather large and new to him there was no reason for him to be afraid. I was tempted to swallow but did not want to upset the dwarves.

Taking a deep breath Morrigan began to chant the words I had spoken to her.

"_Darkness beyond twilight _

_Crimson beyond blood that flows_

_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows_

_I pledged myself to conquer all the foes who stand _

_Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand_

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"_

Like Lina Morrigan's hands glowed with a red light as she cupped them back and let it loose upon the Anvil.

The amount of power going into the anvil was enough to shatter it demolishing the entire cliff and into the wall on the other side. The heat that came from it was enough and as it shattered and the cliff under it crumbled allowing it to fall into the lava.

Morrigan's power was not strong enough to totally shatter the cliff but it was enough.

The golem turned back to us if he had a mouth like Shale he would be smiling.

"Thank you my friends I am free at last of this heavy burden," as he said this he walked towards the lava.

"Don't tell me you are committing suicide?" I yelled to him.

"I must make sure that no one else uses the knowledge that I have against others ever again…farewell," he said this with great regret as the ground beneath him collapsed and he fell to his death in the river of lava below.

As the ground continued to rumble Morrigan quickly climbed up onto my back as I felt the air in my wings once again. Just in time too as the ground gave way and the river of lava greeted us far below. The thermal provided by the river kept me up in the air as I flapped my wings a few times. There was a cave in behind us and the tunnel that we came out of was gone.

"I guess no more going out that way," said Alistair.

"Yep time for us to find another way out," said Zevran as I had my mouth full of Bronto. I decided to follow the tunnel that would handle my size as we headed in the direction of North.

My internal compass led the way as we navigated through the tunnels and further Northwest across the lava pools. The good thing though is that we came out of the tunnels and into another abandoned dwarf city. This time though there was water as we landed and refreshed our supplies. Not only that there was wild Brontos for me to eat and regain our strength. The others too ate the untainted food as the Bronto in my mouth also ate peacefully. The only thing that we had to worry about was the deep stalkers that occasionally run through here.

As soon as we finished with filling our provisions we made our way further down the Deep Roads following the lava. The lava was our best way out yet as it led us to even more dwarven cities left abandoned and destroyed. It was a good thing that Wynne and Hathor kept a map of the hidden ways and seeing as they held on was also keeping a journal. Alistair also kept up with his journal drawing a map of our travels as well. It was the most I have seen of the underground and I can't wait to get out into the open sky again. It was then that something caught my eye as we neared an open lake of lava the end of our travels.

"Oh great just what we need a dead end," said Alistair

"Look at this way my friend at least we are not dead," Zevran said trying to bring in the humor.

"Oh very funny Zevran how are going to get out of this now," said Morrigan.

I could not speak because of the said Bronto in my mouth and said animal decided then and there it was going to take a shit into the lava. I watched as the large black balls of dung dropped and hit the lava. Spews of steam rose from it as it burned and it was then that I had gotten an idea.

"Yeah elf how are we going to get out of this sodding mess?" Oghren complained and as they shouted at each other I listened for the slightest sound that I need to rise.

You see the lava itself is hot but it did not provide the lift I needed to go up. If I am correct then judging by the tunnel going up then this is a volcano that had its crater smashed into the ground…or a lava tube that would get up and out if needed.

Now all I need is something that would give enough pressure to get us up.

I listened in further and suddenly I heard it.

Above all the yelling and screaming I could barely hear it. I rumbled to quiet everyone as I listened into the wall. It was then that Hathor heard it.

"Is that water?" she asked

"Yes it is," replied Aleria

"Let's see if we can get some water while boiling to death," Alistair joked.

"No wait I got an idea," said Branka finally someone who has brains.

"Andraste you probably knew this also seeing as you are from another world. From what you told me about steam we could use that to get out of here," she said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Alistair replied

"Well the wall is too thick to break but if you mages can hit the lava with freezing spells…." She said

"The ice would create the steam for us!" Morrigan said liking the idea.

Now they got it.

"No not the lava aim for the rocks!" said Aleria

"The rocks?" said Alistair

"The ice will weaken the rocks and then we use a bludgeon spell or a grenade to blow it up releasing the water," was her reply.

Smirking Morrigan, Hathor and Wynne unleashed their magic towards the rocks that was pointed at and soon the wall started to crumble. I was having trouble staying aloft because of the intense heat and no release from it.

After about an hour the wall crumbled and water began to gush out of it.

Along with water came steam and with steam…

A way out….

TBC


	25. Riding the Lava Vents

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**Rants of the day: **

_Okay, first of all you really need to read your game Lore and talk to your companions more. There are quite a few things that are in conflict. For one, Archdemons aren't just tainted dragons- they are gods made manifest in dragon shape that become tainted the moment the darkspawn touch them. You also made a few comments about Morrigan that weren't correct. This fic is clearly AU but the things I'm talking about aren't necessary to further the plot. With AUs it's a delicate balance between making adaptions to fit the story and keeping things recognizable._

Finally, please think very carefully about your main character's dialog. She comes off as a 12 year old with potty mouth rather than an experienced doctor who should be in her 30s. It would also be very interesting if you considered the personal ramifications of suddenly being turned into a dragon. Develop your character and let the reader share the journey and the huge burden she's been given.

**a/n: ok lets get one thing straight about this thing….the reason why Andraste as a bad case of ADD and acts like a twelve year old is BECAUSE SHE IS A DRAGON! One has to think ok dragons are animals and animals have urges. Their minds are not like the minds of a normal person. And second of all the doctors I grew up with that still work at the hospital in my home town DO ACT LIKE TWELVE YEAR OLDS! I modeled Andraste after them. Third off an AU does not have to follow the ramifications of keeping the story the way it is. This is a MAJOR AU not a minor one. Just to let you know dear reviewer when you grow up on the streets of what ever city your from you do have a potty mouth. The way you say it suggests to me that you are a person who grew up in a family that is a little better off then the rest of wherever it is you came from. **

**Third off the reason why Morrigan is the way she is; is simple…this story crosses the lines between comedy, adventure and action and since I am not very good with dialogue there is not that much. And it is YOU that needs to look up the game lore more. True Archdemons are dragon gods but in this story you will find elements from other stories and series that are mixed in as well but are not really crossovers. Besides the way Morrigan acts will change as the story goes on. So save your flames till after the story is finished! In fact don't read what you don't like as I said it before AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!**

**There now that my rant is over on with the story. **

**Chapter 25 Riding the Lava Vents**

As soon as the rocks clearly were broken and destroyed water began to gush out forcing steam to hit the lava with some force creating a rise in the air currents which helped me a lot since being full of Bronto did not help. As the steam quickly started to push I pumped my wings hoping to gain speed as the heat started to rise. Twisting and turning up the long tunnel that led to the top I felt like I was in a video game; trying to twist and turn with passengers on my back was hard enough for me. Every split second counted as I weaved around columns of rock and falling debris from above.

I moved with all the others holding on desperately as I caused my body to turn in ways I never knew I could. Some of the others screamed as they held on. I kept flying using my wings to steer as I angled away from different columns and finally I saw that I was gaining speed. The others held on as I went faster and faster and I could have sworn I broken the sound barrier.

I suddenly found myself shooting up and out of the hole into what looks like another thaig. As I exited the shoot the roof of the room above me suddenly came into view and I had to quickly turn to avoid getting hit. As I did I flew over the buildings as steam rose from the hole below. It covered the city in a thick mist for a time as I angled further and came to a landing in the town square.

It was less then graceful…and it vanished with darkness.

MEANWHILE

The distant city of Tevinter stood as Razikale approached his wings filled with the now putrid air of the one city that remained faithful to the old gods. Razikale roared his approached and a single guard stood on top the tower as he landed in the square with a large thud. Blowing out black flame he roared his challenge to all around him. The Tevinters who came out into the square all kneeled down to him. Even those baring Chantry colors all kneeled to him with their black robes. One in particular caught his eyes as he approached he was obviously the ruler of this nation. He kneeled in front of the mighty dragon god and uttered prayers of loyalty to him.

"My lord Razikale has finally returned to us!" he said sniffing his scent the great god of Night roared to the heavens.

_Arise human and pay homage to your god!_ He roared and all the people around him began to chant his name while his Darkspawn troops all kneeled to him.

_Tell me now great ruler what has happened since that bitch Andraste weakened my armies!_ He said and the man told all he knew of history.

ELSEWHERE

The cities burned as Lusacan searched through the eastern nation of Antiva. Having already conquered the land of the Qunnari he held in his claws another of the missing mirrors. The last of them now lay southwest towards the Free Marches but he has to finish some business first.

Roaring his challenge to the armies below him he let loose black flame burning them and killing a massive amount of troops. Holding his clawed hand up high he unleashed a storm of lightning upon his victims. They in turn began their assault upon him but he beat them to it. Unleashing his wrath upon the creatures that tried to think they were greater then the mighty dragon gods have another thing coming.

Smirking to himself Lusacan took a deep breath and unleashed it upon the army once more. His own legion of followers rallied as they heard their master's cry. Attacking with such ferocity they tore into their victims and feast on their flesh. Famished Lusacan too fed on the hapless soldiers including the rulers of the Antivan families. Their lives are forfeit in his eyes as he began to cleanse the land to make it fit for he and his brothers to rule.

FERELDEN

Urthemiel already found the third mirror but this one is shattered! Already his soldiers had discovered its remains at the bottom of an old ruin. Growling to himself he took the pieces into his talons and ordered the rest to be taken as gently as possible towards the deep roads. Already the corpses of werewolves and elves lay at the bottom of the foundation as he exited the temple ruin. The Darkspawn legions followed as he took to the skies again screaming his rage.

_Onward towards the sacred burial grounds; we still have one more mirror to find and then to the city the humans call Denerim!_ Roaring his rage again he flew northward towards the legendary dragon graveyard. When the Darkspawn began to leave there was on hovel that they failed to find.

Inside Longfang hid with several cubs and some Elven children that were found sometime ago. The Dalish elves were the first to die at the hands of the Darkspawn. Those that remained fled into the forest leaving the Werewolves to wonder why they ran until they too were attacked.

The lady had fought long and hard to protect her people and in her weakened state she and the one called Zatheran were killed by the demon Urthemiel. The dragon swooped out of the sky and devoured them both before landing on the temple. The lady used all her magic to summon the very trees of the forest to help protect her people.

But the Darkspawn burned it to the ground. All that remains was himself, the cubs and the elves. Beside him were two couples with their children. All that he could find on short notice and seeing as he was not about to hurt them…being young himself he led them to safety in the rocks.

It was not till about a week later that he looked up towards the sky again. Not a single sign of the dragon nor the Darkspawn horde could be seen. Sniffing the air Longfang could smell the death that the horde brought and slowly inched his way out. He already could smell the bodies of all his clan and still some. Being a bit ways up he could clearly see the desolation that the forest had been given by the Darkspawn.

"It is alright now Longfang does not smell Darkspawn anymore," he said to the others.

Slowly they emerged as Longfang kept a lookout the elven hunter who took the lead approached slowly.

"This was not how it was suppose to be," he said slowly to the werewolf.

"The Lady has made us reasonable again, she gave us back our means to reason. Now she is gone along with your keeper Zatheran. We must find Andraste she is the only one who can help us," Longfang said.

"Who?" asked another elf a woman from the looks of it and also a hunter.

"Andraste is a dragon named after the woman whom the humans worship. She can help us…we need to find the Grey Wardens she would be with them," Longfang then set out to find her along with the survivors of the Brecilian Massacre.

MEANWHILE UNDERGROUND

I slowly rose to my feet the weakness in my body from that exertion clearly shown how malnourished I am. The others were gone from my back even the Bronto in my mouth was gone. Slowly I opened my eyes to a horrific sight.

As I looked up I saw beds…dozens of them all laid out with people of all different races being treated for various wounds. I groaned as I too stood up and Alistair was by my side.

"Are you alright Andraste?" he asked

"Talk about a rollercoaster ride," I said sitting up.

Many people began to panic and start to back away from me.

"Don't move much my friend there are so many injured here," he said

"Was it from us?" I asked worried that the steam from the volcano vent must have caused some damage.

"No, it had nothing to do with that and besides there is more then just dwarves in Kal-Sharok if you had not noticed," he said and he was busy with scratching my eye ridge again.

I started to get up again and once again he held his hand to my head lower me down.

"Andraste you are exhausted! Don't let yourself get too tired by helping these people. Besides there are a number of healers here already. Let yourself rest please for a friend's sake," Alistair begged.

"Where is Aleria?" I asked him

"She is helping some Grey Wardens that came in wounded the day before. You have been asleep for three days," he said

It was then that I noticed something on him. A change in his scent something I have not smelled before and yet different.

"Alistair has something happened between you and Aleria?" I asked him.

His face started to turn red and he turned from me. It did not take me long to figure it out…

"Since when?" I asked

"Well when you were asleep back in that old Thaig Aleria and I had a long talk and well…it just happened." Alistair said to me.

"Well it looks like I owe Aleria another examination then eh?" I said

"What did I tell you about Grey Wardens being sterile?" Alistair said

"Well that does not stop sexually transmitted diseases from going," I joked

Alistair laughed about it as he scratched my eye ridge again affectionately.

"Always the joker eh? I don't know if you are a kid or an adult at times?" he said teasing me

"Well Alistair you try having to deal with Dragon instincts? It is not pleasant mind you all that rampaging and killing things and this endless need to breed. Well I have gotten most of it under control for the moment. But there are times when it comes raging out, not the mating instinct mind you but the more aggressive parts of being a dragon. I guess that explains the childish behavior I have had of late," I said rising up again and he patted my side.

"I understand Andraste, but you need to rest a bit more there are people here to help." He said

"What has happened here exactly?" I asked him

"Well you can blame the Darkspawn for that one, they have attacked many nations and killed thousands of people leaving nothing in their path. The refugees made it to several strongholds. One of them is here in Kal-Sharok the others are Ozammar and Kirkwall in the Free Marches. The last place is Tevinter and you know how that one goes," he said folding his arms.

Now that I looked at Alistair he smelled rather fowl and his armor looked ragged.

"Alistair when was the last time you had a bath?" I asked him

"Not for a while I suppose no wonder Aleria is avoiding me at the moment," he said

"Go take a bath and get some fresh clothes on then we can talk some more," I said to him

Nodding he began to walk away towards where the men are cleaning themselves up. I looked around and saw the sick and if I was not so weak I would help them too. Many people try not to look at me and many ran from me being a dragon at all I fear I get that a lot.

So this was Kal-Sharok the second surviving Thaig in the Dwarven Kingdom. I guess if there was not so many refugees then this city would be crawling with dwarves. But that the moment they are all here.

"I must return to Ozammar and tell them the situation!" a very familiar raspy voice said.

I looked down to find Branka being dragged away from the others by heavy guards. Deciding to help I just reach over and plucked her out with my jaws very gently.

"Put me down Andraste!" she demanded as I laid her on my tail.

The guards that were guiding her quickly backed away when I sent them a warning growl. Others began to back away as well before I looked down at Branka.

"Ok Branka what have you done now?" I said to her

"Absolutely nothing! I just told them that I need to return to Ozammar and tell them of my findings! I also have to tell them the situation here," she said

"Really? And here I thought you had no interest in politics?" I said to the dwarf.

"Oh shut up lizard! All I wanted was to get back to Ozammar because this matter of the king needs to be settled! If not then the situation there will be worse then here," she said

"Well at least I know the way back to Ozammar," I said to her happily.

"Yes but it will take time to get there! It is not exactly a five minute walk you know," she said

Smirking to myself I rose up and spread my wings.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Taking you back of course!" I said all too happily.

"Really and how are you going too…ARE YOU INSANE!" she practically screamed at me.

"Andraste what are you doing?" Alistair yelled as he ran from where he was taking a bath in some new clothes.

"Branka needs to return to Ozammar I was just offering her a ride," I said

"Wait a few days first then we can go together I am sure Hathor needs to leave as well," he said.

"Hathor mentioned returning to Weisshaupt to report her findings to the first warden," Branka replied back.

"So who is it that will have to go back then eh?" Alistair asked

"I will," said a voice and I turned to find Aleria walking back in full armor…and cleaner too.

She smelled it as well and Alistair could only stare at her. I nudged him gently with my fore claw.

"We can't wait Alistair Ozammar needs a king now! Commander Hathor has already told us that she has to speak to the first Warden and has sent us to finish the job in Ozammar," she said.

Alistair shrugged, "Whatever you say my dear,"

It was then that the others shown up and Wynne looked worse for wear with her broken leg. Already the magic in the cast that was made for her was healing her and she was being helped by Shale of all people.

The Golem stood tall in front of me, "I will stay here with it and protect this city." Shale said

"Really? That is a change?" I said to him.

"Well let's just say in our journey together that a dragon taught me the meaning of protecting the innocent eh?" he said

"Are you sure you can do this Andraste?" Alistair asked worried like how he worries for all of us.

"Yes I can, there is more at stake here then a cramp in the muscles. Thedas needs us more then ever and even if I wanted to help the citizens here don't want it," I said seeing the people back away further with whispers of monsters and the like.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I flew down the long tunnel that led to the lava tubes the steam really made a path that I could follow. Already the superheated air made it difficult for my non dwarven friends. It was a good thing that Branka suggested getting the armor fire warded to protect them against the heat of the lava. Dragons don't need it because we are built for intense heat. How else can I breathe fire? The tunnels that we followed from the Anvil were of use to us and it showed that following it downstream proved to be easier and faster then the opposite. Well I am lying when I said it.

Out of our entire party that went with us the ones accompanying us back are Alistair, Branka, Oghren (Even with his injuries he won't let his wife out of his sights again), Aleria, Zevran and Morrigan. Zevran because he does not trust the delegates and Morrigan because she has some things to discuss with Flemeth.

When we traveled to the main pool at the bottom of the pit leading to Ozammar I had enough speed to rise on my own. As I rose higher into the tunnel it suddenly opened up towards the city of Ozammar. Just as dark as the city of Kal-Sharok but not as large I angled myself toward where Branka indicated. Following the cliff face that was the walkways of the city I landed in the district square. I guess this is rich man zone because all the buildings are grander then the ones I originally saw.

As I started to lower myself Branka tapped her hand on my shoulder making me stop. I turned to her as she whispered in my ear something that made me laugh.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

A number of dwarves gathered as I walked down the street like a horse on display with Branka's house emblem on my side. The rule was that being a dragon we rarely are underground so the other dwarves think that I am some creature from the deep roads. Walking proudly with my head held high I managed to make it to where she indicated. Walking up the steps I laid down on my belly head still held high for her.

I lifted my foreleg and wing to offer a sort of stairs for her. As she leaped down she patted me on the side and I lowered my head down for her to speak to me.

Scratching my eye ridge she whispered, "When I go in with the others enter through the shaft up in the roof it leads directly into the main assembly chamber." She said I nodded.

She then walked up into the doors to the assembly and into the chamber. Seeing as the door is too small for me I did as she asked and climbed up to chamber wall towards the opening at the top. As I entered the tunnel I could hear the argument going on below. Branka's voice was clearly heard along with Alistair's and Aleria. Morrigan voiced her opinion once in a while as I came closer and it was then that Branka had placed the helmet over the head of the king she had chosen.

He was the more tired looking of the lot and folded her arms in her decision. When they said this a fight broke out as men from all over came.

That is when I made my cue.

Leaping from the shaft I landed with a mighty thud and roared my fury at them. The men back away as I added another roar for emphasis. Playing the good pet dragon I lowered my head for Branka to pet. Adding a content purr to show that I was loyal.

"You dare to bring this creature into the chambers!" another dwarf yelled.

Branka slowly turned around, "I dare because she is the reason I am still alive! If it was not for her I would have remained mad with grief in the deep roads! This creature; this _dragon_ has burned more Darkspawn then any warrior I have seen save the Grey Wardens. She has chosen me to be her escort here so I can end this fight and allow the people who are at our doorstep entrance into Ozammar. They are in need of medical attention and protection in which we the children of the stone can provide!" with this the dwarf whom she had chosen as king rose up to the throne and sat down.

Giving a deep sigh he addressed the crowd,

"I King Harrowmont shall hereby decree that Ozammar's doors are now open! Let the people seek protection from us! Let them heal and regroup for we have a blight to contend with. And let the Grey Wardens know that Ozammar will renew its ancient vow to them to help aid them in the fight to come," he said

Branka now stood happy as she turned to me, "You can go now, meet me outside of my home near the palace. It has a big enough courtyard for you to rest on …and thank you Andraste," she said.

Taking my cue to leave I leaped up and climbed back into the hole that I entered in and crawled back out. Seeing as the way was clear I leaped from my perch and flew towards the indicated area. Using a simple glide I landed softly on the ground and laid down to rest. For the next few hours I waited for Branka to return with the others and so I took my leave to take a nap.

TBC


	26. KalSharok

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Rants of the day: **

_Okay, first of all you really need to read your game Lore and talk to your companions more. There are quite a few things that are in conflict. For one, Archdemons aren't just tainted dragons- they are gods made manifest in dragon shape that become tainted the moment the darkspawn touch them. You also made a few comments about Morrigan that weren't correct. This fic is clearly AU but the things I'm talking about aren't necessary to further the plot. With AUs it's a delicate balance between making adaptions to fit the story and keeping things recognizable._

Finally, please think very carefully about your main character's dialog. She comes off as a 12 year old with potty mouth rather than an experienced doctor who should be in her 30s. It would also be very interesting if you considered the personal ramifications of suddenly being turned into a dragon. Develop your character and let the reader share the journey and the huge burden she's been given.

**a/n: ok lets get one thing straight about this thing….the reason why Andraste as a bad case of ADD and acts like a twelve year old is BECAUSE SHE IS A DRAGON! One has to think ok dragons are animals and animals have urges. Their minds are not like the minds of a normal person. And second of all the doctors I grew up with that still work at the hospital in my home town DO ACT LIKE TWELVE YEAR OLDS! I modeled Andraste after them. Third off an AU does not have to follow the ramifications of keeping the story the way it is. This is a MAJOR AU not a minor one. Just to let you know dear reviewer when you grow up on the streets of what ever city your from you do have a potty mouth. The way you say it suggests to me that you are a person who grew up in a family that is a little better off then the rest of wherever it is you came from. **

**Third off the reason why Morrigan is the way she is; is simple…this story crosses the lines between comedy, adventure and action and since I am not very good with dialogue there is not that much. And it is YOU that needs to look up the game lore more. True Archdemons are dragon gods but in this story you will find elements from other stories and series that are mixed in as well but are not really crossovers. Besides the way Morrigan acts will change as the story goes on. So save your flames till after the story is finished! In fact don't read what you don't like as I said it before AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!**

**New fanfiction buddy: **

**Raven Jadewolfe**

**Raven Jadewolfe****'s response to the rant:**

_**when a$sholes like that leave nasty reviews, just remind them that this is  
FANFICTION, not a carbon copy of the game and if they don't like that, they  
can go write a damn story their way. Hell, send them to me, I'll happily cuss  
them out**_

_From: anonymous ()_

I have to admit when I saw the subject of the story I expected to skim over  
it and move on after five minutes. However as I read it I started enjoying the  
story more and more. This story is unique, humorous, and enjoyable to read.

I sat down intending to read a few chapters, but ended up reading all the  
chapters posted...and eagerly awaiting more! Please continue this story and  
don't let negative reviews get you down. I for one, will be checking the site  
for your updates, don't keep us waiting for too long!  


**My response to that one!**

**GOD YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIENDS! I DON'T HAVE MANY PEOPLE WHO ARE WILLING TO STICK UP FOR ME! YOU ARE MY HEROES!**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 26: Kal-Sharok **

TEVINTER IMPERIUM CAPTIAL MINRATHOUS

The many priests and mages of the Imperium gathered before a mighty crystal. Its dark etches stretch throughout its namesake and the markings on the ground are a means to deep magic. The ancient mages of the Imperium used this as means to tear open the fade and enter the golden city.

Now however they serve a different purpose.

Urthemiel entered the city with a mirror in his hand. The last of the Alluvia a series of ancient elven mirrors that were designed to travel great distances throughout time, space and dimensions. The placed the mirrors in different places the exact corners of the crystal in the middle. The soldiers of the Imperium watched fascinated that their gods could do such a thing. All three of them paid homage to the crystal in front of them by weaving great and powerful magic.

It was then that the dark mirrors came to life and images of ages past were shown. Images of creatures long ago thought extinct till the images finally shown those of four other dragons. These dragons were on the verge of defeat. Already the bones of these creatures were brought in front of each mirror. As soon as it was activated the soul emerged from the mirror in a dark mist before forming into its draconic shape.

Urthemiel watched as each soul descended into the bones and the bones began to take shape once more. Flesh began to grow from nothing as blood was freely given by several of the imperial mages. As the blood flowed and the chants continued emerged finally was the other four dragons of the old gods.

The largest of them Dumat smirked his glowing golden eyes pierced the crowd.

They finally landed on the other three dragons.

"_My brothers," _he hissed in greeting.

_Dumat brother it is good to see you again brother_ Razikale said as he walked up to his once fallen brother.

_It is good to live again though from what I sense this is far in the future_ he said

_Indeed brother it is the age of the dragon sung because a beauty from afar has sung her song as she laid her clutch on the mountains to the southwest. We are together again brother Dumat_ Lusacan said as he bowed low to his brother the mighty Dumat.

Dumat was pure black with scorching fire as the color of his eyes and sails across his back and fins on the sides of his head. His brother Toth was a fiery red with green emerald eyes and two large horns across his head. His long snakelike body and large wings made him burn even in flight.

Next to Toth was Zazikel the dragon of chaos whose silvery green scales allows him to roam freely across the jungles to kill his prey with ease. To the left of Dumat was the last of the risen Archdemons Andoral with his deep purple scales and red claws. His tail looks like that of a whip which probably gave him the right to be called the god of slaves.

_In deed brother you have done much to bring us here and it is time to give the dragon age and those who oppose the Imperium the true meaning of begging. We shall have all who oppose us march here as either corpses or slaves_ Andoral said and the other demons reared their heads back in one mighty roar while all who are loyal to the Imperium also paid homage by bowing down to their masters.

OZAMMAR

The great doors opened and I once again took flight around the mountain glad to be out and into the open sky again. Twisting and banking to feel the nice cold breeze again and the fresh air I managed to find some deer to feed on. Returning to land I found Morrigan once again on the slab but this time she was not alone.

Turning I landed beside her. To my surprise the person she was talking to was a strange woman dressed in leather and feathers with her hair pulled up and out like horns. A crown of iron was on her head holding it back and if she were not elderly would have been a model.

"Well Morrigan what do I owe the pleasure for this person right here?" I asked when I landed.

When I did I caught her scent…

It smelled very familiar…

"Why Andraste I did not realize that you have lost quite a bit of weight hanging with this wretched brat," a _very _familiar voice said

It was then that it hit me

"FLEMETH!" I said out loud; so loud in fact that it echoed across the mountains and probably woken up every creature for at least several hundred miles.

"In the flesh! Did you miss me?" she said and I quickly grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug I could think of…gently of course.

"Ok I guess you did you overgrown lizard!" she said good naturedly.

"Sorry!" I said as I gently placed her back on the ground.

"What brings you here mother?" Morrigan said

"I am here on important business with both you and Andraste," she said

The woman walked around slowly pacing herself trying to find the words to speak. When she finally found them she then turned to us, "Morrigan remember what I told you before you went to the Deep Roads?" she asked

"About the grimore being fake?" Morrigan replied

"It is not fake it is just incomplete; I do not bind these mages with my secrets. Even though they don't use blood magic some things are left to themselves," she said.

"But why is Andraste here then mother?" she asked pointing to me.

"Because what I am about to tell you concerns her too," Flemeth replied.

"Really?" I said listening in

"Yes it does my friend because I will need your help when the time comes," she said

"What time?" Morrigan asked

Then like lightning Flemeth struck; grabbing Morrigan's arm and lifting up the sleeve of her robes to reveal what she has shown me. The scales were more proficient now and the human skin becoming more translucent.

"These!" she said to Morrigan before dropping her arm rather rough.

"Your time is nearing and you must prepare," she said

"For what? Possession?" Morrigan said remembering the words from that book.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is no possession! What that book makes you believe is all a pile of bullshit! At the time I was trying to find a way to undo the possession thing in all mages. For you however it is more of a manifestation of your true power," she said

"What?" Morrigan replied

"As you can tell I am not human; I am not an abomination either I have no demons in me. What I am about to tell the two of you however you can tell to the rest of your party but no one else. You must make them swear to secrecy. For if the Imperium finds out they will hunt me down even harder to ensure that I am dead," Flemeth replied.

"Then Mother what are you?" Morrigan asked

"I am from an ancient circle of mages that proceeds the Circle of Magi an order of beings who has watched and protected Thedas for generations. Now however I am the last…or was the last," she said

"You mean whatever is happening to me involves you and Andraste?" she asked

"In a way yes, you see your powers; your true powers are beginning to manifest. Andraste being a dragon can see that and can help you. You see my daughter you are a dragon mage an order of mages far older then the Chantry, as old as the Arlathan Elves. We are an order of peace and protectors of all life. The power can only be passed from mother to daughter and with it all the knowledge of our ancestors. We Morrigan are the last of our kind. That is until Andraste came to us through the fade," she replied

"Ok if what you say is true and Morrigan is a dragon mage then why is she…turning into a dragon?" I asked

"Because Morrigan is a dragon," Flemeth replied

"Dragon mages are dragons who through magic became sentient then their original cousins. We take the form of men when needs be to make sure they don't do anything stupid. It was because we were hunted to near extinction that the Imperium took advantage of the opportunity. They killed dragons to use their blood in making Thedas suffer. The heart of the planet is corrupted because of them! Now the heart of Thedas is as cold and black as always. Even if you destroy all the Darkspawn there is out there with your warden friends unless you heal the heart then all of that will be for nothing." She said

"What are you talking about mother?" Morrigan asked

"Thedas our world, its heart lies to the north and we must stop them! When the time comes we will see each other again. But until them I will keep the people safe. Find the library of the Elven hidden somewhere in the sunken city. There you will find your answers,"

She said this with her voice as desperate as a mother protecting her child. Morrigan still in shock looked down at her hand. And as Flemeth turned to walk away Morrigan watched as she transformed into her dragon form.

Before she flew however she turned to me, _sister_ she hissed

"Yeah?" I replied

_You did us all a favor and did something that I have not thought possible in many generations you have fought an Archdemon and lived dragon. When Morrigan manifests into her true form you will be there to guide her. Until then Andraste take care of my daughter when the time comes I will meet you there. _

With that she was gone flapping her mighty wings amiss the wounded people I finally saw with my own eyes.

Hundreds of people came standing at the door to the mighty city of the dwarves. Then the gates opened and out came Branka. She and several dwarven guards came and started escorting people in. both Morrigan and I were stunned by this as she came to stand before me.

"Andraste if I am what mother says I am then what does that mean?" she asked me as the dwarf came closer.

"It means that there is more at stake then I realize," I said

"Andraste you need to get back to Kal-Sharok," Branka said

"What about here?" I asked her

"I will remain behind with Harrowmont while you fight off the Darkspawn. We will hopefully get everyone that we can in Ferelden here. But you are needed up north; hopefully we can meet you there if we can find a way around the deep roads." She said

I nodded as I entered with Morrigan once again into Ozammar. The wardens were already waiting for me as I approached them. Oghren was already waiting in his red armor. I entered without any harm and a lot cleaner. The river I bathed in proved most useful in getting out the dirt and grime from between my scales. Already the sick and the wounded have been pouring into the city as Branka assisted with them. I really wanted to help them out seeing as I am a doctor. But alas I was not able to.

Turning towards the others I nodded as I bent low to allow them onboard once more. Fully armored and ready with supplies the dwarves Bodahn and Sandal have decided to accompany me also. Getting their supplies I held onto Betsy as close to me as possible. I swear the cow loves me as she gave a happy moo before I took off into the tunnel again.

The trip back was not as long now that I know the way to go. Following the route I used to get to Ozammar I traveled back to Kal-Sharok in less then six hours. When I finally arrived back at the city of Kal-Sharok I was greeted with chaos.

People were yelling at the top of their lungs as guards tried to hold them back. The guards made of all different races held the men at bay.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alistair demanded as he leaped off of me.

"Aleria, Alistair, Morrigan, thank the Maker you're here!" yelled Leliana as she ran up to us in full battle armor.

"What's happening?" Aleria asked

"The mages have revolted! It seems as if the Templars in the Free Marches have attacked the mages unprovoked thinking them nothing but blood mages! The knight commander there has declared war!" she said and just as she said it a group of people began to pour in from all directions. Those who are being treated for injuries were suddenly awakened by this screaming mob. They tried to rise and flee from them only to have their wounds reopen.

This I can't stand more then anything and in any world I've been in. The Wardens both walked right up to them weapons drawn.

"Now what is going on here!" Alistair demanded as he stood up again amongst the crowd.

"There is a blood mage amongst your patients; we demand that she be handed off to us!" a woman shouted clearly a chantry cleric by her robes.

"Now why would you say something like that?" said Alistair

"Get out of our way Warden that blood mage was the one who help start the war in the Free Marches! They help bring the Darkspawn upon us!" shouted the woman she was clearly pissed and others like her started to shout.

It was time I stepped in.

Marching up to her she did not notice me as she was busy shouting at Aleria as the noble human stepped in to argue with her. They were at the point of screaming and many of my patients around me when my patients started to stir…the ones most injured.

"Do you mind being quiet! I have patients to tend to and you are not helping!" I roared

The woman turned white when she saw me speak for the first time. Because a talking dragon is something that is never heard of in Thedas.

Ever

"It speaks! That creature speaks! It must be possessed by a demon kill it!" she yelled.

I roared in her direction and added fire to it as well. She scrambled away faster then a roach. My wings were stretched to their fullest as I approached slowly to her.

Cornering her in the crowd as they backed away I leaned right over her. My ruby eyes glaring daggars into her brown ones.

"You listen very carefully human, and listen well. Don't you _ever_ insult me of being demon possessed again you here me!" I growled at her

"Fuck you abomination!" she spat in my face and my clawed hand came crashing down; shaking the ground as it did so. The people gave me a wider berth thinking I would kill this lady just because she pissed me off.

I am more civilized then that.

"I was sent by Andraste herself and named after her with her blessing so if you dare insult the lady Andraste again I will personally make a phone call to the realm of the Maker, and trust me dealing with her wrath is not worth it…understand?" I said in a very low voice.

"Andraste would never send a dragon to do the Maker's work," the woman screamed.

"I was not always a dragon you know human; I was once an arrogant bitch like you," I cried and the woman backed away.

"Andraste gave me this form to help others and if I don't…well I don't want to get to that." I said smirking

The woman slowly began to get up and back away from the crowd. Running as she did while other Chantry sister approached slowly. Their stance however was not hostile at all.

"Um excuse me lady dragon would you be so willing as to let us help tend to the wounded?" asked one of the sisters who was dressed like the woman who left.

I backed away from them to let them pass and immediately they rushed to the side of the patients they were tending. Others joined as well mages and some common folk. Some starting to tend to the wounded already disturbed in their rest. The Wardens decided to see if Hathor is still amongst the crowds while I went to join Wynne with her latest patient.

I walked over to the bed on the far side of the main hall as she was whipping down the brow of an elf.

"How is she doing?" I asked

"Not so well she was bitten by spiders that much I can tell," Wynne replied

"Let me take a look," I said and she lifted up the blanket that supported the nearly naked torso of the woman's body. Her entire side was red and swelling and already I can see the dead tissue surrounding the wound marks themselves.

"Corrupted Spider I take it?" I asked

"You've seen this kind of wound before I take it?" Wynne replied.

"Yes, I've seen them in the Deep Roads and in Brecilian Forest. It is a good thing I had enough time to study their venom and made medicine for it." I said

"You've made medicine to treat the venom of a corrupted spider?" she said

"Yes why? Isn't there anyone who dealt with it?" I asked

"Normally the venom would kill you instantly after nearly a week of constant agony. It is full of blight virus as well so it adds to its potency," Wynne asked

"Studies animals I see?" I joked

"It is part of the study of magic in the circle," Wynne replied.

"Well the werewolves in Brecilian kept getting bitten so their DNA is similar to humans or elves. I managed to find a way to deal with both if you don't mind," I said and Wynne moved aside to let me fully examine the elf.

She was rather young around her early twenties and judging by her tattoos she was one of the Dalish Elves. Pulling the pack from my back (which hasn't been unloaded yet) I dug into them until I pulled a bladder of clear liquid mainly water and had a sharp stinger at the end.

"What is that?" Wynne asked

"In my world it is called an I.V. a bag containing liquid to keep the body hydrated so it does not die out so soon. The medicine I am about to give her has to go directly into her blood and this is the way to do it." I said and with great care lifted her up and used the tips of my claws to insert the rather very fine needle into her vein.

Tapping the feed from the bladder to make sure that the flow started I then used a syringe that I made to inject the medicine into her body.

"When she wakes give her this," I handed her a flask, "It is full of elfroot, spinach, pasted pingle nuts and fish paste. It may not taste the greatest but it will help to regain the blood that she lost," I said

I then moved to reopen the wounds again to help drain the venom. Wynne helped me with this one and I can tell she has had some experience with this sort of thing.

When we were done cleaning her she was starting to sleep a bit more peacefully now. I added something to dull the pain and allow her to sleep more. As she slept on I worked to clean the wound as best I could allowing it to bleed so I could find healthy tissue.

Many people gave this elf distance seeing as she was something to fear. I had no fear of her as Wynne and I helped her.

"Wynne why did everyone back away from this elf?" I asked

"It was because they think this elf is the blood mage that they are trying to kill," she replied.

I looked down at the elf and saw her tattoos on her face. I looked up to see other elves as well and the only ones near her are those baring the same kind of tattoos. Lifting up from treating her I went to help the others who needed my assistance as well. Magic could only do so much but at least I knew enough about herbs and draughts to help these people.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

After treating at least my thousandth patient that day my muscles ached from constantly leaning over and Wynne was not surprisingly asleep. She must have been exhausted after her ordeal as I gently scooped her up and placed her on one of the unused cots. I looked around and saw that the others had indeed fallen asleep and the next shift was due. Picking them up carefully I placed each one of them on cots and moved away.

As I moved away I was aware of someone watching. Turning to face them I was surprised to find a dwarf standing there. He wore bandages on his head on his arm was in a sling, and his leg was crutched up since he was using his crossbow as the crutch.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Sorry I was just checking to see if the rumors were true; that an old friend is here among the injured," he said

"Who is your friend?" I asked

"An elf she has tattoos all over her face; the blood mage," he said

"She is fine just resting for now," I said

The dwarf looked relieved as he sat down and I approached him. He was startled that a dragon would be so willing to talk to him; much less talk at all to him. I gave him a critical look down to check up on his bandages and it appears as if the treatment I gave them for the blight sickness helped. He too was bitten by corrupted spiders but suffered worse then the elf. Well dwarves as I found out from Oghren are stubborn and pig headed.

But at least they mean well.

"Tell me dwarf how did one such as you meet this elf?" I asked

He looked at me and then shrugged, "We met in Kirkwall," he said

"Kirkwall?" I asked

"In the Free Marches of course! A different place then here…a lot more open…and a lot more crazy," he said

Now my curiosity is aroused as it changed his bandages with utmost care, "Tell me…um I did not get your name?" I asked

"Oh sorry I am Varric Tethras a surface dwarf so traditional shit don't bother me so much," he said as smooth as a Casanova in a bar.

"Well Varric I am Andraste it's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I finished with fixing his splint.

"Andraste? Well that is an unusual name for a dragon now eh? I'm sorry for the commotion earlier but my friend Merrill can be a pain in the ass at times," he said

I lifted my head and turned in 'Merrill's' direction. The elf was fast asleep no signs of dreams or nightmares as one of the chantry sisters took over the watch.

"Well why are you hated here in Kal-Sharok?" I asked

"It was because Merrill was caught using blood magic that's why," he said

It all made sense now, "So she _is _a blood mage?" I whispered.

Nodding Varric relaxed on his cot.

"Yep I've been tracking her for some time to make sure that she does not kill herself for her ignorance into human society. She was a rather sheltered Dalish elf you know," he said

"I see," I replied.

"What about you dragon? What is a large scaly thing like you doing in a dwarf city? shouldn't you be burning some village to the ground?" he asked

And I figured why not tell the story of my coming here one more time to Varric what's more to lose.

TBC

**Ok I am going to end it here because it was taking so long to write this chapter. But yes you do have elements of Dragon Age 2 in here so laugh it up while you can. **

**It will only get worse. **

**Blackdragon **

"Because they fear she is a blood mage," said Wynne


	27. Tale of a Hero

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 27: Tale of a Hero, or Tale of a Villain**

REDCLIFFE, FERELDEN

Longfang walked into the village of Redcliff his ears on high alert as the smoke from the ravaged village was enough to get everyone on edge. The elf beside him Tobias held his sword ready. His wife Mara also held her bow ready. The other two elven couples in their group also held their weapons ready. The children and cubs group together to protect themselves from the eeriness of the village as Longfang sniffed the ground to look for life.

"Longfang we should move on there is too much death! The Darkspawn have been here already we should move on," said another surviving werewolf Spear who was well known for his crafting of fine spears for the elves. Well when he was an elf that is.

There was about five werewolves not including the cubs that had survive the attack by the Darkspawn. Longfang, Spear, a she-wolf named Bloodmoon by the red patch of fur behind her ear, Silverback by the patch of fur behind him like that of the legendary ape men of the north.

And last but not least of the elder wolves is Nickel whose copper fur makes her gleam in the sunlight.

But not to Longfang anyways.

The wolves spread out as the sun continued to set. The cubs along with the children were put to rest while the adults held up their swords. As soon as the last of the fading light fell…

That is when the noises could be heard coming from the castle.

Longfang bared his teeth is fangs glistening for a taste of dead humans. "There is something here and it is not Darkspawn," Longfang replied, "Besides we need food and water before we continue on," he said

"But what is not touched by the blight?" said Spear as they entered into the town.

Already bodies filled the streets of human, elf and Darkspawn. Some dwarves also lay in the streets as well as what obviously was undead. Something was wrong here and Longfang could smell it.

"I found water and it is clean!" said Tobias as he quickly filled his skins in the well below.

Others quickly filled their skins as well before finding shelter for the night in the Chantry…or what's left of it.

The smoking ruins of the Chantry with its doors busted in was something to behold on a human settlement. Longfang and Tobias entered first and as they entered it was then that Longfang's ears perked up.

"What is it?" asked Tobias

"I hear something," was the reply

Sure enough the crying of a woman could be heard as they came closer.

"Over here," said Mara

Both Longfang and Tobias crept closer until Tobias held up his hand to Longfang.

"Stay here, you might frighten her even more with your appearance." He said to the werewolf and taking the hint moved back.

"Hello? Can you here me?" said Tobias

"Yes, I'm trapped with three others can you help us!" she said

"Hold on we have a friend who can move it but I don't want you to panic!" he said

"Why? Is it a Qunnari or something?" she asked

"Well my friend is a werewolf, don't panic he is not going to harm you he is here to help us," Tobias replied to her.

"A Werewolf? Are you insane they are nothing more then beasts!" she said

"The ones that are with us are not beasts they are different then normal werewolves you have to trust me!" the man said

"Are you a mage?" the woman asked

"No, I am of the Dalish elves…or what's left of the clan that travels in Ferelden," he replied

"Alright then we will trust you this once," the woman said and there was a commotion from below.

Longfang nodded to Spear as both wolves used their strength to move the wood aside. The huge logs were heavy and hard to lift but with both wolves combined strength they managed to clear the debris.

Once the debris was clear Tobias and Mara helped up the people trapped in the basement of the Chantry. Several sisters and a few families were quickly rushed up. From looking in the hole they saw that the smoke did not penetrate it for it was made of stone and well ventilated thanks to some roots of nearby trees.

The villagers gathered around the group afraid because of the presence of werewolves and the elves held their weapons ready incase of an attack.

But none came

A woman stepped forward; she was clearly one of the Chantry sisters because of her clothes. Now however it was torn and ragged and she reeked of smoke. Remembering what Andraste taught him Longfang listened to her breathing.

There!

It was definitely a sign of too much smoke for her lungs were wheezing from the inhalation.

"You need aid," Longfang said

"Stay back monster!" a man yelled and the woman held up her hands.

"You speak werewolf! I don't know how you can speak?" she said curious seeing as the sun was well off in the sky.

"The lady of the Forest blessed my clan with the power to speak long ago. She took away the illness that made us monsters," he said

"The Lady of the Forest?" the woman asked

"A spirit that was forced into the body of a wolf by an ancient mage," said Mara not wanting to tell them that their keeper was the very mage who did this.

"An apostate?" asked a man who approached this one obviously a templar by his ragged armor and gouged wounds.

"No, he was before your prophetess," said Mara

"Oh," was the reply.

"Tegan will not last much longer we should leave while there is still light," said a woman who came helping a man sit down on a log.

"Yalenni you should know better then to bring such bad news even to our guests," said the woman who first spoke.

"Guests? More like refugees like the rest of us are," the woman Yalenni replied.

The woman stood up and went to check on the fire that was made along with whatever food they had to spare their guests. When she returned it was not much but at least the water was clean enough to drink and not tainted.

"What is wrong with Tegan?" asked Tobias

The children both wolf and human played somewhere away. The cubs were warned to be gentle with their human guests and so did the elven children. Only two of them were napping next to their parents. The rest of the humans that emerged form the hold under the Chantry kept their weapons ready just in case their guests or some uninvited guests showed up.

"He was attacked by the Darkspawn when they came. He is sick from the corruption," the sister replied

"Can I see him?" Longfang asked

"Why?" the woman asked

"I can help I know some healing techniques maybe I can help," Longfang replied

"I don't know what you can do he is sick with blight sickness," the woman replied

"We tried everything to help him but only the Grey Wardens have the cure to help and even that can be fatal," Yalenni shot back at the woman.

"I have a friend who is a skilled healer, she taught me a few things about herbs and medicine," Longfang said

"Let him look what harm can a werewolf already do to a doomed man," the woman replied

Slowly the woman reluctantly let go of Tegan into Longfang's awaiting arms. He looked him up and down and remembered what Andraste taught him about checking on patients when he helped her back in Brecilian. He placed his ear to his mouth and listened to his breathing. He then placed his two fingers against his throat to feel his pulse like how Andraste taught him. Looking at his eyes he could make out the sightless pupils and pale complexion a sure sign of blight sickness.

The scent of the man also showed signs of Darkspawn even his blood.

Sure enough the man was infected with blight sickness. It was a good thing that Longfang seen it before and remembered what Andraste did when the last of their kind was sick with the illness. At least he was smart enough to preserve some plants that they would need for this.

"Tobias I need you to get me the pack of herbs I had you bring with you," Longfang said.

Nodding Tobias walked outside to get the pack. When he returned Longfang had gotten a pedestal and a bowl to use along with some flasks. Digging into the pack he pulled out some herbs and mushrooms that he had gathered a few days before the attack. It was a good thing that they were still in good condition before they left the forest.

Or what's left of it

He began to grind some of the herbs up using a grinder that he had also gathered. Andraste with her great strength could just use her claws to crush the plants. Longfang since he is still young used the pedestal and bowl to crush the plants into a fine paste. He then pulled out a vial of Darkspawn blood that he had gotten from a corpse. Some Lyrium dust and spores from the deep mushrooms from under the temple were also added to the bowl. Placing it over the fire he let it boil for a time adding water to the mix so it will not burn.

While the pot that he placed over the fire was simmering he dug in and pulled out some other thing he found such as the sap of a deathroot plant and some phoenix tears into a fine paste. Adding some slime from a fish that came from the coast on one of his fishing trips he added it to the paste.

When the small pot containing the rest of the mixture was finished he added the paste to the mix and stirred with a spoon.

"That stuff smells nasty!" said Yalenni

"I know that but the medicine is very potent and should be made right or else he will die," Longfang said.

Stirring it till the liquid turned green he then pulled out the large vial he only placed two drops into the bowl and capped it for later. Mixing it further until it finished turning colors to a fine purple state. When he was done the last ingredient was added…petals of the heat of Andraste flower. Grinding the petals till they are a fine powder he sprinkled it into the pot. The pot once again turned color into a blood red liquid. Adding more water to the mix to cool it down he let the pot sizzle for about half an hour before taking it off.

When the potion was ready he took the pot off and let it cool. Once it was cool enough he then took a cup and poured it into the cup.

Walking over to the man Tegan he was barely alive. He held the cup to his lips and using his claw gently opened the man's mouth. There he placed a few drops on the man's tongue to get a drinking response. There was barely any but it was there. Slowly Longfang got him to drink some of the liquid just a single sip and aided him in swallowing.

"Now we wait," he said sighing with relief.

"How long till we know that the medicine you made is working?" asked the sister as she poured the rest of the liquid into a bottle while Longfang added the cup's contents to the flask also.

"About two days time, he will be delirious with fever during that time. The medicine will force the sickness form his body it is slow and agonizing and he is very weak and far gone but hopefully he has enough strength to fight it off a little longer." Longfang said

"Thank you werewolf the maker has truly blessed you," the sister said.

Yalenni was not so sure as she watched the man known as Tegan begin to sweat. She then looked up at the sky while others too were given the medicine some not as far gone as Tegan and some were so far gone that Longfang had to force the medicine down their throats. Those that were not infected with the blight sickness were helping to treat the wounds of the others. Longfang help out as well as Mara. Tobias helped to keep watch with the last remaining Templars over the refugees.

It was not till later that night that the sister told them the story of the undead that have been ravaging their village for some time from castle Redcliff. When the undead left in the morning that was when the Darkspawn came. Their town was ravage and those that did not make it to the Chantry were killed on sight. The worst part was that an Archdemon was seen flying over the castle. They don't know if their Arl is still alive. The Archdemon had burned the castle but from what the man Tegan said when he ran from the castle the Arl is still alive but barely. A blood mage had helped them by hiding them in the basement of the castle like they did. The only thing though was that Tegan himself could not make it so he ran to the village to see who he could help when he was attacked and then wounded by the Darkspawn.

He fought back but the blood spattered all over him and he was then infected. He does not know how long he had to live and from what the sister told them is still fighting. Longfang was impressed by this human he had heard stories from his elders of humans who were braver then others and were very noble. But never had he encountered one in his life. Perhaps it was because he is a werewolf and rarely left the forest that he wasn't able to.

The human Tegan began to sweat as the woman dabbed his head with a clean cloth that she had salvaged from another home not far form the Chantry.

"The sun is setting at least the undead will not get us here," said Yalenni

"Undead?" said Mara

"The undead still ravage this village we need to find out what is the cause of all this as this village will not survive another attack by them tonight," the sister said.

"Then we shall make a stand here," said Spear.

And sure enough they came.

Pouring out from the homes of people not touched by the blight they came. The castle was streaming with them as they poured form its gates. The first managed to get near the Templars but not before the werewolves began their slaughter. The elves shot them with arrows while the villagers fought back. Using weapons from the fallen the wolves proved to be a match for the army of the undead. As they fought for their right to live the night wore on.

No sooner had the undead came then they left just before dawn.

As soon as the sun started to rise they were gone.

And not one life was lost.

The wounded templar also fought well as the sun rose. But still he was still wounded and Longfang had long since given him the medicine along with some healing draughts that he had made to help him. Doing his bandages again the templar looked up at the werewolf.

"It is strange really," he said

"What is that human?" Longfang asked

"That a werewolf is helping us instead of a mass slaughter," the Templar replied

"The Lady taught that violence is not the means to an end. You must kill only when you are hungry and only kill your prey with the intention to eat it. Do not kill for sport for sport will only bring nothing but useless carcasses, and never kill in anger or hate for killing in anger will only fuel more anger and more anger till there is nothing left but hatred. She gave us a means to live our lives peacefully in the forest away from those who will do us harm. My clan has survived for generations away from contact with the outside world. Now that the Darkspawn came and pretty much destroyed my clan we are all that is left. They killed our lady and the elves lost their keeper as well as most of their clan. So now we are alone and when we joined forces we grew stronger. I feel that it is the same here," Longfang replied

"The lady Andraste did say that those who count their blessings will receive no rewards. It is a blessing of the maker that you are here then," the Templar said just as the final bandage was placed around his torso.

"By the way…Longfang wasn't it?" he asked

The wolf looked up, "How did you learn such skill in healing and potions? Was it passed down in your clan?" he asked

"No, I was apprentice to a very skilled healer. She could med the tiniest wounds with just the right amount of herbs. Mind you she is no mage she can't do magic she is just killed with her hands." Longfang replied

"Ah I see you know what Templars do to mages eh?" he said

"Stories reach even our trees human, this healer though you will not want to mess with for dragons do no like being poked and prodded." He said as a means to a joke.

"Your healer is a dragon?" he asked

"A special dragon, she was sent here from the Creator above to help our world; the Lady taught her about the plants in the forest and she in turn experimented with different healing draughts. Her skills in the healing arts was incredible. I was her first patient so when she stayed with our clan I helped her with the wounded. One of our members was attacked by Darkspawn in the deep roads while collecting what you call Deep Mushrooms. She spent many days and nights trying to find a way to counter act the Blight sickness. She used special tools she made to do this and when she did find the cure the wolf was so happy to have his health back that he gladly would repay his debt to her. But she refused saying that him being well was the only rewards for her," Longfang replied

"Wow she was something eh?" he said

"She was; unfortunately she was sent away to aid the Grey Wardens against the blight and has never been heard from since," Longfang said looking down.

"We were on a quest to find Andraste the dragon when we stumbled upon your village trying to avoid a group of Darkspawn just north of here." This time it was Silverback who came to speak up for Longfang while he went to help nurse other wounds.

"I see, well it is a blessing that you came then," the Templar replied

"We can't last much longer! We need to get to castle Redcliff and stop this madness before it gets worse," Yalenni said as she stormed into the Chantry.

"And who will help us? We barely have enough strength as it is to fight much less food and water," the sister who helped them replied.

Longfang has long since heard her name was Sister Rebecca. She was to take over when the mother of this Chantry retired.

Now she is dead

It was then that Longfang got an idea

"You know have you ever went into the castle with werewolves before?" he said

"You know that just might help," said a man by the name of Balen.

"And how is that going to help?" asked sister Rebecca

"Well the wolves here have proven their worth and the elves can stay here to protect the village when the monsters come back." Said Balen looking rather smug.

"I agree," said Tobias, "We will stay here to help defend the village and while the sun is still up can go looking for the Arl and his people"

The others began to hear the agreement as another woman stepped forth, "We need to help end this immediately so we shall find them and make sure it is safe," said another man.

"I will get your weapons ready then," said a third man obviously a blacksmith.

It took another day and a half and by that time of hiding Tegan showed signs of getting better. The fever that came with the potion is long gone but his body was still weak. In fact he was too weak to even move from his bed. The illness took its toll on his body; leaving him looking like a broken man that had been in prison for years instead of the noble he was.

Plans were made to aid the remaining villagers into the castle. One of the knights that survived the raids managed to hid himself in the windmill awaiting Tegan. He was smart enough not to get caught out in the open; especially when the Darkspawn were about.

As they entered the windmill the sure sign of undead were not found here. Silverback kept a lookout outside while Spear and Longfang accompanied the knight into the tunnel. As they traveled further into the dark tunnel Longfang's nose picked up the scent of death up ahead. Then came the sounds of wailing. When he looked to the side he saw that Spear also sensed it.

"What is it?" said the knight.

"Something is up ahead crying we can hear it," said Spear and the knight nodded.

Not letting down their guard the two werewolves entered the door at the end of the emergency tunnel.

They found themselves in a storage closet behind a shelf. Perking their ears up they searched for the source of the sound.

It was the crying of a woman. Slowly the knight closed the door behind him and mentioned for them to remain hidden while he scout ahead. Arming his crossbow he slowly opened the door and peered into the dungeons beyond. There cells filled the entire hallway and beyond.

The only difference is that they are all full of people.

"Holy shit! These are all the villagers!" said the knight

Right beside him was a woman crying while she was holding her son. Another was several men trying to aid a falling man. When they saw the werewolves they began to back away.

"It is alright! They are here to help us! They fought off the undead back at the village," said the knight.

"How do you know they won't turn on us?" asked a man who was clearly a farmer.

"Because they helped cure Lord Tegan of the Darkspawn corruption," the knight said

"Really? Is it true?" asked another man

"Yes I have seen it with my own eyes and I swear this in the Maker's name," the Knight said

The people slowly came towards the light of the torches and the knight saw how messed up they are. Some showed clear signs of Darkspawn corruption while others infected wounds.

"We need to get them out of here," said Spear

"Were are the keys!" said the knight

"Lord Connor has them! He imprisoned the Arl and Lady Isolde (I don't remember her spelling) in the Arl's bedroom. The Arl has been poisoned by a blood mage! And his son Connor is possessed by a demon! You must help us!" the man said

Longfang examined the doors before he found what he was looking for. Using his claws he pulled out the hinges from the doors and yanked them free. The people ran out from the nearest cell.

"Hurry get to the village! there is a group of sisters there. I left the medicine that would help with the blight sickness with them. Don't hog the medicine for it is very potent." Longfang warned as he started opening the cells

The people started pouring form the cells, "Spear lead them out!" Longfang said and the older wolf nodded before he showed them the emergency exit.

Longfang and the knight were left alone.

"How old are you again?" he asked the werewolf

"I am equal to your teenage boy about eighteen. Among my kind I am old enough to claim a mate and start defending my clan," he said

"Close enough," the knight replied before he tossed a staff to the wolf, "used these before?" he asked

"Back at the temple yes!" Longfang said happily glad to have some of the converted wolves show him how to use it.

The man tossed him the staff while he took the sword. Running up the stairs that led deeper into the castle's interior they killed several skeletons, and undead. Longfang swung that staff with expert precision as the knight cut others with his sword. They neared the main entrance to the courtyard above he held up his hand. Looking around the corner he spotted several creatures there so he cursed when he realized that they were Darkspawn.

"Fuck! They must have came in from the cellars like we did! Only they looked possessed!" he said noticing their blank stares.

"We need to get inside, know another entrance?" Longfang asked

"Yes, up that window there," the knight pointed.

Longfang looked up the castle wall to see a good size window large enough for both him and the knight to get in. The other problem is probably the winged creature there which he cursed.

"What is that?" the knight asked

"A harpy! These ones are also possessed! We need to find a way to kill it and then access the window," Longfang whispered.

The knight faded back into the shadows. When he returned he had a longbow in his hand along with some arrows. Judging from the smell they reeked of poison. He positioned his arrow and let it fly. The sound of the harpy dying was all that Longfang needed as he told the knight to get on and then leaped from one rooftop to another with the strength of a werewolf. Getting there he managed to find his way to the window.

The knight pried the bars apart to let them in.

They rushed down the wall and then into the hallway beyond leaping from rafter to rafter. There was no one in the main hall so that means that they are in the bedroom. Walking further both Longfang and the Knight walked down the hallway noticing that all the minions seemed to be down in the lower levels.

"I guess whoever has summoned the demons must have kept them towards the lower levels."

"It would seem so," replied Longfang.

The hallway was kept clear as they neared the main bedroom of the Arl. It was there that Longfang suddenly stopped, "Wait!" he whispered.

"What is it?" the knight asked

"I feel a presence nearby of something evil," he said

"It must be whoever has taken the Arl and his family hostage," the knight replied back.

"We must be careful for it is a powerful being," said Longfang.

They crept closer to the door and Longfang suddenly sensed that something else was wrong. Stopping the knight again he could hear the sounds of bones and knows that the door is guarded from the inside.

The two then decided what the hell and broke down the door. All hell broke loose as the two fought side by side against at least several dozen demons and undead. The screams of a woman could be heard as Longfang swung his staff around killing several more undead men and women.

The fight actually lasted a few minutes leaving the two standing there waiting.

There in the center of the room stood a single child his face contorted with anger; his eyes glowed maroon.

"Lord Connor! He possessed!" the man said and just as he was about to cleave the boy Longfang held his hand.

"No, we will find the one responsible and free him," said the wolf.

He remembered what the Lady had taught his clan about finding the beast that makes one mad with rage.

"How dare you enter here!" a very low voice; too low to be that of a child said to them.

Longfang growled low in his throat, "You have no right to be inside that child creature, trickery and deceit will not fool me,"

"How dare you! This child has made a deal with me and I in turn have granted him his greatest desire," the demon said

"What sort of thing is this?" the Knight said

"Do not let him become a victim to his monster," the demon tempted

"Do not listen to him brave warrior, the demon inside uses your greatest desires to get what it wants," Longfang warned.

"How do you know?" the knight asks.

"Because rage is what drives a werewolf to be whom he is; the lady taught me that," Longfang said to him.

The boy Connor sent a wave of air at them which both avoided as Longfang ran around the creature. The woman held onto her husband scared while the husband lies sick. The demon charged the werewolf and he was ready fighting him off tooth for claw.

Remembering something the lady taught all her children incase something like this happens he struck as hard as he could behind the boy's neck. The demon would protect him from major harm so as he lay crumpled down on the ground Longfang approached.

The woman ran up to the boy and held him in her arms.

"Get away monster!" she yelled at him

"My lady Isolde he is here to help you," the knight said kneeling.

"Help me! He tried to kill my son!" she said

"Your son is possessed let me help him get the demon out," Longfang said

"How? You are no mage," she said almost pleading.

"No, but I know you son has magic in him," Longfang whispered.

"How?" she asked

"Only a mage who is inexperienced with demons can become possessed," said the knight horrified that the boy could become so.

"Let me help him," Longfang said

"So you can kill him!" the woman said

"No, I have helped the people in your village and I can help you! Please let me help!" Longfang said

"And why should I trust you?" the woman Isolde said

"Because I may not know magic but know meditation the lady of the forest has taught me how to repel demons. She taught all my clan this and I can teach your son the same," he said

"Why should I trust a beast such as you! You are no better then the demons that came here and took my son!" Isolde cried as she held her son close.

Longfang knew that time was short before the demon recovered. As he sat down he suddenly remembered something, "I will be back protect them well my friend," he said to the knight.

Dashing out of the room he made his way down towards the dungeons passing corpses along the way. When he reentered the dungeons he suddenly was exposed to empty cells.

All except one

This one was at the far end of the cells his back was to the door awaiting death. But Longfang could smell the blood magic on him as if he was reeking of it. He knew what this man was and was willing to force him to help.

"You there mage!" he said

The man slowly turned and went pale at the sight of the werewolf.

He was very nervous and from the looks of it very young, "Yyyessss," he said nervously

"Don't give me that crap human I know what you are!" he said

"What do you want with me?" the man asked

"I want you to undo what you did on that boy!" replied Longfang

"I did not do anything to that boy! The boy made a deal with the demon not me! I warned him not to give in to temptation but he did not listen to me! So why are you forcing me to help you monster?" the man said

Longfang growled low in his throat, "You will help me get him back if it's the last thing you will ever see human!" he snapped and the man backed away cowering.

"Please don't kill me!" the man said begging

"Why not? you are a blood mage are you not? now stop cowering and get up there!" Longfang replied and grabbed the man's shirt.

He dragged the man up the stairs towards the main bedroom. As they entered the boy still has not recovered but the evidence of a demon is still there. The wound is almost fully healed by the time the mage went to him.

"You will figure out how to get into the fade and rescue him," Longfang said

"I can't the ritual requires a life be taken to do it," he said

"Then figure out who will do it, NOW!" Longfang snapped at him.

"Alright, alright I will," he said

"There are Darkspawn outside still not moving; maybe we could use them," said the knight.

Longfang smirked, "Now you are speaking reason," with that the werewolf left.

The woman Isolde was sighing in relief when Longfang left to get a Genlock for the ritual. It required a blood sacrifice so why not one from a Darkspawn trooper.

Dragging the nearly dead Genlock Longfang threw him at the feet of the mage after he made his ritual. As soon as he did that the mage was set and so did the ritual using blood magic to summon the power from the Darkspawn into that of the wolf while he sits in meditation.

KAL-SHAROK ANDRASTE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Well now you know why we are on the run," said Varric as I sat there baffled.

"So you are looking for this Roslyn Hawke?" I asked him

"Yeah, she and Blondie I mean Anders is on the run from the Templars and the Chantry…or what's left of it," Varric replied

"So you are saying that you got separated by the Darkspawn is that right?" I asked him

"Yeah we got attacked and then separated I managed to track Merrill here and in turn got injured myself," Varric replied.

I sat there baffled so many thoughts gone through my brains. It was then that one part of the story caught my attention, "Hey Varric?" I asked

"Yeah?" was his reply

"You said something about Hawke constantly rubbing her stomach right?" I asked

"Yeah that was about six months ago," he said, "When we first got separated," was the reply.

It was then that horror struck me,"

"Varric, I think Hawke might be with child," I replied

"You got to be kidding right?" he asked

"Show me how Hawke was rubbing hers stomach and then I will tell you if I'm right or not," was my reply.

Varric with his good arm managed to demonstrate how she rubbed her stomach. I recognized the caressing very well I have seen it often enough at the hospital.

"We need to find her Varric, if Hawke is with child she will not travel very far for long," I said.

"I know that! I wanted to find her first to make sure she is safe or Blondie does not do something stupid! Like blow up another Chantry," he said.

"Well we have a job to do and I will rally the Wardens to help since Anders is one of them," I replied

"Thanks dragon Merrill and I owe you a lot," was his reply.

THE FADE THIRD POINT OF VIEW

Longfang opened his eyes to find himself in the Fade. He recognize this place as the realm of dreams and fantasies. He also knows that demons and spirits live here so it is also known as the spirit world. A world where Witherfang came from the lady of the forest. He remembers the tales well as a time where the angry elf Zatheran captured the Lady and forced her into the body of the wolf to kill the humans who defiled his daughter and killed his son.

He knew he had to find the boy and bring him back. So he began his search into the realm of spirits. Remembering what he was taught about meditation it did not take him long to locate a bed with the boy's scent on it. The only problem was that the boy was not present. Longfang searched throughout the realm until he heard a young voice crying for his mother. Longfang walked along the path till at last he sought the boy.

The boy Connor was shaking in a corner crying continuously as he sought to find his mother.

"Are you Connor?" asked Longfang

"What are you?" the boy said backing away.

"I am a friend one who will return you to your mother; don't let appearances fool you I have fought too hard to find you. Your mother is worried and she begged me to help her find you and return you to her. She is lying beside your body my friend crying her eyes out?" Longfang replied

"How can that be? I have been trapped here with that creature for a while. She promised me to protect my family from the Darkspawn and save my father but all I have gotten was lies!" the boy said

"Who is she?" Longfang asked

"I don't know, she is beautiful but she is not human and she promised me many things," he said

"Demons will appear in any from in the real world to trick you into letting them possess you," Longfang said

"Really? What about you? I have met people who have taken the form of other creatures but you are different," Connor replied

"I my friend am a werewolf I came from the Brecilian Forest my protector was taken and eaten by the Archdemon himself. The lady who protected us has freed me and my fellows from the savagery of being a werewolf. Now my clan or what's left of it lived in peace until the Darkspawn came. Now we are on the run looking for a friend who went with some Grey Wardens. I tracked the trail here to Redcliff where we found your mother and she pleaded that we save you from the demon," Longfang said to him.

"My mother? She must have taken some convincing to do that?" said Connor

"I know you don't trust me so well so I will let it pass for now," Longfang replied to the boy.

"Then if you truly are sent by my mother help me fight the demon and get it out of my body. When you are done I don't care what she says I am going to the circle," Connor said

"You're a mage?" Longfang said

"I'm a what?" Connor asks

"A magic wielder someone who can wield magic," he said

Suddenly Connor's head shot up and he looked around frightened, "She's here! Hide! She'll kill you," he said and vanished

"Connor wait!" Longfang cried.

"How dare you steal him from me!" an angry female voice shouted and Longfang found himself on the ground.

Getting up he managed to avoid the hit by another's claws. Growling he went full force after the demon.

THREE DEMONS LATER

After about the third demon Longfang was very angry and very tired of this game. He reached the hill that overlooks the black city a city all can see if they are conscious in the fade.

It was there he found Connor trapped by a rather larger version of the demon that imprisoned him. Growling he attacked claws extended to their fullest and fangs held ready. The werewolf savagery has returned before the demon could kill the boy and take full control of his body.

That is where Longfang struck. With blinding speed he met the demon full force and the desire demon went down claws and tail swinging while he attacks. Putting himself between the boy and the demon Longfang swiped at the demon. Both of them went tumbling around on the ground for some time. The demon was relentless stabbing the werewolf in the stomach with her tail. Longfang looked down at the bleeding hole he had in his side. Growling low he noticed that the demon fared no better. His claws had slashed across her bare breasted front and face while his fangs found its way into her side and her leg crushing it under powerful jaws.

The demon screamed as she slashed back and Longfang managed to get a hold her of her in his jaws before breaking her neck with it. The demon thrashed in its final blows before giving in. The headless body fell to the ground and Longfang whipped his jaws with his arm.

"You saved me! You kept your word," Connor said as he ran up to the werewolf

"Indeed I have my little friend; come we must leave this place," Longfang replied

"How?" Connor asked

"Close your eyes and imagine your mother's place and the place that you call home. When you feel its pull don't resist go with it," Longfang said

Smiling Connor closed his eyes and concentrated sure enough Longfang could see the boy fading from his vision as he too gave in to darkness.

REDCLIFF CASTLE

Slowly Connor opened his eyes to the sight of his mother standing over him with tears in her eyes.

"Mother?" Connor asked

Crying even louder she hugged him and he hugged her back feeling her for the first time in a while, "MOTHER!" he said crying with her.

"My baby boy! You've returned! You've returned!" she cried to him.

"The demon is gone mother the wolf man saved me!" he said crying.

He then looked at the others and found a still figure with his legs crossed and his snout pointed towards him. His eyes were shut but Connor could recognize the werewolf immediately.

Slowly the eyes opened and golden orbs met brown as Connor slowly sat up and then gotten to his feet before running to the wolf. He gave him a big hug and held him tight.

"Thank you! You save me from that creature! Thank you!" Connor cried

He felt strong yet gentle arms cross over him and returned his hug, "The pleasure is all mine," Longfang said.

A WEEK LATER

Funeral priers were made for those whose lives were destroyed by the demon possessed Connor. He cried at his foolishness and at the execution of the blood mage who tried to help him. As soon as all the bodies were killed and the last of the Darkspawn were driven off Redcliff was destroyed.

"The blight has destroyed our lands there is nothing left for us to fight for," said Isolde

"Yes there is," said Spear as he and the others from Brecilian gathered near the couple.

"Will you stay?" asked Isolde

"No, we have to leave for the Darkspawn will return to finish you off," said Silverback

"I can't leave my husband alone," said Isolde

"You can take him with you for we seek a healer who is traveling with Grey Wardens. Her name is Andraste and she is the greatest healer there is," Tobias said to her.

"Andraste?" she replied

"A healer named after your prophetess she has many healing traits that no mage could ever do. She is not a mage so her healing power comes from nature itself. If she knows of a way to help your husband she can," Mara said to Isolde

"In as much we can't stay here," Tegan said

"Why?" Isolde asked

"You heard them the Darkspawn will return and we can't have that. We have to move this land is gone and we must head north," Tegan replied

His bandages have been lessened and the last of the blight sickness is gone so he stood there with them weak but hearty.

"Then we shall join you my friend for now until we can find a cure for my husband," Isolde said

"Then we go to the northwest towards the Frostback mountains for that is the scent I have picked up and we shall soon find Andraste and cure your husband," Longfang replied and howled to the rising sun along with the other wolves.

TBC

**a/n: I decided to put this little tidbit in there just as a means to an end. Don't worry you will have more of Andraste soon enough and I added some elements of dragon age two in there so stay tuned!**


	28. Lost Mages

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**A/n: now before you grumble about the last chapter let me make a few things clear ok? **

**First off I wanted to tell another part of this story…sort of another side to it a what happens side. You've already seen tidbits of it with the Archdemons and what happened to Longfang and the others so I wanted to tell what happened to Longfang. **

**Well anyways on with the main plot shall we?**

**Chapter 28: Lost Mages**

When I finished changing Merrill's bandages it was around the time the young elf started to awaken.

"What happened?" was all she muttered and then when she opened her eyes towards me the scream that came from it was all I heard.

"Whoa Merrill chill Andraste is not going to hurt you," Varric said to her as he hobbled to her side.

"Andraste?" she said looking up at me.

"Yep that is my name so don't wear it out," I said

The shot of pain that went through her was all she felt until I gently laid a claw behind her. I then checked her bandages to find that she did not damage them. Satisfied I laid her back down to rest.

"Where is Hawke and Anders?" she asked Varric

"I don't know Merrill but I will find them I swear it as soon as I am healed," he said

"That won't be necessary," said a voice and I turned to see to my surprise Flemeth.

"Flemeth?" I said

"Ashadeleron what are you doing here?" Merrill asked

"I am here to see your healer; it requires her expertise," she said and I moved away from both of them to have them catch up in private.

I walked away from them careful of my tail as Flemeth led me to an unoccupied area where we could speak in peace.

"What do you want Flemeth?" I asked her

"It is Morrigan," she said

This piqued my interest, "What about her? I though you said her time is soon?"

"It may appear that her time has finally come, we need to get her to Sundermount in the Free Marches to an area known as the bone pits. She must shed her human form or she will die," Flemeth said

"How do you know?" I asked

"I have undergone the same transformation, I have lived for centuries because I am part dragon and Morrigan is the same. Her sisters never survived because they could not deal with the fact that they are not human. They are mages all of them but they did not understand the true power of dragon magic. If Morrigan does not go in three moons times she will die in agony," Flemeth said and I was horrified.

I turned my head to find that Morrigan is indeed well away from everyone and hiding from others. Because dragons can see in the dark I was able to tell that she was looking at her arm.

"We need to go then," I said to her

"Yes immediately for time is running out," Flemeth said

"What will you do?" I asked

I will run ahead to make preparations while you get Morrigan there. If you have to bring your friends for I think they maybe of use to us," she said as she departed.

"Ok," I said turning around to look at the new patients.

They both were conversing animatedly about what to do when I lifted my head up to look for my Warden friends. I spotted them not far conversing with Oghren the dwarf as he was trying not to drink in front of his wife and failing. Shaking my head I decided to intervene.

"HEY!" Oghren shouted as I took away his jug of ale.

"Hey to yourself you are still recovering and that drink will not help!" I said to him as I tossed it down into the lava tube.

Branka burst out laughing as she and the wardens held themselves up high. Pulling out his sword I managed to take that away from him as well before he does anymore harm.

"None of that mind you," I said

"Go sod yourself lizard," he said

Rolling my eyes I carefully pinched the back of his neck and watched as he fell.

"It is about time someone shut him up! I don't know who slipped that drink to him but they will hear it from me!" Branka said as she dragged Oghren away for a bit of scolding.

"What is it Andraste?" asked Aleria

"We have a problem," I said and explained to them what is happening to Morrigan.

"So Flemeth wants us to take her to the Free Marches?" Alistair asked

"Yes to a dragon's graveyard known as the Bone Pit the original place was corrupted long ago by Darkspawn during the first blight." I said

"Then we don't have much time," Aleria said

"I know but I don't know the way to the Free Marches," I replied to her

"We can show you the way since Kal-Sharok is to the Northwest of the Free Marches we can fly there with no problems. Flemeth should know the way to the Bone Pits right?" Aleria said to the older dragon woman.

"Of course I know the way! I had to fly over the Free Marches just to get to you! There is a deep roads exit just outside of Kirkwall we can exit from there. The Darkspawn are over Tevinter and the outer reaches but if we can exit from there then maybe we have a chance to get to the Bone Pits before it is time," Flemeth said

"How do we get there from the Deep Roads?" I asked Flemeth

"It will not be easy for that area is full of corrupted Lyrium," she said

"No," said a voice

We both turned to find both Merrill and Varric there looking worse for wear.

"What do you mean no?" asked Flemeth

"You can't go there Ashadeleron it is too dangerous! We have already lost too much getting here from that wretched place! It is crawling with angry spirits and the dark Lyrium there is enough to destroy all of us," Merrill said.

"Now what is corrupted Lyrium?" I asked curious

"It is Lyrium that has been corrupted by the Tevinter mages when the main crystal was blackened by their magic. It is veins that feed from the dark crystal towards the rest of Thedas," Flemeth explained

"You are not going there it is far too dangerous! I have lost my brother there and I will not lose anymore friends," said Varric.

"What happened to your brother?" I asked now my curiosity is spiked even more.

"We went there on an expedition with our lost friends Hawke and Anders to find any treasures in the lost Thaigs, instead we found an idol of corrupted Lyrium and it drove my brother to madness. I was forced to kill him because of the voices trapped in the Lyrium driving him insane to the point of cannibalism." He said looking sad.

"You mentioned this Hawke and Anders again are you that worried for them?" I asked

"Hawke? As in Roslyn Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall?" said Leliana as she ran up to us with loose bandages in her arms.

"The fresh ones are there," I pointed to the crate of fresh bandages.

She ran off to get more and handed them off to another chantry sister. The sister grateful for the gift ran to help others.

"Yes the same," said Varric

"Who is she?" I asked they keep talking as if I am nothing more then a child.

"Roslyn became champion by defeating an Arishok in Kirkwall single handedly," said Leliana

"I have heard of this Hawke she is an honorable warrior; for a mage, and shows respect for those who follow the Qun," Sten said from where he was helping a fellow Qunnari.

"I see," I said

"So is she anywhere near where we are going?" I asked

"That is the last place we saw her. We had gotten separated at Sundermount a mountain not far from the Bone Pits. The Darkspawn are near Kirkwall but from what I heard they have not breached its walls yet," Merrill said to Flemeth.

"Then we shall leave at once! Gather you party we leave when the sun is up," she said before walking away towards Morrigan.

I watched as mother and daughter comforted each other with Flemeth hissing to her in dragon's tongue. Weariness started to get to me as I too laid down on the ground near my patients.

"What are you doing?" Merrill asked

"Sleeping I have not slept in days so get used to it," I said to her.

I laid my head down to rest my mind going blank for the first time in days.

MERRILL'S POINT OF VIEW

As I watched the dragon fall asleep I could not help but wonder what was going through her head right now. Here I am speaking to a dragon that obviously is skilled at healing and yet tired from all the work that must go into healing.

I looked down at my broken arm far too broken for magic to heal and the wounds that cover me. If I were to use healing magic then the taint of the Darkspawn would have killed me.

And yet this dragon has done something that no other mage or healer could do.

She cured me of the taint without making me a Grey Warden!

"How do you know this dragon can help us?" I asked Varric my only other companion.

"This dragon has helped us when we obviously were going to die so why not?" Varric asked

"Surely you know there is a catch," I replied

"As long as we find Hawke and Anders that is fine with me. Isabella, and Fenris are well out to sea with the treasure and Carver and Avaline are waiting for us back in Kirkwall. We have to find Hawke and Anders it is the only way and if I am wrong about this whole thing then we are in some deep shit," Varric said

"I know that but look at us; barely surviving down here in this city while the Darkspawn and those blasted Templars of Meredith's are out to kill us!" I said

"Meredith is dead! It is the Imperium we are hiding from not Meredith; Merrill," Varric corrected me.

I looked down ashamed as I gazed towards the dragon Andraste sleeping soundly near us probably to shield us from those zealots out to kill me for my blood magic. Or the nearby elves who want to kill me because I killed pretty much my whole clan. Sighing to myself I crossed my good arm over my breast and sobbed myself back to sleep.

BACK TO FIRST POINT OF VIEW

I awoke to find the two strangers sleeping soundly next to each other on separate cots. Yawning I went to check on Merrill's bandages before moving on to Varric's. Once done I went down to get something to eat from the thaig that I passed on the way here. Once my stomach and my thirst satisfied I relieved myself in the main lava pit before helping myself to the first patients of the day.

It turns out that my patient is none other then Morrigan as she rolled up her sleeves to show me her newly scaly skin.

Then last nights conversation with Flemeth came to mind.

"Morrigan?" I said to her

"I know what you are going to say and as much as I hate to admit it mother is right," she said with a sigh

"So you are agreeing to this?" I asked

"Yes as much as it pains me and as long as I get this scaly skin to go away," Morrigan replied

"Well did she tell you what it inquires?" I asked

"That I be a dragon for a few weeks you mean?" she asked

"Yeah," was my reply.

"Well I am a bit nervous, after all admitting to you of all creatures is kind of a pain. Bad enough mother caught me talking to that dog of Aleria's," Morrigan began to laugh

"You should see the things I get from Loki I think he wants me to marry him or something," she joked

I started laughing for Loki would do that to me sometimes too.

I rose up on my feet careful not to wake Varric and Merrill as I walked towards Leliana. She was eating breakfast with some dwarves and sharing some things form the Chant of Light. When she saw me she ran to me and Morrigan she looked exhausted.

"There are many more people out there that are grievously injured and I don't know if we can help them all. From what I heard from these dwarves more are pouring in from the gates," Leliana said

"All of them from the blight?" I said

"Yes, and from what I overheard from Flemeth things are not looking so well. We are running out of staff and supplies something needs to be done soon.

"We need to get these people to Kirkwall in the Free Marches they are one of the last cities still standing from what I know," said Leliana

"That would be difficult considering what I have to do for Morrigan's mother," I said

"I know we have to deal with Morrigan first," Leliana replied

"Hey! Morrigan is standing right here you know," Morrigan shot back.

"Where do we have to go anyways?" Leliana asked

"A place called 'The Bone Pit,'" I replied

"We know where that is," said a voice and I turned to find Merrill and Varric finally awake.

"You do?" I asked

"Yes, it is in the Free Marches not far from Kirkwall. If we go there then we might find Hawke and Anders." Varric said

"How will we get supplies out then eh?" Morrigan asked

"Well all I know is that we leave with two dragons we come back with three fair deal?" I said to Morrigan.

She gave me a glare.

"Alright then we should get moving rally up the Wardens and load me up," I said

A FEW HOURS LATER

I have no idea what time it is and frankly I don't care as I was loaded up like a pack horse and everyone got onto me and Flemeth. The other woman assumed her dragon form as we both waited for the dwarves to open the doors fully to let us out. As soon as the doors to Kal-Sharok opened we were off. Pumping our wings we took flight out into the open sky at last. I was so glad to get out of that stuffy underground city that it drove me insane. Varric and Merrill were on my back along with the wardens while the others rode on Flemeth. The reason for me having less is because I have all the supplies along with some of the things Flemeth asked for to perform the ritual.

We headed southwards away from Tevinter where we heard most of the Darkspawn activity is taking place. The skies felt right but the dark clouds to the north was not a welcoming sight. The winds were at our faces as we traveled over more mountainous terrain into what they call the 'Silent Plain.' We traveled just south of it over the mountains near the Nevarra/Orlaris boarder and ever east. Because dragons can fly we are well out of range of any arrows the Darkspawn can throw at us. I think the others enjoy riding on dragons as they can travel farther with less time. The jetstream here is vastly different as we flew onwards.

Below us already we could see where the blight has destroyed many lives and making the land nothing but barren wastes. Everywhere we looked there was nothing but devastation not even the clouds in the sky can provide comfort as the others looked below.

As we looked towards the south the Waking sea started to come into view.

"Head East now the Bone Pits are near for we are close to the Wounded Coast," shouted Varric.

Nodding that I got the message I angled myself to follow the coast along with Flemeth. The other dragon kept up with me because I have the greater wing spread. I could tell however that she lacks the endurance that I had endured in the deep roads.

"_You know we can stop to rest if you like?" _I said to her after all we have been traveling for hours and covered more ground then what we could do on foot.

"_I am not as young as I used to be I can give you that," _Flemeth said as she stooped her wings to land

I followed suit and circled around a good spot for us to make camp along the Wounded Coast. As we neared land we saw a ship anchored just outside a hidden cave.

"I know that ship!" said Varric and both myself and Flemeth landed just outside the cove.

I could tell the older dragon was tired she was huffing and puffing while Morrigan offered her some comfort. At least there was a spring of fresh water to quench our thirst. I let Flemeth take her fill while I watched the boat. No one on our backs was willing to get off in case we need to make a clean get away.

Varric had a telescope on him as he took noticed of the ship.

"Well," I said

"Yep, that's Isabella's ship alright and I bet Fenris is still with her," Varric said.

"Something's wrong though," said Merrill and Varric also looked towards the shore.

It was there that I also looked and having keen eyesight I was able to zoom in and saw my heart sank.

"Pirates!" I hissed

"Isabella's the pirate those assholes are bandits," said Varric

Sure enough we spotted several people caged along with a lot of stuff on the ship. They were surrounded by several mages and a few mercenaries. I described them to the others what I can see and from their reactions it is not good.

"Tevinter slavers!" said Leliana

"Slavers? As in guys who catch slaves?" I said to her

"Yes, only in Tevinter do they allow slaves because the Imperium still cling to their old traditions. Elves and non human races are all considered slaves," Leliana said

"The only ones who ever had elevation there are mages and those mages are corrupted beyond measure. After nearly a thousand years or so they are still set in their ways," Wynne said with some disgust.

"I can see now why the mages here prefer their circles," I replied lightly.

"We need to get them out," said Merrill

"Allow me," Flemeth said as she resumed her human form.

"These friends of yours mean that much to you dwarf?" she asked

"Yes, they helped us out when we escaped form Kirkwall," Varric replied.

Nodding Flemeth began to chant a spell waving her hands in a pattern that no one has ever seen before. Already I saw the sea began to respond to her call as the waves grew rough and began to pound the shore where the two are caged.

It was as if mother nature decided to take Flemeth's side as the sea turned into a tsunami. It began to recede out the way it came and then came crashing into the shore taking everyone with it along with their friends.

While the slavers were distracted I flew over the area and plucked the cages along with their drowning cargo towards the shore. When I landed again a very soaked and pale woman was in my claws along with her elven friend. Checking them over while I freed them from the cage I was surprised to see that the elf reacted poorly to the mages.

That is until he saw Merrill.

"Merrill? Varric? What in Maker's name are you two doing back here? I though you escaped with Hawke and Anders away from here?" he said hugging both the elf and the dwarf.

If he were still slightly sane he would not do that I could tell. But I think after spending time in a cage for so long freedom and the sight of your friends brings overwhelming relief.

Speaking of friends…I miss mine.

But I will not dwell on that for I have things to do and a mission to complete.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Morrigan asked baffled that Flemeth could do that.

The response she gotten was Flemeth collapsing right there onto the sand.

"MOTHER!" she shouted and rushed to her side.

I immediately gathered her up into my claws and gently checked her over. Sighing with relief I made a comfortable bed of sand before placing her down in it. She also resumed her dragon form at this time as well.

"What is wrong with her?" Morrigan asked worried

"She is fine; just exhausted," I replied to them.

Morrigan gave an obvious sign of relief as she knelt by the dragon's side.

"Why did you do it mother," she said as I gently used a barrel I found floating in the water to give her some fresh water.

The two we pulled out of the cage now that they gotten their bearings are now startled at the sight of a talking dragon and crew. Flemeth looked worse for wear as she slept.

"We should make camp here until Flemeth is fully recovered in the mean time Zevran and I will go scout the area to make sure all the slavers are dead," he said getting up.

"I will go with you," said Varric as he undid his own weapon.

I was now baffled at the strangely built crossbow. It reminded me more of an automatic rifle so I kept it at that. He cocked it and both Alistair and he disappeared in one direction while Aleria and Shale went in another. The others spread out while I remained behind with Flemeth and the two recently rescued occupants.

"Those tattoos?" I asked the elf Fenris

"They were forced on me by my former master," he said looking at me strangely as I examined them.

"Pure stupidity might I add," I said and handed him a cup of coffee mixed with lime and iodine to help with the obviously radiation burning.

"What is in this stuff? It stopped the pain from spreading?" Fenris asked

"Coffee mixed with lime and iodine to help with the pain and the iodine stops the Lyrium from damaging your body further," I added.

Startled he could only stare wonder that a dragon of all creatures could come up with some medicine. The other named Isabella was nursing her broken leg that I managed to splint for her. It was kind of awkward for a dragon to do so but practice with werewolves helped. I managed to get them to a point where they are able to help out but rest was what they need the most and food and lucky for me I managed to bring some.

The seaweed I brought up I recognized from the coast of Ferelden by the edge of the Brecilian Forest on the southern side. I used it as a means to build calcium and gave both some of it dried.

It took a few more hours till the others returned and when they did Alistair and Zevran returned with a nice size boar to feast on. I've already eaten and Flemeth still has not woken. Her steady breathing was all I use to tell that she is merely sleeping and not in a coma. Morrigan seemed to get worse though her skin took on a more scaly appearance each day and claws began to form on her hands making it harder for her to cast spells. I sympathize with her about her transformation and she seemed reluctant to have anyone for company.

"How did you come into the company of dragons in the first place Varric?" said Isabella as she ate her meal of fish stew from the smell of it.

"They found us actually and in a way I'm glad. Andraste there is a fine healer and if it wasn't for her Merrill would have died from blight sickness," he said

"You've a cure for blight sickness? The Tevinters have never found a cure except to become a grey warden and even that is deadly," Fenris said

"Well it was not easy and it took months of painstaking work to do it too. I also had help from a blood mage in a tower near Highever where my friend Aleria is from." I replied as she ate.

"Well if I was back at the Hanged Man drinking a bit a ale and telling everyone how a met a dragon that could speak they would have said I drank too much," Isabella replied.

"Well when we are done here where would you go?" I asked them

"We were searching for any signs of Hawke and Anders hoping to find them before the rebel slavers do." Was the reply

"Slavers?" said Aleria as she and Alistair sat down near us.

"Yes, we just past by the town of Demon's Claw when we heard about the recent go about of Hawke and Anders. From what we gathered they were sticking to the coast for a time, but something disturbs me," she said

"What?" asked Alistair

"Well from what I gathered Hawke has been looking rather sick. In fact she was throwing up quite a bit and so she and Anders stopped there. He managed to steal some supplies from some traders before disappearing again into the hills." Isabella stopped talking to eat some more of the stew.

Now my mind started to piece together the clues from what both Varric and now Isabella told me.

"Tell me Isabella is it? Do you know what else the villagers said?" I asked

"Well so far as I know Anders won't let anyone near Hawke and they ran at the sign of the slavers." She said

The sounds of something stirring had picked my attention away from the group and I quickly made my way over to Flemeth. She slowly rose from where she was sleeping feeling rather weak. I laid a kill of fish stuffed with some herbs at her feet.

"Eat that and gain back your strength," I said to the older dragon.

Not saying a word she began to eat rather ravenously of the few kills I managed to bring to her. When she was done she drank from the nearby river mouth. Weary and tired I could clearly tell her age as she was slow to recover.

It was not till a few hours later that we were able to move again; Flemeth had to digest her meal and clean herself before we were able to fly again. The two we rescued by luck did not have trouble rescuing their ship and said our goodbyes. They decided to leave us in order to find their lost friends along the coast better. Taking wing again we flew further east towards the Bone pits. Who would have thought that the bone pits would be the place where we would find our lost mages.

TBC


	29. Found Mages in the Bone Pits

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 29: Found Mages in the Bone Pits**

It was a good thing that reaching the Free Marches did not take as long as the trip from Kal-Sharok and poor Flemeth made sure to let us know when we should stop so she could rest.

Well I had to force it from her.

As we neared the city of Kirkwall home to the former slave market capital of the Imperium I managed to get a good look at the mountain just outside from the city.

The Sundermount mountain rests just north of the city of Kirkwall and even I could see the vast difference between the city and the mountains. The city itself reeks like if you were to go to places like L.A. or worse yet Hong Kong where the foul reek of the sewers travel up towards the awaiting streets. I for one hate to be a dragon in that muck.

Flemeth steered us away from the sight of the city and its vast odors and towards the mountain of Sundermount. The mountain itself was vast just reaching the clouds and disappearing into the sky above.

"Man if I was swallowed up in the sky I wish I could see that first hand," Oghren said as he was perched just in front of Alistair. The Grey Warden looked rather uncomfortable as I look to check on my passengers.

Flemeth suddenly dipped down into the clouds below and I followed to see where she is heading off to. As I came below the cloud line my heart nearly stopped at the sight below me.

There below me was a vast pit like a sunken volcano crater with mining carts and tracks leading from its sides. But that is not what troubled me…

It was the amount of bones in the ground that gave it away.

So this must be the bone pits that Flemeth was talking about.

The pit itself was devoid of all life save for a few shrubs and deep mushrooms that grow here. We circled around a bit until a commotion could be heard. We rounded the bend that enters into the bone pits only to find something shocking.

"OH MAKER THAT'S HAWKE AND ANDERS WE FOUND THEM!" shouted Varric as he aimed his crossbow at the creatures trying to kill both of them.

From what my eyes could see two mages were fighting. One obviously fighting better then the other because of the blue glow surrounding him. The other mage, the female of the two was struggling to stay standing.

It was also then that I noticed her belly.

It was swollen with the familiar roundness that comes with every pregnancy.

The woman was pregnant and from the looks on her face…very close to giving birth.

"Oh shit!" I said

_We must help them_ Flemeth said to me and nodding in acknowledgement we dove.

Dipping my wings I plunged letting the wind guide me and the others ready their bows. I readied a fireball as smoke came from my maw. Flemeth already started to open fire on the Darkspawn horde that surrounded the two mages.

I did the same with everything I got. The others did the same as they unleashed their volley of arrows on their victims.

Extending my claws I carefully wrapped them around the female while Flemeth did the same with the male and then we took off. Coming around again as archers readied their arrows we did the same.

_Quickly to the skies! There is too many of them!_ Flemeth said to me and I climbed higher then the arrows.

She then nodded to both Wynne and Morrigan as they too began to chant the same spell. Soon the ground erupted in fire as the bone pits came alive with lava. The other Darkspawn that came into the pits quickly were burned by the lighting raining from the skies.

As soon as the ground was clear of Darkspawn the smoking remains were not seen ever as a wash of snow soothed the ground and Flemeth was the first to land.

I followed the same and landed even more gently with my precious cargo.

The woman's screams were all I needed to hear.

She held onto her belly as the man came rushing towards her and held her.

"Roslyn hold on!" he said while I quickly shoved him away and examined her.

Her water broke so she is nearly ready to give birth.

"Varric, Merrill if you want to help I suggest making a fire and start heating some water, Morrigan get my pack from behind me I need some blankets warmed up by the water. Alistair, Aleria stand guard and try to help the father…if this man is the father to calm down. Zevran since you have experience with this sort of thing I need you to get me something that will help her bite down for she is in a lot of pain." I said and the others quickly rushed off.

Wynne having experience in child birth and being a midwife held onto the woman's hand. I placed a claw on her and used my wings to keep the sun out.

The man fought hard against the wardens and I think I have a clear knowledge of what happened to him.

Wynne suffers from it as well but not to the rage of this man.

"Wynne remember what you told me once at camp?" I asked her

"About the possession thing?" she asked

"Yes, I think that man is possessed by a spirit like yours," I replied

"I see want me to help Alistair and Aleria?" she asked

"Please," I said

"What do you want me to do?" Sten asked

"I need you also to help the wardens this man is obviously distraught and in need of attention." I said the Qunnari went off to help.

Flemeth resuming her human form once again had brought some blankets to help the woman and thankfully the sand provided some comfort to the pain she is obviously feeling.

"Help me strip her," I said to Flemeth and the older woman also having experience in this sort of thing helped.

When the woman was stripped of her soiled clothes and the items burned in the fire she felt a bit more relaxed but clearly in agony.

The wounds on her body did not help at all.

"We can't use magic on her for fear of losing the baby," Flemeth said

"Alright, how's it going?" I asked her since she was at the other end.

Flemeth's head disappeared between her legs for a minute and then she lifted them up to prod her with her fingers.

The woman's screams was all I needed to hear.

"Anders! Anders where are you?" she begged obviously delirious.

"Roslyn I am right here Roslyn, just hold on sweetheart," he said to her.

The woman Roslyn was now screaming in pure agony now and the man broke free to be at her side. Rushing to her he knelt down and begged the maker to spare her as Flemeth reached down and felt inside her again.

"She is ready Andraste," she said to me

"Alright, you there hold her hand and Roslyn when I count to three I want you to push understand?" I said to her.

"Alright," the woman said sweat clearly covering her brow now.

"NOW PUSH!" I shouted

Her screams were met in earnest as she pushed with all her might. Already her weakened body was ready to collapse as she pushed with all her might. Her lover Anders was it? He held her hand and cringed when the familiar sound of bones crunching made even me cringe.

Holding her up gently she pushed with all her remaining strength; her screams filled the entire bone pit.

And then the sound of crying could be heard.

"It's a girl!" Flemeth shouted as she quickly held the baby and wrapped it in the blanket I called for. It was a good thing that Varric and Merrill made the blankets warm enough for the little one while Flemeth cleaned the baby.

Wynne also helped by cutting the umbilical cord and I tended to our exhausted patient.

"You will not fall asleep you hear me!" I shouted to her

"But she is tired," shouted Anders

"If she falls asleep she will never wake up I need her awake while I clean the placenta out of her womb." I said to him

He was still in shock not to realize he was talking to a dragon.

It took some work and maneuvering to clean out the placenta from her legs but I managed to do that. Taking it out I quickly stored it away for use in a potion I created a while back in Brecilian. Using my tail to help prop her up I managed to clean the mess that she created while giving birth and wrapped a blanket around her after cleaning her off.

I quickly gotten my ingredients and mixed the potion I wanted to give her. Adding sweetener inside to help with the taste I quickly gave it to her.

"Here drink this for it will help you regain your strength," I said to her.

Not thinking and totally exhausted she drank the drink till the last drop. The father of the child was now holding the baby and cooing at it with his broken hand. Shaking my head I saw the looks Varric and Merrill gave them.

"Well will you look at that," said Alistair walking up to me and patted me on the side.

The woman Roslyn was now barely holding up as she held her arms out for her lover to deliver the baby to her.

"You must feed her," I said to Roslyn.

Nodding Roslyn exposed her overly sized breasts to allow the baby to feed. By instinct the baby instantly latched onto to a nipple and began to suckle. As she suckled the other sighed as she held onto the baby. Flemeth looking pleased went to tend to the supplies and prepare for the ritual we originally came here for.

After insuring the baby is fed and taken cared of; I let the exhausted Roslyn finally get some rest while I dealt with Anders.

Anders was being tended to by Alistair while the girls took care of the baby.

Morrigan approached me and gently laid a clawed hand on my snout, "Strange isn't it?" she asked

"What is?" I asked

"Holding that child, I felt strange holding her," she said

"Like you want one of your own?" I asked

"Something like that," she replied

"You should have seen me when I held you for the first time," Flemeth said as she caught up with us.

"Really? Was I that painful?" Morrigan asked

"The pain was worth it bringing you into this world. If your father was alive today he would have been proud of you," she said

"You never mentioned my father," Morrigan replied

"The memories were too painful for me to tell you anything. Besides he wanted to keep it a secret to keep you safe," Flemeth said

"When are you going to tell me of him?" Morrigan asked

"When the transformation is over," was the reply from her.

We made camp on the ledge of the bone pit while Flemeth prepared the grounds for Morrigan. Having cleared away all the Darkspawn from the land but finding it barren without any signs of life; I remained behind while the others gotten caught up. Besides once the shock of being saved by talking dragons and parenthood settle in then I will visit. But right now I had Merrill handling the medicine I had made for Roslyn while Flemeth told me what to do.

"Alright draw this symbol over there towards the south side of the pit," she said

I went over and did so while she drew another symbol at the north. It has been going on like this for hours each drawing a symbol and each adding specific writing. We were almost done though as the ground turned from a nothing pit to a pit full of markings.

Flemeth then pulled out a staff from mid air and added some sort of slick sickly goo down on the ground which rapidly spread throughout the pits. When that was done we both went to the nearby cliff to rest.

"Now we wait for a week till the sun and the moon start to come together," she said

"A solar eclipse?" I asked

"A lunar one before that we must get this ritual right before Morrigan can step into the circle. The lunar one has past already while you slept and the first part of the ritual is already complete." She said that with pride.

"And what was the first part?" I asked

"Well I was going to look for a pregnant cow on the verge of giving birth but our friends there have already decided to be the one to do so," she said

"Oh," I replied; now I get it.

"The second part happens on the solar eclipse in three days time according to my star charts. If that is true then this part is already done we just have to wait till the eclipse is at its peak and then we light the oil with dragon's fire." Flemeth explained

"So how does this work?" I asked

"The lunar eclipse represents birth and life, the solar eclipse and the fire from this area represents death and the rise of the full moon represents rebirth. When Morrigan enters the circle in the middle of the pit on the night of the full moon that is when the transformation will begin. She must give herself completely to it or have the dragon instincts drive her insane and kill her." Flemeth said

"Oh kay!" I said understanding coming to me.

"For now lets get some rest for we need it for when the day comes in three days time," she said.

"Always in threes my friend," I said

All I got was a smile from her as she walked up towards the camp. I ventured to the only vantage point good enough for me to rest. I laid down only keeping my neck up and gazing at the stars. Oh how I miss home with all this magic and arcane crap here. I wanted to help yes sure and not by choice mind you. I never really thought about home that much with all the fighting and running and adventuring to stay alive.

Now that I have time to think about it I do miss home. I miss my friends and coworkers at the hospital. The children as they come into my practice for their checkups and flu shots. My playstation and my house and my yard that I just cleaned on my last day off.

I even miss my I-pod oh how I want my I-pod.

I laid my head down to rest letting my eyes shut and the night go by.

Oh what a dreamless sleep I will have today.

TBC

**I wrote this one while fall asleep on the chair. **

**Blackdragon **


	30. Family Bonding

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 30: Family Bonding**

MINRATHOUS TEVINTER IMPERIUM

As the first rays of the sun began to rise over the ocean the dark crystal of Thedas began to hum to the rise of the sun. Seven dragon gods gather around the dark crystal and spread their wings out as the dark energies poured into them. The mirrors that represent them came to life as it absorbed the dark energies from the crystal. The dark corrupted Lyrium shown like a beacon. Like a beacon it gave its life to them and offered it much life and rejuvenation.

Once the sunlight filled the seven dragon gods with energy Dumat turned towards his brothers.

_It has come to my attention that there is a new player to the game _he said

The other dragons looked to him as he spoke, _tell me brothers of the dragon called…Andraste_

They all looked towards Urthemiel as he stepped up to the crystal and waved his clawed hand. There in the image showed Andraste in her mightiest form taking on Urthemiel as the dragon hissed and spat fire at him. Another showed the dragon helping humans and dwarves in the deep roads.

_Who is this dragon that dares to help the infidels? _Dumat was quite angry that someone such as Andraste would dare to fight for the humans.

_I know not my brother where she comes from, but I do know what she single-handedly destroyed the Keeper from my intelligence reports Dumat_ Urthemiel replied

Dumat could sense something else from him one he knows all too well.

_She has proven herself a useful mate has she?_ Dumat said sounding smug

_She has refused the offer quite willfully might I add but if I get the chance she will prove to be a good mate for me_ the dragon of beauty said.

_I'd rather see that bitch dead! She has caused nothing but trouble and has sided with the Grey Wardens my lord Dumat so why not just kill her_ Razikale snarled his wings spread wide.

Dumat sat there thinking about it and then turned to the troops awaiting his orders, _find the dragon named Andraste you will know her by her appearance bring her to me alive if possible and unharmed I want to see for myself if she is of use to us_ those soldiers who heard quickly marched off with their human allies now immune to the taint thanks to the gift of the gods.

Dumat then turned to the others the curl of his horns gleamed in the faint sunlight. Looking up towards the sky he knew that a solar eclipse would happen today. The moon is starting to make its way towards the sun and so it shall be at the dark Lyrium started to glow once more Dumat knew that the time would come soon for his crystal to be charged with dark energy once more.

THE BONE PITS HAWKE'S POINT OF VIEW

I held my daughter to me as she suckled on my breast the feeling was overwhelming as I looked down at her. Already she has my eyes and hair, but her father's complexion. Oh she will be a heartbreaker when she grows older.

Already I saw Anders finishing his meal with Varric catching up on old times while Merrill is off talking to the witches of the Wilds. Who knew that so many Fereldens would be here in this one place. I looked up and saw that the sun was already starting to blacken and yet I felt not fear. My little girl in my arms as perfect as can be; the next Hawke in line. Anders was thrilled to see his little girl for the first time but not before he told me I was pregnant that day that we fled Kirkwall.

He was concerned when we were on the road and I was constantly throwing up. For some reason I thought I encountered some disease from the Blooming Rose or maybe it was from him.

Who knows but when he examined me he found something totally different then any disease.

He felt the life just starting to grow inside my womb and surprise by it all that it was his. A mage can tell whose child it is just by feeling the essence of early life. What was shocking was the fact that it was his child when it was well known that Grey Wardens can't have children. The taint makes them sterile as well as shorten their lives. This shock was a major blow to him. Justice was even more surprised that such a life could be formed by a Grey Warden and another mage.

But I did not care at all I loved him no matter what and the things we've been through together were enough to give anyone nightmares for years to come. I right now am holding the greatest gift he could have given me and to think that I would have wanted to kill this beautiful creature. It was a good thing I had experience with children being the eldest to three. I held my little girl up to burp and then to lay her down on the make shift crib. She squirmed for a bit as I placed the shade over her and let her sleep.

Though I am still weak the medicine that Merrill insists I take has helped me a lot in my recovery. As I rose I felt arms go around me and knew already it my lover.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Anders asked

"Yes she is and we have to thank the Maker that she is here at all," I replied

"Well we almost lost you as well love and we have thank Flemeth for that one," he said

Speaking of the old witch…

I spotted her speaking to Merrill and a woman that looked somewhat like her but her skin was already covered in scales. The sun has just vanished into the solar eclipse, and I saw myself being watched as I approached. She looked at me with golden eyes and ashened hair. Flemeth walked up to me in a humorous greeting as always.

"I see you are now recovering quite nicely, that potion that Andraste has created has proven itself useful," she said

"Andraste?" I asked

"Yes, she is the herbalist who healed you from the brink of death and showed Varric and Merrill how to care for the baby once it is born. If it was not for her you would have been dead by now." She said with some amusement to her voice.

"Any louder mother and you would wake the herbalist," the other woman said, and then it hit me.

This must be Morrigan the daughter that Flemeth mentioned when I ran from Lothering years ago to escape the Templars.

But she is nothing like I expected her to be.

I expected her to be ugly.

"Do not mention that creature around Roslyn," Anders warned.

"Is that Anders talking or the spirit inside you," a kindly wizened voice added.

I turned and found an elderly mage walk up to us and sure enough the blue glow around Anders is the tall tale sign that Justice is in control. The woman also glowed ready to protect her friends as well.

I laid my hand gently on Anders's shoulder and Justice calmed. When he calmed so did the spirit in the older woman. When Anders returned to normal he was shocked to see the old woman there.

"Wynne?" he asked

"Ah so you do remember me," Wynne replied

"But how? Why are you here? And was that a spirit I saw in you?" he asked

"Indeed it was, a spirit of faith has given me life in my old bones. Though it is weakening still that last exertion as made both of us weak." She said

"I thought you died at Ostegar?" Anders replied

"Oh no there is much to tell my friend that I am certain," Wynne replied

"You know her?" I asked him

"She was once my teacher in the circle and last I heard she went to Ostegar to help fight the blight," Anders replied

"Now however the blight has gotten worse with more then one Archdemon sitting at the throne," Wynne replies.

"Well what of this worsening that I've been hearing about in the Grey Warden Circles?" Anders asks

"It is worse to speak," Spoke Alistair for the first time.

"Really?" asked Anders and I held his hand while holding my baby in the other.

"Well since we found out that there are three Archdemons awake and then from recent news even more it is to say that they have somehow opened a doorway to time and found how to bring the others back to life," he said.

"He is right," Flemeth said as she approached us.

"What do you mean?" I asked holding my baby close.

"The Archdemons are all awake and aware of our presence her I can feel it. Soon the time would come for Morrigan to take her place amongst the dragon mages and assume her true form. Then she can help fight against the blight. But at the moment madness is starting to set in and soon when the full moon is out in two days time I am hoping Andraste would be awake by then. Poor girl she exhausted herself taking care of all those people in Kal-Sharok and now here. I had hoped for her to rest while I was resting but I guess she worries too much. That is the price one must pay to be a healer in her world," she said

"Her world?" I asked

"Andraste is only a borrowed name given to her by the prophetess herself to protect her true name and her world from the Darkspawn. If the Archdemons were to find a way into Andraste's world then all is lost," Flemeth said

"This Andraste you mentioned where is she?" I asked

"Over there sleeping on the ridge but mind you do not disturb her she needs her rest more then any of us," Flemeth warned.

I walked over to the edge of the cliff after handing my daughter to her father hoping they would bond. Anders took great pleasure in holding his daughter for the first time. Weak as I am I made my way over to the edge with only a blanket to cover me. I had to bathe in the cold river to wash off all the after birth and the constant bleeding has forced me to stay naked for a time. As I looked over the edge I saw for myself the markings in the ground.

They were intricate and very ancient looking bringing with it beauty and mystery to the circles that carve it.

But that is not what drew my attention.

There on the ridge sleeping soundly was none other then a high dragon. I remember killing one not long ago before running for my life from Kirkwall but here…the dragon has not attacked us at all.

She was asleep and very soundly mind you her eyes were shut and closed to the world. The faint light from the now returning sun has caused her scales to glisten like gems in the light.

She was beautiful

"Careful love you don't want to fall over," Anders said to me as he approached.

"There is a dragon down there!" I said

"I know and from the way everyone is acting quite harmless; still we must be cautious when near her," he said.

It was not till later that night when the first light of the moon began to make its approach in the sky that I snuck out of camp. The dog Loki was by my side he was curious as to why I am going alone without any clothes but with a cloak to cover me I left the camp. The soft cries of my baby was all I needed to take her with me to keep her quiet. As I walked down my weak body had to take frequent breaks to replenish its strength. I did not know that birth could do that to you.

I finally reached the bottom between the two towers and avoiding the area where Flemeth had drawn on the ground I made my way to the rise in the hill.

As I climbed up the hill using the short path on the side I approached the sleeping dragon.

Call me foolish or suicidal something compels me to come closer. Loki whimpered as he nudged the dragon's snout and the dragon snorted. She was different somehow to other dragons now that I gotten a better look at her.

With the moonlight I could tell her scales were a brilliant navy to sapphire blue mixed with bits of violet and maroon. Her sound breathing is the tell tale sign that she is in deep sleep and would not be awakened for some time.

The baby begins to stir and her muted whimpers only caused me great alarm as he tried to shush her. But her cried nearly could not be avoided and checked to see if she was hungry.

She was not nor does she need to be changed.

"You know you could try to sooth the nightmare she just had," said a rather deep and soothing voice.

Jumping out of my skin I turned to find myself looking into a rather ruby colored dragon eye. It appeared rather sleepy as she looked at me my own light blue vs. her deep red. I was lost to them as I gazed into the depths of her eyes.

I saw myself there for the first time as we both stared at each other.

It was also then that my daughter decided that it was time to poop.

The smell was horrendous and the resulting sound from the dragon all too much for me.

I did not know that dragons could laugh at all. But the sound of her laughter has left me baffled.

"You might want to changer her now my friend before the stench of her droppings attracts unwanted attention," was the words that the dragon spoke.

Humbled it was by luck that I managed to remember the extra pair of diapers for her. I quickly changed her and with the dogs help burry the diapers deep into the dirt. When I was done I found myself face to face with the dragon yet again.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" was the words that came out of her mouth.

I looked down at my daughter sound asleep in the sand. The dog Loki keeping a close eye on her.

"Yes she is isn't she," I replied to the dragon.

"Come closer I will not bite you for it is cold out and my body is rather warm," she said unfurling herself to form a protective area for both me and the baby.

Finally feeling rather tired I made my way towards the dragon laying myself down against the rather soft belly scales. Curling up to sleep I let my eyes drift off and held my daughter…my joy in life close to me.

ANDRASTE'S POINT OF VIEW

Well now that the human was safely asleep curled up next to me along with Loki I found myself facing my new visitor. The male with whom this human has mated with stood there staring.

"You are welcome to join us if you wish, I will not bite! After all I did save your lives and helped your daughter into this world," I said to him.

He was caught that much is certain as he edged closer to me. His staff held high and ready to cast the first offensive spell at me.

"Put that damn thing away if you know what is good for you," I said in warning.

Slowly he lowered his staff and placed it back in the holding straps behind him, "How did you know I was there?" he asked

"I am a dragon, I can smell you," was the reply.

"I just wanted to check up on Roslyn and the baby," he said

"Yes I know that, so tell me what is a Grey Warden like you getting a girl like her pregnant?" I said to him.

"I don't know, Grey Wardens are naturally sterile the taint does that to us. I don't understand how Roslyn could get pregnant in the first place. At first I thought she was cheating on me till I felt the life for myself then I knew…she was mine," he said

I bent my head down towards him looking him in the eye.

"Well Anders was it? Commander Hathor told me that you were quite the Casanova from when she last saw you," I said to him

"Truly that is not all she said about me?" he said giving me a dirty look.

"Oh I know about the good and the bad. In fact you are still living the bad with Justice inside of you," I said

He looked at me with shock on his face it was clear that I knew about the spirit that lived in him.

"Don't worry so much Faith lives in Wynne and Justice lives in you. Mind you; yours went willingly with dire consequences," I said

He looked down towards the ground understanding on his face, "So you know what I did back in Kirkwall," he said

"Yes Varric has a big mouth when he wants to. However I am not offended by you blowing up a church. What gets me is how a Grey Warden such as yourself managed to get a woman like Roslyn was it?" I asked, "Yes," was the reply, "Pregnant in the first place,"

"I don't know how, all I know was she had gotten sick one day and I thought I was a bug. But then it happened everyday on the road and so we had to stop. I checked on her and found that she was with child. I thought at first she cheated on me with someone else till I felt the essence of the baby. Mages can feel the life force of others and know who the parents are. It was to my shock that the baby was mine," he said looking down.

"Yours? Well we have methods where I come from to do the same," I said

"Oh, um…." He looked away from me feeling rather ackward to talking with a dragon and I know the feeling is mutal.

Finally when he had gotten his composure he asked me, "So I heard that you are a healer as well?" he asked

"Yes, I am," I replied

"Then how did you save Roslyn? She was so weak from the birth that I thought that she would die of blood loss. Even then you saved her how?" he asked

"I created a special potion made with using the placenta of the baby and some healing herbs and an overload of high iron foods to help replenish the blood that was lost. Roslyn was lucky we found her or else she would have died during childbirth," I replied.

"Well in that case thank you," he said

"I can also separate you from Justice if you wish," I said

"Why?" Anders said surprised

"I have a theory about your spirit just as I had about Wynne's," I replied feeling smug.

"Well not tonight Roslyn needs her sleep and I need to get cleaned up and rested for tomorrow is a long day," he replied.

"You can sleep here if you wish Roslyn could use your company," I replied back to him.

Nodding he walked away to the river to bathe. His stench was enough to make me sick but at least he was working hard for his lover.

Roslyn on the other hand continued to sleep deeply with her child at her side having my body to keep both her and the baby warm. While I am at it I checked them over to see if they are alright.

The sound of beating wings alerted me to the arrival of Flemeth as she landed near me as quiet as one could….for a dragon.

"Ah there they are," she said once she resumed human from.

"Yes the one called Roslyn was curious," I whispered to her.

Anders by then returned to sleep with Roslyn and I gave him room to curl up with her. My wing being relaxed as it was let them have some shelter from the elements.

"Curiosity killed the cat and its kittens I imagine," Flemeth said

"Very funny, now I was wondering how are we going to do this ritual in two days time?" I asked her.

"We can't," Flemeth replied

Now that gotten me, "Why not?" I asked

She pointed to Anders and then in a quiet voice she sounded regretful, "In order for the ritual to work no possessed spirit must be within the vicinity of the ritual grounds. I've already spoken to Wynne but not to Anders and both can't be taken far enough away for it to happen." Flemeth sounded mournful about it.

"You mean people who are possessed can't be in the area?" I asked

"Yes, for to pass into your true form one must make sure the grounds are clean and then when lit the cleansing fire must be pure and not touched by the taint of possession or the blight," she said

"I see so do you know of a way to stop this?" I asked

"The only way to deposes them is to kill them or go into the fade which only very few of us can do. I don't really want to kill people I grew to like in so long," she said

I could understand her worry and to me it bothers me too.

That is until an idea came, "Hey Flemeth?" I asked

"What?" she asked breaking out of her stupor.

"What if I know a way to deposes them without doing either?" I asked

She looked up at me, "Are you serious?" she asked

"There is a way and I am sure Sakura don't mind if I used her spell to do it," I said rising upwards.

"Well we can do this in the morning mind you when the sun rises, but before we do that there is something I must tell you," Flemeth said

"Sure," I added

"Well when Morrigan becomes her true self I want us to find the Library of the elves," she said

"The what?" I asked

"The Library of the elves it is an ancient library found far to the north if we find it then we can find a way to kill the old gods and restore Thedas to its glory once more," Flemeth said.

"Alright let me get some sleep and we can discuss this further in the morning," I said sure enough Flemeth smiled as she changed back into her dragon form to go look for food while I laid my head next to the humans to rest.


	31. Exorcism by Cardcapture

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**a/n: Look the past few chapters are downers because I have been writing them late at night. But they are only build ups of the ritual to come. I am only borrowing the spell used by Sakura in Cardcaptor**

**Sakura (yes I was an anime freak when I was younger) because Andraste based a lot of her accidental spells on the cartoons that she watches. What do you expect from someone who is not that original for a character. That is how I made her out to be a person who borrows things from her world to influence Thedas in a way people like. **

**Well enough babbling I am on with the story and on with lunch. **

**Chapter 31 Exorcism by Cardcapture **

The next morning brought much activity as the ritual was being set up for the following night. Already I treated Roslyn's constant bleeding which is natural by birthing mothers. Now wearing proper robes to make her feel better she held her new baby in her arms. When asked why they haven't named her yet I was surprised however by the results.

"So why haven't you named the baby yet?" I asked her.

"Well we could not find a good name for her and well…we decided that you should name her Andraste," she asked

Now that shocked me to the core to have such an honor.

"Well what kind of name would you like me to name her?" I asked her.

"Well we figured we could give her a dragon name since it was a dragon that helped me to deliver her. So why not?" she asked

Well all the dragon names I know of are…well inappropriate except for Ruth but looking at her Ruth does not fit for her at all. She needs a name with meaning! I turned to Flemeth who just arrived and the elder dragon only shook her head for she had no ideas either. I had to think really hard on names for they did not fit at all with a baby.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Roslyn.

Roslyn looked skeptical at first but then figured why not so she gave me the baby. Holding something so tiny in my claws made me really careful on how to hold a baby. Gently I held her oh so careful because she is so small. She looked up at me and laughed with eyes the color of black pearls. It will be a few months till they turn to the color it would be for life.

Studying her for sometime and then looking at the parents and the spirit that helped to conceive her I finally came to a conclusion. Slowly holding up the baby I smiled.

"I think I have a name for you little one; one appropriate for you but at the same time what your mother wishes," she said

Both Roslyn and now Anders came to see me as I slowly returned the baby to her mother. Roslyn grabbed the baby as I spread my wings.

"Well what is the name of my daughter?" Anders asked

"Angelina," I said

"Angelina?" asked Roslyn

"Who is Angelina?" asked Alistair as he came carrying something curious a brush with a bucket along with the things I asked for.

"The baby; Andraste named her Angelina," Anders replied

"Angelina eh? Really pretty I like it," he said

"Thanks, they asked for a dragon's name so I gave them one," I replied

"Why Angelina? Why not another dragon's name like Flemeth?" Alistair joked

"If you value your manhood you will not bring that up again," said Flemeth.

Poor Alistair he turned white as a ghost and ran off.

"The name comes with a story but I will save that for after we get some unwanted spirits out of some bodies," I said with a smirk to my face.

"Alright what do you want to do about it. We don't have enough mages to perform the exorcism," said Alistair

"We don't need to go into the fade with this one," I said smiling holding up a key

"I need Merrill,"

FEW MINUTES LATER

Merrill stood before me with no staff like the other mages.

"I want you to focus within you and find that light within." I said to her

Closing her eyes I could see the deep breathing that comes with mediation.

"Ok I got it! It was rather difficult to find after all," she said

"Hold you hand out palm up," I said

She did so

"Now repeat after me," I said

"Alright but why say it out loud?" she asked

"Words are power like your normal spells but this one needs intense focus to summon it," I said and she nodded.

"_I call upon the powers of my star," _

She repeated the words

"_Ancient forces near and far," _

Again she repeated

"_By the powers of magic and light,"_

Again she repeated

"_Surrender the staff the force ignite,"_

She repeated

"_RELEASE," _

As she repeated the last words it was as if an unknown force released itself onto us and Merrill gazed for the first time at the most beautiful staff ever made. It was white with the head of a halla at the end and her clothing changed as well glowing bright with the moon.

"Oh Maker!" Alistair said

I did not expect that!

"What happened to me!" she said shocked

"Alright Merrill I want you to concentrate alright," I said

Getting back into focus she turned towards Anders and Justice.

"Raise your staff as if to strike like a hammer,"

She did so

"Now look Anders directly in the eye and find Justice within,"

She repeated

"Repeat after me," I said, "Concentrate only on Justice give your focus entirely to him," I said

Justice continued to struggle frightened by what Merrill is going to do.

"Justice return to your power confined!" I said and she repeated

Without further prompting she slammed the staff towards Anders as if to strike him only to have it stop in mid air as a rectangular light appeared. Justice could be heard screaming as he was pulled from Anders into the rectangle light. When it was over a single card appeared and floated down into Merrill's hand.

There was a card with the picture of Justice in armor with the templar plate on it.

"I did it," Merrill said shocked as the light faded and her robes returned to normal concentration broken.

Anders had also gone a metamorphosis. His hair was a darker blonde closer to brown then anything. His eyes did not look so haunted and his skin was darker. In face he looked younger and healthier then ever. He looked at himself as he was given a mirror.

"Oh Maker! What did you do?" he asked

Merrill walked up to him and gave him the card with Justice on it. He was shocked as he felt the power of Justice inside of it.

"Can you release him?" he asked

I smiled

"You can do that yourself without worry of repossession because Justice will have a physical form," I said to him.

"Ok how do I do that?" he asked

I showed him how and holding out the card he repeated the words, "JUSTICE RELEASE AND DISPELL!" he shouted

Justice instantly reformed in physical form a glowing man in templar armor. Looking down at himself he was shocked to find himself in physical form.

"How?" he asked as he turned to Anders, "Thank the dragon over there," he said pointing to me.

Justice turned towards me and took out his sword. The others readied their weapons; but it was not needed as Justice gotten down on his hands and knees and kneeled.

"Oh great lady dragon you have done me a great honor by releasing me. I did not know that the anger that Anders had was poisoning me and causing me to make him do unjustified things. For there are many things I have made him do and caused him much regret. I was the one who destroyed the chantry in Kirkwall and killed the Grand Cleric…it was I to blame if you wish Justice kill me," he said

Now I remembered Varric telling me this so I knelt down towards the spirit of Justice.

"Your punishment is to aid Anders and his family when they call upon you. No more possessing got me," I said

Justice relaxed, "I don't think I can do that anymore my lady. You have given me a corporeal form in this realm so if you would like I would return to my confinement until you call for me," he said

Anders raised his hands and repeated what Merrill said earlier to release him. Instantly Justice was swept back into card form. Anders then placed it back into his robes while Roslyn ran up to him and kissed him deeply.

"Why don't you try it this time Anders on Wynne," I said to him.

Remembering what I did to Merrill he repeated the process. He glowed too and his robes changed to that of gold like that of the sun. The patterns on the robe had sun symbols on it as well as fire as he confined the spirit 'Faith' into the card form. Once that was done Wynne nearly collapsed but it was luckily I had her take some poultices to help her keep her strength.

The Faith card was given to her as she held it close. It was that of a woman praying with the sun behind her.

"For someone who does not do magic you surely know how to wield it," Flemeth said

I turned to her, "Hey I was just borrowing ideas from my world ok," I said to her

"Sure," was the answer that was shot back.

We remained at camp for another night making final preparations while Morrigan suffered through pain and agony of her soon transformation.

I just hope it is not too late

TBC


	32. Birth of a Dragon

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**a/n: Yes I am borrowing ideas but hey it is Andraste who was watching too much t.v. with the kids at the hospital not me. Oh and incase you are wondering I did manage to finally find the right spelling for Flemeth's elven name and will be using it from now on. **

**Chapter 32: Birth of a Dragon **

As I awoke later in the day I was welcomed by the fact that the full moon has finally arrived. I now felt fully rested; in fact I felt totally refreshed.

"Feeling better after a good few days rest?" Flemeth said laughing.

She was in full dragon form with her scales freshly cleaned and groomed holding up a fresh kill of some sort of creature I have never seen.

"Eat up you need to rest more often to conserve your strength," she said

I ate my fill, in fact the old dragon had hunted me a feast for she probably knew I needed the refreshments.

After gorging myself on five of those beasts she sat down with me, "Lovely day isn't it?" she teased.

"Yes," I replied

"I need to speak to you where no one can hear us so if you are strong enough and rested enough I would like for you to accompany me," she said

I raised myself up as she took off. I followed her towards the mountains known as Sundermount we flew over the mountain towards the particular area…a graveyard of sorts judging by the stones laid out in a memorial.

We landed near an alter and Flemeth folded her wings gracefully as did I. When we landed she faced the northwest towards the dark clouds that rained over it.

"The taint grows worse with each passing day," Flemeth said

"I know, and I don't know how to stop the blight other then kill the Archdemons," I said

"You can't kill them outright, you have to sacrifice a tainted soul to fully kill them. This is one thing I dreaded telling your friends but I have a feeling they know the truth," Flemeth replied

"How so?" I asked

"Remember Commander Hathor?" she said

"Yeah I remember her when we left her back at Kal-Sharok why?" I asked

"Well I noticed the attitudes have changed after a conversation with Hathor; I know what a Grey Warden must do to destroy an Archdemon," she said

"What does a Grey Warden have to do chop of their heads?" I asked

"No, they have to destroy their own souls to kill the Archdemon upon slaying the creature," Flemeth replied looking down.

Now I was shocked! Sacrifice their own souls to kill a monster?

"What happens to them?" I asked her

"The Archdemon dies along with the Grey Warden they have to do this to ensure that the soul of the demon does not find its way into the body of another with the taint…namely the Darkspawn." She turned her back from me and faced the south where the skies are still clear with clouds just darkening on the horizon.

I looked at the ground unable to think of the fate Alistair and Aleria have to face…or worse Anders who has just became a father. Aleria and Alistair have both been my first human friends since coming to this world other then Flemeth and Morrigan. To think about such things…

"I wish I could save them from their fate…and the fate of any other Grey Warden," I said

Flemeth then turned to me her mind in a thought, "Do you remember I mentioned a library?" she said

"Yes, only briefly why?" I asked

"Perhaps we can find the answers there! I know there are many secrets kept there that the elves and the ancient Tevinters have hidden there," she said

"What about Morrigan?" I asked

"We will start the search for the library after Morrigan is taken cared of," she said, "We must see this through already the sun is starting to sink in the sky. Morrigan must become a full dragon. That is the other thing I must talk to you about," she said this with a quaking resolve.

I watched as Flemeth gathered her thoughts about her…so unlike Flemeth the cool and wisecracking witch of the wilds.

"Morrigan is my only daughter that I have left…the others…" if dragons could cry she would be crying right now.

"I had to kill them, my own children." She said slowly

Ah this is where Morrigan gotten confused in that black grimore that she had found in the circle tower.

"Why did you kill them?" I asked

"I had to…they had gone mad with rage from the dragon's instincts…they did not want to embrace who they truly were. Centuries ago I had disguised myself and my future prosperity from any signs of draconic nature. The reason is because the Tevinters were hunting for us. The other dragon mages were killed in their blood sacrifices to fuel their power. Others were killed by dragon hunters because of the fear of their powers. It was not till I was left that the Tevinters sought to control the fade itself. I could not take it and hid in the Korcari Wilds. I used my powers to disguise myself and my future children after mating for the final time into human form. There I had time to prepare and rebuild…but at a price," she said

I sat there listening and swatting away the undead beings that were rising from the ground like ants.

"Each daughter I had was raised a human and I taught them all I know of magic…until the day they come of age." She said

I continued to listen as she told this story; I figured she needed to let it out after all.

"When they come of age their magic starts to break down the spell I place on them to prepare them for their true nature. I drop hints of their true power but they did not understand it,"

She then started to face the north again.

"I kept moving away from the Templars as they tried to find us keeping us safe. But every time I prepare the ritual to help them through their rebirth they went mad with the new instincts and rage of being a dragon. They rampaged villages and towns…I could not have that. I tried to control them and help them through it…but to no avail..."

I bowed my head listening and grieving for her.

"So I was forced to kill them all to protect my secrecy and the people of Ferelden," she said

"And what of Morrigan?" I asked

"She is my last chance to save my children for she is my last egg. Morrigan was my last child for I am too old now to mate again and the last of my clutch means I have a way to help her. I sent her away hoping experience will teach her…until you came along." She said

Now I was shocked

"Me?" I asked

"You, Andraste have shown me that my daughter…my last daughter can be saved. You a dragon who was once a human with more compassion and knowledge then anyone else I knew where I had not…you have shown Morrigan things that she could not have understood as a human. Things that only dragons would know and understanding and wisdom that only dragons would know. You a human who was turned into a dragon by the Maker's bride herself thrown you to us and our plight. It was as if she and her husband have listened to our prayers." She said

"I did not know you to be the religious type?" I said to her

"Normally I am not but sometimes it is good to believe in something than nothing at all." Flemeth replied

"Morrigan has learned from you how to be a dragon without the mindless rage that comes with it. I think she is just scared of the transformation to come and I want you to help her through it," she said

I understood where this is going.

"So seeing as I was a human before I became a dragon you figure that I have the experience to help Morrigan through her instincts?" I told her.

The reply was a nod.

"Alright I'll see what I can do," I told her.

"Thank you," Flemeth said

She was about to take off before she turns back to me.

"When we are done with Morrigan we need to find the Library only then shall we be able to find a way to protect your friends and stop the blight once and for all." Flemeth said

"How will we do that?" I asked

"It is said that the library contains information and archives from all over Thedas and beyond this continent; magic beyond what we can comprehend today and ways to stop this evil from destroying our world. If we can find its location we might be able to use its knowledge to fight the Darkspawn," she said

"Alright I'm game," I said as I took off towards the Bone Pits.

BONE PITS

When we arrived it was already sunset and the time to begin was upon us.

Flemeth flew over the pits and lit it on fire. The oils that she has brought with us proved useful as the markings were lit in a cleansing flame. I landed on the rock farthest to the east while she at the camp to prepare Morrigan for the ritual when the last rays of the sun are gone. With my keen eyes I've already seen Zevran eyeing out Morrigan as she stripped to nothing her skin already scaly. As I watched he walked around her and I knew he started to have feelings for the mage but not this much.

Anders and the still recovering Roslyn were busy tending to their daughter Angelina while Varric readied his weapon which he named 'Bianca,' and Merrill is with Wynne learning the healing arts. The fire's cleansing power proved useful when the light of the sun was finally gone and the others including our two dwarves are ready for the fun.

As they walked down in finally saw Morrigan wrapped in some strange robe with dragons ornamenting the sides. I watched as she approached. Flemeth turned to me and nodded. Together we burned the ground to light the earth in a cleansing flame.

As the fires burned I watched as Morrigan strip the clothes off of her to reveal nothing of her human form. Her body was now covered in scales and her face was completely reptilian save for her eyes. The others gathered around as she stepped into the flame. When she entered it was as if the flames parted around her letting her into a tunnel of fire. She walked bare assed naked into the fire and towards the center. The others watched as she made her way towards the middle.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Morrigan slowly walked up to me while I was finishing my evening meal. The fat sand snake I caught made a fine meal this day. I finished and licked my chops when she walked up and placed her hand on my leg.

"Andraste?" she asked

"Yes?" I replied cleaning myself up with my rough tongue.

"I wanted to ask you something?" she said

I turned towards her as she sighed barely able to speak because of the growing fangs in her mouth.

"What was it like at first; discovering you're a dragon?" she asked

Shocked I have never been asked that question I turned away from her at first; gathering my thoughts.

"It was hard at first," I said, "Getting used to the fact that you are far larger then anyone you've ever known, and that you can breathe fire. It was a shock really to wake up and find yourself different then what you normally are. At least you have the luxury to slowly transform if that what your asking,"

"It is not, the constant stares the fact I can't wave my hands around like I'm used to. I can't eat right for the food….I crave raw food." She complained.

"I know, you'll get used to it when time goes I guess," I said to her.

"It is hard though! I mean all my life I was a human; eating, sleeping, bathing…even shitting like a human, and now I find out I am not a human! I am a monster!" she said

"Hey! Dragons are not monsters!" I said

"Well you are not but other dragons are! They are savage except for you and mother. The only other reason that dragon back in Haven has not killed us is because of you," Morrigan was clearly distraught as he curled around her.

"Look Morrigan I know this sounds horrid but being a dragon is not all bad," I said

"Really?" she said raising one eyebrow.

"Oh yes, did I mention the part where no one bothers you? Or the fact that high dragons are actually intelligent or that you can actually use your tail as a fishing rod when you are too lazy to do so yourself?" I said

"You use your tail as a fishing rod?" Morrigan said one eye yet in the air as a 'I don't believe you' thing.

"Well it is true and I can teach you," I said looking smug

"There is also the fact that with exercise you can fly faster then the wind and do some awesome tricks in the air. You can see for miles off without any tools and the smells….well lets not get to the smells," I said

I heard a strange sound after I said this and turned to find Morrigan on the ground…laughing! She was laughing!

"What?" I said to her

"You know…you sound like that fool Antivan Zevran," she said

"Hey man just because the guy sounds like Antonio Banderis or however you say his name does not mean I sound just like him," I said with amusement in my voice.

She was still laughing, "Ok miss is this the part where you admit to taking a shit on those bandits back in Denerim?" she said still laughing.

"How did you know…never mind," I said

PRESENT DAY

Morrigan walked slowly up towards the center as I roared my prayers to the heavens above me. Flemeth did the same as she stood there also roaring towards the heavens above us. She then took off and I followed her towards the ground. When we landed at the center Morrigan just entered it. She was fully naked to us as she approached.

It was her mother that spoke, "_Morrigan daughter of Flemeth of the Korcari Wilds state your business," _she said

Morrigan raised her head up in defiance, "I Morrigan daughter of Flemeth of the Korcari Wilds come before the great dragon mages and all present to shed my human skin and become that of my sisters and brothers in the ancient order of dragons. I Morrigan give my blood, life and soul towards the great Maker and creator who resides in the high heavens above watching those who he has deemed unworthy and hope to one day stand by his side as a guardian of the heavens." She said with practiced ease, Flemeth told me this part just before it began.

Now it was my turn, "Do you Morrigan daughter of Flemeth of the Korcari Wilds accept the terms required in the ancient joining?" I asked her

"Yes," was the reply

"Do you accept the responsibilities required to become a dragon mage?" I asked her

"I do," she replied

"Do you know what is a dragon mage?" I asked

"A dragon mage is a dragon born with the gifts blessed to us by the Maker himself. To be the wisest and most intelligent of dragons, to be the ones to keep and remember the old rituals and traditions of those long gone. To protect all of Thedas form itself and to preserve all that is precious all that is good and all that is just. I am prepared to sacrifice my life for the sake of others and to uphold the dragon mages creed to my fullest lest I go mad and burn in the fires of eternal damnation," she said

"What is the dragon's creed?" I said

"To heal the sick…for they are weak,

To preserve life…for life is precious,

To honor the dead…for they go to the creator,

To preserve knowledge…for the future of ourselves and our allies,

To vanquish the evil and protect the good…for that is the balance,

For as long as the stars are in the heavens and the wind is in the skies,

My wings shall beat to the drums of the circle,

My claws shall slash at the darkness,

My flame shall bring the light,

My tail shall crack the lighting; my roar the thunder.

Let my scales be the armor and my body the shield for to defend is the pact.

When life looses its value and is taken for naught…then the pact is…

To avenge those that have been lost and taken without consent and for evil cause," Morrigan said

Flemeth then stepped forth and looked Morrigan in the eye judging her before moving behind.

"_Morrigan to proceed you must release all burdens of your previous life…everything in you must be cleansed before we move on. All the evil must be gone from your heart, body and soul…do you accept?" _

Morrigan had to think for a bit and I guess she was thinking hard until her resolve is clear and she stood straight and tall.

"I accept Flemeth of the Korcari Wilds and Andraste of the Brecilian Forest," she said

We then breathed fire into her engulfing her in flame.

THE FADE MORRIGAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I found myself surrounded by fire the flames burned through me as I felt my own death coming upon me.

What is this? I thought I was just going to change not burn to death?

Then nothing

_Awake_

A heard a gentle voice say to me. As I woke I found myself in a cabin like any other in Ferelden. This one had a large white Mabari dog sitting down near the fire resting. There on a chair was a woman in white with her long blonde hair coming down in waves. Her face was smiling as she gestured for me to sit.

I looked down at myself and found that I was indeed human again. I was wearing Tevinter robes as I sat down on a rather comfortable chair.

"Do you know why you are here?" she spoke to me.

"Am I dead? Or dreaming?" I asked her

"You are neither Morrigan daughter of Flemeth," was the reply.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Who are you?" I demanded of her.

"I am Andraste bride of the Maker," she said smiling

"Bullshit!" I declared

"Really? Try looking at yourself and then tell me if its true or not?" she asked me.

Shocked I did as she asked and found that indeed I could feel it for it was no manipulation by demon or mage whatsoever. It was truly Andraste the bride of the Maker standing before me. I did not know what to say except…

"Well hello?" I said

"Morrigan, daughter of Flemeth of the Korcari Wilds do you accept the responsibility which is now being placed on you as it had your mother centuries ago?" she asked

I was now in shock that the woman was now being so formal as she stood up and the house scene disappeared being replaced by a grand cathedral. Her dress became the official wear of the Maker's bride. She turned to me and I had no choice but to show respect and kneel.

"What is my responsibilities my lady; and what of the other witches, the other daughters of Flemeth?" I asked

"Flemeth's other daughters have met their deaths before they could come here. They were unable to let go of the burdens that tie them to their human selves. Because of this they are burdened with sin and therefore were not able to pass. They then gave in to their savagery and were killed by Flemeth.

"But you! You are the first of Flemeth's daughters to ever come here! The first to finally let go that which is yours and walk through the ritual that would make you a dragon mage!" she said

I looked up to see statues of dragons and more dragons alike. The only difference is in the middle where a giant bird sits surrounded by fire.

"Long ago, the dragon mages different from their normal dragon kin were created by the maker to protect the balance of life on Thedas. They were the most ancient protectors long lived and fierce in battle…yet gentle and fair; just and wise. These dragons were the source of all good on this world."

She then waved her hand and the images coming through the chamber filled me as I watched how the dragons fell…from old age.

"As time went on the dragons grew few in number because of lack of suitable mates. They in turn were told by the Divine Dragon their leader to seek out another race should the need be they would watch over Thedas and the rest of our world."

The image changed again to that of the elves.

"The elves became the best source of protection since they are naturally attuned to all around them. The elves for many centuries were immortal as the trees. They protected and upheld the ancient traditions of the dragon mages before them. The numbers grew fewer and they worshiped the Maker but called him a different name…the creator. They called him that name and those other gods under them were to the ancient elves mere servants of the grand maker." She then softened as the first human vessels arrived and man first came in the images.

"When man came he brought with them things that the elves had not seen before…and the first pestilence of sin, disease, and mortality." She then turned to her.

"The elves weakness is that they did not know how to turn away sin and remain themselves. When the Tevinter Imperium was first created they were corrupted. The elves did not know how to fully combat this and they themselves were unprepared. The dragon mages that were left helped to fight alongside them only to finally face near extinction." She said

I could see where this was going.

"There was only one egg out of a clutch of six to survive the onslaught," she said

"Flemeth," I said

"Yes, Flemeth of the Korcari Wilds, Asha'bellanar, the woman of many years," she was born into the slaughter a dragon mage. The high dragon that hatched her was killed by humans and her eggs were lost…all but one,"

"You see Morrigan Flemeth's egg survived because it was discovered later by an elven mage. This mage found the egg still being kept warm by the lava pools of the very cave that it was laid in." I watched as the elf took the egg and cherished it because he could feel the power within the egg itself.

I watched as the egg hatched and Flemeth was born and through her training to be a mage. The elf was the last of the true elves of Arlathan and one of the few that are still free to fight the Imperium. He raised her and taught her everything he knows about magic and what the dragon mages were. He even told her the lore of the elves.

I watched as Flemeth grew up into a fine young dragon and learned the art of shapeshifting from the elf. The elf taught her the most ancient of spells and those taught to it by the dragon mages themselves. When Flemeth came of age was when the elf was afflicted with the first human disease to make it mortal.

He died shortly after and I watched as my mother grieved for his death. The elf was a father to her and she in turn was told not to be discovered by the humans and made to do evil.

I watched her story play out as she used her shifting magic to become human. As a human she wondered the world seeking answers. She was told to find the library of the Arlathan the library of ancient magic. This library was what Flemeth searched for through the centuries and a ways to protect the peoples of Thedas from the rising darkness of the Tevinter Imperium.

It was then that I saw the first blight.

I watched horrified as Flemeth witnessed the bloodmages use their powers on the one thing that keeps the planet alive and shattering it. I watched as they took the shards and turned them into mirrors.

There was only one shard left and I watched as Flemeth took the last piece and fled the main city of the Imperium. Running for her life she took to her true form and fled to hide the shard as the first of the Darkspawn appeared in the deep roads.

She prayed that she might find a place to hide it…until she discovered the portal.

Running into the portal she hid the crystal that was still pure into the fade and the heart of the black city to be protected from the evil of the Darkspawn. The humans who did this blood magic were also shapeshifters and were forever locked into their dragon forms becoming the Archdemons they are now. I watched as they who took the form of the dragon to call open the portal of the fade and corrupted the holy city of the Maker into this. The chantry was right…the mages did do this.

"This was not the only thing though? Not all mages are as corrupted as the ones in Tevinter?" I said

"No they are not, many fought alongside me to protect all that was good and just. Only after my demise were they feared and locked up in the circles. The circles were originally schools that teach mages how to use their powers wisely. Now however it is a prison as much as a school." Andraste the Prophetess said to me.

I turned to her as she approached me again under the statue of the golden bird. I could see clearly the crystal that it holds in its talons was the same one that Flemeth sent into the fade.

"The last pure shard of Lyrium from the crystal of life in the capital of Tevinter," Andraste said as she turned to me.

"This crystal was placed here to protect it from harm. The statue here is what is protecting it from the corruption left by the Imperium mages when they destroyed this city." the images became nothing but stone again and I stood once again in the citadel.

"I ask again Morrigan as the only daughter of Flemeth to ever reach this far what do you choose?" she asked

I looked down at the ground and saw the filthy black floor of the black city. I could see where it used to shine with gold and now nothing. I had watched all life become phantoms of what it was in the past. And I have seen the dark crystal that shines with dark light in the main city of the very empire that destroyed the world. I saw for the first time Mother's true life as it once was and how she struggled with her daughters to be true to themselves. And finally I saw myself…from when I was young to now.

I had seen also my sisters all of them born from eggs like I was and transformed into humans while still in the shell. I know that Flemeth was unable to break the spell so the ritual was created using ancient knowledge. I now know how my sisters died…they did not want to be who they truly were.

I know what I must do now.

"I will do it! I, Morrigan; daughter of Flemeth of the Korcari Wilds accept the responsibilities placed upon me by my ancestors and uphold the old creed of the dragon." I said standing proud.

"Then release your burdens Morrigan and become…a dragon," with that I knew nothing but white.

ANDRASTE'S POINT OF VIEW; THE BONE PITS

I watched as the flames engulfed Morrigan and then there was nothing. Flemeth and I waited and watched.

It seemed like hours before finally the ground began to quake and the mark appeared to burn the ground before an explosion happened. Out of the flames like a phoenix rising from its ashes rose a black dragon unlike anything I've ever seen. It looked like Flemeth only with a sail coming from its back and horns like a high dragon.

Then I knew.

The true test has begun…

TBC


	33. Tales of Old

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**A/n: ok I know this story is getting a little strange to say the least and things don't make sense to some of you but as you can see it became larger then anything I've imagined. I thought I would start the story kind like the game almost but then new ideas just kept coming and coming. It is kind of like roaches or coqui frogs in Hawaii…how about mosquitoes…that's better mosquitoes they just keep coming and biting till you use repellent or dump out the stagnant water. **

**Anyways this story became bigger then I imagine and I am just going to flow through with it. . So if you get the chance read a review but no flames. I've already said my peace about that one already. If you don't like the story then don't read it. It is very rude to just blast someone and tell them they suck. Do what everyone else does turn around and walk away. **

**There…oh and English is not my first language so don't mind all the grammar errors in it as well. If I get time…or if I am not too lazy after I've finished this…then I will correct it. **

**Anyways enough rambling….**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 33: Tales of Old **

Now to say that Morrigan was angry was a huge understatement. She was a fearsome black high dragon with golden eyes as she landed before me and Flemeth. We both waited claws ready to strike if she proved that she was going to be trouble. Then she walked up to me and Flemeth and totally out of character nuzzled her mother.

Shocked Flemeth could only watched as Morrigan shed tears as she continued to seek comfort in her mother. Relaxing Flemeth held Morrigan in an ackward position. I watched as mother and daughter crooned each other till Morrigan backed away.

_I saw her mother_ she whispered

_Saw whom my child_ Flemeth hissed back

_Andraste, the human Andraste I saw her…she spoke to me mother; told me my purpose and our history_ Morrigan replied

I was relieved as I heaved a sigh…well a cloud of smoke from my maw came from it.

Both mother and daughter looked at me and then started laughing as I choked on some of that smoke.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Morrigan finished her story as we all gathered to hear it. It turns out that she does not need to stay in dragon form for long. She could resume her human form at any time but only for short periods. Every few days for the next couple of weeks she has to resume dragon form to grow into her powers. Flemeth was in charge of guiding her and helping her deal with her draconic powers and abilities. I on the other hand sat down and read from a tome with Wynne and Merrill.

Roslyn was busy cleaning Angelina in the river and Anders was off doing God knows what.

When they returned however everyone kept quiet as Roslyn placed Angelina in her crib of an old crate and some furs to keep her warm. Alistair at the moment was sitting against my tail with Aleria telling stories of the Grey Wardens that he knew. Zevran was busy with Leliana hunting in the forest since it was their turn. Sten was polishing his sword with Oghren and Shale was standing guard. It seems as if the only one actually sleeping was Varric as he was very tired from taking the previous watch. The two warriors previously mentioned I guess came closer when Oghren found Sten's sword in Orzammar. I've heard that one when we returned.

It seems as if Sten had lost is ceremonial sword the one that describes him when he first came to Ferelden. All of his company was killed but him and left without his weapon he killed some innocents on accident and turned himself in. I told him once about the samurai of old back home and how they also felt that their swords were part of them. Oghren shared some stories of dwarves also and how they too feel about honor and how he was dishonored.

I for one am at peace for now…but that will not last for long.

I remembered about what Flemeth said…about the library of Arlathan.

I know what we must do now.

"Hey Wynne?" I asked

"Yes Andraste?" the old mage asked

"Um…what is the Library of Arlathan?" I asked.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked

"Flemeth told me," was my reply.

"Ah I see, the old dragon has been here a long time. I don't know how long but she has been here. I know a few things and what I do know is that the library fell when Arlathan fell." She replied

"I know some stories," Merrill said standing up.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, my Keeper told me in training, the Library of Arlathan was said to hold the knowledge of all races around our world on every continent. The Library itself is far older then anything we've ever imagined and even older then Arlathan the elves have learned how to use its powers to gain knowledge and kept it from going into the wrong hands. The library itself is said to be very vast and protected by powerful magic. I don't know how it could have gotten and still gather knowledge of every race and nation in Thedas but that is all I know," she replied

"The library is also a place where the elves once performed many rituals to harness the powers of nature and master their powers of magic," came a voice. I looked up to see Flemeth walking up to us in her Maroon outfit Morrigan not far behind still in dragon form.

"So why did you tell Andraste about the library Asha'bellanar?" asked Merrill

Flemeth placed a hand to her hip and smirked, "I wish to find it that is what," she said

The others then looked up from when she said it.

"Why did you wish to find it?" I asked

"Because that library is older then even I and precedes even the elves of Arlathan. It is also known as the 'Creator's Library," she said

"Wow sounds like the library of Congress back home," I replied

"This library was there since the elves first came into existence and all knowledge of everything from magic to planting crops is there. I've been there once as a hatchling just before Arlathan fell…I've seen the knowledge there and I believe the answer to destroying this blight once and for all is there. I do know also that the dark crystal in the heart of the Tevinter Imperium grows stronger by the day. The Archdemons also grow stronger as long as the crystal remains dark. I feel that if we find the library we can find out how to restore the crystal to its true power." Flemeth said

"What is this, 'Dark Crystal' you mentioned?" Alistair asked

"It is the jewel of the Tevinter Imperium," Wynne said

Flemeth agreed, "Yes, it is at the heart of Minrathous the capital of the Imperium. The crystal is pure untouched Lyrium said to go to the core of the planet. It is said that magic derives from there like a beacon but I know better thanks to the knowledge of the library." Flemeth said

"Then what did you learn as a hatchling?" I asked

"Well the old elf who took care of me told me that the crystal was a barrier of sorts. It is what protects us from the full onslaught of demons from the fade and creatures from other worlds coming into ours. Because of its properties it controls the seasons and helps all that was good at a time…until…"

"Until the Tevinters corrupted it like how they corrupted everything else," Alistair finished

"The Tevinter Magistrate used the crystals power to go into the fade and take over the golden city. If it wasn't for that then the blight would never had happened." Replied Flemeth as she sat down with her evening meal.

"So we find the library and then find the crystal right?" Zevran said

"Yeah that is basically it," Morrigan replied.

"Wow, I wonder if it is a way for me to attract hot women to my side," the elf said as he smoothed his hair back.

I watched from the corner of my eye and found Merrill watching him with interest. Well that would be something.

"Well we don't know how to find it eh? Last I heard all records of before the attacks are gone," Leliana said

"The Tevinters guard their knowledge fiercely so going there is out of the question," Wynne replied.

"Not in Kirkwall, they have an extensive library dating back as far as possibly can to the beginning of the empire. That city was once the slave capital of all Thedas. If we want to find something it is there," Varric said

"Well then we should be getting to that city…but something tells me that you four 'pointing at Roslyn, Anders, Varric and Merrill,' are not welcomed there," I said

"We are wanted criminals in Kirkwall thanks to Anders," Merrill said looking down.

"Me?" Anders replied

"You had to blow up the Chantry and send every templar and city guard after us! Thanks to you we are stuck on the run from the Chantry, the law, and now the Darkspawn!" Varric growled at him.

"You blew up a chantry?" Alistair said

Anders looked down ashamed of what he did and pulled out Justice's card.

"When I was possessed with Justice my anger at the way mages were treated has caused me to be consumed with hate. Thanks to Justice's influence; I plotted and schemed and even gotten Roslyn involved even though she did not know it. And yes my anger made me destroy a chantry," Anders replied

"How bad was the explosion I wonder?" Zevran asked

"Try half the city block," Varric said

I whistled to that one.

"The next time I want someone doing terrorist acts on something like that I would call you," I said to him.

His confused look made me curse my luck.

"You are wanted but not us," Leliana said to them

"That's right! We can get into the archives in Kirkwall and find the library." Aleria spoke up

"I can send word to Avaline and my brother Carvel in Kirkwall telling them you're coming. Avaline is captain of the city guards and my brother is with the Templars. He helped me escape from the city when he found that I was with child." Roslyn said holding Angelina to her.

The baby was sound asleep in her fur blankets and kept warm. I thought she looked rather cute myself.

"Well how are we going to get back into the city? They have the place locked up tighter then Ozammar's gates," Varric said

I smirked, "You forget that you are in the company of dragons,"

TBC

**You people are going to love the next chapter this is just a plot thickener. I am replaying DAO with all different characters just to play all the playthroughs. Right now I am playing as a dwarf commoner that is a total bitch. And I am going for all the evil endings with this one. Then I am going with the dwarf noble to do all the romances…well maybe not all of them. Lol**

**Till next time**


	34. Dragon Rider Alistair

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**A/N: Just a reminder the disclaimer is on the first chapter I own nothing but my characters and the plot. **

**Chapter 34: Dragonrider Alistair **

KIRKWALL, FREE MARCHES

Amongst the city streets and the constant crime wave the remains of the chantry of Kirkwall is still going under repairs. Carver Hawke brother of Roslyn Hawke the former Champion of Kirkwall stood there with his men repairing the building. The mages that have rebelled have long since fled and those that remained to help atone for their sins have decided to aid in the manual labor. Besides there was no where else to go for the mages since the Darkspawn have invaded the Free Marches.

They were everywhere and Kirkwall's dwarven made walls have helped to keep them out so far. The city guard and the Templars have been working together to keep the city safe from these monsters. There are too few Grey Wardens to help due to dwindling numbers and Carver feared that they too would become as extinct as their mounts. The men have done what they could and those who knew dwarven craftsmanship also came to help with the repairs.

With all the fighting during the years between the humans, Qunnari and then the recent incident with the circle and the Chantry there could have not been anything worse.

But there was one good thing about it though. 

Carver saw that it has brought the people of Kirkwall together at last. Everyone from the Ferelden Refugees seeking shelter from the Blight to the highest prince in the Viscount tower. Everyone has come here seeking a place of refuge and a banner to stand behind when all this was going down. They even helped to rebuild the chantry and to give a proper burial to the people who died there.

Just yesterday they sent off the Grand Cleric who has died in the building during the explosion. As for the Knight Commander Meredith…

What little remains of her in the gallows has been destroyed by the remaining mages of the circle of Magi.

But that is not why Carver is here right now in the courtyard of High Town.

It was what was in his hand that held it.

"I see you are here," said a kind voice.

Carver turned to see his old friend Avaline approaching. She was still wearing her Captain's uniform so that means she just came from patrol.

"Did you get my message?" Carver asked her

"Yes, from Roslyn right?" she said

"Yes, she has finally given birth it seems," Carver said sounding proud.

"What did she have? I knew she was in the beginning stages of pregnancy when she left, but I knew not the results," Avaline said

"She has a girl she named Angelina; don't worry she was not named after her father that part I am glad," Carver said

Avaline too is showing signs of her early pregnancy even though she is not yet on maternity leave she still can fight. Carver started laughing when he remembered learning about it recently.

"So why else have you summoned me?" Avaline asked

"It is about the Grey Wardens that Roslyn was talking about in her recent letter," Carver replied

"Oh? Why would you say that?" asked Avaline

"They are coming here," Carver replied

"Here?" Avaline asked

"To see the archives because they are one of the oldest next to the one in the capital of Tevinter." Carver was not too thrilled by it, but as his sister put it once; don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"When will they be arriving?" Avaline asked

"This afternoon judging by the note and…" at this Carver looked confused

"What?" asked Avaline

"It says, 'And don't shoot at the dragon,' was all she said," Carver replied

"I don't get it? Don't shoot at the dragon? What does that mean?" Avaline asked

"We will find out this afternoon when the Wardens arrive," Carver replied

BONE PITS, FREE MARCHES

"Alright are you ready to go?" I asked Alistair as he adorned himself in specially made warden armor.

"Yep, as ready as can be I suppose," he replied

I was made a saddle so that way I look a lot more tame then I should be and adorned with the Grey Warden logo on my saddle straps. Morrigan added the dragon symbol near the Warden logo to show that we are a special unit of Grey Wardens. Looking like a decorated horse I was ready to go.

"Alright Andraste are you ready?" Alistair said with Aleria by his side.

With a little help Morrigan was able to disguise Anders by teaching him shape shifting magic. He is currently a mouse hiding in Alistair's pocket and peeking his head out. Merrill was also hiding in animal form also a mouse. She is hiding in Aleria's breast plate pocket.

"Alright everyone is ready, mother and I will make sure that no Darkspawn approaches while Sten goes and talks to the remaining Arishok on the wounded coast," said Morrigan

We recently found the other Arishok the one who ordered Sten and his men to find out what is the blight in Ferelden was. As it may Sten went to speak to his Arishok and tell him of the blight.

As we stood ready Sten had left earlier that morning while I leaned down to have the Grey Wardens saddle up. Zevran was coming with us to pretend to be a saddle boy while Leliana stayed behind with the others. With the wardens safe and secured I gave a departing roar and leaped into the air.

With wings flapping to their mightiest I raced towards the southeast where Kirkwall lies.

KIRKWALL, FREE-MARCHES

The sun just started to dip low on the horizon as Avaline and Carver waited. They knew that Hawke wanted them to meet the wardens near the courtyard in the gallows. It was the only place other then in Hightown that was big enough for a dragon to land. Already guards were there to greet them since it was by the new Viscount's order that the Wardens were to be treated as honored guests. After all the Darkspawn are already at their doorstep and guards are placed to keep them out.

People are also starting to starve now that the blight has effected the soil of the surrounding landscape. Those who depend on the sea are raising their prices for fish and other sea faring items. Other cities that are still up for trade are also getting scarce now that Thedas is under threat from the Blight.

Carver who leads the Templars (since Collin is still in Ferelden in this story) led a troop of men also ready to serve. As soon as the sun gotten low enough a roar was heard.

Carver's men had gotten nervous thinking the Darkspawn had somehow gotten into the water, but Carver knew better then anyone that Darkspawn can't survive in the water for long.

Just like men…

The roar had gotten closer and louder as a shadow sped past them overhead. The men stood nervous as the shadow rose higher and then from the fading light Carver could make out the form of a dragon.

So Roslyn was telling the truth after all.

The dragon soared overhead breathing fire into the sky before banking down to land.

Boy was it a monster!

Now Carver was expecting a smaller dragon like a mature dragon at least…

But not a high dragon!

The dragon landed quietly into the gallows its wings spread out to their fullest and its nervous stride and quick attack poise had the men ready to throw their arrows and swords at it.

At least Carver saw what it was carrying.

"Hold men! Lower your weapons this dragon's gotten riders!" Avaline said as she approached.

The dragon roared at her a spout of flame coming at her. That is until the rider pulled on the reins and the dragon reared back a bit before settling down. Tail lashing as it sat down low enough for the passengers to get off of it Carver found it odd that it would carry the Grey Warden crest which showed the silver gryphons. Not only that but it had a separate sigil next to it of a dragon circling the gryphon with the words 'Dragon Squadron,' written next to it.

The dragon had a harness on it as the wardens gotten off of it. They were accompanied by an elf which took hold of the reigns on the dragon's maw. The dragon struggled for a bit but the elf knew how to handle the beast. The Grey Warden walked up to the dragon and handed it a piece of meat and patted it down as it gobbled it up. Coming down the Warden scratched it behind the eye ridges while the dragon purred in contentment.

"Make sure she is brushed down properly got it?" the first warden said to the elf.

The second Grey Warden was a woman as she too had gotten off the dragon. The dragon itself purred as this Warden also patted it down. The elf then held the dragon ready as he yelled for water for the beast.

The male Warden approached Avaline and Carver and holding up his hand he smiled at them.

"Hello I am Alistair and this is Aleria my fellow Warden. We were sent her on behalf of the first Warden in Anderfels and request an audience with the new Viscount of Kirkwall," he said

"Yes, I am Avaline captain of the Kirkwall City Guard and this is Carver Hawke current Knight Commander of the Kirkwall City Templars." She shook Alistair and then Aleria's hand and Aleria looked down at Avaline's armor and noticed the symbol of Kirkwall adorned on them.

"Ah yes he was expecting you if you could…" Avaline said and gestured for them to follow.

"Hold on a sec will you I have to make sure my friend here does not fry anyone," Alistair said as he walked over to the elf and whispered something in his ear.

The elf nodded and he then proceeded to pat the dragon and hugged the creature's head to make sure it was not going to fry anyone. As soon as the Warden's left the elf then proceeded to take off the saddle that the dragon is currently wearing while Carver watched. He then started to brush down the dragon much to the dragon's delight as it stretched out like a cat and enjoyed the attention.

Deciding to come up to the dragon Carver came closer. The dragon looked up at him and started to growl.

"I would not come any closer if I were you sir," the elf said with an accent which Carver recognizes as Antivan.

"I am sorry I just don't get how a Grey Warden could come into possession of a dragon?" Carver asked

"It is not easy mind you, to tame a dragon and be part of the Dragon Patrol is a very dangerous adventure, I am sure Master Alistair would be most gracious to tell you of the details," the elf replied.

Carver looked around at the men gathered and dismissed them. Glad to leave they left without a sound…save for Carver.

"You are with my sister aren't you?" Carver asked

"Yes I am and I am no mere servant mind you so let me settle Andraste and then we can talk eh?" the elf said and gently led the dragon further into the Gallows with the knight commander following him.

"The dragon has a name?" Carver asked

"Yes, my lord Alistair has named this beast for in a way she reminds him of Andraste herself," the elf said as they led the dragon further into the gallows. The creature was fluid in its movements and not cranky at all like its wild cousins.

The stables that the dragon was in proved to be very useful in watching out for passing ears and also a place where the elf could start settling the dragon. As the dragon laid down on the hay he brushed her down and began to scrub and oil the hide.

"Is there anyone following Andraste?" the elf asked

The dragon was silent and then laid her head down.

"Alright we can talk," the elf said.

"How do you know?" Carver asked

"Because Andraste would let us know if there are any intruders out and about," the elf said

"Fine have it your way then; I am Zevran form Antivan Crows and now ally to the Grey Wardens and this here is Andraste of the Brecilian Forest a dragon if you will," he said

Carver was shocked to see the dragon slowly raise its head and stare at him with blood red eyes.

"Andraste here can do many things. We would be at a loss of what to do if it wasn't for her medical instructions. In fact the dragon herself was the one who delivered Angelina into the world through Flemeth of course," Zevran said.

"Angelina?" Carver asked

"Roslyn's baby girl…Roslyn wanted her to have a dragon's name and Andraste named her after a dragon from her world," Zevran said

"You act as if the dragon can speak," Carver said to him

"I can speak for myself thank you very much Zevran," said a deep feminine voice

Slowly Carver turns to meet the voice head on only to find himself with a face full of dragon's eye.

"I am a dragon and Alistair is my rider…"

TBC

**Sorry about that one I am kind of loosing my touch there on this last one but trying to win all the trophies on DA:O and then planning my vacation is taking all my brain power right now. I have a lot of plot bunnies for this story but I can't seem to get them organized! I guess I won't be writing till after my vacation at the end of the month when my brain is finally relaxed enough to write! **

**Until then…**

**Aloha for now**

**Blackdragon**


	35. Archives are Boring!

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**OK I admit that the last chapter's title was a bit screwy and the last chapter was really not my thing. Well I was exhausted when I wrote it and like I said it would be some time before I get all of my thoughts together with the increase in work load at work and my vacation coming up. **

**But I got to hand it to you all for sticking with me till the bitter end with this one. It can be ridiculous at times but at least the story is building so far. Right now I am playing DA:A and DA:O at the same time with two different characters. One is of course my human noble Aleria in DA:A so I can get some trophies or another and the other is a bitchy dwarf commoner that I am using to get some other trophies that I just don't have the heart to do with the other characters. When I am finished I will play DA:2 again just to keep the story going. **

**As for right now this idea certainly popped into my head and if it is not humorous enough through my ass back down the compactor and make sure you fill it with gasoline to blow me up to smithereens. **

**Thanks for sticking up for me so far**

**Chapter 35: Archives are boring!**

"Alistair!" a voice called

"Alistair!" the voice said again

Alistair awoke to find himself covered in drool as Aleria gently shook him awake.

"What is it love?" he asked

"You fell asleep on some important documents," she stated.

He looked down to find a puddle of drool and blushed crimson in embarrassment. The things he was looking up was old Grey Warden Lore that he found rather boring! It was not the epic tales of battles he thought he would find but rather the day to day reports of hundreds of Wardens from the secretaries to the traders that constantly traded with the wardens. In all it was rather boring and Alistair was falling asleep because of it.

The books he had read already were closed like he closed the last one (after he desperately and gently tried to clean the drool from the pages).

Already Anders and Merrill were off to another part of the Archives. Still they could not find a thing wrong.

"We have been through every part of this archive and still nothing," said Anders as he slammed his book closed throwing it into the shelve.

"We best get back to Andraste and Zevran to let them know what is going on. We also need to find a place to stay for the night since this is going to be a long journey," Alistair said.

"You can stay at the Hawke estate I am sure Carver won't mind," Avaline said to them.

KIRKWALL GALLOWS

"Did you just soil yourself?" Zevran said and the man rolled his eyes back and fainted.

"Um I really hate it when that happens," I said to Zevran.

I craned my neck to look at the fallen Templar and nearly died laughing.

"You know I should just introduce you to all the Templars and Assassins around here I am sure they will love you Andraste," Zevran joked at me.

I huffed at him and then the door opened.

We expected a guard there only to find Alistair and Aleria. As soon as the door shut Anders appeared where there was a mouse.

"Oh dear Maker; Carver! Wait till I tell Roslyn what you did," he laughed at the wet spot on the poor Templars uniform.

"We might as well change his clothes to spare him the indecency," I said to the mage.

Anders shook his head as he helped up Carver.

Carver dusted himself off before seeing the dragon again and started muttering.

"It speaks! It speaks!" he muttered

Suddenly the sound of something splashing on him got him back to his senses and he glared at Anders as the mage was all too happy to help.

"Do that again mage and I will make sure you rot in a cell and personally torment you for knocking up my sister and causing this mess in the first place!" Carver yelled at Anders.

"Hey man don't look at me that way it was not my fault that she fell for me and I for her now isn't it," he said playfully

Carver went to beat the crap out of the mage when I lowered myself down to block their way.

"Now boys play nice," I said and the look on Carver's face was priceless.

He was currently staring at me and I stared back with a face full of sharp teeth.

"Shall we take this somewhere else or shall I just sit her between you two and fart," I said and I expelled some much needed gas from my rear end since that would clear the room.

The look on the others face was priceless as they quickly cleared the room leaving me to follow them out. Anders and Merrill quickly changed into mice and leaped into their warden's breastplates while Zevran I could tell was holding his breath.

Carver was not so lucky.

He was greener then the grass as we walked out and I for one am glad to get out into the open skies again. Shaking myself and stretching my wings to get some blood back into them was no easy feat. Carver still looked nervous around me and I don't mind one bit.

In fact I found it rather fun.

"Why is she staring at me that way?" Carver asked nervously as Alistair held my 'reins' as we traveled through Kirkwall and up towards the Hawke Estate from what I have been hearing. When we neared the top of the city called Hightown overlooking the city of Kirkwall I was stunned to find that I have indeed seen the city for what it was…a fortress.

As we walked people turned and stared at me as they led me to the top where the estate was hidden. There was a huge difference between the Gallows, Lowtown and then Hightown as the places get nicer and nicer with the way and wealth of people living here. It was a good thing Alistair and Avaline provided the cover Carver needed to hide his embarrassment. As soon as they opened the door all but Zevran entered. After all the assassin has to pretend to be a servant and began to unsaddle me to stroke me down.

People continued to stare as it watched them nervously wonder by.

Oh how I was enjoying this.

HAWKE ESTATE

Carver had disappeared into the wash area and reappeared in cleaner clothes adorned with the Hawke Caress.

"Now that I am cleaned up; care to explain to me why that dragon was walking to me or was the Lyrium finally getting to me?" Carver joked.

"Andraste is from another world," Alistair said as Anders and Merrill both came into their true forms.

"I know that now you have some explaining to do," Carver said

"Tell us how you avoid taking lyrium and be a Templar at the same time?" Anders asked

"Coming from a long line of mages I already have the power to dispel magic I don't need enhancements to make me stronger. Plus I have an allergy to the stuff when drunk. The first time I took it I was in bed for weeks that is why Roslyn never heard from me for a while. According to the herbalist I have an allergy to Lyrium due to the mages blood in my veins. Because I can't cast any spells my body sort of rejected the lyrium in the first place," Carver said

"Oh," was the reply

"Now then answer the question why is it that you have a talking dragon out there with an Antivan Crow?" Carver asked

"Still got it in you eh Carver?" Anders smiled and the other man nodded his dark hair flying back as he said it.

"Alright we will explain everything; even about the dragon," Anders said

OUTSIDE THE HAWKE ESTATE

I was hopelessly board but I could hear the conversation quite well. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I could pick up the explanation and the story of our adventures throughout Ferelden and into the other nations including the deep roads. I for one can't sleep no matter how much I tried so I was just as stuck as everyone else.

The only one who was with me was Zevran of course playing the servant elf that he is.

"You know Zevran how can we find those archives when there is nothing to find?" I asked him

"The others have searched but I have a feeling that the stuff we are looking for is not found in Kirkwall's main archive," he said

"An assassin's instinct?" I asked

"Yes," was the reply

The lights slowly went dim and Alistair walked out with a pile of book in hand for me.

He knew that I like to read so he dropped them in front of me. The light of the moon was all that I needed since I don't need the light of a fire.

"Thank you," I said to him

Yawning he waved goodnight as he walked over to his room on the second floor to sleep.

I looked down at Zevran who was already asleep his eyes shut tight as he dreamed of things long forgotten. From the muttering in his sleep it sounded a bit more like he was having a bit of fun while he was at it. Shaking my head I turned towards the books and scrolls that Alistair left me.

I really hate archives since they are so boring at times! Even the ones at the hospital that I worked at. Well time to get to work I suppose. Since it is dark I don't have to worry about people looking. Going through the scrolls and books I began to read.

As I read I began to understand the history of Thedas better and how the Imperium came to be.

Hours went by as the dark of night went and all I found was nothing.

It was near dawn and I dozed off when the early morning breeze came and I heard Zevran muttering about the cold. Smirking to myself I curled my tail around him to keep him warm. Like a child he snuggled to it and held it in his hands. Seeing as I am warmer then he is I used my right wing to keep him dry and sheltered.

The wind blew the pages of one of the books that I had not read yet and a page caught my eye.

Shocked I looked down at it and found to my delight a detailed description of Arlathan. I learned how to read elven by the Lady of the Forest for a lot of the medicinal knowledge about plants was written by the ancient elves. The spirit knew elven since she has been around since the time of the elves. She taught me to read that writing as well as many other languages during my stay with the wolves of Brecilian and I am glad she taught me.

The book was very old but written in elven detailing some of the life of the elves. Merrill would love this if I could teach her how to read it properly.

I sifted through the pages of the book and found it quite fascinating about the life of the Arlathan Elves and how they were able to keep their long lives. It was then towards the middle of the book that I discovered the library. The paintings in the book were incredible to see. The people gathered to read the knowledge about the library and all its secrets. Though there was something familiar about the library and how it came to be.

As I read further I was amazed that the library would keep updating itself much like the Internet does in my world.

There was also a map of the city of Arlathan and how to find it. I then looked for a map of Thedas and discovered that the Arlathan was not just one single city it is what the elves called their entire empire!

_Ah shit_ I thought to myself as I read further.

The map of Thedas that Alistair left for me was only for the southern continent what this book describes is that the library is found beyond what the people of Thedas know. I know that history tells that humans came from somewhere far to the north beyond the islands of Par Vollen and from the Northern Hemisphere. The library is found to be constantly moving as if the thing were an object or…

Wait a minute!

Now I know why it is so familiar!

It all make sense now.

The library is not just a building…it is a computer!

These elves were so advanced they had an advance society with technology that could rival even those of the people today. The only thing though was that they are pacifists and did not believe in war. So if I am right then what we seek is not a whole building with scrolls…we are seeking a ship with a computer on it.

The sun rose and the city started to stir along with Zevran if his muttering is correct.

I could hear the sounds of everyone waking for breakfast and Aleria walked out with some food for Zevran. The elf at the time was reliving himself in the bushes outside the Hawke estate. Rolling my eyes I stood up and shook myself having been cramped all night. People backed away from me while Alistair patted me down. Leaping onto my back the others waved good byes and headed towards the archives again while we took to the sky.

People that watched us figured that we are probably going for a hunt judging by the bow on Alistair's back. We made our way out of the city towards the bone pits where the others would be waiting for us.

Coming in for a landing I spotted Flemeth dozing in her dragon form while Morrigan was busy feastings on a kill. I too hunted for a time and managed to find a nice size Halla buck before settling again back in the camp.

Once again Roslyn was feeding Angelina while I landed. Immediately Anders transformed back into his human form and rushed to his lover's side. The long kiss was all I needed to know that they indeed love each other.

"What did you find?" said Morrigan

Sten did not return but the others were busy cleaning camp. At least the bone pits are safe enough for them.

"Not much I'm afraid," Alistair said

"I did though," I said

"Really? Only now you turn something up?" Alistair said

"Well you were busy last night and I could not exactly say hello now is there," I replied.

"True," Alistair said

"Well what did you find?" asked Roslyn

"I found a book that explains about the library and I believe it is not a building; but a device called a computer." I said

"A what?" asked Leliana

"A computer, a device in my world that holds vast amounts of knowledge and you can call that knowledge at your fingertips," I said

"You believe that the library is from your world?" asked Alistair

"Either that or the elves are far more advanced then you'd realize," I said to him.

Shocked that such news came about the others muttered to themselves till Angelina made it known that her diaper needs to be changed.

"Anything else you need to tell us Andraste?" asked Flemeth

"Yes, according to the book the library is on a floating city meaning that it moves constantly across vast distances and was last seen to the far north beyond Thedas towards the northwest of Anderfels." I replied

"But that is the Donarks! That place is forbidden because no one has survived that jungle and it is plagued with monsters!" said Wynne.

"Yes I know and we have to find our way there! If the secrets to defeating the Darkspawn are found it would be what ever lies beyond that jungle," I said to them.

"Well that closest city to the jungles are at the border of Anderfels called Qundalon and from what I understand it is Qunnari country," said Avaline

"You mean the northern part of Anderfels is dedicated to the Qun?" asked Alistair

"Yes and from what I understand we have to wait for Sten to return before we do anything else with the Qunnari," said Leliana who is now holding Angelina.

"How long will it be before Sten returns?" I asked

"About a week's time in the meantime you should head back to the city to try and uncover as much information as you can Andraste," Morrigan said

I sighed to that one; playing horse is rather boring after a while.

"Alright then Andraste looks like you get to play my steed for a while," he said

Anders kissed Roslyn goodbye along with his daughter before transforming back into a mouse. Climbing back onboard I leaped into the air and pumped my wings to gain height before angling my way back towards Kirkwall and that narrow street yet again.

Wearing a helmet helps Alistair keep the wind out of his eyes and as I made my approach into Hightown I made a graceful landing just outside the Hawke estate. There Zevran was waiting talking to another elf the same one I recognized from the wounded coast. People scattered away from the crowd as I landed no doubt they are afraid that I will burn them to death as I slowly lowered my wings so as not to scrape them against the buildings.

Alistair leaped off when I had gotten low enough and gave me a good pat on the side. Growling like a good steed I leaned in so he could scratch my favorite spot because it is hard to reach and he gingerly scratched the loose scales form it.

As soon as he greeted the two elves he made his way back into the house leaving Fenris and Zevran out the door.

As soon as the coast was clear the other elf addressed me.

"Andraste wasn't it?" he asked

"Yes," I replied

"Zevran told me that you are a master healer is that true?" he asked

"Certainly, what is it to you?" I asked him

"Well I have something to ask you if you don't mind," he asked

I leaned in, "Go on,"

"How do you make the itch on my back go away I've been having it for days not and I think something bit me. I was not concerned about it till….

HAWKE MANSION THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Alistair nearly laughed when he heard the elf Fenris as he neared the stairs explain his predicament to Andraste. Anders too was laughing as the mouse was squeaking in laughter. Then the mouse disappeared and the man appeared before him chuckling like a madman that the mage had to go into a side room and blasted his head off laughing.

Alistair walked in he had a good laugh with that one but not as much as Anders. Those two have a history.

They moved down the stairs that leads to the cellar and into a trap door that led to Darktown. But instead of going through the trap door they went through a separate door that led to a hidden library of sorts cherished by the Amell family. Roslyn's family library was filled with books on magic and history seeing as her grandfather was a sucker for books. There the templar Carver was reading the armor was gone replaced by his family finery.

"You best take a bath before coming here further…both of you," he said.

Alistair bushed crimson forgetting that he is in someone's home and not on the road where he has to wait before approaching the nearest river.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Both he and Anders dressed in some of the houses clothes and cleaned up approached the researching group. Aleria rushed up to Alistair and gave him a long kiss as a welcome. Anders and Carver only shared a brief nod while Avaline was not present. However her husband was and he was busy pouring over books like a madman. His shoulders were rigid and his stature kind of uncomfortable as he heard Alistair's approach.

"Hello to you too my friend," he said greeting the city guard sergeant as the man looked up.

"Oh sorry I was busy looking through this and didn't notice," the man said obviously looking startled.

"Not to worry I had that quite often," Alistair joked.

Nodding the man returned to reading often taking a bite out of a sandwich that someone left for him. As he read he saw the templar Carver reading some texts that was strangely familiar.

Then he remembered

"Hey Carver was it?" Alistair asked

"Yeah?" Carver asked

"How did you become Knight Commander if your sister is the most wanted person in all the Free Marchers if not all the Chantry?" Alistair asked

"Well it was not easy mind you," Carver replied

"Go on I'm listening," Alistair asked

"Why are we talking about this?" he asked

"Well it is templar to templar so I might as well ask," Alistair inquired.

"We are in front of other people," Carver replied

"But Archives are so boring! Why don't you just tell us the story to be done with it," Alistair replied

"Alistair leave the poor man alone!" Aleria butted in,

"Well I don't want to be cooped up here for hours again because it is boring," Alistair grumbled.

"Well you and Carver can take Andraste for her bath," Aleria said with a sparkle to her eye.

"Oh why do I hate it when you do that," Alistair grumbled as he took the templar by the elbow and led him out.

Avaline laughed at the sight of the templar being led out by a Grey Warden who looked more then happy to finally be out of the archives.

"So Aleria is it true that Andraste can truly talk?" Avaline asked while looking over a book on Tevinter history.

"Well she was human once before Andraste the prophetess herself turned her into a dragon to help the people of Thedas." Aleria said

"Wow she must have been here for a while then?" Avaline asked

"Only about a year or so," Aleria replied.

"Honey it is time for your patrol now," Avaline called over her shoulder.

Avaline's husband stood up and stretched then walked out of the Amell family archive towards freedom. Shaking her head and smiling Avaline watched as her husband Donnic walk out the door and could not help but rub her belly a bit.

"You know Andraste could do an examine on you to see if the baby is healthy," Aleria suggested

"Why would I want a _dragon_ to examine me?" Avaline asked

"I was just asking because Andraste is one of the finest healers in all Thedas and I say this not to brag," Aleria replied

"Hey guys you might want to look at this," said Merrill as she looked over a small tome in her hand.

The others rushed over to her and gathered around her chair. "What is it Merrill?" asked Avaline

"I was listening in to the conversation when I stumbled across this book written in Elven and found this," she said holding up what appears to be a map.

The map looked to be very old and written in Elven. But the land base is very clear.

"Is that Thedas?" asked Anders

"Yes, I believe it is," replied Avaline

"But there are clouds all around this map as if we are looking at it from the sky," said Aleria

"I know and from reading this book it says that the Elves were once so advanced that they even took to the heavens at one point. But the Tevinters took that away when they discovered how to use that magic against the elves and enslaved them to forget." Merrill said reading further.

"This discovery could revolutionize everything and all our history on the Elves was wrong," Aleria said

"Oh that is not all," she said and pointed to a picture.

"It says that this device is what we need to find the library of Arlathan," she said holding up the picture.

The picture looked like a mirror with nothing on it except a detailed account of what it does.

"We should show this to Andraste immediately," said Anders.

TBC

**Ok I said I needed to get my thoughts in order but I was not lying about that one. I might not be able to update for another couple of weeks because I will be on a much needed vacation to visit family. I needed a break from everything and here I am doing it. **

**Well here you go my last chapter before my vacation so here you go. **

**Blackdragon **


	36. Magic Mirror or Smart Phone

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**Well now that my thoughts are in order and the muse has been satisfied I can now hopefully give you a more fun account. **

**But for now I am having some fun with the villains. **

**Chapter 36: The Magic Mirror or the Smart Phone**

CITY OF MINRATHOUS CAPTIAL OF TEVINTER IMPERIUM

"_WHERE ARE THEY!" _Toth practically screamed as he slammed his tail into the ground.

The servants around the seven dragon gods ran for their lives as all seven growled. Urthemiel blew a black ball of flame at the nearest person. They disappeared into a ball of flame. As they ran for their lives as the displeasure of one angry dragon became known.

"_Now Toth is that anyway to treat your worshipers?" _said Razikale

The other dragon approached his brother as he grabbed a worshiper and ate him on the spot.

"_I treat them as I will Kale! I asked for something so simple as to find the whereabouts of those Grey Wardens only to find out that they ran from me! They hid near that accursed city of Kirkwall near the Free Marches! The old slave city is now nearly impenetrable!"_ he roared

"_Not impenetrable just well defended dear Toth_," Razikale said to his thin necked brother.

Toth turned towards the rather smug red dragon and blew smoke in his direction. The other dragon merely flapped his wings once and the smoke disappeared away from him. Growling he drooled acid onto the ground and watched as many servants and slaves ran for their lives from the angry dragon.

"_Watch what you say brother before I burn that pretty little scaly face from you," _Toth said showing off very large teeth.

"_Enough!" _roared Lusacan as he emerged from his resting area.

"_But Lusacan he insults me with his 'preserve the slaves' thing again!" _Toth growled again his tail lashing and his wings raised in an aggressive notion.

Lusacan paid him no mind.

"_You both will cease this useless activity, Kirkwall is protected by dwarven ingenuity but soon we will have our weapon we will use against the Free Marches. As we speak my troops are attacking Par Vollen to the north. They have something that does not require lyrium and we will use it to crumble the city if you wished it brother. But for now we will need it to find what we seek and destroy it before the Grey Wardens find it," _Lusacan said to his brothers.

"_What is this thing that they seek then Lusacan if you are so confident that they will find it?" _Razikale asked

"_My sources tell me that they are seeking the Library of Arlathan the library of all knowledge of Thedas. If it is true then we could be in trouble," _Lusacan replied to his rather hot headed brothers.

The other two dragons regarded him with some resentment before realization dawned on them.

"_That is the same library where we…"_ Razikale began

"_Yes my brothers it is the same place and now the Grey Wardens wish to find it. If they do then all chances of us succeeding in conquering Thedas are doomed to fail. Dumat already knows of this and we must be weary for if the Grey Wardens find the source then we are in trouble indeed." _Said a new voice and this time out of the shadows was none other then Urthemiel in all his glory. His neck and brow adorned in jewels as he walked further into their conversation.

"_Having fun looking gaudy as usual?_" said Lusacan

The Old God of beauty simply shrugged, "_All I can say is that we better move quickly to secure the relic that the Grey Wardens seek before they do,_" said Urthemiel as he turned towards two onlookers.

"Get Lord Toth's soldiers assembled! We are going to Par Vollen!" he said

BONE PITS, FREE MARCHES

First point of view

I watched as Alistair brought me the book that he had found earlier in the archives of the Amell family. As I read through the pages and finally came upon the so called mirror that he was mentioning my heart nearly skipped a beat!

In the book was a picture of a mirror alright but the mirror looked more like…

"A Cell Phone!" I whispered

"A What?" Alistair asked

"A cell phone a device used in my world to communicate with others. There are different kinds of smart phones some of which will confuse older folks but still others will work. If this is a mirror and it acts exactly like a cell phone then there is a way to the library after all!" I said excitedly.

"Are you sure about this 'sell money' that you are talking about?" Alistair replied

"It is called 'Cell' 'Phone' pronounced 'sseellll' 'fffooonn'" I said rather insulted.

"Anyway we should be heading back before word of this heads out towards the Tevinters and we should let Carver and Avaline know that we are leaving also," he said and I nodded in reply.

It took several hours but eventually we were able to restock and get our supplies out before we headed out.

Just as we were about to lift off however shouts and screams could be heard from the direction of the Hightown market place. Guardsman were busy trying to get through as Alistair, Aleria and Zevran three looked towards the commotion.

It was then that the winds shifted and I picked up a familiar scent.

It can't be!

Growling low in my throat I let loose a very loud roar and everyone scattered as I came charging down the streets with the Grey Wardens on my tail. When I crashed the party after everyone scattered I stopped in the middle of the street. Wings spread out wide looking ferocious as I roared out to the heavens. The creature in front of me was none other then a werewolf as he howled at the sun and moon and I did the same. Coming down on all fours again I lowered my head and he rushed to my side.

"Andraste!" he shouted and hugged my head

"I will explain later Longfang but for now pretend that I am nothing more then a Grey Warden's mount," I whispered to him.

He repeated the request to the other werewolves that I recognize as they too told some humans and elves from the looks of it. Being able to pretend that I am a mount I began licking his face and nuzzling him.

"Hey be nice you overgrown Mabari hound!" he said to me and swatted me playfully on the snout.

I saw as the Grey Wardens slowly lowered their weapons

The werewolf kept nuzzling me and so did the others. The wolves ran up to me and shouted my name. I leaned down as they all nuzzled me. I turned just as an elf ran up to the Grey Wardens and spoke to them quietly. It was then that I saw them turn away and the shock on Alistair's face was spread towards Aleria as well.

It was there that a woman walked up with several people pulling a wagon out to them. The wagon held a man like he was dead. The man's face was pale as if he had recently died but I could barely see him breathing so that means he is in a coma.

The woman who was with him was obviously a noble by her dress and how she carried herself. Alistair recognized her instantly.

"Isolde! Lady Isolde what are you doing here?" he asked as he ran up to her.

The woman embraced him even though it was reluctantly.

"Alistair what are you doing in Kirkwall? I've heard that the healer known as Andraste was traveling with two Grey Wardens; but you? I thought you died at Ostegar?" she said

"No that was Logain who wanted us dead," Alistair said

"Alistair, Denerim has fallen," she said sadly

People in the streets of Hightown began to mutter to themselves as I raised my head.

"We traveled first to the Frost back Mountains searching for a healer and they told us to seek out Denerim as that is the place you told them you were going. As we traveled there it was apparent that Ferelden is gone," she said in tears.

"There wolves saved us," said a smaller voice and Alistair looked down to find Connor the son of the Arl was beside his mother.

"Connor hush!" she said to him

"No this has to be known! I destroyed Redcliff by accident…you see I am a mage and I have magic and because of me father is like this!" he said and because of the crowd around them as the gathered closer.

Avaline followed them and began to use the guards to usher the people away.

"This is no place to house werewolves and elves alike. Kirkwall is not the place to house anymore refugees," she said

"I am not here to be a refugee I am here to seek help for my husband and then we will go," she said

She then turned towards Alistair and Aleria, "I demand to see Andraste the dragon healer they said she is here so where is she!" Isolde demanded.

"I am right here," I said finally and the woman looked around.

I reared back on my hind legs and spread my wings out wide.

Isolde and the crowd scattered before I set off again this time flapping my wings and taking the wagon with me. I could hear the woman's screams as I flew off with the wagon. I flapped my wings till I at last was in the burned grounds of the Chantry. The remains of the building served as the perfect place to place the body. I could smell the magic that has been used on this building. The crews that were trying to fix the building were still busy digging out anyone who was trapped within the building.

They saw my shadow and scattered as I came in for a landing. Already crews scattered as I landed and folded my wings in. my back was arched as reared back to scare away the rest of the crew members.

The others quickly raced up the steps to the crater as I faced them.

"You wanted to find Andraste?" I said to Isolde.

"It speaks!" she said in shock

I flapped my wings flying almost level with her and made my voice louder then anything in Kirkwall.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" I said to them all

"I KNOW YOU ALL CAME ALL THE WAY FROM FERELDEN TO SEEK OUT THE ONE CALLED ANDRASTE THE DRAGON HEALER…WELL YOU FOUND HER!" I bellowed and with that I flew flame into the air. The wind from my wings swept across the streets of Kirkwall.

"I AM ANDRASTE OF THE BRECILIAN FOREST ALSO KNOWN AS THE DRGON HEALER," with that I fluttered my way down to the bottom of the pit of the construction site. The others raced to my side and the wolves howled at the sound of my declaration.

I could hear the Mabari dogs howling my name also and if I am correct in the distance I can hear Loki howling also.

"I am whom you are seeking," I said to her.

Isolde got on her knees and wept as she was crying tears of both fear and joy at finally finding what she was looking for.

I turned my attention then to the man in the wagon his face pale and near death.

"Tell me what happened to him," I asked her.

THREE HOURS LATER

It seems that the poison that the mage used was a simple but effective one. Blood magic was a very difficult thing to do but I think I may be able to help this guy.

From what Isolde told me of the boy Connor that too was a problem. But thanks to my dear friend Longfang I might be able to help him in that aspect as well.

"Well from what I can tell the poison is quite potent in its efficiency." I said to them.

"Can you help him?" Isolde asked

"Yes I can, I think I will need a few things first from our camp in the bone pits." I said

"Merrill I need you to return to the bone pits and summon Wynne and Flemeth since I have a new pupil for them," I said and the mouse that was in Aleria's breastplate sudden leaped from her and transformed back into Merrill the elf. The elf then disappeared in rock and roots.

"Now the poison is quite simple since it was made by Qunnari and enhanced by blood magic," I said

"How do you know this?" asked Isolde

"Well hanging out with one; was enough for me to learn a few things from Sten," I replied.

It was then that the sound of another dragon's roar could be heard and Flemeth made her appearance as she swooped low over the buildings and came to a landing in front of me. Transforming to her human self she smirked as Wynne stood beside her.

"Isolde let me introduce you to two of the finest teachers in all of Thedas this is Wynne of the Circle of Magi in Ferelden and Flemeth of the Korcari Wilds," I said to her.

Wynne held up a large bag which contained the stuff I asked for.

"You really know how to do things around here eh Andraste?" she asked

"Sort of," I replied

"Now what is this about a new student of ours eh?" Wynne asked

I lowered myself near Connor and they were in deep shock as I looked at him in the eye, "This boy is a mage in training. His mother had forbidden him from learning magic from the circle and hired a blood mage to do that job. All it ever did was cause the boy to become possessed by a demon and caused all sorts of trouble in Redcliff. He wants to learn magic the right way so that is why I wanted you two here. Wynne you can teach him the spells of the circle while Flemeth teaches him what she has learned over the centuries. I want him to learn magic right without the constraints of the chantry," I said to them.

The two women looked at each other and both shrugged.

"We are both old but not too old to pass on the tricks of the trade," Flemeth joked.

"Why not I found the art of shape shifting quite fascinating. In fact I wish to learn myself," Wynne said to Flemeth.

"I could use a new student so be it," was the reply from the dragon mage.

Young Connor turned to me in shock his face was as speechless and owl-like as anything else.

"You had summoned them to teach me magic?" he asked

"Yes, just to help with the problems you've been having," I replied

"Thank you," he said jumping up and down but then stopped, "But what about my dad?" he asked

"It will take sometime to mix up the antidote but your dad will need time to recover," I replied

And so it was between studying the legend of the 'smart phone' and making the antidote for the so called 'Arl of Redcliff' I was in fact quite busy.

By the time the potion was done I had held it up to the tip of my claws to his wife the lady Isolde.

"I need you to take a pinch of this and place it just under the nostrils of your husband he needs to inhale the scent of this potion to help him circulate it out of his system. I used the ashes of the prophetess Andraste also so I can enhance the power of this potion since this is one lethal dose that he had taken," I said to her.

Her face lit up as she turned to me, "the sacred ashes of Andraste? You've found them?" she said

"Actually the town of Haven is where the ashes are at. I just happened to get permission from the owner of the ashes herself before I used it," I replied back to her.

Surprised she turned to me and thanked me.

While we waited I studied the book more only to stop in order to hunt and well use the bathroom.

It turns out that dragon piss has some unique cleaning qualities when it comes to disinfecting sewers and homes. If I had known that I would have cleaned bathrooms for a living more effectively.

But I won't get into that one you are probably eating.

So anyways after the shock of my initial introduction to the people of Kirkwall it turns out that many refugees also seek healing aid. Anders decided to help since he is well known there. Both of us began treating the sick and the wounded in the Gallows. The old Circle of Magi in the gallows was the only place to house the sick…and to accommodate my large size. Anders it seems is forgiven of his huge crime against the chantry…for now. He still had to undergo trial and since Roslyn was the only one they wanted to do so we brought her and the baby back to Kirkwall. The others gladly joined us with a letter sent to Sten to meet us there.

It was at this time I was in the library of the Gallows trying to find the secrets to this device.

"There you are!" A voice said and I turned around to see none other then the champion of Kirkwall Roslyn Hawke.

She was dressed in some finery with her trusty staff behind her. Angelina was no where to be found.

"I was looking for you," she said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, I wanted to tell you the results of Anders return," she said as she sat down on my offered tail.

I sat back on my hunches as she sighed; not knowing where to begin.

"Go on," I urged

"Well Anders's sentencing has been rough but at least Sebastian respects the will of the Grey Wardens. Commander Hathor has agreed that Anders is more important alive then dead. Well the Viscount was almost ready to execute him for destroying the Chantry. But a letter came from the Devine himself in Orlaris saying that Anders was doing the Makers work. I was shocked as well as he. When read…in fact I have a copy of the letter here," she said and reached into her pocket and produced the letter before reading it to me.

"_Viscount Sebastian,_

_I apologize for the delay in this letter but the Darkspawn have been raging havoc on Orlaris for some time now. I was not able to get this letter out sooner but thankfully I have at least one pigeon left that was willing to fly. The reason I was writing to you on behalf of this mage is because there have been rumors and then reports of corruption from within the chantry in Kirkwall. Recent incidents involving both my knight commander Meredith and Her Grace Ethina have both shamed dishonored me. For a Grand Cleric Ethina should have punished Patrice sooner for her abuse of her name to people who are heretics. We do not force people to bow to the Maker. That was the greatest mistake of the past. I myself feel this shame when I see the Dalish elves pass by the Dales when they enter Orlaris. _

_If the people choose to leave the embrace of the Maker then only the Maker decides their fate. It is not our way to question them and to allow such actions is beyond foolish. Also I might note the abuse being done to the Circle of Magi is beyond what our sacred duty is! The right of tranquility, Meredith's abuse of power…shameful. What Anders has done was cleanse the sacred grounds of our Maker…even if he took it to the extreme I know what he goes through. Mages are people of feelings as well and we do not treat them like common prisoners. I for one know this is not the Maker's will. If you do capture the criminal and this letter gets to you in time please note that the Chantry offers to forgive Anders for his misdeeds. I know of his possession of the spirit known as Justice for the Warden Commander of Ferelden has informed me of this. Anders therefore instead of being punished with death has to spend his judgment with the Grey Wardens…since after all he is a Warden. _

_I have spoken to the Warden Commander of the Free Marches Alexander Menarche and he has agreed that Anders should be judged by the Grey Wardens not the Chantry. When he took the joining he became under the supervision of Grey Warden law. And though he left the Wardens to pursue his goal of Mage equality I for one would rather see him use his talents like he has earlier…as a healer. _

_So I beg you Viscount see reason before punishment is achieved, _

_His Divine Lordship" _

Now I was indeed surprised when Roslyn read this to me. This was something new as my books on the so called Magic Mirror was all over the floor.

"So what is his punishment?" I asked

"Well when Warden Commander Alexander showed up he read the reports on Anders and what he has done and came to the judgment in front of the entire city that Anders punishment is that he help the people of Kirkwall by remaining here at the Gallows. He has to be a full time healer to help people when they need it most. Your friend Longfang as insisted on helping while the Arl that you helped is starting to show signs of coming around," she said

"How's Angelina doing?" I asked

"She is doing fine Avaline has volunteered to help with her seeing as she is starting to get too large to help with patrols. Her husband Donnic has agreed to be temporary captain till after she recovers from giving birth," Roslyn said.

"What about you?" I asked

"My punishment is to help Anders and since my crimes are as severe as his well….I not only have to marry him but…" she said

"But what?" I asked

"I have to assist you in ending this blight by becoming a warden." She said looking down

"What!" I nearly bellowed.

"I know it is a death sentence…not everyone survives the joining of the Grey Wardens," she said

I looked down at the ground knowing that Roslyn is worried that this is her end.

"Does Anders know about this?" I asked

"Yes, though he is not happy about it we have to go through with it for Kirkwall." She said

"At least you both are not living up to your responsibilities," I said

"I know," Roslyn replied

"When is the joining?" I asked

"In three days time in the meantime Carver and I have much to discuss about," she said standing up.

I watched her go out the main door while I looked down at the books that have gathered around me. Even though they are tiny and meant for human hands I still could read them. Having lost my will to read I closed the book I currently had and was about to clean up when one caught my eye.

It was another book written in Elven this one clearly was from the days of Arlathan.

Inside it detailed the mirror and what it looked like. The images of the mirror do match those of a smart phone from my world.

"Could it be?" I asked

There was also an account of where it might be. A map of Thedas showed the land where it was and what happened to the mirror.

I then began to look through another book more recent; the one I was reading earlier.

It detailed an account of a treasure hunter running into some Qunnari in Par Vollen. From what I understood the Qunnari found the mirror of great interest and took it back to their temple. The relic was sacred to them and because of it they had to protect it at all costs. I for one would not let this opportunity go so easily. If the mirror was indeed in the far north of Par Vollen then we must get there first.

Thought there is the problem of Roslyn Hawke's joining.

I just hope that she does not die in three days.

TBC 


	37. From This Day Forth

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**A/n: Alright I am back in the game! The only crappy part is that I erased all my old games for DA2 and lost all my unlockables! The only thing I was able to keep was the Black Emporium! All the other stuff the Staff of Parlathan, the books that you find in the trunk that level you up…well that is all gone now. I had to sign up for that news letter again! Crap! Now I have to wait till the next time my boyfriend lets me over his house to update my stuff again! **

**Oh well enough rambling from me and on with the game….um..story!**

**Chapter 37: From This Day Forth**

OLD QUNNARI COMPOUND KIRKWALL, FREE MARCHES

I sat down in the only large enough sandy spot for me. Already Alistair was kicking things around while Aleria looked…well distraught.

"They should not have to use the Joining as a punishment! The Joining was supposed to be an honor! This is not how it was supposed to be!" Alistair protested.

Aleria went to his side and offered some comfort. Anders was nowhere to be found seeing a he was busy at the Gallows with the sick and the needy…as was his punishment. Aleria held him as he continued to rant and rave. Arl Eamon had come around sometime ago and so informed of what happened to Ferelden. Connor was getting magic lessons from both Flemeth and Wynne; while Morrigan was off somewhere in Lowtown.

I on the other hand had worked myself to exhaustion so am now listening to the bitching of one so called Grey Warden. It was hard enough to sleep with him ranting and Oghren's burping. Thank goodness the said dwarf is off with Varric getting both drunk at the local tavern and preparing the Kirkwall soldiers better. Carver was gone busy with the Templars as was his job while Zevran was keeping an eye out for more developments…or having some fun with Merrill. I saw the way he looked at her. She was beautiful even for a blood mage…though a bit young, but who can tell in this world.

The ranting finally stopped and I was able to finally get some bliss and relaxation…well until someone gently began to stroke my eye ridge. I opened one ruby eye to stare at Sten. The Qunnari had finally returned bearing the markings and armor of his people.

Slowly is raised my head to face him better.

"You don't have to get up my friend; I've heard that you need rest," he said

I laid my head back down as he sat in front of me.

"I have just recently returned from visiting my Arishok and informed him of the situation in Thedas. Though he is most displeased was something to my initiative. He told me I am to return to my party seeing as they have proven themselves worthy of the title. You my friend are exhausted, I have told my Arishok of you and he wishes to see you. The only thing though is that he has been called back to Par Vollen because of the Darkspawn invasion there." He said

"Darkspawn in the Qunnari lands?" I asked

"They sometimes raid the islands stealing women to make into broodmothers something I myself do not wish upon them. After seeing that one in the deep roads it is better to die a Qunnari then to live as one of them," he stated.

"I agree," I said raising my head

"Alistair informed me that we've found a clue to the whereabouts of the Library of Arlathan," Sten said

"Yes, it is right here," I said pulling away my claws to show him the book and the mark that I used on the book.

I opened it to the page and found that the picture has some interest to Sten.

Taking the book he looked at the mirror's picture in surprise.

"Bashadan!" he said

"What is it?" I asked

"I know this object! It is kept in a temple in our capital. The object was said to have helped our priests by giving them knowledge of works that do not require magic," he said

"Such as gunpowder," I replied to him.

"Gun…what?" he asked

"Um an explosive powder you make with bird droppings and such," I said

"Yes, I know that powder, but we Qunnari have another name for it," he said

"I know this is hard to come back to the very city where the Arishok tried to take over," I said to him.

"The Arishok should not have done that. My Arishok told me such as it violates the treaty with the other countries." He said

Getting up I looked down at the picture again. Sten was studying it further for a few seconds but I could tell that his mind was made up. He quickly turned towards me and he nodded.

"This is the object it has to be," he said

"What do you know about this?" I asked him

"In Qunnari legends the mirror was a way towards inner knowledge. It is said that our ancient leader who wrote the book that governs all Qunnari today has used this mirror to find the purpose he needs. He said that the ancient ancestors of our people had told us to come east and find purpose here. When he finally passed into the realm of spirits his legacy was still there. The mirror that told him this knowledge is still in Par Vollen one of the tokens that was left behind of him." Sten said

"Then we need the mirror if we are to find the library," I replied to him.

"It is under heavy guard and even if we do find the mirror this book does not tell us how to use it. The knowledge of that was lost when we lost our leader." Sten said

"If it is what I think it is then I too also possess that knowledge," I said to him.

"Bashadan!" he replied to me.

It was then that loud gongs could be heard throughout the city. I noticed that Alistair and Aleria were already adorned in their full Grey Warden armor.

"Well we are on our way there are you coming?" Alistair asked me

Nodding sadly I let them onto my back as I rose up and stretched my wings out to their fullest. Leaping into the sky I circled around the docks till the gallows came into view. Rising above the wall I floated for a bit before landing. When I finally landed as gently as possible I was shocked to see hundreds of people gather and move away as they saw my shadow. I moved into land directly in the center of the courtyard.

Already people were expecting us as they too moved out of the way. When I touched the ground I lowered myself to let Alistair and Aleria off. Already Anders was dressed in Grey Warden mage finery having cleaned himself up and shaven. There in the center was Roslyn wearing black robes as if she were going to a funeral. I sensed someone watching me as I lifted my head up and saw for myself Warden Commander Hathor having finally arrived from the sea with a man I don't know. I guess he is the Warden Commander of the Free Marches. The second man next to him also wore Grey Warden finery but his one was even more decorated with the heads of two Gryphons on the sides.

I guess he might be the so called First Warden.

To me he looks more like a king then a Warden. His finery adorned him and his white beard shown to be well trimmed for a human. I pulled my wings back and laid down to look less hostile. Though we all disagreed to this punishment it was to be done. The Kirkwallers demanded justice after the rebellion of their Circle of Magi.

It was finally beginning as Viscount Sebastian stepped down from where he was and walked slowly towards Roslyn. In his hand holds the cup that from what Alistair explained to me earlier contains Darkspawn blood and some other things as well that he does not know.

"Roslyn Hawke in front of a court of judges from within the city of Kirkwall you are hereby sentenced to death by taking the Grey Warden Joining. You have been sentenced because of your actions against former Knight Commander Meredith, Her Grace; Grand Cleric Ethina, Practicing magic outside the Circle of Magi and endangering the people of Kirkwall with your actions regarding the use of illegal magic. You are found guilty of all charges and therefore you are now to partake of this cup filled with Darkspawn blood. Your pleas will go unheard," he said sadly.

People all around began to boo and protest not at Roslyn as I thought they did but at the Viscount for his rash actions against her.

"LET THE CHAMPION GO!" someone shouted a lowly peddler who stood on the far right of me.

"LET THE CHAMPION GO!" others shouted in fact the whole crowd stared screaming for Roslyn to be free.

It was Carver who told me the story of his sister's rise to power. She now has to face the consequences of her actions.

"SILENCE!" shouted the Viscount.

The crowd fell silent as Roslyn's face was filled with tears as she turned her sapphire stare towards me. My ruby eyes held her as she had tears slip from her eyes for the first time since Angelina was born. Speaking of the baby she was being held by Avaline and she too started to cry.

It was then that the First Warden whom from what I understand rarely makes any public appearances stepped forth. His glittering armor shown like the sun. Slowly he held the cup out for Roslyn.

"Roslyn Hawke, regardless of background the Grey Wardens welcomes all who would walk the path of death to fulfill the duty of protecting the people of Thedas from the Darkspawn incursion. If you survive you shall forever be known as a Grey Warden. Your child Angelina Hawke also bares the taint so she by birth is a Grey Warden. She will never be like the other children. When she becomes of age she will be taken to Weisshaupt to receive training. Your lover Anders has already received his punishment for deserting the Wardens. Are you ready to receive the joining?" he said to her.

With tears in her eyes she nodded.

Looking up at the audience he turned to them.

"Join us brothers and sisters, join us as we remember and honor those who have come before us; join us as we follow in their footsteps and honor their sacrifice," and he then passed the cup to Roslyn.

"From this day forth Roslyn Hawke you are a Grey Warden," he said

She sadly took the cup from the First Warden and slowly drank deeply from the cup.

When she was done he took the cup back.

At first there was nothing.

Then like wildfire she looked towards me in shock and gagged as she fell forward…only to be caught by the first warden.

I felt a hand on my side and looked down to see Leliana gently stroking me. It was then that I remember the song that she sang one night at camp. I decided that now was a good time to sing it.

My voice echoed across the courtyard as I filled it with the song of sorrow. The beginning melody was something where one gets in tuned with the song. Catching on Leliana also added her voice to the intro of the song.

"_hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na revas"  
_

I could hear the thousands of people crying as we both sang this song in honor of the legendary Champion of Kirkwall. _  
"vir sulahn'nehn  
vir dirthera  
vir samahl la numin  
vir lath sa'vunin"_

As soon as we sang it I did not realize that thousands of voices could be heard as the elves of the city also joined their voices in singing the song both city and Dalish elves. Their voices were loud and proud as well as beautiful. I could see Anders also crying as he heard them.

As soon as they finished the First Warden stood up proud and strong, "Roslyn Hawke will live!" he said

The reaction he had received was not one I expected as people cheered at the top of their lungs both young and old. It seems that Roslyn though a Ferelden was a hero here in Kirkwall. I myself am proud as well as Sten who stood on my other side. Both Alistair and Aleria shared a long kiss to celebrate the good news. Roslyn laid limp in the arms of the First Warden and another guard quickly came to retrieve her. I could see Commander Hathor looking rather proud as Anders rushed up to hold her close to him.

I let loose a roar as I reared onto my hind legs with both wings spread out to the fullest and let loose a long stream of flame into the sky.

Everyone cheered and wanted to touch the champion but I ran interference as I gotten down on all fours and growled.

Anders walked slowly up to me and handed Roslyn off to me and melted back into the crowd knowing that he is not allowed to leave the Gallows. I turned to the Warden Commanders and nodded before I opened my wings and took off towards the compound in the docks.

I dodged low over the buildings and through the streets the thermals here are best as the winding roads allow me to get better height as I rose higher. As soon as I saw the compound I raced towards the closed gates that are made of iron alloy and landed softly within on the nice soft sand. Already Wynne was waiting with a cart and some herbs to give to Roslyn. I quickly handed her off to Wynne as I quickly checked on her. Finding her alright I saw that her body is still adjusting to the taint in her blood. Checking her pulse I found that she is still breathing so she will live. Though her pulse is erratic from what I understand that is normal.

Sometimes I takes several hours to three days before a person wakes so I take my leave with her.

I gently placed her on a ledge that smelled of musk and sweat; placing her there to see that she heals properly. As I placed her there I put some things there to keep her comfortable as well as gave her a concoction that came from that mage in the Warden's keep back in Ferelden. I am surprised that the Darkspawn never gotten through to there but probably it is due to the mountainous region of the castle and the people who are defending it with their lives. From what I understand in a recently written letter by Levi Dryden he said that refugees had been pouring in every day.

His family had set up medical facilities for them to keep them going. The mage who lives in the tower was left alone for the most part but found that his skills could be of use. Already he has recruited several members of the lot to become Wardens and train them to fight Darkspawn. This helped hold back the line for a time before he finally passed. He had already sent word to Hathor about his findings and before his passing he had given Hathor a letter to give to me seeing I was the only one he found (when he found out my specialty that is) of brewing potions. He had given me his research and I was able to put it to use.

On Roslyn

The draught that he had come up with was one that would help counteract the shorter lifespan of the Grey Warden. Already I tried it with Anders seeing as they both are going to need it. There was also one that would help them block out the dreams of the deep roads lest they consciously want to know what their enemy is up to. It helps for a time and now Roslyn is going to need it if the sweat on her brow is anything to go by.

"How is she dragon?" said a voice I have never heard except at that meeting.

I turned around to meet the First Warden himself looking at me with interest. Since Hathor had already undoubtedly told him my little secret I slowly looked down to him. He was still dressed in his armor shining like a peacock mind you as I stared at him with one ruby eye.

"You know human I could have just stepped on you and get this over with?" I said

"But you wouldn't now would you," he said

"Nah I don't want to ruin your nice new suit," I said

He folded his arms clearly not impressed at the joke but his smile showed me that he has some sense of humor.

"Now I've heard from Commander Hathor that a blood mage has devised some ways to help with the joining?" he said

"Well I read over his notes and made some modifications to it but I found that it does indeed work," I said

"What does it do exactly dragon," he asked

"Well right after the joining if the person survives this helps to block out the dreams unless a person is near Darkspawn. They can actively hear their thoughts without the terrible visions. It also works on mages that are suspected of not being able to pass their harrowing it helps to keep the demons back," I replied

"Well at least Hawke can sleep peacefully for now but as soon as she is able I want your party to head out immediately. Alistair filled me in on the Library of Arlathan. I need your party to head out immediately towards Par Vollen with the current company of Qunnari. The Arishok that was stationed in Northern Ferelden has returned and seeing as he wants to check on his homeland as much as that friend of yours does then you've best be off," he said

"So Roslyn is joining us? What about her baby?" I asked

"I've already have the guards woman Avaline look out for her along with her father Anders who still has to carry out his sentence for leaving the Wardens. Since I need all the Wardens I can get his punishment is quite clear and so he shall stay to care for the baby. Roslyn on the other hand has to carry out this duty since she is skilled at magic as anyone. Of course Alistair and Aleria are going and that witch Morrigan."

"I am surprised you remembered their names," I said to him

"Dragon I make it my business to remember names that is why they called me First Warden," the man replied.

"oh," I said as I unconsciously tucked Roslyn in better.

"So the woman Avaline is taking care of the baby till hers is born?" I asked

"Yes, it has been nearly three years since this city has gone to shit and more so now that the blight has taken over," he said

"Has it been that long?" I asked

"You've been in the Deep Roads for nearly six months and longer in Kal-Sharok. The horde had spread rapidly to all nations except Tevinter and mages saw this as a sign in Kirkwall to rebel against their chantry leaders," he said glaring at something.

I turned my head to find Anders standing there along with Angelina in his arms. The baby was sound asleep as he hurried to Roslyn's side. He was clearly crying as he held her for her fate was sealed. Angelina also sensed the sadness began to cry as well and father held daughter close.

I could not help but look down at this and if I could cry I would but dragons do not shed tears…or could they?

I felt something wet on my side and felt it flow down towards the ground. Looking down I saw for myself the first signs of tears. All the hardship I've seen so far and it has come to this. Now I have seen many families torn apart by death in my time in the hospital or by utter stupidity.

But this is the first time that I've seen a family torn apart unwillingly by war. So many things I used to take for granted back in America that I've forgotten what it was like in other countries. To see this family of mages torn apart by war because of love, and a willingness to fight for what's right shows the things that people would fight for. I can finally see it now having been so naïve about all this. In this world darkness ruled for so long that there is no hope. And looking down at the books to see that faint picture once again made my mind resolve.

Even with all my skills as a healer it will not be enough.

_You are finally starting to see the bigger picture here_ a familiar voice said in my head.

Once again I was in that same fireplace and there sitting on her comfortable chair was none other then Andraste herself the prophetess.

"That is why you brought me here isn't it?" I said to her my human voice was again evident.

"Yes, I brought you to this world to save it from the evil that has plagued it for so long. Like I told you in the beginning you are here to stop the blight but now things have gotten out of hand. The evil that the old gods unleashed upon my world is killing it. What they did with Roslyn Hawke was wrong and at the same time a great honor. By becoming a Grey Warden Roslyn is now more powerful then ever. This is the first time in her family to have a Warden. She will be the first to undergo this mission from the Hawke family. As a talented mage she will have the power to stop the Darkspawn and make it safe for her to raise her child." Andraste then stepped closer to the fire.

"The secret to the Old Gods power lies in the Library of Arlathan. You must find it for yourself," she said

"Why can't you tell me where it is?" I asked

"Because my husband forbids me from doing so. Things like this you must learn on your own. Trust that you can and will find the library and undo the evil that has plagued this land for nearly a thousand years. The darkness that blood magic has unleashed upon this land must be stopped. What the wizards of the Imperium did was beyond natural. You my friend are the only one who can unlock the true powers of the Grey Wardens and make them remember the true meaning of their creed." She said

It was then that the vision was gone and I found myself once again in my dragon body and looked down in surprise that Anders took some tears from me.

"Sorry about that Andraste but I needed your tears since they make excellent skin balm for sunburns," he said sheepishly.

I could already see Angelina suckling on the now exposed breast of Roslyn. I looked down at Anders with a questioning look on my face.

"She is already immune to the taint so it is safe enough for her to suckle." Anders replied as he stared sadly at her.

"I wish you could come with us Anders," I said he shook his head

"You know I can't and unlike the Templars; the Wardens are much more strict about keeping to the rules. I have runaway from my responsibilities for far too long Andraste. I guess this is a way for them to make me remember that." Anders replied

"I know and I swear to you on my own grave and you can stick a thousand needles in my eyeballs that I will make sure your wife returns home safely," I said

"Wife?..." he said thinking along the sounds of it.

A sad smile came to his face, "Yes that does suit the situation now doesn't it," he then heard the tell tale signs of Angelina finishing her suckle and went to gather the baby.

He began to burp her while covering his wife to be up. He then turned to me,

"Andraste you gave your word that you will do your best to protect Roslyn right?" he said

I nodded, "Dragons do not make oaths likely," I said

"Good so we are even," he said

"We are even," was my reply.


	38. Pirate of the Rivaini

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 38: Pirate of the Rivaini**

Roslyn as it turns out rose about a week later given that she was still weak from giving birth and from taking the so called joining. I've already analyze the contents of the cup and other then Darkspawn blood I found traces of a blood that I am all familiar with.

The blood of an Archdemon.

I told this to Alistair who was the only one of my companions in the compound. Anders was dealing with the patients in the Gallows while I dealt with them in the Qunnari Compound.

Speaking of Qunnari

It turns out that Sten had indeed returned with his Arishok. Though the people did not want more Qunnari around this Arishok understood what had happened in the past with the previous Arishok.

And this time he has a ship so he can leave as soon as he is well supplied.

"We are nearly done restocking our supplies; once we are done we shall return to Par Vollen to await your arrival," he said to Roslyn.

"Thank you Arishok," she replied while holding Angelina.

"You have done us well Sarah Hawke and by honoring our previous Arishok with a duel to the death; which you clearly honored him in I am still surprised that you are not of the Qun." He said

"No, I like where I am thank you very much," Roslyn replied

Unlike the previous Arishok from what I heard this one actually has a sense of humor.

"My predecessor has been foolish to try and take over this city. If I were him I would have gone somewhere else if the Zealots wanted us out. In fact I would have probably gone to the Wounded Coast. Instead he wanted to play the conqueror like many of my kind. I prefer to leave them alone to their own it is better that way. The Qun demands that all who wish to join can join. Though those who died under his command are rather sad figures…the Viscount's son for example now that he wanted to chose to follow the Qun he would. I have no argument with that if he wishes but that is not his purpose. Just like you Hawke; finding your purpose with being a mother is rather hard, but I think you can handle," he said

"You talk a lot more then the previous Arishok?" replied Roslyn.

"The last one was all serious and straight forward," Varric who was on my tail replied.

"A little too much into the policies that drives our people then," The Arishok replied

"And yet you don't?" I asked him

"Naw! When you grow older you tend to dismiss some of those like I have," he said.

"So what now?" I asked

"Now we head towards Par Vollen, I have seen enough of this blight to know that my own people are threatened and so the Qun demands that I protect that which I consider my home. So are our supplies ready?" he asked a dock worker.

"Yeah! You stuff is all supplied and ready to go," said the dock worker.

"Then I shall meet you all in Par Vollen then," he then turned to Sten.

"Are you sure you want to stay with them my friend?" he asked him.

"Yes, Arishok," replied Sten looking at the ground in humble respect.

"Then I shall leave you then you will protect these Grey Wardens with your life," he said

"That I shall as the Qun demands it Arishok," he replied

"Panahaden then Sten and remember the Qun demands that you protect them with your life," with that the Arishok walked out being followed by his men.

I noticed that unlike the description that Roslyn and the others gave. This Arishok is more clothed then what they described. Looking down I noticed that Varric also notices the differences as well.

Speaking of the dwarf.

"Well if I'd known that Qunnari had comedians in their ranks I would have knocked them out and pissed in their drinks." He said and I laughed

"Yeah, who would have thought," I said

"My Arishok is older then most and highly respected where I am from. The reason for his actions shows his age and he sees things in a more humored light," Sten said shaking his head as if embarrassed.

"Well I don't mind that much Sten I am used to assholes as my bosses as well," I replied to him

"This is from back at your world eh Andraste?" Varric asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Well you still have to tell me more about your world it seems interesting to live in a world without magic," he said

"Well magic I believe has gone extinct long ago in my world so my people had to live without it," I replied

"I see," Varric said to himself.

Roslyn shook herself with laughter as she spun Angelina around and I could not help but envy her.

"You know Roslyn has been looking a lot happier with little Angelina around," Varric said

"Really?" I asked

"Well she was very different when I first met her. Someone who has lost everything…it seems sad in a way to see her like that and now that she has given birth to Angelina; well I am glad to see her finally happy for once," he said

"You care a lot about Roslyn don't you?" I asked

"She is like a sister to me; family and because of that I would do anything to make sure she is safe," Varric replied

"I understand," I said to him

"When are we leaving anyways?" he asked

"As soon as Morrigan finishes her latest lessons in dragon mage training with Flemeth," I said to him.

"Oh that can take hours," the dwarf replied

"Hours or days," came a rather deep voice.

"_Fenris! Isabella!_" Roslyn's cry came and I turned my head to see the familiar pirate and her elven consort standing beside her. Both look a lot darker then normal but that is to be expected.

Isabella quickly made her way to Roslyn and gave her a warm embrace even if Angelina was in between.

"My being a Grey Warden sure as hell place a smile on your face," she said

"A Grey Warden or the fact that I get to spend as much time with my daughter as possible before I leave," she said

"Ok maybe both girl," she said

"Well lets discuss this in more comfortable surroundings I would rather get a bath and then we can discuss this over lunch…coming dwarf?" Fenris asked Varric.

"Nah! I have a date with a bard named Leliana at the Hanged Man soon," he said

"Really? You on a date or is this a business date?" I asked him

"We are just exchanging stories she wants a report on what really happened here a few months ago with the Chantry," Varric explained.

"Oh alright then," I said as he leaped off my tail and headed towards the compound entrance.

He turned towards me his face in a huge smile, "It's the chest hair then," he shrugged

"No it isn't; it's the smooth talking that turns the ladies on…except me," I said

"I know, different species Andraste," he said laughing as he gave my foot a good pat.

He walked out of the compound towards the direction of Lowtown and the Hanged Man bar. I decided it was time to visit Flemeth and Morrigan as I spread my wings and took off.

Flying over the city of Kirkwall was indeed a sight to see; kind of like Thedas's version of London or New York City. I flew around the city getting a good eye for it and trying to memorize it in my mind as I soared higher. I could make out the estates in Hightown where the nobles in their palaces look down upon the citizen of Lowtown and the Docks. Just as I was getting a hang of the heights my stomach decided it was time to pay attention to it and so I realize that fish was on the menu. Pumping my wings south I flew over the docks towards the two huge statues of crying slaves; the twins. It was supposed to give one the willies in the days of the Imperium.

I soared past them their crying was overlapped by the tall light house that stood on the other side of the cliffs. I flew down the narrow passage towards the Waking Sea and to food. The birds who nested along the cliffs decided to give me high berth as I flew past them. Once I was free of the cliffs which fortify the city against ocean going invaders as well as high cliffs behind it to protect it from the mountains to the north Kirkwall was a natural fortress.

The wind greeted me when I left the cliffs and I let my wings relax alongside me as I glided along the waves. A good sized ship was seen in the distance a fisherman catching food for his wife and children perhaps as I flew past them. The man nearly fell out of the boat as my shadow flew past him. I must have been a sight to him. Soaring as low as I could over the waves I watched for fish as I looked below.

Spotting some I took a dip below the wave the fresh clean ocean water felt cool on my sun warmed scales. Diving down deep I chased after some good size jacks and caught a rather large marlin instead. The fish I swear are bigger here then on Earth; but I guess it has something to do with how the fisherman fish here. Instead of over fishing with huge factory ships they do what they did in the old days catch enough to sell and to feed the family.

Two sharks and about a dolphin later I returned to the surface. Man dragons can hold their breaths! Or is it just me as I bobbed my head on the surface getting a good feel of the nearly bottomless ocean. I think the Waking Sea is about as deep as the Mediterranean or the Black Sea back home.

Looking down I saw a rather large shadow go past me and at first I thought it was a whale.

But then I remembered this isn't Earth.

Diving down and swimming as fast as I could I saw the creature below me as a gentle giant a leviathan about the size of a Blue whale and like the whale feeds on plankton. If I was a zoologist I would have been studying this whale since I can get close enough to touch it.

And touch it I did when I sheathed my claws and gently stroked it.

Until I saw another shadow which is more sinister then this creature. The monster was something I would rather not deal with as it came up with teeth to spare.

Swimming as fast as I could I breached the surface and pumped my wings as hard and as fast as I could to gain height. The creature leaped up to take a bite out of me and missed I was glad as I tried to gain height.

The creature tried to take a bite out of me again and I gave it a mouthful of flame. Screaming in agony the creature dove back down again his tail coming up to hit me. I dodged just in time and caught an updraft to soar upwards. The wind pushed me higher and away from the creature that tried to eat me.

"Take that you fucker!" I laughed in his face as I turned towards Kirkwall again.

I flew low again and spotted an interesting sight. A group of penguin-like birds flying through the ocean as I soared lower. They were about the size of a large Mabari if I am not mistaken. The sight of the cliffs of Kirkwall was a good omen as I flew towards them.

Entering them again gave me a sense of pride as I entered towards the so called, 'City of Chains,' using the thermals made by the rising water inside the inlet I was lifted even higher. The smoke from the factories and the usual city pollution never seems to annoy me as I headed towards Hightown and the abandoned Chantry.

Wynne and Flemeth used that as a way to train young Connor and a new mage by the name of Feynriel. The half elf was recently ranked a Magister in the Tevinter Imperium but has recently returned when the Darkspawn showed up. He was having trouble with dreams from what I understand. Roslyn told me of the encounter and he has learned much in Tevinter about how to control the nightmares, but not how to protect himself from it.

That part Flemeth was good at as she took to his teaching.

It seems as if the old witch was finding ways to forget the regrets of her past.

I think Feynriel would be good for her.

I gave a loud honking noise to announce my presence. Morrigan in dragon form greeted me in return as I dipped one wing down to land next to the younger dragon. When I landed I watched as Feynriel was deep in a trance. 

Flemeth stood over him instructing him to clear his mind while in the Fade. I remember that trick as both she and Morrigan practice it every day.

"So how does being a dragon suit you?" I whispered to her.

"Interesting, it is if I can see everything even from this height; oh and the smells! Sometimes it is overpowering but I can smell things no normal person can. I mean did you know that Alistair indeed smells like a dog?" she says

"I like the smell of dog! Did you know that it was Sten who stolen Leliana's cookies that day in camp before we finally left Kal-Sharok?" I replied back

"It was Sten? I thought Oghren was the one who stolen the cookies. Leliana was so pissed when she found out," Morrigan replied

"Nope it was Sten," I replied

"Wow if the Tevinters knew that one; they would have one the war against the Qunnari with cookies instead of magic," Morrigan replied.

"Yep," I replied back

"So," she said

"So," I replied

"Are we almost ready?" she said

"I am ready fully fed and ready to fly how about you?" I asked

"Yep all packed up and ready to sail," she said

"We are going by sea then?" I asked

"Yeah, reports are flying in that Rivain, Antiva and Nevarra have already fallen to the Darkspawn and the Tevinter Imperium. It is as if they have sided with the Darkspawn to gain back their lost empire," Morrigan said

"What about the rest of the Free Marches?" I asked

"The Free Marches barely standing as it is. Kirkwall is one of the few cities still standing. Starkhaven is another one being guarded by both refugee and natives. I've been hearing that Cumberland has been sacked but barely holding. They have taken the Deep Roads towards Starkhaven. The Weyrs is the only place in Antiva that is still free. Anderfels have a strong concentration of Grey Wardens there and so far are holding back the line of Darkspawn. For how long I have no idea," Morrigan replied.

"Shit!" I said

"Why can't we just fly to Par Vollen?" I asked

"Because unlike the rest of Thedas Qunnari have better technology in dealing with any intruders. From what I understand their ballista's have a higher firing range and shoot thunder," she said

Now the only thing I know of that best describes that would be a cannon. So if the Qunnari have cannons then they are indeed on the winning side. From what Sten and I discussed they also possessed gunpowder making them the equivalent to the Chinese of ancient times. If they also have rocket launchers then I am in real trouble.

Unless Sten's Arishok pulls through for us by the time we get there. I rose from my sitting position just as Flemeth turned towards us and Feynriel opened his eyes.

"Wow that was awesome!" he said

"The Tevinters never taught you that trick eh?" Flemeth said

"No they didn't," was the boy's response.

"Well lessons over get some rest," the older dragon replied.

As soon as the young man left Flemeth resumed her dragon form and leaped towards us. Upon landing she was huffing but she managed.

"Feeling alright there Flemeth?" I asked her

"I will be alright just need time to rest since I've used so much mana," she replied.

I found that when Flemeth used too much mana or the energy that magic derives from she must revert back to her true form in order to gain it all back. Since shape shifting takes up a lot of mana Flemeth remains in her true skin to rest from being a human. It takes quite a bit of concentration which is second nature to her to shift. But once she is in a form she can rest as she sees fit.

But to truly replenish her magic she has to resume her true form.

"Well you need to get some rest mother I will take watch from here," Morrigan replied and all Flemeth gave was a huff before she wondered to a nearby rock to bask in the sun.

One thing I liked about Thedas is that you don't have to worry too much about skin cancer here. Well that is what I want to believe since there is more wilderness then cities. This place is under constant threat from being whipped out like in the old days and there is less pollution.

At least that is what I think.

Anyways Morrigan and I began to discuss our voyage to the Qunnari homeland of Par Vollen and for both Morrigan and myself it is our first time.

"So what do you think this land would be like?" I asked

"Hot, full of Qunnari, bet Sten would be loving it," she replied.

"Yeah I bet he would be all too happy to go home and be amongst his kind again," I shot back with a smile on my face.

We both started laughing all excited to be going to another land.

A FEW HOURS LATER

As it so happens the chat I had with Morrigan took longer then expected, but the sun felt so good on my wings so I stayed. We both chatted about many things like our home forests. Morrigan would share some of her experiences within the Korcari Wilds, while I tell her about the Brecilian Forest.

Speaking of forest…

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I have to check up on Longfang and the others. I have not visited them in some time and I have to make sure he has not accidentally killed anyone," I said

"Alright then see you at the docks," Morrigan replied

I spread my wings and took off towards the Gallows where Anders is currently having his clinic. I too use it to treat patients as well as the old Qunnari Compound.

Circling around I gave a mighty roar to announce my presence. Everyone who was in the gallows ran for cover and to clear the way. Landing gently on the ground the people were surprised to see that I could land peacefully. Without a sound and a bare whisper I landed. The people where amazed that I could land in such a way that they could barely notice.

"Andraste! Lady Andraste you've returned!" Longfang ran up to me on all fours like any of his kind.

When he stopped he was all smiles.

"Well Longfang how has it been?" I asked

"Healer Anders has taught me much when treating wounds. I also use the techniques you have shown me back home. The others have since left with the Qunnari to Par Vollen. I however wanted to stay and help here in Kirkwall. Besides Healer Anders's pup Angelina needs another babysitter." He sounded bashful on the last part.

"Longfang! Don't tell me you found yourself a new friend," I inquired

"It is not that my lady; since I am still rather young for someone of my kind I was often left in charge of the cubs." He said with a shrug

"Oh well carry on then I must prepare for my voyage," I said and with a nod he wondered off to where a few of the younger wolves are.

I was surprised that the werewolves would leave with the Qunnari, but I guess that they wanted to find safer forests to run in. I could not blame them; the blight has taken its toll on everyone, even myself. Gone was the ignorant doctor I had been; thinking I was nothing but healing.

Now however I found that being a dragon not only symbolizes strength; but also power, loyalty, and a means to fight. Looking around as I saw Anders help a soldier that was wounded in battle with the Darkspawn outside of Kirkwall's border I saw how desperate our need to get to Par Vollen will be. If these people need to stand up for one more day that I would gladly do it.

I flew my way towards the docks where the last of our supplies are being loaded onto the ironically called "Rivaini Pirate" owned by Isabella. It was a magnificent ship if I saw it any better. The only thing though was that someone had painted a dragon on the side with markings similar to Fenris's tattoos. Landing near it I felt overly large since I am clearly too big to fit on the hold. So I guess I have to either fly or swim. I also like the head of the ship with also the dragon on the head.

"Quite the work of art eh?" said a voice.

I looked down to find the captain herself in her bodily perfection or so she says according to many of the men around the ship.

"Why design your boat to look like a dragon?" I asked

"It was not my idea; I just bought her from an Orlesian Captain who could not afford to keep her no more. I thought that if I gotten that from him and changed the name to Rivaini Pirate to suit me just fine," Isabella replied.

"Wow quite a feat you have," I said looking the ship from head to toe. It does look sort of like a sea dragon.

Kind of reminds me of a Narnia movie I saw once.

"Well one thing about Orlesians is that they always travel in style," Isabella replied

"Does she sail?" I asked

"Oh yes she does! In fact she came back from Sheldon near Par Vollen. Now if that is not dangerous waters then what is?" she asked with a smile.

The ship was large enough to hold all of us…well all except me and hold enough supplies for a long trip.

If I remember my history lesson correctly that ship looks to be about the same type as a sixteenth to seventeenth century model. Well at least the Spanish armada type certainly. I watched as Sten was busy prepping the ship for sailing as he unlatched the cargo from the primitive cranes into the cargo hold. Already I saw some of the others already on board. Wynne was one of them being that she is no longer able to travel she would be staying. Though she was able to make sure the ship was full of healing supplies from fresh herbs to potions and animals. Morrigan in human form was busy keeping inventory. From what I understand we are almost done.

In fact I saw another familiar face on the deck.

Not only did Bodahn and Sandal survive the trip to Kirkwall. They came with the werewolves onboard the same ship. I did not notice as the time seeing as Sandal had taken a liking to the Gallows for some reason.

But imagine my surprise when just yesterday those two show up here to help set up ship. Bodahn was insistent on finding us. He and his son wanted to make sure that we are well taken cared of. And he also wanted trade partners elsewhere.

"Well one more hour and we would be ready to sail, it took me long enough to get this ship to not look so ugly with its mustard beige," Isabella said to me.

"So I guess it is ready to sail; is Fenris is coming along as well?" I asked

"Oh yes, he is my first mate after all," she said.

Shrugging I waited till all was onboard after about two hours of gathering the crew.

Isabella was truly at home on her ship as it started to leave. The docking arms have been removed and so have the boarding handles. Fully rested I spread my wings to fly. Morrigan was in her human form having always wanted to ride in a ship.

The Rivaini Pirate was unable to move until I moved into position. I asked since it would be fun. Isabella handed me a rope and I began to pull at the ship. The docks at Kirkwall lack any wind because of location so as I pulled the ship made a hard right with Isabella at the helm.

As I pulled I flapped my wings to give more power as I pulled the ship outwards towards the waves beyond. It was only when it was clear of the docks did the current pick up and helped me along in pulling her out the sea. The outgoing tide was a good way of getting us out of the docks in Kirkwall. Once again I passed the sad twins statues that mark Kirkwall's entrance. Pulling the waves began to pick up as we neared the open sea.

Already I could feel the wind just beyond the gates and when at last we exited the narrow passageway Isabella gave me the signal and I released the rope.

When I did she unleashed her sails and the ship was free of the Free Marches. Turning towards the east we headed out to sea and the Amaranthine Ocean. Soaring over the ship I spotted Zevran at the helm while Isabella and Alistair adjusted the sails.

At the top of the mast was Varric with Sten.

As the Rivaini Pirate headed further out the sea the wind felt good on my scales as I dove into the ocean and swam after the ship.

The ocean was the perfect place to play in for now and rest my wings.

Our next stop should be Par- Vollen

I hope

TBC


	39. The High Seas

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**a/n: I am so sorry about not updating sooner! I had so much going on in real life that I didn't have time to write! Even on my days off I spent most of my time working on work related projects. **

**Chapter 39: The High Seas**

The smoke from Par-Vollen filled the skies as Darkspawn soldiers tore up the streets. Qunnari soldiers tried their best to stop the onslaught from destroying their home. Hundreds of soldiers and dozens of Arishoks tried to put a stop to the slaughter but there was no way it could be stopped. Qunnari ran for their lives men, women and children. Those who do not fight were forced to run for the boats and the hidden caves hidden in the mountains. Even at the top of the mountain peak the sacred temples were now used as a shelter for the civilian populations.

There in the center of the carnage stood a figure that would strike fear in every Qunnari present.

It was the face of Andoral the Old God of Slaves. His fierce blue hide could be seen from miles away covered in blood and ash. The dragon roared his rage and let loose a black flame that continued to engulf the city into nothing but burning ash.

_Find the Key! Tear this place apart and do not return to me until you found it!" _roared the Archdemon as he let loose another flame.

The screams of thousands of deaths were music to the Archdemon's ears.

SOMEWHERE OFF THE COAST OF RIVAIN (1st point of view)

The moon was high in the sky and the silver crescent was more then what it is on the ocean. I have been swimming and flying for about two months now. Boy am I tired as hell. There was no stop by any islands and at least when Morrigan was able to join me she would just to get the exercise as a dragon. It sure as hell helped her a bit even in her human form. Her now formed stomach and better endurance also helped when dealing with the daily tasks on the ship.

I have never seen the pirate woman known as Isabella look more happy then she does now. It seems that being on the ocean helps her a lot. I however do not have time to rest and so am constantly swimming. Though I can feel my endurance building my rest periods were short since I have no where to rest on.

It was one such night that there was no wind and so Isabella had me pull the ship again which happens more as we near the equator of the planet. I really hate that fact because I am tired and sore and sick of fish for the moment. The occasional whale was good enough for me seeing as dragons are opportunist but I found myself to the brink of exhaustion. I was also too tired to fly now that we are miles away from land. Loki was also showing his lack of enthusiasm as well.

The poor Mabari stole away below deck on the ship eating the rotten fish and other creatures that somehow made their way onto the ship. The dog had a bad case of food poisoning one day when he ate the wrong fish. Luckily Morrigan knew that medicine needed for such a task and helped to heal the dog of his sea sickness.

And where was I? Taking a very long swim out to sea…

"How are you holding up Andraste?" asked Alistair and I turned my head at him to glare.

His skin has long since tanned nicely and his muscle structure became more profound in the few weeks out to sea. I bet Aleria is loving it in bed….well if they ever had some private time.

"Shut the fuck up; what do you think?" I shot back at him while keeping my wings tucked and pulled steadily on the rope.

"You my dear look horrid," Alistair replied to me as I continued to pull on the long chain that held the ship on course.

"You try swimming nonstop for weeks on end," I said to him.

He was oddly silent.

"What cat got your tongue?" I growled at him.

"No, I just never thought of it that way," he said sitting on the stern.

I extended my tail to him and he crawled out on it slowing using the spikes to gently guide him to my back and onto my head. He laid there having his feet held up by my spikes. I just kept swimming in silence letting him think about it.

"You know this whole mess with the Archdemons and all seems to me that there is something big going on. I'm not talking about the normal blight an all but rather something bigger. After all there are more then one Archdemon alive and from what I pulled up in the Kirkwall records they were demons of past blights. How in the Maker does one summon dead Archdemons?"

"Some very powerful magic I guess," I replied to him.

"Yeah your right," he said

We both enjoyed the silence once more the calm ocean and the now setting sun was starting to wear on me as the night began to roll in. The night on the sea is kind of creepy. Me not being allowed to sleep and on nerve's end from exhaustion had me wanting to die. Sleeping on the wing does not count because only half your brain is asleep.

"Well according to Isabella we should be nearing the closest island soon. I can't wait because even with all the fishing Oghren is starting to really stink," he said

Who could blame him all of them smell except in the storms that occasionally hit us. They would usually use this time to bathe. But since the skies are clear as the day to me and no signs of clouds means that we are very close to the equator. From what Isabella states Par Vollen is just below the world's equator with temperatures so hot I have to say in the hundreds with a high humidity. But then again I am no mere weather man.

"I have to agree I can smell him from here," I said which was true.

Since the dwarf came on behalf of his nation along with Varric Oghren felt a little out of place in his armor. The dwarf does not know how to swim so he sits in the cargo hold scared to death of the ocean. Morrigan on the other hand is probably the cleanest seeing as she would use her dragon form to clean herself in the ocean. Isabella just loves the salt and waits for the rain to come before taking a bath.

And rain it often did.

I did not have to worry about going thirsty because there is plenty of rain.

It was the scabies that I am worried about.

You see with the lack of veggies scabies can effect the whole crew. So often I would go off in search of alternatives. Isabella pointed out some oceanic plants that she would eat when sailing with her old crew. I would purposely find them and sometimes find others far below the surface. Seeing as I am constantly out to see my body has adjusted to the ocean by being able to dive deeper and stay aloft longer.

The only problem is that I am far too exhausted to do anything.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked seeing as I am mostly silent.

"No," I replied

"Tired?" he asked and then winced realizing that is a stupid question.

It was then that he spotted it.

"Hey what is that?" he asked

"I don't know," I asked

The skies appeared to be flashing with storm clouds and the smell of smoke was faint but it was there.

"I don't like this," Alistair said and ran down my back to get the others.

I could hear them running towards the bow to get a look.

"Oh shit!" Isabella shouted as she ran back to the stern with Fenris in tow.

"What is going…" I said when I felt it.

It was a change in the current and the waves. This sudden change in the weather patterns could only mean one thing…we are heading towards a hurricane.

"Oh crap!" I said

The winds began to pick up as the chain also began to pull as I struggled to keep the ship aligned with our course. Isabella leaped onto my back and undid the ties to the chain while both Morrigan and Roslyn tried to place protection spells on the supplies.

The winds started to really pick up as the waves rose higher and higher. The skies began to blacken as I struggled to stay with the ship.

I could barely make out Isabella telling me to dive deep because the waves can't get to me. Taking a deep breath I dove and not all too soon as a huge wave came over me. Pumping my wings as hard as I can I used it to leap into the air and get airborne.

Once I was in the sky I soared to catch up with my friends.

Trying to avoid the lighting in my weakened state I saw the ship being tossed to the huge waves.

The sky became blacker the night as the mighty hurricane came in full force upon us. I basically had to flap my wings hard to stay aloft and to help the others keep the ship steady.

But slowly I began to loose the battle to stay down towards the water as the wind pulled me higher and higher into the dangerous skies. I knew that once I get above the wave height the lighting would strike me like a magnet. Trying to keep down was even harder now that we are nearing the center of the storm. Already the others were struggling to keep the ship afloat.

I knew that Morrigan was not ready to take on her dragon form in this storm and finally my only hope of staying with the ship was to go under the waves. Tucking my wings in I dove under the water and towards the ship. My third eye lid helped me see in the water since it literally blocked off the salt. But even in the darkness I would constantly be blinded by the lightning. Pumping my tail as hard as I could I found my way to the ship and to the others.

I could hear Isabella barking orders to the others while both Morrigan and Roslyn fight to keep the worst of the storm at bay. Taking a breath I dove to avoid a wave while the ship remained pointed towards the top of the wave to avoid capsizing.

It was also then that I noticed something lurking in the dark depths.

_Oh shit!_ I thought

I recognized that monster all too well and it was nearing the ship. Using my wings for extra thrust I tried to head it off. It was a monster like those sea serpents in myth except it makes us dragons look like nothing more then puppies.

Basically the shape of it is like an eel but with extra fins and a dog-like snout. The sail that comes from its back and its snake-like fangs make it look almost like something out of one of those alien movies.

I was not fooled though.

The creature headed towards the ship and I knew I had to do something as I bit into its side.

I could hear the others panicking as the monster came up to devour them. Knowing from experience on the high seas the weakness of this creature is directly above me in the gills. Turning its head it lunged at me. I was ready though for it and leaped onto its head using the wave as a launching post.

Blowing fire into its gills it screamed at me trying to knock me off. The ship bucked under the intense waves as I tried to claw at the gills. The monster threw me off at the first opportunity. Tossing me high enough for the lighting to strike.

As I felt the electricity flow through my body I was shocked to purification as I landed in the sea again.

I could feel the water enter my lungs as I started to sink.

I could not feel anything as I sank lower and lower into the depths I know for a fact that the pressure was enough to crush a normal human. Being as I am a dragon I could withstand stronger pressures then a human would.

I could feel the darkness starting to creep up on me as its welcoming arms began to embrace me.

_Do not give up yet my chosen!_ A voice said

It was faint and I could feel myself slowly ebbing away

_Fight it Andraste! Fight it! Live! Rise up again my dragon! You must for all are counting on you,_ the voice was stronger this time and I could slowly feel myself coming back.

_WAKE UP!_

My eyes shot open as I felt water seeping into my lungs. Pushing with all my will I forced my body to respond from the cold. As I forced myself towards the surface my wings pumping with all my remaining strength I leaped through the surface roaring my rage to the world.

I could just make out the sea serpent in the distance as my wings spread to its fullest. I could barely see Morrigan in her dragon form struggling with the storm as she fought to stay aloft. Blasting it with both magic and her own fire she was no match for the creature.

Using what I have learned by constantly swimming and flying I was flying through the storm's winds towards the monster.

My breath was upon him in seconds as my claws tore through him and my fangs sank into his flesh. The monster struggled with all his might to get me off and even threw itself into the ocean's depths.

I held on as Morrigan struggled to hold her breath. Knowing she does not have the practiced lung capacity that I have I signaled her to get up and she swam towards the surface.

I held on as the creature surfaced again and tried to get me off. I burned my flame into his gills but the creature was too stubborn to die.

_Use the spell that you have used on the flesh creature Andraste for you have the magic within_ it was the voice I now recognized all too well.

As soon as I surfaced I called out.

"MORRIGAN USE THE SPELL THAT I USED ON THAT CREATURE IN THE DEEP ROADS!" I shouted at her

"BUT I DON'T REMEMBER THE SPELL!" She said fear in her voice.

I was plunged again into the ocean and this time the monster was being extra stubborn. It would not surface as blood trailed from its gills. I dove deep this time as he pulled me into deep dark depths. As I neared the bottom and my air almost out I could see for the first time a bright bottom full of crystals.

Crystals I recognized all too well.

_Lyrium!_

The one elemental crystal that powers the mages magic and now I have the opportunity to use it. Taking a large crystal off in our passing I could really feel the pressure on me as the creature swam deeper and deeper.

Clawing my way up to the head I pulled the creature towards the surface with all my strength as he bashed me against rocks to get away. I held on digging my fangs and my claws into his scaly hide. Rising to the surface I could feel the air bubbles start to build as we neared the surface. When we leaped from the ocean's surface I could briefly see the ship in the distance with its glinting dragon head. I finally let go as the monster went to swallow me whole.

At the very last minute and with the last of my conscious strength I held on to the lyrium crystals. As I was swallowed down the monster's gullet;

"_Darkness beyond twilight _

_Crimson beyond blood that flows_

_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows_

_I pledged myself to conquer all the foes who stand _

_Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand_

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess….DRAGON SLAVE!"_

As that was said I felt the blinding light engulf me as I let loose the mightiest fireball I could summon and then I welcomed the darkness.

ALISTAIR'S POINT OF VIEW

I could only watch in slow motion as the creature slowly swallowed Andraste whole. In her claws I thought I saw some sort of crystal in her hands; or was that scales. It was hard to tell with all the lightning flashing and the moon gone from existence in this horrid storm.

Just as Andraste went down there was a huge explosion and the creature seemed to explode in a pile of blood and chunks of flesh.

There for a brief moment I saw Andraste with her wings spread holding two crystals glowing brightly in her hands as she fell towards the ocean.

The waves kept pounding at us and the winds kept blasting us.

Morrigan flew out in her dragon form to rescue Andraste who was floating just on the surface the monster's body was already sinking into the ocean. I could only watch and wait.

MORRIGAN'S POINT OF VIEW

The winds battled against me as the worst of the storm seems to be over. I could feel it in my wings but still I will not let my guard down. How many hours it seems to me since Andraste first started to fight that sea monster?

I have no clue but I will find her.

I could see the body parts of that creature she killed floating in the ocean as the blood turned the waters red. I managed to spot something floating near the center and hoped it was not another large chunk of flesh. Tired and sore I flew towards it and to my luck it was Andraste herself.

As I neared her I saw that several mermaids were holding her up on one huge fish. One look they gave me and most but the eldest one disappeared.

All I could make out in the wind was the word 'Bends' and she too disappeared.

Taking the now lithe dragon into my possession I now know the term, 'dead weight.' As I lifted her up and carried her back towards the ship. I was scared when we neared and the storm seemed to have all but vanished. The now rising sun in the east shows that it was well into the night that we fought the storm.

It was also there that we saw land for the first time.

And the lingering smell of something burning….

I looked at everyone and we all knew.

Something was wrong and we best find out what it was

Before it's too late

TBC


	40. The Lost City of

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**a/n: Just to let you know if you have not played Awakening on the DAO game the Mother and the Architect are two Darkspawn that are the main villains. Or at least the Mother is. In this story she is not a villain per say just very conniving. Hopefully I can make her that way. And in this story she is the mother of the Architect. **

**Chapter 40: The Lost city of…? **

QUNANDAR; PAR VOLLEN

The fires have long since subsided as a lone woman walked among the ruins of the great city. The city itself was once a flourishing capital of the Qunnari a trading city with lots of vendors and temples of all religions. When the Qunnari took it over nearly three hundred years ago it was like someone had called the Maker himself to punish the unfaithful.

Eventually when the peace treaty was signed Par Vollen was given to the Qunnari, but Seheron the small continent near Tevinter, and separated by the Boeric Ocean and the islands between are what both the Qunnari and Tevinters fight over.

It was as far as Seheron that the smoke from the Qunnari capital could be seen.

Dark clouds cover the land as dark magic and Darkspawn were unleashed. As the armies ransacked the cities and finished off the rest of the victims only one person was still there.

A small female Qunnari hid with her bundle in her hands. It was the most precious object in all Par Vollen and she vowed to protect it with her life. For in it contained the key to the secrets kept hidden by the children of the Qun.

SOMEWHERE NEAR RIVAIN 1ST PERSON VIEW

I opened my eyes to the sounds of lapping surf and the feeling of something solid under my chin. Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself on a beach. That beach was full of chunks of flesh if the smell had anything to go by. I slowly focused my blurry vision and found that indeed I was on a beach. The tropics to be exact if the palm trees had anything to go by it. With salt in my eyes I slowly rose on my forelegs and raised my wings. Shaking off the aches that came with exhaustion I forced myself to look around. There was flesh chunks everywhere by the looks of it.

Yuck!

The stench was overwhelming I could practically taste the fowl odor. I spread my wings and felt a tinge behind me as they were very sore and stiff.

Not only that but they could not move even it I wanted them to.

"Easy there my friend you have traveled a long way and need rest," a voice said and I turned my head to look down finally at the one who spoke.

It was a woman and a beautiful one at that. She was tall for a woman with horns on her head much like…

"Sten?" I made a hoarse hiss through my fangs.

"If you are talking about the one who came with you then he is here and fine. The other _Atashi_ just barely managed to bring you here and ask for help. We sent out our ships and found the one that she sought. She barely had the strength to guide us but she did. And when we rescued your friends we dry docked your ship and found you on this beach. We were told by our Arishok to leave you here to recover. "As she said this she walked over to me and gave me a rather large bowl filled with water judging by the smell of it.

I drank greedily from it as she nodded her head and others came down to give me more. I looked up at her and felt the water make its way down my parched throat.

"You journeyed far without rest _Atashi, _From what I heard you battled a rather large monster out in the ocean. If that was one of our people then they would have felt blessed to have such a warrior's spirit be with them. But for you my friend; you have earned that title of _Qunoran Vehl _and example to others even those not Atashi." She bowed when she said this.

I was surprised as she did this and bowed back to her.

Or at least tried to.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"They are still being cared for by the healers, but you my friend by far are the worst. From what your Grey Warden friends have told me since they recovered the fastest you have not only had to constantly fly or swim without rest but fought off a monster with your claws and lyrium. That alone is worthy of much respect my friend since not even the Qunnari soldiers could kill a beast such as this. The meat here is being used to feed the people of the refugee camp as we speak," she said

I slowly raised my head after laying it down on the sand, "Refugee camp?" I asked

_Where am I?_

A FEW HOURS LATER

It was a few hours later that I was able to move my limbs again to walk and walk I did. I was tired and weak and they knew it so they let me be led down a long winding path towards a cave and then to a city deep underground.

Now to call it a city was an understatement. The city was in fact underwater as the tunnel led to an outside dome where fish and other creatures swam above us. I could tell it was dwarven made by the craftsmanship seeing as dwarves take pride in their work. I wondered through the widened streets seeing many people look up at us with worn and weary looks on their face. To say the dome is huge is an understatement.

I saw for the first time many dwarves along with humans, elves, Qunnari, and even some Darkspawn to my surprise filled the city. The only difference is that there is no fighting. What surprised me was the fact that there is Darkspawn and they are not attacking.

"This is really weird?" I said to the Qunnari.

"If you are referring to the Darkspawn; they are no longer under the control of the Dark Ones," the Qunnari replied.

I walked in and sure enough the Darkspawn who are here do not look like the ones that normally plague the Deep Roads. In fact they look rather…happy.

When I came to the city center a dark shadow swam overhead and I could hear the sounds of whales…only they were not whales. Looking up I saw a creature that I thought was nothing but a fairy tale.

It had huge fins and swam using them in locomotion. I watched amazed as it swam over the dome of the city and its massive tail swept it by.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a familiar voice.

I turned my head and saw to my amazement Alistair standing there with a sling around one arm and a crutch in the other. "Alistair what happened?" I asked leaning down to his level.

"The ship is what happened; though we made minor repairs to it the mast fell and I broke my arm and sprained my foot," he replied

I quickly lifted him up careful of his injuries and had him rest in my hands. My claws made a good pillow as he seemed grateful to be away from the ground, "Where are the others?" I asked

"They are in the city awaiting you, don't worry about the ship it is fine the one you saw on the beach is not ours," he said and I sighed in relief thanking the heavens above.

Alistair and I walked further into the so called underwater city and found to my surprise many warriors tending to the wounded and Darkspawn helping where they normally would be killing. The Qunnari woman who led us was walking with a purpose so we followed behind her. I could see others still tending to the wounded when at last I came to where our group was stationed.

"ANDRASTE!" shouted Aleria as she rushed to my side and held onto my head when I lowered it to her. Wynne also copied her as she too held on along with surprisingly enough Oghren and to my surprise Sten was there also.

"Sten how?" I asked

"My home is gone Andraste," he said sadly

"Oh," I replied I did not have to say anything I already knew.

The Darkspawn had destroyed Par-Vollen. From the looks of it Sten was saddened by this event. The female Qunnari also felt a great sadness as she held her weapon with her hand.

"The Darkspawn who did this will pay for what they did the Qun demands it!" she growled.

"And pay they shall my friend," said a new voice

I turned my head and found the strangest looking Darkspawn in my life! I knew he was Darkspawn because I can feel the taint in him. I let myself crouch low and growled until Alistair of all people placed a hand on my snout, "Easy girl I know what you think but he is a friend,"

I slowly rose, "Who are you?" I asked

"I am the Architect master of this city and you are in my sanctuary. For hundreds of years myself and the freed Darkspawn have brought people like you to help them rebuild until the time is needed when they can go their own way. However circumstances have proven to be rather difficult and we were forced to accept refugees into our city so to speak," he said

"Really?" was my reply.

"I will explain more to you once we entered my home," he said and we followed him towards a rather large looking building in the city.

All around me I could see the helpless and the dying being helped by all races. My heart goes out to all of them wanting to help them as best I could. I just wanted to stop and help them but logic told me to keep going. As I walked down the street still seeing the dead, dying and the helpless. Till at last we came to a rather large looking house with a courtyard big enough for me to fit. Just as I entered the yard with Alistair and the others a shadow passed by and I looked up to see another sea serpent swim past.

"Don't mind them they are rather harmless, that species only feeds on the smallest of things in the water. The one that attacked you was a different species one that feeds on the ones you see passing by," he said as I watched in awe as the creatures took in a huge gulp of water and it passed through their gills.

The Architect let us to the center where a large clearing was made for accommodating me. I sat down on my hunches as the others did the same.

"You see for several hundred years I have sat here and watched the world go by. Once in a while the soul of a man would pass on to us as we are born form our broodmothers and are instantly rejected by the horde. I usually take those souls in teach them the ways of the world as taught to me by a sister of Andraste. In fact it was Andraste herself who first found me," he said and the group was stunned especially Leliana.

"Andraste herself spoke to you?" she said

"Long ago before she became prophetess to the Maker. I found her alone along the shores here one day and was attacked by the horde. I saved her from her death, but she was infected with the taint. I cleaned her up as best I could and managed to remove the taint before she could die from it. It was early enough of an infection that I managed to get to it before it passes to her heart. It was not easy to do but somehow the knowledge was there inside of me. When I heard about your deeds lady Andraste I just had to know if you are truly the same young lady I met or someone else. Anyways I digress; the girl woke and told he her name was Andraste. She was intrigued that I am not like my fellows and that I don't just kill mercilessly. True I am a mage just like the Darkspawn Emissary or Alphas but I don't have enough power to command a horde. That power alone belongs to the Archdemons. I do however command these Darkspawn free from the influence of the dragons dark song.

When Andraste grew older and became the woman that she was back then she sought me out once again. I was the one who told her the origin story of our kind as told to me by the Mother. She is the originally freed Broodmother of our kind. Andraste found her one day as she was trying to take her life because she could not produce a Darkspawn that was normal by Darkspawn standards. Andraste taught her and myself mercy and showed us the ways of the Maker. She said that because of what we are we have to work extra hard to earn his forgiveness for our sins. And one day she will return to set us free so we can walk amongst men and be by his side once more."

With that he turned around and I saw him sigh, "I am sorry to hear that," Leliana said to him true to fashion.

"I know my friend and she told us that even though men would not remember us; we must keep our vigil to protect others from the taint until the day the Imperium falls and Thedas is healed once again." He said

"You know; you are the second person to tell me that," I said

"I know this may sound strange to you all, but a ghost once told me that same thing," this time it was Aleria that spoke up.

We all turned towards her and she shrugged, "Andraste was not the only one who speaks to the dead," she said

"Indeed, the spirits both good and bad speak to us," the Architect said as he stared up at the waters above.

"I felt the horde grow restless and so has The Mother when word came out about what you did we just had to know. We sent out scouts to discover if it is true that a dragon stood up to the dark ones and I found that indeed that is true," he said looking at me.

"My lady healer emissary of Andraste herself who took her name I bid you welcome to the city of Redemption. We are here to help those who seek it and to guide them back on their path whither it be of the Maker or no we only offer sanctuary to heal and to hope." He finished with a bow and the others did the same muttering 'Dragon warrior; dragon healer'

Blushing (if dragons could blush) in embarrassment I nodded my head, "Well I could not have done it alone my friends here helped," I said being humble.

"Indeed we have heard of your tales and offer you a chance to heal before you are sent on your way." He said before he turned and left.

SOMETIME LATER

I sat there reading about the history of the city when a young Qunnari approached me. She was just a girl something no one outside of the Qunnari strong holds had ever seen; and yet here I am seeing it for the first time.

"Hello," I said to the girl.

"Greeting Atashi, so what they say is true you can speak," said the girl

"I can read an write as well; though not in your language I'm afraid," I replied back.

"I matters not Atashi I was told to seek you out because the _Ariqun_ wishes to speak to you," was the request.

I placed the book down and rose to my full height with my wings slowly spreading for balance. Once I was fully on all fours she led me towards the part of the city where the Qunnari practiced their ways with the Qun. It was full of the cries of people in pain each and every corner with both the resident Darkspawn and those of other races. Mages, elves, dwarves, Qunnari all are seen in the streets. If I helped my large body would hurt them more in the streets.

Slowly people parted ways to let me through and when I passed them I found myself tempted to stop and help the nearest one. But I know that my size and bulk in this city and my own wounds are still fresh so I stayed out of it. I feared that my blood would burn some of these people because dragons it seems have a higher body temperature then normal creatures due to the nature of their fire. I made my way towards the temple at the center.

It was clearly Chantry make but there was a part of it inside the massive doors for the Qunnari and their practices of the Qun.

The statue dedicated to Andraste are still there with its flames around bathed in light. Just like all Andrastian Chantries the main citadel contains a statue of Andraste in all her battle glory and the flames that burned her to death. I followed the girl till she went through a side door and up some stairs till finally I reached the peak. There were many Qunnari women dressed in what I assume where priests attire.

They wore nearly see through clothes and their head dresses adorned in bright gems looking very ancient indeed.

I walked in just as the sermon ended and the little girl ran up to the most ornate woman around and whispered into her ear. She in turn turned to me and I bowed in respect.

"So you have come Atashi I have been waiting for you," she said as she walked up to me.

I lowered myself to her level so she could pat my snout.

"Atashi I knew you would come to the city of the damned ones," she said and the other priestesses left the room.

"Why am I here?" I asked

"I need your help Atashi for you have the gift of Andraste behind you," she said

"Why do you say that?" I asked turning my head to look at her better with my eyes.

"Our world is on the verge of crumbling under the darkness of the dark Atashi and their demon spawn. Those who seek to help us are too few in numbers and the armies of Thedas are in ruins. Those who follow the Tevinters are in league with the dark ones. All I seek is for you to fulfill your purpose here in our world," she said.

Now I was stunned, "You know?" I asked 

"Yes, I know of the woman whom Andraste has turned into a dragon and given her; her name. I know of the Atashi with the power and the knowledge to heal, the Atashi who took on an Archdemon and escaped to tell the tale, and the Atashi who traveled a great distance to find the answers to why is this happening and how she can stop it." The priestess said as she walked around the room while I watched.

She turned to me her dark eyes watching and her ornamental horns shining in the bright light of the ocean's surface.

"Why do you care?" I asked

"Because the Archdemons only care about themselves," the priestess said to me.

"I kind of figured that," I replied.

"You do not get it Atashi, they seek you out because you are immune to their poison. Their blood no longer harms you and you have become what they fear the most," she said

It was then that it finally dawned on me.

_Holy shit! The capture! The blood!_

The memories of my capture in the Korcari Wilds finally came smashing down. All those weeks in agony the nightmares that poured from it. The visions of monsters and Archdemons came back to me.

"Yes Atashi; you whether you like or not are the chosen one. And like your two companions are the only ones who are immune to the darkness of the soul. The ones who live in the city are the city of the damned they are those who wish to atone for their sins. The Qun demands that they be treated with respect because they have done a great wrong and try to atone. They have served with honor and by the Qun we the Qunnari have helped protect them." With this she walked back towards me.

I looked at her as she held up a crystal of sorts.

"This map was the reason why the Qunnari came here to Thedas," she said as I extended one clawed hand towards her.

She placed it into my hand and immediately the image began to glow and from the glow the wall nearest from us began to glow. It was there I saw myself floating across the ocean. it was as if something was pulling me and I felt myself being pulled towards the north. The clouds rushed past me as it flew across it towards my destination. There I felt as if I was heading towards the northeast towards the winter sun.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud.

As I neared the destination of the distant lands I could feel a rapid shift in the air. It was as if someone had held onto the brakes and it felt like a rush.

There in the ruins of an old temple on a distant island from a distant land far to the east. The great eastern continent held much promise but what I found there was astonishing. The land itself was devoid of life and it was there at the very heart that I saw it. It was a castle unlike any other I have seen.

So ok I have not seen much in the way of castles but this one was by far the ugliest built. It had arms that stretched out like a piece of coral from a documentary film. It was evil looking with lightning bolts coming at it from under ground.

I felt myself being pulled into the castle towards the heart.

There I found it a mirror of sorts glowing dark with darkness. As I felt myself touch the mirror I saw a city on the other side and stepped into it. It was there that I found the crystal at the heart of the city a small object but a living jewel all the same.

It was there that the image ended and once again I found myself in the temple.

"What was that?" I asked the priestess.

"That is the sacred shard of the crystal of life," she said to me

She then walked over to where a large book stood on the pedestal, "This is the other object that is sacred to the Qunnari for it contains the teachings of the Qun. It also contains everything about our culture and our race since the beginning. We have to preserve it and so I kept it here hidden after Par Vollen fell to the dark ones." She said

I looked up at her before returning the crystal. She stopped me and gave it back, "Keep it Atashi because you are going to need it," she said.

She then turned and began to walk away from me. Shocked I looked down at my hand and found that the crystal gave a pulse before it slowly began to morph itself around my wrist like a sort of snug bracelet. I looked down at my wrist and seeing for myself what I now have to do I knew that my duty lies to the north.

Slowly I turned myself around and began to leave the sacred temple of the Qun and towards the Chantry with the statue of Andraste. I looked into those eyes since I am high enough to match them and stared at her hard,

"You know going on this adventure was not my idea," I said, "And since you started it I guess I am stuck finishing it," I said before lowering myself down again and walking out towards the huge doors and the exit.

I have a crystal to find and a world to save.

TBC


	41. Back to Kirkwall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE UNIVERSE THAT BELONGS TO BIOWARE THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **

**A/n: Alright after that bout of annoyance out of my way the person who left the review in that brief post has apologized and I accepted. So now that I am feeling better after much needed sleep I started playing DA:2 again this time with all the DLC's to help further this plot along. **

**Oh and I also bought DA: Rise of the Seeker and it is AWESOME! It so fits well with the Dragon Age storyline so if you get the chance watch it! **

**I apologize to all my readers out there who loved this story I had a huge writers block and real life sort of sucked for me. So I had to take a break from so after settling all the hard parts of my life. So now that it is settled and work has finally settled down I can write again. **

**Just to let you know that I am rewriting a few chapters because there are some mistakes in there that make no sense to me so I will fix them. So far I have only fixed chapter two but more will be edited later on in the story. **

**Thank you all for your support in helping me keep going your emails sure as hell helped (even though my grammar sucked). **

**Anyways on with the story (warning lemon ahead thank goodness that this is rated M)**

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON **

**Chapter 41: Back to Kirkwall**

3rd PERSON VIEW

The sounds of pleasure could be heard in the room as the steam and sweat poured off two bodies locked in ecstasy. The smell of incense and sex filled the room as the rattling of the bed and the soft grunts of pleasure continued to climb. Aleria held on to Alistair as he continued to thrust into her. She clawed into his back her hands barely holding on.

Her egging him on added fuel to their growing passion as the two bodies continued to thrust into one another.

He held the bed post behind her as he thrust into her.

She then shoved him over and straddled him while he was still in her. Her cries filled the room as her body and his thumped in beat to a hidden primal beat. He gave a grunt as he started to thrust into her faster and she cried in delight as she held onto his shoulders. The cries getting louder and louder till finally the overwhelming explosion of release came and both parties screamed their delight to the heavens.

Only to hear Aleria scream when she looked into the mirror and found Andraste staring right at them.

1ST PERSON POINT OF VIEW

I could not help but watch as those two wake up the entire block with their love making. If I was not so used to them having sex where everyone can see them at camp I would have been disgusted.

But being used to it kind of gets on you.

There is not much places to hide when you are out in the open. There is no trees or rocks to hide two humans getting it. And here in this city it was not hard to find two Grey Wardens having an all night sex spree. After all the stories Isabella tell say that a Grey Warden has a lot of stamina especially during sex.

I just only wished they had condoms so I don't have to worry about Aleria getting pregnant, or catch a disease (not that Alistair has any mind you)

Now the look on Aleria's face when she saw me staring at her and Alistair when they final came was the funniest thing in the world. I could not help it, it was price less.

I held on to the building and nearly busted my gut out laughing.

"Andraste are they going at it again!" the disgruntled sound of Oghren's shouting could not stop me from laughing even harder.

"Yep," was the reply I barely made as I repeated what I saw.

He laughed so hard that he fell over like he was drunk again. But lack of proper drink in this city prevents him from indulging in his fav past time. I turned again towards the two Grey Wardens, "Alright you love sick gryphons when you are done enjoying yourselves meet me and the others at the Chantry building alright." I said snickering as I backed away from the window.

The sounds of laugher filled the window as I backed off, "Oh and keep the noise down some people are trying to sleep you know," I said

"THANK THE MAKER SOME OF US WAS TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" a man yelled from across the street.

"BY THE STONE! IF I'D KNOWN THAT GREY WARDENS WOULD BE SO LOUD WHEN THEY FUCK I WOULD HAVE REQUESTED ANOTHER APPARTMENT!" this time a woman shouted from next door.

"DON'T WORRY!" I replied to them, "MOST OF THEM ARE VERY QUIET BUT THESE TWO ARE THE ONLY TWO I KNOW THAT ARE VERY, VERY LOUD!" I said

"FUCK OFF ANDRASTE!" this time Alistair yelled from his room in the middle of a couple of thrusts.

I could not help it but laugh as I walked away.

MINRATHOUS TEVINTER IMPERIUM

Urthemiel stared into his cauldron as the blood boiled from where he sat. His large wings spread partially as he added another ingredient to his potion.

"_Demons of the Fade heed my call I Urthemiel Dragon God of Beauty summon you!" _he said and from this mixture a rather large demon appeared; a demon of Pride.

"_**God of Old we hear you!"**_ The demon replied

"_I seek out a dragon who has eluded us for some time," _he said showing them an image of Andraste flying through the smoke.

"_**Who is this dragon that I must seek your grace,"**_ the demon replied

"_Find her; she travels with Grey Wardens and another dragon who hides in the skin of humans. You will bring the dragon known as Andraste to me understood!_

"_**Do you wish me to kill her lord?" **_The demon asked.

"_No, capture her and bring her to me, but be cautious she is no ordinary dragon she possess powers that even I can't explain. Be weary of her and be cautious I don't want to waste resources when I can help it," _Urthemiel replied

"_**It shall be done my lord I will bring the dragon to you," **_with that the demon vanished and Urthemiel chuckled.

"_Soon my sweet you shall be by my side where you belong baring my eggs," _with this he laughed long and deep into the night.

When he laughed the doors to his chamber banged open and one of the Tevinter Mages entered. Bowing and getting on his hands and knees he kneeled before his master.

When his laughing ended Urthemiel turned towards the servant.

"_What do you have to report!" _he commanded

"My lord the High Dragon you have been hunting has been last seen near Rivain sir near the Northern Passage. Scouts say that the ship she was accompanying went down some time ago. And she has since disappeared but we are on her trail at least," the servant said.

Deep in thought Urthemiel turned towards a map that was hanging on the wall towards the side of him. Getting on two legs he spread his wings wider for balance. Using his claw he found where the passage is and then from there traced it towards Par Vollen.

_She was heading towards the Qunnari lands but what would she want…NO, IT CAN'T BE!_

Turning towards the servant he returned to all fours as he approached closer.

"_You have done well mage make sure your scouts find where the dragon hides and keep an eye on her," _he said

"It shall be done my lord," with that the mage gotten up and ran out towards the doors leaving the Archdemon to his thoughts.

_Par Vollen land of the Qunnari…and the map of the crystal shard that has been lost long ago. If Andraste is seeking it then I must get her quickly before she finds her way here. If Dumat were to know of this he would kill her for sure…or make her his mate and I can't allow it. She is mine! And I will be the one to conquer the dragon who has defied me for the last time. Dumat will not take that pleasure from me I will rule this one thing over him! I will!_

With that Urthemiel spread his wings to the capacity of the room and roared his fury to the heavens above Tevinter.

CITY OF THE FREE DARKSPAWN RIVAIN

1st person view

I stood there at the heart of the chantry in the middle of a city full of Darkspawn. As I waited for the others I thought it would be a good time to meditate and calm myself before I tell the others of what I learned. Beside me was Fenris who also felt that this is a good time to find one's inner calm.

That is until my world turned white yet again.

This time I find myself not in Andraste's cottage but in a city that has dark black walls as if it were burned to the ground. This place is really different then a city I am used to.

For one it is deserted and two I feel as if there is a wrongness to the city.

Once again I found myself human and alone.

Ok this is very different I am walking along the streets and the silence just kills me. It feels like one of those movies where a lone wonderer comes into a deserted town. The streets are empty and the place looked like it was abandoned for years.

Yet that same feeling is also a feeling of danger and wrongness mixed in it.

I finally neared the center of the city or what I assumed to be the center.

The place looked like someone came with an atom bomb and blew it to smithereens. Yet I feel no radiation as I came towards the center.

The wrongness is still here it felt cold and sad as I walked further into the street.

Where were all the bodies?

It was then that I saw the first of the many bodies that littered the streets. Ghostly figures in armor lay on the streets. The buildings are in ruins and the shops that littered the sides are nothing but crumbled remains of what they once were.

"What is this place?" I asked myself out loud.

I could feel the wrongness get stronger the closer I felt I was getting towards the center.

It was when I rounded a final building that I saw it.

It was a beam of light that came from inside. That feeling of wrongness has increased ten fold when I opened the door and entered.

Now normally a person would turn and go the other way, but seeing as I am in a totally different world with different rules going the other way is not an option.

Walking closer I could feel the cold grip of evil as the light became stronger. It was thick and sickening when I stepped closer and closer. It was there finally that I saw the source of the light.

In the center of what looked to be a large citadel was a statue. The statue itself is made from a red crystal.

The person standing there looked to be a mage of sorts holding a crystal of pure white light in his hand. The crystal itself was emitting a weak white glow while the statues red was the source of the wrongness.

As I cam closer I could feel something else being admitted as well.

It was faint but I could feel it. The feeling that was lost and yet somehow able to survive.

It was the feeling of hope; faint but it was there.

The closer I gotten to the crystal I could feel that faint hope grow stronger…as well as the wrongness trying to repel me from it.

As if my legs could were alive on their own I began to climb the statue towards the hand holding the crystal. When I gotten there the power of wrongness was overwhelming and I nearly passed out.

As I reached my hands out to it I could feel its power of hope fill me making me stronger.

And then a flash of light overtook me.

Once again I found myself in the chantry. The statue of Andraste the Prophetess filled the room with the torches and candles as the sisters of all kinds race to help keep the fires lit. Slowly opening my eyes I could only stare at the statue with its lifeless eyes and armor. Andraste herself stood tall amongst the crowds. Not like the statue in Kirkwall.

"Something the matter Andraste?" a voice asked

I turned my head to see Fenris looking at me from where he positioned himself in meditation but only now had ceased.

"I don't know; I think I saw something," I replied

"A vision perhaps?" he asked

"I think so," was my reply.

"What was it?" he asked curiously

"Why should I tell you?" I asked

"Sometimes when one talks about their dreams they can find some sort of peace by listening to the meanings and interpretations that others give about it." He said

"Wise words for someone who does not give a shit about dreams and magic," I replied to him.

"Lets just say that I learned the hard way about not talking about it," he replied

"Alright if you want to hear it so badly I was in a blackened ruin of a city with a huge crystal statue in its center and the statue was holding another crystal in its hand," I said

"Ok I see your point…wait did you say a blackened city?" he asked

"Yeah why? What is wrong with that everyone dreams of cities being blackened by war that is why they are black they are burned by fire so they can loot it later so what's the big deal it is just a city," I replied back.

"Well sometimes they say that dreams are a means into the fade that most save for mages don't remember their encounters into the fade. You say you saw a blackened city with a statue in it what is the statue of anyways?" that last part was a question more then anything else.

I turned my head towards him and said, "It was a statue of a man; a mage and in his hand instead of a spell it was another crystal though the crystal itself is different. The statue was made from red crystals but the one in his hand is clear. It was I don't know a feeling of hope coming from that crystal and I felt myself drawn to it somehow," I said to him.

Fenris rose up from his meditative position and his mind was deep in thought. He did not say anything for a few minutes and that had me worried.

"Fenris?" I asked turning towards him.

"When the others arrive you must mention this dream," he said

"Why? It is just a dream?" I said to him

"From what I am thinking it is more of a vision. Because back in Tevinter there were stories about what you saw," he said.

Now I am surprised but before I could ask the doors opened and the others walked in.

Of course Alistair and Aleria booth looked like they rushed out of bed while Oghren, Isabella and Varric looked normal except for the smell of alcohol coming off of them. The only one who looks like she had some sleep was of course Roslyn after all she is still recovering from giving birth to her daughter. Finally there is Sten who walked in looking like he too had just rested.

Sometimes I wonder why we brought her here…

And then of course there is Morrigan who in dragon form is slightly sleepy. She walks in with a clumsy gait as she had an exhausting day helping the sick and needy and finding supplies to continue our journey.

It was Alistair who seemed impatient due to the fact that I ruined his night.

"Alright Andraste why have you brought us here?" he said

"Well I have acquired what we needed without going all the way to Par Vollen," I said holding out the crystal bracelet on my wrist.

"How is that possible?" asked Oghren asked

"There is a priestess from Par Vollen who found me wondering the grounds. It was she who gave this to me believing that I am the one to end this once and for all," she said

"She must have very powerful prophetic magic to be able to predict the future," Morrigan said

"Not much is known about the Qunnari unless Sten has something to say about it," Fenris said

"Qunnari women normally are priests, artisans and courtesans they have no place among the military that is the place of the men." Sten said to them

"Why? Why are Qunnari women forbidden from being in the military?" asked Aleria

"Because there are so few of them," was the reply.

"Oh, I get it because women are often the ones bearing the children there are fewer Qunnari women then men so in your society the women are considered precious so that is why they are the way they are," Roslyn said

"Yes that is why women are looked down upon. Women Saarebas are treated worse then the men. They are kept in prisons and in heavier chains then men and often used in rituals for the appeasement of the Qun." Sten said

"So tell me this why is that woman here with a magical object then," asked Aleria

"Then answer is simple," I interrupted,

"The crystal is sacred to them. It is highly prized as a gift from something divine. I was talking to the priestess who gave this to me and she told me that it is a key and a map of some sorts. I had a vision of being in a black city with burnt buildings and a statue made of red crystal holding in its hand a clear crystal. I don't know a thing about it but I believe it has something to do with this and the Qunnari," I said down at them.

"Then how are we to find out what this vision is saying then," Morrigan said for the first time.

"What do you mean?" asked Roslyn

"I think what the witch is trying to say here is that we need more information then just dreams and a fancy bracelet," Oghren spoke up.

"I have to agree with the warrior here we need information," this time it was Varric who spoke up.

"Then how do we find it this city holds many things but a library is not amongst them," Isabella spoke up.

"And how do you know?" asked Roslyn.

"I was with here," Morrigan spoke up, "We both wanted to know more about this city but all the libraries we have here are about healing and maps. I spoken to the Architect and the Mother and they both told me that the Darkspawn don't read much other then the Chantry scriptures and sermons. The only other thing they read here is healing remedies and such to help them when they need to heal others. Not many of them are emissaries and barely any of them are capable of reading. At least the knowledge to read more then the pictured descriptions of healing and the likes,"

"So how do we deal with this?" asked Alistair

It was I who spoke up, "We go back to Kirkwall," I said

They all stared at me, "What do you mean go back? We went through all this trouble to get here and now we have to go back?" Alistair complained.

"Andraste is right Alistair, we have to go back. Kirkwall has the largest libraries in all of Thedas if we can find out more about this thing then we need to find it in Kirkwall," Aleria said.

"So we go back to Kirkwall, but the question is how do we get there our ship is destroyed," Isabella said

"It would take nearly three times as long by land especially since the Darkspawn have taken over Antiva and are making their way through Rivain," Varric spoke up.

"It would take us a few hours by air," I said

Now that got everyone startled and Morrigan smiled up at me, "You mean they all hitch a ride on us?"

I smirked at them all, "Think about it why waste all that time traveling by land or sea now that you have a pair of high dragons who know the way,"

"Are you saying…." Alistair began and Sten startled everyone by bursting into full laughter.

"Yep we are going back to Kirkwall in style," I said.

TBC


	42. The Silent Grove

**THE ADVENTURES OF ANDRASTE THE DRAGON**

**Chapter 42: The Silent Grove**

The flight was amazing! The country side of Rivain and then Antiva had the tropical forests surrounding the lands to the northeast. It was then that I started to figure out that this world; this Thedas is on the Southern Continent. Just like South America back home it is colder in the South then it is in the North.

The lush trees that filled the land below moved with the clean air that flowed around it. I wish Earth was just like this pollution free and wild again.

Look at me I sound like a tree huger.

With my sensitive hearing I could hear the birds even from high up.

The jungles were immense as it suddenly gave way to swamp and marshland. I felt compelled to fly slower over these lands to admire their beauty.

That is until a roar filled the skies.

I turned my head to see another dragon approaching from the swamp. I must have come into its territory when we flew over it.

From the looks of it, it was another High Dragon like me.

"_Greetings sister what brings you over the silent grove?"_ She said to me.

"I am Andraste the dragon healer and we were just heading back to Kirkwall and have been flying all day." I replied to the dragon.

"_Andraste? I've heard of you word travels fast in these parts; please come land here there are no darkspawn on the ground. Our mistress protects us from outside harm. Please come land here for now and rest," _with that she banked and headed back towards the ground.

I followed her knowing that Morrigan was getting tired. Days out at sea had strengthened my muscles and has whooped me into shape. I don't even feel a bit tired, but seeing the young dragon mage I must comply. Banking down towards the swamp below it surprised me that there was a building here. But knowing the history of this place it seems as no surprise. Landing I allowed my passengers to get off and Morrigan finally on the ground collapsed. Her heavy heaving was a sure sign of her exhaustion. Dragons suddenly appeared out of nowhere lifting her up and dragging her away.

"What is going on?" asked Roslyn.

"I don't know but whatever this place is it is crawling with dragons," Oghren said as he unleash his axe.

"You can put away your weapons they will not harm you," said a voice.

Turning they were greeted by the sight of a woman dressed like a witch of the wild. Her rough spun clothes though revealing show that she is woman of stature. Her staff with the skull of some sort of herbivore held high and her head piece reminds me a bit like how Flemeth would look in her true form. Indeed she is a witch of the wilds.

"We come in peace our friend is exhausted and we wish the seek refuge here," said Aleria always the noble.

"Then you are welcome here I am Yavana keeper of the Silent Grove. I see you are traveling with dragons my friend, tell me are you the dragon known as Andraste?" she said addressing me.

I bowed low to show her respect, "I am she," I replied.

"Ah so what they say is true then, you can speak in the tongue of men just like Flemeth and the witches of the wilds." she said to me.

I lowered myself to her height as she ran her hand over my snout and over the scars of several battles. And then she looked into my red eyes, "I have never seen a dragon with red eyes before you are truly unique Andraste," she said.

"I get that a lot, but my friends and I really could use the rest," I said standing tall again.

"I understand, you can rest in the temple I often have travelers rest there. I normally don't get them very often mainly the elves who travel through these parts. But you can rest there and gain your strength it is where my sister sleeps also." she said nodding their thanks Alistair and the others went to drop off their gear and hopefully rest before our continued flight to Kirkwall.

I laid down in the courtyard my body finally feeling the weight of the ground beneath me.

"So tell me Yavana why are you hiding this place?" I asked looking at wonder at all the dragon-accommodated buildings and areas around the grove. My wings were relaxed and tucked to my side in a gesture of relaxation and exhaustion.

"The silent grove was made centuries ago by the Tevinters as a way to worship their gods. It was built as a sanctuary to all dragons and anyone who came in with ill intent was killed on sight. Inside the temple are the remnants of the dragon gods before they were corrupted by the greed of the Imperium. It was here the dragons and humans could find peace. After the first Blight however people turned their backs on the old gods and started hunting all dragons down as a result of their anger." she said sadly.

"Including dragon mages?" I said

"Yes including dragon mages," she said as she sat down on a nearby rock.

"You know I have protected this spot for five hundred years and I have never heard of a dragon such as yourself seek the healing arts before," she said curiously as she turned her head towards me.

"How so?" I asked.

"They said that only the dragon queen has the power of healing among dragons."

"Dragon queen?" I asked

"Yes, I guess when I mentioned her you don't know a thing about her then?" she said

"No I don't," I replied truthfully.

"She is the one that all dragons gave reverence too a dragon of incredible power...and yet she was full of compassion and wisdom. They said she was unique among the dragon mages in that she had the power and knowledge of a healer. Unlike other high dragons she chose the healers path, a path that was carved as an example to all dragons and dragon mages that they are the just rule in the skies." she said

I was intrigued by this tale that Yavana told me. I was also curious as to why she treated us with such hospitality but I figured that since I am a dragon and Morigan is a dragon then everything will be ok.

Right?

NEXT MORNING

It was the next morning that I realized how wrong we were. Yavana stood over us her staff held high as I fought through the chains that were wrapped around me.

"What is the meaning of this!" I called out to her.

"It is nothing personal Dragon-Healer but I am doing this for my dragons." she said and a roar filled the skies.

I struggled to break free of the chains the held me as the roar grew louder and a large shadow passed over me. Looking up I saw a dragon approach this one I dreaded.

It was Lusacan the Archdemon of Night.

His massive horned head greeted me as he approached and Yavana bowed to him, "My lord," she said.

"_You have done well Yavana as promised your dragon reserve shall be spared now we shall take what is ours and be gone from here. You can do what you wish with the others," _with that I was pulled away while the darkspawn horde came out of the bushes to handle me. I struggled with all my might but they wrapped my snout with chains. I tried to burn the chains but they appeared to be enchanted. I screamed with all my might but there was only silence.

"You won't get free of those my dear," Lusacan said when he bowed his head low to my level.

"Those chains are specially made for dragon mages even those like _you_," he said as he lifted himself in the air.

"Let's go!" he said and tore open a portal through the very plains of existence and into the unknown. I felt myself being pulled by dozens of ogres into the portal to my very prison that awaits me.

TBC

**a/n: Hi I'm not dead just had this major writers block for this story so I waited for some inspiration. I know this chapter is a bit short but that is all I can come up with for now. It is sort of a cliff hanger and it is not going to end in hiatus I assure you. I am currently busy at work and my other story was taking up most of my time. So chapter updates will be slow. I was inspired to finish this one by the release of the Dragon Age 3 Teaser found on You Tube. So yes Ladies and Gentlemen this is unedited and spurned at the moment so here you go. **


End file.
